Harry Potter und der Auserwählte Mystras
by Daly Daermon N'a'shezbaernon
Summary: Harry wird in die fantastische Welt von Faerûn geschickt, um zu trainieren, denn ein mächtiger Feind wechselt in die Welt der Zauberer und Muggel. Erlebe wie Elminster und Harry zwischen den Ebenen die Grenzen der Macht neu ausloten! DnDXover im 7. Jahr
1. Prolog

**A/N: **Diese Geschichte wird von mir in Zusammenarbeit mit puzz3d geschrieben, von dem die meisten Ideen und Charaktere stammen.

**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört nichts von dem, was aus J.K. Rowlings Feder stammt und auch die Konzepte, die auf dem RPG Dungeons & Dragons und den Romanen, die in den Vergessenen Reichen spielen, basieren, sind nicht unser Eigentum. Mit diesem Projekt sind keine monetären Interessen unsererseits verbunden.

**Summary:** Diese Geschichte spielt in Harrys 7. Schuljahr, wird aber mit vielen Elementen aus den Geschichten der Vergessenen Reiche gespickt. Schauplätze werden unter anderem Myth Drannor, Burg Zhentil und Cormyr auf Faerûn sein, dazu die Astral- und Elementarebenen im späteren Verlauf. Nicht nur bei den Orten, sondern auch bei Personen und Ereignissen werde ich mich - mit künstlericher Freiheit - an die Vorgaben des Rollenspiels halten. Drizzt Do'Urden, förmlich auch Drizzt Daermon N'a'shezbaernon genannt, wird dabei keine Rolle spielen, auch wenn seine Beteiligung naheliegend erscheint. Zurück zur Einleitung:

Dumbledore ist in den Köpfen der Zauberer nur noch eine verklungene Hoffnung und alle Augen sind auf Harry gerichtet.

Nicht genug damit, dass sich Harry Voldemort und seinen immer stärker werdenden Todessern entgegenstellen und sich auf die Suche nach den Hokruxen machen muss. Nein, diese Angelegenheit erscheint schon fast banal im Vergleich zu der Bedrohung, die aus den Vergessenen Reichen Faerûns durch mächtige Magie in die Welt unseres Helden gebracht wurde. Die machthungrigen Roten Magier von Tay wurden von ihrem Anführer, dem Lich Szass Tam, in unser Universum gebracht und verbreiten mit ihren untoten Legionen Angst und Schrecken.

Doch es gibt Hoffnung, denn das Gute bleibt nicht untätig. Elminster, Geliebter und Auserwählter Mystras, Lord von Schattental, Champion des Lichtes und Dauerraucher (nebenbei auch noch ein sehr guter Tänzer) folgt den Roten Magiern und sucht nach Möglichkeiten den Aufmarsch der Eroberer von Tay zu stoppen. Aber dazu kommen wir später…

**_ Harry Potter und der Auserwählte Mystras _**

**Prolog **

England wurde gerade von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen getroffen, bevor die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank und die Insel der milden Juni-Nacht überließ, während auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent ein Offizier des Nord-Amerikanischen-Luftraum-Verteidigungskommando seinem Kollegen einen Becher Kaffee und eine Packung Donuts überreichte und sich in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.

In Europa versuchten die Zauberer Schlaf zu finden und den Krieg gegen Voldemort zu vergessen, als die Sirenen des Cheyenne Mountain Centre die beiden Diensthabenden Männer aus dem Halbschlaf rissen.

„Was ist los?", fragte der Erste und nahm die Hand aus der Donutspackung. Der andere drehte sich zum Computerdisplay um und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich weiß es nicht, irgendwas geht auf dem Atlantik vor Virginia ab." Der Erste schwang seinen Stuhl zu seiner Arbeitsstation und hämmerte auf der Tastatur herum. „Solche Werte hab ich noch nie gesehen, kein Wunder das der Alarm losgeht. Das könnte alles sein, von 'ner russischen Atomrakete bis zu einem Al-Quaida-Terroristen mit rosa Flügelchen und einer Kalorienbombe."

Der andere machte nur, „Hm", während er einen Keyhole-Satelliten umprogrammierte. Schließlich sagte er, „So geschafft, in 3 Minuten haben wir ein Bild." Sein Kollege kam herüber gerollt, während mehr Personal in den Kontrollraum strömte. Der Kommandeur der Einrichtung trat hinter die beiden und fragte im gewohnten Befehlston, „Was gibt es?" „Wissen wir noch nicht, General. Aber wir werden es gleich sehen. Ein KH-12 ist bald in Position."

* * *

Ein paar tausend Kilometer weiter östlich, flimmerte die Luft und konzentrische Wellen breiteten sich auf dem Atlantik aus. Es knisterte und braune Flecken erschienen und verschwanden wieder. Ein heftiger Wind kam auf und Gischt wurde empor gewirbelt. Die Wassermassen wurden von einer unsichtbaren Kraft beiseite gedrückt, als ob sich eine riesige Kugel dagegen drücken würde.

Dann gab es einen heftigen aber dumpfen Knall, wie bei einer Explosion in einer großen Höhle und von einem Moment auf den anderen schwebte ein ganzes Gebirge in der Luft. Gestein bröckelte von der Unterseite und fiel in die schäumende See. Das Gebirge schien wie eine Pflanze aus dem Meer gewachsen zu sein. Das Wasser schwappte wieder zurück und der Winde legte sich wieder.

Wie durch Magie hielt die Gesteinsmasse ihren Abstand zur Wasseroberfläche und in der Abendsonne warf sie einen langen Schatten auf die sich beruhigende Wasseroberfläche. Laute kamen von der fliegenden Insel und verdrängten die Stille, die sich nach dem Knall ausgebreitet hatte. Heulen, Johlen und Kreischen schallte über das Wasser und Vögel erhoben sich von dem neuen Festland, dessen Ankunft nicht unbemerkt geblieben war.

* * *

„Was, in Gottes Namen, ist das?", fragte der Befehlshaber und ein Offizier antwortete zaghaft. „Sieht nach einem Gebirge aus, Sir." „Das sehe ich selbst! Aber wie kommt dieses verdammte Gebirge dorthin und was macht es da?", der General machte eine kleine Pause, „und wie können wir es zerstören, wenn die nationale Sicherheit gefährdet ist?". Keiner wusste eine Antwort, also starrten alle weiter auf den Hauptdisplay, wo die Gesteinsmasse aus der Vogelperspektive zu sehen war.

Die längliche Insel wurde von einem schmalem Streifen Grün und Braun gesäumt und stieg dann steil an. Insgesamt erhoben sich acht Gipfel aus dem Massiv hoch in die Luft, wobei einer besonders weit aus seiner Umgebung heraus stach. Diese große Hauptinsel wurde von vielen weiteren kleinen umgeben, die das Meer wie Kleckse eines unachtsamen Malers zierten. Um weitere Feststellungen zu machen, war die Auflösung zu gering. Dass die Insel und ihre Trabanten auch noch schwebte, blieb den Augen des Satelliten ebenfalls verborgen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden", meldete sich einer der beiden Offiziere, die Wachdienst hatten. Mit einem Klick vergrößerte er einen Ausschnitt des Bildes und die blaue Fläche der See verschwand und wurde durch das Grau und Schwarz der Steinlandschaft ersetzt. Ein weitere Zoomstufe später, konnten alle Anwesenden die Festung ausmachen, die fast die gesamte Flanke eines Berges einnahm. „Das ist der nördlichste Berg", sagte der Offizier in die Totenstille hinein, „und das ist der höchste Berg, ziemlich in der Mitte der Insel."

Eine ähnliche Struktur wie auf dem ersten Berg befand sich dort, nur noch größer. Dunkle Punkte bewegten sich auf den Türmen und Wällen und in den Höfen. „Können Sie das Bild noch näher ran bekommen?", wollte der Kommandeur wissen. „Nein, Sir, nicht mit dem KH." „Haben wir sonst irgendwas in der Nähe?" „Keine Maschinen von uns. Aber die Jungs aus Norfolk könnten was draußen haben, Sir."

„Dann hängen Sie sich ans Telefon und sagen den Leuten von der Navy bescheid und schicken Sie denen die Bilder", befahl der Kommandeur und der Offiizier beeilte sich, den Befehlen nachzukommen. Ein paar Minuten später brach das Flaggschiff der zweiten Flotte, die Iwo Jima, ein Flugzeugträger der Wasp-Klasse, seine Trainingsmission ab und nahm Kurs auf die neue Landmasse, die so plötzlich erschienen war.

Drei Stunden später verfolgten die Männer des NORAD wie sich ein Schwarm schwarzer Punkte von der Hauptinsel entfernte und auf die Iwo Jima und deren Begleitflotte zuhielt. Wenige Minuten später riss der Kontakt zu dem Schiff unvermittelt ab. Was passiert war, konnte keiner sagen, da eine Wolkendecke das Geschehen vor den Augen des Satelliten verbarg und als sich die Wolkendecke von der letzten bekannten Position der Iwo Jima entfernte, lag nur noch die blanke See friedlich dar.

* * *

Es schlug Mitternacht in Little Whinging und Harry Potter schnellte aus dem Tiefschlaf in eine sitzende Position. Seine Hand zuckte zum Nachttisch, eine umgedrehte Kiste, in der bis vor kurzem Dudleys Kleinkram gelagert wurden war, um nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, aber eine tiefe, etwas kratzige, Stimme ließ ihn daneben greifen. „Keine Panik, Junge, der Ärger kommt aus der anderen Richtung", sagte der Mann, der aus den Schatten aus der Zimmerecke getreten kam und eine große Pfeife rauchte.


	2. Kap 01: Anfang einer langen Geschichte

**Kapitel 1: Der Anfang einer langen Geschichte**

Harry tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, umklammerte dessen Griff und richtete ihn leicht zitternd auf den Eindringling, den er im Mondlicht nur als dunkle Masse ausmachen konnte. „Wer sind sie?", fragte Harry und versuchte mehr Distanz zwischen sich und den ungebetenen Gast zu bringen, doch seine Bemühungen endeten am Kopfende des Bettes, das an der Wand stand.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Junge, und pack dein Streichholz weg. Wenn du mir genug Zeit lässt, werde ich alles erklären", sagte die schwarze Masse und trat noch einen Schritt näher. Harry dachte nicht für eine Sekunde daran seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand zu legen, aber er entspannte sich ein wenig. Jemand der ihm schaden wollte, würde keine Erklärung anbieten. „Wer sind Sie?", wiederholte Harry.

Das orange Licht einer kleinen Flamme erhellte plötzlich das Gesicht des Fremden und Harry sah einen Mann mit weißem Haar und kurzem Vollbart, der ein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht umrahmte. Der Mann sah alt aus, aber Harry beschlich sofort das Gefühl, dass sein Gegenüber noch weit älter war als sein Äußeres preisgab. Denn in seinen Augen lag eine Weisheit, die ein Mensch nicht in zehn Leben erlangen konnte. Diese kohlschwarzen Augen waren auf Harry fixiert und musterten ihn gelassen, aber gründlich.

Bevor Harry noch mehr Eindrücke sammeln konnte, verschwand das Gesicht hinter den Rauchschwaden, die aus der Pfeife quollen, die der Eindringling sich fachmännisch in den Mundwinkel gestopft hatte, auch wenn Harry sich fragte, wie der Tabak und die Flamme in die Pfeife gekommen waren, ohne das er das geringste gesehen oder gehört hatte.

Hinter dem Rauch murmelte der Fremde etwas, was Harry nicht verstand. Plötzlich erschien etwas mit einem sanftem Knacken und dem Schaben von Holz auf Holz neben Harrys Bett. Der Mann schritt durch die Rauchschwaden und ließ sich auf dem beschworenen Sessel nieder, als wäre er von Harry zum mitternächtlichen Teetrinken eingeladen wurden. „Ein wenig dunkel hier", murmelte der Mann und diesmal verstand Harry ihn deutlich obwohl sich an der Lautstärke nichts geändert hatte.

Mittlerweile war Harry natürlich klar geworden, dass er es mit einem Zauberer zu tun hatte und fand sich bestätigt, als der Mann wieder etwas in seinen Bart nuschelte, das Harry nicht verstand und mit dem Finger schnippte. Woraufhin eine Kugel aus Licht erschien, die den gesamten Raum in angenehmes Gelb tauchte. Harry beobachtete seinen Gast und wartete auf dessen nächste Aktion. Denn er hatte die Ahnung, dass er bald seine Antworten bekommen würde.

Der Fremde legte sein rotes Gewand zu Recht, zog genüsslich an der Pfeife und räusperte sich. „Ich bin Elminster von Schattental. Ja, ja", sagte der Zauberer, sah an die Wand und nuckelte an seiner Pfeife. Eine Pause entstand. Die Pause wurde länger. „Und?", fragte Harry schließlich. Sein Gegenüber hustete zweimal und sagte, „Nicht so schnell, Junge." Dann stieß er den Rauch aus, den er in sich gesammelt hatte und aus dem Rauch formte sich eine detaillierte Berglandschaft über Harrys Bett.

Elminster nahm seine Pfeife aus dem Mundwinkel und deutete auf die Darstellung. „Das ist Schattental, meine Heimat. Und das", auf den Wink seiner Hand veränderte sich das Rauchbild, wurde flacher und zeigte eindeutig eine Landkarte, „ist Faerûn." „Faerûn?", fragte Harry, dessen Hals aus einem Meer ragte, verwundert. „Ja, ja, Faerûn. Und das da", Elminster deutete mit dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife auf ein Loch in der Nebelkarte, „war Tay." „Tay?", Harry kam sich langsam dümmlich vor, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung von welchem Teil der Erde der Fremde redete, beziehungsweise wusste nicht mal ob er von der Erde sprach.

„Ja, ja. Tay. Üble Gesellen diese Roten Magier." Harry meinte es würde noch mehr kommen, aber Elminster steckte sich die Pfeife wieder in den Mund und die Karte verschwamm und zerfiel nach und nach. Gerade als Harry nach den Roten Magiern fragen wollte, machte der Mann weiter als hätte er nie eine Pause gemacht. „Aber dieser Szass Tam, das alte Knochengestell, ist übler als der ganze restliche Haufen. Der war es auch, der die Tay Mountains hier hin gebracht hat." _Wo zur Hölle ist jetzt schon wieder hier?_, fragte sich Harry, aber bevor er seiner Verwirrung Ausdruck verleihen konnte, redete Elminster schon weiter.

„Für Toril ist das nicht schlecht und Alassra räumt gerade den Rest von Tay auf. Nur hier wird es bald aussehen wie bei Lolth unterm Sofa." Harry bekam Kopfschmerzen, aber sein Gast schien davon nichts mitzubekommen. „Ja, ja, aber darum bin ich ja hier. Komm, pack deine Sachen, Junge, wir gehen", eröffnete Elminster unerwartet und erhob sich aus dem Stuhl. Harrys Kopfschmerzen wurden durch das Gefühl ersetzt, dass sein Hirn taub war. Dann klickte es bei ihm im Oberstübchen.

„Jetzt machen sie mal langsam", rief Harry, selbstvergessen wo er war und stand auf. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den Eindringling und forderte mit drohendem Tone, „Sagen sie mir endlich was sie wollen oder verschwinden sie." Erst drehte sich Elminster langsam zu ihm um und Harry bemerkte zum ersten Mal wie groß der Mann war, gut einen Kopf größer als er selbst und Harry war mittlerweile nicht mehr der Kleinste. Dann stand Elminster plötzlich einen Meter näher bei ihm und Harry sah ihn entlang einer sehr scharf aussehenden Klinge eines Langschwertes ins Gesicht.

„Vorsicht, Junge", warnte ihn der Zauberer, dessen Augen Harry jetzt aufspießten, „es wird irgendwann die Zeit kommen, wo ich deine Drohungen ernst nehmen muss, aber die ist bestimmt nicht jetzt und wird auch bestimmt nicht kommen, wenn du weiterhin nur herumstehst. Du wirst alles erfahren, was du wissen musst, aber nicht hier." Das Schwert verschwand wieder unter dem Umhang und Harry atmete durch, wobei er die Arme baumeln ließ.

In dem Moment als er über das Metall hinweg in die Augen dieses Menschen gesehen hatte, hatte er in die Augen der Macht an sich geblickt. Harry wusste nun, dass dieser Mann in allen Belangen außergewöhnlich war und noch etwas anderes, nämlich dass dieser Mann Recht hatte. Er kannte die Situation in der er sich befand, oder besser in der er sich die ganze Zeit befunden hatte. Es gab ein Problem und nur er konnte es lösen. Harry spürte, dass wieder etwas auf ihn zukam, das er nicht aufhalten konnte. Das war Schicksal, das war Bestimmung, das war sein Leben.

Er machte sich daran zu packen und schmiss seine Kleidung in den Koffer. Er hatte kaum die ersten Socken wieder verstaut, da flog seine Zimmertür auf und Vernon stand im Pyjama vor ihm. „Was ist hier für ein Lärm?", zischte sein Onkel mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme, als sein Blick auf Elminster fiel. „Und wer zur Hölle sind Sie?", fragte er mit gedrückter Stimme, die Kleidung des Magiers verächtlich musternd.

Der Zauberer aus Faerûn, der seine Pfeife aus dem Mundwinkel nahm, blies eine Rune aus Rauch in die Luft, die jeder Bewohner von Faerûn als die Insignie von Elminster erkannt hätte. „Ich bin Elminster von Schattental, wieso?", antwortete der Magier gelassen und steckte die Pfeife wieder in den Mund. „Wieso?", Vernon war verwirrt, „Weil ich verdammt noch mal wissen will wer in meinem Haus verkehrt, besonders mitten in der Nacht!" Seine Stimme wurde lauter, als er sprach.

„Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, was Sie hier zu dieser unmöglichen Zeit wollen", verlangte Vernon und seine Halsader trat hervor. „Also, wissen Sie, es gibt da ein paar Veränderungen in Faerûn, nun da Tay in dieser Welt ist…", holte Elminster aus, doch hörte auf als er sah, wie die Fäuste seines Gegenüber anfingen zu zittern. Harry wusste was kommen würde und schloss die Augen. Faerûn und Tay in Kombination mit 'dieser Welt' hörte sich viel zu sehr nach Magie an, um seinen Onkel nicht zu erregen.

Die erwarteten Schreie blieben aus und als Harry es wagte ein Auge aufzuschlagen, war sein Onkel verschwunden. Elminster bückte sich gerade, um etwas vom Boden aufzuheben. „Wo ist mein Onkel?", fragte Harry ein wenig besorgt. Seine kurze Konfrontation mit dem alten Zauberer hatte ihm eine Ahnung gegeben, was dieser Mann tun konnte. „Hier", sagte Elminster und warf ihm einen Ball zu, den Harry geschickt fing. Der klatschergroße Ball war warm und das zweidimensionale Gesicht seines Onkels sah Harry mit erstarrter Überraschung an.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, der Spruch ist nicht permanent und nun pack weiter", wies ihn der Zauberer an und Harry lies seinen verwandelten Verwandten mit einem Grinsen aufs Bett fallen, um sich wieder dem Koffer zuzuwenden. Nachdem Harry bereit war, packte Elminster ihn am Arm und dann verlor sich die Welt für Harry in einem Wirbel aus Farben und Lichtern.


	3. Kap 02: Faerûn

**Kapitel 2: Faerûn**

Als Harry das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, schien die Morgensonne hell in sein Gesicht und Sirren und Summen umgab ihn. Neben ihm befanden sich die verkohlten Überreste eines Lagerfeuers und nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte, sah er, dass er sich auf einer Lichtung befand. Wie eine Wand schienen die hohen Bäume ihn zu umschließen und ihr Blätterwerk bildete eine dichte Decke. Nur der Osten gab die Sicht nach außen frei und Harry trat an den Rand der Lichtung.

Zu seinen Füßen fiel das Land steil ab und erst 100 Meter tiefer befand sich wieder horizontales Gelände. Gegen das Licht der Sonne blinzelnd, betrachtete Harry die Fläche die sich unter ihm ausbreitete. Er konnte nur Baumwipfel, stellenweise überragt von Baumriesen, sehen, die sich anscheinend endlos nach Osten und Süden zu erstrecken schienen. Im Norden sah er das blaue Funkeln eines Meeres oder großen Sees, an dessen Ufern er einen großen Turm zu sehen glaubte.

Schreie und das Kreischen von Tieren erreichten sein Ohr und ein Schwarm großer Vögel erhob sich nicht weit von seinem Aussichtspunkt, als plötzlich etwas aus dem Wald emporgeschossen kam, einen der Nachzügler packte und wieder im Gehölz verschwand bevor Harry erkennen konnte was es gewesen war. Gerade als sich Harry fragte, wo sein seltsamer Gast von gestern Abend war, ließ ihn ein Geräusch hinter ihm herumfahren.

Elminster kam auf ihn zu, gefolgt von einem jungen Mann und sagte, „Die Wälder Cormanthors sind gefährlich für die, die langsam mit Geist und Körper sind." Harry wollte fragen, woher Elminster wusste was Harry gesehen hatte, aber der alte Zauberer sprach einfach weiter, „Deshalb habe ich auch diesen freundlichen Gefährten mitgebracht." Der Magier pausierte kurz und deutete auf seinen Begleiter. „Er wird dir ein paar Tricks zeigen, während ich in deiner Welt die Dinge im Auge behalte. Hör auf ihn und mach mir keine Schande", wies Elminster Harry an und verschwand.

Harry war stumm vor Überraschung. Er hatte gehofft von dem alten Mann nun ein paar Antworten zu bekommen oder zumindest eine Erklärung für die Ereignisse. Das Verschwinden ärgerte ihn, aber ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nicht alleine war. Der Mann vor ihm sah aus wie 25, doch Harry hatte wie bei Elminster den Eindruck, dass er mehr Jahre auf dem Buckel haben musste als es den Anschein hatte.

Der Mann war groß und schlank wie Harry, doch gleichzeitig wirkte er kräftig. Das dunkel-blonde Haar fiel ihm etwas länger in den Nacken und gutmütige blaue Augen musterten Harry. Die Gesichtszüge waren freundlich, aber zeugten auch von Zeiten der Entbehrung und des Leidens. Auffällig waren die Verfärbungen der Haut an den Ohren, die in allen Farben schillerten.

Nachdem Harry seine Bestandsaufnahme beendet hatte, trat der Mann an Harry heran und bot ihm die Hand an, „Ich bin Kareth", stellte sich der andere vor und Harry ergriff die Hand. Der Griff des anderen war kraftvoll und seine Haut fühlte sich ein wenig rau an, als hätte sie Schuppen, aber Harry schob es auf den Umgang mit den beiden Säbeln die an dessen Seiten hingen.

„Harry Potter", sagte Harry und ein Lächeln tauchte im Gesicht seines Gegenübers auf. „Ich weiß", informierte ihn Kareth, aber bevor Harry sich weiter wundern konnte, schnitt der Mann das nächste Thema an, das Harry auf dem Herzen lag. „Du musst Elminster entschuldigen. Die Zeit geht selbst an den Auserwählten Mystras nicht spurlos vorüber." „Auserwählter Mystras?", fragte Harry und der andere lächelte nachsichtig.

„Komm, setzen wir uns. Das kann länger dauern", seufzte Kareth, streifte sein Gepäck ab und ließ sich bei den Überresten des Lagerfeuers nieder. Harry tat es ihm gleich, erleichtert endlich Antworten zu bekommen. „Mystra ist die neue Göttin der Magie. Sie kontrolliert das Gewebe, die Verbindung zwischen den Magiewirkern und der rohen Magie, und ist für Elminster von besonderer Bedeutung. Er trug sie in sich als 1358, unserer Zeitrechnung, in den Jahren der Unruhe, zur Zeit des Götterkriegs, die Avatare über Faerûn wanderten.

„Mystra ist eine gute Göttin, die sich um das Leben sorgt und das Böse bekämpft, doch ihre Aufgaben lassen ihr nicht viel Zeit in die Belange der Welt der Sterblichen einzugreifen. Deshalb gibt sie Auserwählten außergewöhnliche Macht über die Magie, damit sie gegen das Böse kämpfen und Elminster ist der erste und stärkste Auserwählte, aber er zieht sich immer mehr zurück und bedient sich der Dienste von Leuten wie mir."

Harry hing an den Lippen des Fremden, den er schon als seinen Freund betrachtete und sog gierig alle Informationen auf. „Was dich vielleicht interessieren könnte, ist die Tatsache, dass du ein Auserwählter Mystras bist. Genau wie Elminster." „Ich bin ein Auserwählter Mystras?", wunderte sich Harry. „Wie sonst könntest den Todesfluch überlebt haben, wenn nicht die Göttin der Magie Lord Voldemort daran gehindert hätte dich zu töten?", stellte Kareth die Gegenfrage.

„Du kennst Lord Voldemort?", wunderte sich Harry erneut. Der Mann sah für einen Moment so aus als würde er sich auf die Zunge beißen, dann sagte er, „Ja, ich habe deine Welt das ein oder andere Mal besucht, aber das ist lange her, jedenfalls für mich." „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry, „Du kannst nicht älter als 30 sein! Was ist für dich lang?" Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Kareths Züge. „Du schmeichelst mir. Ich lebe schon über 40 Jahre in dieser Welt. Man sieht es mir nicht an, weil Drachenblut in meinen Adern fließt und ich deshalb langsamer altere."

„Du hast Drachenblut in dir?", platzte es aus Harry heraus, dem das mehr als merkwürdig vorkam. Das Lächeln des Mannes wurde traurig, „Kein Blut von Drachen, wie du sie kennst, sondern das Blut von wahren Drachen. Eine mächtige, aber gefährliche, Blutslinie." „Was sind wahre Drachen?", stellte Harry die nächste Frage die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Wahre Drachen sind hoch intelligente Lebewesen, die mehrere Tausend Jahre alt werden und eine starke Affinität zur Magie haben. Es gibt chromatische und metallische Drachen, böse und gute. Beide sind goldgierig und hüten ihre Horte mit einer Beharrlichkeit, die ihresgleichen sucht, doch die chromatischen Drachen sind niederträchtig, hinterhältig, gemein und erfreuen sich am Leid schwächerer Kreaturen.

„Die metallischen Drachen sind edel, gutmütig und hilfsbereit, aber auch oft arrogant. Trotzdem suchen einige die Nähe der Menschen und leben in Menschenform unter ihnen. Manchmal verlieben sie sich auch und Leute wie ich, Halbdrachen, werden geboren", sagte der Mann mit schwermütiger Stimme. Sein Erbe schien ihn zu belasten, dass fühlte Harry auch ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen.

Eine kurze Stille breitete sich aus, aber plötzlich verschwand der traurige Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Gesicht des Halbdrachen und er klatschte in die Hände. „Lassen wir die Vergangenheit ruhen und konzentrieren wir uns auf die Gegenwart", sagte Kareth und griff in seinen Beutel. Er holte zwei Schwerter raus und warf Harry eins zu. Harry verpasste trotz seiner guten Reflexe das Heft und bekam die Klinge zu packen. Zum Glück für ihn war das Übungsschwert stumpf.

„Elminster ist der Meinung, das Magie alleine nichts ist. Deshalb soll ich dir ein paar Tricks zeigen und dich fit machen", erklärte der Mann dem jungen Zauberer, der den Griff seines Schwertes umklammerte. Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Kareth damit dem Zauberer zu erklären, wie man das Schwert richtig hielt, wie man wann welchen Angriff und welche Parade benutzte und wie er auf seine Beinstellung zu achten hatte.

Obwohl es überwiegend Trockenübungen waren, kam Harry schnell ins schwitzen und sein Arm, der sonst nur den leichten Zauberstab gewöhnt war, begann bald zu zittern. Als sein neuer Trainer sah, dass Harry sich nicht mehr auf den Schwertkampf konzentrieren konnte, schulterte er seinen Bogen und nahm Harry mit auf die Jagd. Auch hier erklärte er Harry alles und der Zauberer lernte wie man Spuren las, wo man Wild finden konnte und wie man an eine Beute nah genug herankam, um sie zu erlegen.

Sie brauchten fasst zwei Stunden bis Kareth ein Reh zur Strecke bringen konnte. Auf dem Rückweg zum Lager sagte Kareth im Scherz, dass Reh müsse taub gewesen sein, da es Harry nicht gehört hatte. Harry blickte betreten zu Boden. Der Mann schien es zu schaffen jeden knackenden Stock und jedes raschelnde Blatt zu vermeiden und sich lautlos fortzubewegen ohne auf den Boden zu achten. Harry schaffte es trotz auf den Boden gehefteten Blickes sich nicht annährend leise zu bewegen.

Der Zauberer sprach den anderen darauf an und Kareth lachte nur. „Nur weil ich dir gesagt habe, was du machen musst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du es kannst. Solche Sachen brauchen viel Zeit und viel Übung. Aber keine Sorge, irgendwann wirst du es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher", munterte der Mann, der das Reh geschultert hatte, den betrübten Harry auf. Harry verschob die Gurte der Wasserschläuche, die sie unterwegs an einer Quelle gefüllt hatten, und ging nicht mehr ganz so gebückt.

Auf der Lichtung angekommen, bekam Harry seine nächste Lektion: Tiere ausweiden. Der Halbdrache ließ ihn den Bauch mit einem Jagdmesser öffnen, die Innereien entfernen und zeigte ihm dann, wie man das Tier häutete. Dann wurde das Reh fachmännisch zerlegt und die Fleischstücke in Blätter eingewickelt, von denen Kareth behauptete sie würden das Fleisch frisch halten. Zum Mittagessen gab es dann Rehschulter, gewürzt mit verschiedenen Kräutern die Kareth im Wald gesammelt hatte.

Harry as gierig, da das Frühstück ausgefallen war und er unglaublichen Hunger hatte. Nachdem sie satt waren reinigte Kareth die Pfanne mit Magie. „Du kannst Zaubern?", wunderte sich Harry. Der Mann lächelte, „Ein wenig." Harry brachte das Gespräch erneut auf Mystra. „Du hast gesagt ich wäre ein Auserwählter Mystras, aber ich verfüge über keine besonderen magische Fähigkeiten. Bist du dir sicher das ich ein Auserwählter bin?", fragte Harry. Kareth überlegte ein paar Sekunden und antwortete dann, „Ich weiß nur das, was Elminster mir erzählt hat. Wenn er sagt, dass du von Mystra auserwählt wurdest, glaube ich ihm.

„Zu deinen magischen Fähigkeiten kann ich nur Vermutungen aufstellen. Ich denke, dass das Gewebe in deiner Welt schwächer ist und deshalb die Verbindung zur Magie nicht so stark ist wie hier. Deshalb braucht ihr auch Zauberstäbe um eure Magie zu fokussieren, wo hier manchmal der Wille allein reicht. Vielleicht warst du auch einfach zu jung für die Kräfte und wirst sie erst in Zukunft erhalten. So weit ich weiß werden die Auserwählten Mystras nicht geboren, sondern erst später für ihre Verdienste von Mystra ausgezeichnet."

Kareth beobachtete Harry, der einen Fettfleck auf seinem T-Shirt entdeckt hatte. Der Zauberer kopierte die Gesten die Kareth gemacht hatte um die Pfanne zu säubern und der Fleck verschwand. Der Drache zog eine Augenbraue hoch und forderte Harry auf ihn anzusehen. Der Junge sah ihn überrascht an, denn er hatte den vibrierenden Unterton wahrgenommen, der die plötzliche Anspannung seines Mentors verriet. Der Halbdrache nahm eins der Übungsschwerter zur Hand, bewegte die andere Hand in einem komplexen Muster und berührte dann die Klinge. Sofort ging ein helles Licht von dem Metall aus.

Kareth nahm das andere Schwert und warf es Harry zu. „Jetzt du", forderte der Halbdrache vom Jungen, der ihn beim Zauber genau beobachtet hatte. „Was?", fragte Harry perplex. „Bring es zum leuchten." „Aber woher…", setzte Harry an, doch Kareth unterbrach ihn. „Mach einfach dasselbe das ich getan habe." Harry versuchte die Geste des anderen nachzumachen und berührte das Schwert. Anstatt Licht schlug ihm Rausch entgegen, sodass er husten musste, doch der Ehrgeiz Kareths war geweckt.

„Schau genau hin, du hast zwei Bewegungen in der Mitte vertauscht", erklärte der Halbdrache und wiederholte den Zauber noch einmal. Harry beobachtete ihn genau und versuchte es erneut. Diesmal blitzte das Schwert kurz auf, dann war der Zauber verpufft. „Gut, du musst die Bewegungen nur schneller machen", wies ihn der Mann an und Harry versuchte es zum dritten Mal. Diesmal klappte es und ein triumphales Lächeln breitete sich auf den Zügen Kareths aus. Harry grinste schwach und starrte dabei auf seine Hand.

„Harry", der Junge sah den Mann an. „Du bist kein Zauberer, du bist ein Hexenmeister." „Ist das nicht beides das selbe?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Es sind beides Magier, ja, aber sie erlernen Zauber unterschiedlich. Ein Zauberer muss sie studieren, lernen und erforschen. Ein Hexenmeister, wie du, begreift Magie intuitiv. Er muss nur sehen was er machen muss und welchen Effekt es hat und beherrscht dann den Spruch. Natürlich gilt das für erfahrene Hexenmeister. Da es für dich neu ist wird es dir schwerer fallen, komplexe Magie zu erlernen, aber du wirst dich schon daran gewöhnen."

„Aber ich habe doch tausend Mal gesehen, wie meine Lehrer uns Sprüche gezeigt haben und ich habe sie nie auf Anhieb beherrscht", beschwerte sich Harry. Kareth zuckte mit den Schultern, „Hey, ich bin kein Experte für Magie. Vielleicht kann Elminster dir etwas dazu erzählen", vertröstete ihn der Halbdrache.

Danach diskutierten sie bis weit nach Sonnenuntergang über Magie und das Leben in Faerûn. Für Harry hörten sich die Geschichten über Elfen, Halblinge, Menschen, Orks, Drachen und andere Völker wie wundersame Märchen an, doch bei Kareth schwang immer ein klein wenig Trauer mit, wenn er von seiner Welt erzählte. Schließlich gähnte Harry herzhaft. Sie hatten ihr Gespräch nur kurz unterbrochen um noch mal vom Reh zu zehren und das Training und das viele Reden hatten ihn müde gemacht.

Die Nacht war warm und Harry rollte sich unter der dünnen Decke die Kareth ihm gab ein und schlief während die Sterne, die ihm fremd waren, über ihm glitzerten. Träume kamen und gingen, ohne, dass er sie festhalten konnte, während sich die Räder der Macht um ihn herum unaufhaltsamen drehten.


	4. Kap 03: Die Roten Magier von Tay

**Kapitel 3: Die Roten Magier von Tay**

Während Harrys erster Tag in Faerûn zu Ende ging, begann in Amerika der Krieg. Fünf Stunden nachdem der Kontakt zum Verband der Iwo Jima abgerissen war, hatte die Regierung einen Krisenstab einberufen. Berichte von Flugzeug-Aufklärern, Schiffen und den Satelliten entwarfen ein Schreckensszenario, das sich selbst die besorgtesten Berater nicht hätten ausdenken können.

Die Bilder aus dem All zeigten die Hauptinsel unbewegt über dem Atlantik, doch die rund 500 kleineren Inseln bewegten sich auf das Festland zu. Aus den Meldungen verschiedener unabhängiger Quellen ging hervor, das die Inseln aus unbekannten Gründen flogen, was alle Eingeweihten vor ein großes Rätsel stellte und natürlich auch die Frage aufwarf, welche Nation die Technologie entwickeln konnte, die dafür nötig war, ohne das die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten es bemerkt hatte.

Weitere Rätsel gab der letzte Funkspruch der Iwo Jima auf, den das Navy-Kommando in Norfolk empfangen hatte. „Norfolk, hier Iwo Jima. Unsere Instrumente sind ausgefallen. Der Ausguck meldet sich nährende Flugobjekte aus nord-östlicher Richtung, aber das Radar ist blank. Moment Norfolk, es wird noch merkwürdiger. Wir können jetzt die Objekte genauer erkennen. Halten sie uns nicht für verrückt, aber was da auf uns zukommt sind keine Flugzeuge, sondern große Vögel.

Kein Wunder das das Radar nichts wahrnimmt. Sie kommen ziemlich schnell näher und es sind ziemlich viele. Warten sie, wir zählen ungefähr 200. Sie gehen tiefer. Bereiten Abwehrmaßnahmen vor. Halt, was war das? Norfolk, halten sie sich fest. Auf den Vögeln sind Menschen, wiederhole, auf den Vögeln sind Menschen. Sie scheinen auf den Viechern zu reiten. Moment, der vorderste Reiter hebt den Arm. Hey, wo kommt der –".

Danach war nur noch Rauschen und Knistern zu hören und keiner konnte sich einen Reim auf die Aussagen machen. Menschen auf Vögeln griffen ein Kriegsschiff der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika an und versenkten es? Einfach lachhaft, diese Annahme. Es musste eine andere Erklärung geben, sagten sich die Regierungsmitarbeiter. Derweil standen die Telefone im Weißen Haus nicht mehr still.

Russland, China, Englang, Frankreich, Japan und Deutschland wollten wissen, was vor der Ostküste Nordamerikas vorging und alle bekamen dieselbe Antwort, „Nichts, was euch etwas angeht." Mittlerweile hatte das Flottenkommando einen Kampfverband der 2.Flotte mobilisiert und den anscheinend aggressiven Unbekannten entgegengeschickt, die zur der Zeit keine 200 Kilometer mehr von der Küste Virginias entfernt waren.

Kurz vor Mitternacht kamen die Berater, Generäle und deren Mitarbeiter im Konferenzraum zusammen und betrachteten die Infrarotbilder die von einem der Kampfschiffe übertragen wurden. Nach ein paar Minuten angestrengtem Hingucken sahen die Anwesenden wie sich blaue Flecken vom Schwarz des Himmels abhoben.

Immer mehr der blauen Punkte tauchten auf und wurden größer. „Kommando, hier Wasp. Ziele nähren sich Feuerreichweite. Erwarten Befehle", rauschte es aus den Lautsprechern. „Gibt es eine Reaktion auf die Funksprüche?", wollte der Leiter des Stabes wissen. „Negativ, keine Antwort", kam prompt die Antwort. „Also gut, Feuererlaubnis erteilt", sagte der Befehlshaber und kurz darauf leuchteten die Feuerstreifen der Sea Sparrows in Rot und Gelb auf den Infrarotbildern auf.

Ungefähr 20 Sekunden später wurden 100 der fliegenden Festungen, wie die kleinen Insel getauft worden waren, in Feuer gehüllt, doch eine Dezimierung der anrückende Armada hatte es anscheinend nicht zufolge. „Objekte sind jetzt näher als 20 Kilometer an uns heran gekommen", meldete die Wasp während eine weitere Lafette Raketen von der Kampfgruppe gestartet wurde. Der Krisenstab beobachtete gebannt wie die Raketen wieder einschlugen, aber wieder schien kein Effekt einzutreten.

„Die Raketen sind zu schwach. Erbitte Erlaubnis zum Einsatz der Tomahawks", ließ der Kapitän der Wasp vernehmen. „Erlaubnis erteilt, konzentriertes Feuer", erwiderte der Kommandant knapp, während ihm ein Mitarbeiter einen Zettel zuschob. Der Präsident will einen Bericht, stand dort notiert, doch der General schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt nicht", zischte er und verfolgte dann wie zehn Tomahawk-Sprengköpfe mit Schallgeschwindigkeit auf den Feind zurasten.

Eine halbe Minute später wurde die erste Festung von den starken Sprengköpfen getroffen und unter dem Jubel der Amerikaner verschmolz der blaue Fleck mit dem Meer. „Ruhe!", donnerte der Befehlshaber. Die Freude verebbte als kleine rot-gelbe Punkte sich in die Luft erhoben. Wie eine Wand schoben sich die Lebewesen auf die Schiffe der Flotte zu, die die Nahbereichwaffen luden und gleichzeitig eine weitere Welle Tomahawks startete.

Kurze Zeit später verdeckten Explosionen die anrückende Armee auf dem Infrarotbild. „Kommando, die Tomahawks wurden abgeschossen. Die Tomahawks wurden abgefangen. Ziele nähren sich schnell. Phalanx-Geschütze bemannt und bereit. Sir, Berichte von Blitzen unbekannten Ursprungs auf der Chotin", meldete die Wasp. Dann gab es einen Knall und die Verbindung riss ab. „Geben sie mir ein anderes Schiff", wetterte der Befehlshaber und das entsetzte Gesicht eines Kapitäns erschien.

„Meteoriteneinschlag auf der Wasp…", schrie er in die Kamera, dann brach die Verbindung wieder ab. „Wiederholen sie", schrie der Kommandant doch niemand antwortete ihm. „Na los, schalten sie auf eine andere Leitung", brüllte der General, der mittlerweile einen hoch roten Kopf hatte, aber es war nur noch Rauschen zu hören. „Satellitenbilder, sofort", bellte der Mann und die Szene erschien im Normalbild in der Vogelperspektive.

Unter den ungläubigen Augen des Stabes eröffnete ein Schlachtschiff das Feuer auf eine kleine Korvette und riss sie mit einer Breitseite in Stücke. Auf anderen Schiffen zuckten Blitze und Feuer im Dunkeln hin und her. Dann schob sich die Armee, die sie vorher nur als gelbe und rote Hitzepunkte wahrgenommen hatten, wie eine schwarze Wolke ins Bild und verschluckte die Schiffe. Der Befehlshaber sank in seinem Sessel zusammen und gelähmte Stille breitete sich aus.

* * *

Harry schnellte am nächsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf hoch, das Gesicht eine Maske der Erfurcht. Kareth war auf der Stelle bei ihm, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Harry, was ist los? Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Nachtwandler gesehen." Harry hatte keine Ahnung was ein Nachtwandler sein sollte, aber es war ihm im Moment auch vollkommen egal. Er ergriff die Oberarme seines Tutors und drückte sie als ob sichergehen wollte, das der Mann ihm zuhörte und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Sie hat zu mir gesprochen", flüsterte Harry ungläubig. „Sie hat zu mir gesprochen", wiederholte er und der Halb-Drache wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. „Wer hat zu dir gesprochen, wer?", fragte Kareth unruhig. „Sie! Die Mutter aller Magie!", hauchte Harry wie in Trance. „Mystra? Mystra hat mit dir im Schlaf geredet?" Der Mann war verblüfft. „Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte er begierig.

Harry wachte aus seiner Trance auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sie hat von mir gesprochen und Elminster. Vor einer Sekunde war alles noch so klar! Argh", Harry packte sich an den Kopf, „Es rinnt mir durch die Finger. Ich versuche es festzuhalten aber das Wissen versiegt." Harry schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. „Sie hat mir von der Magie und dem Gewebe erzählt. Nein, sie hat es mir gezeigt. Es war unglaublich!" Der andere hing an seinen Lippen damit ihm kein Wort entging.

„Was, was hat sie dir gezeigt? Los, Harry, erzähl schon", drängte Kareth. „Alles, sie hat mir alles gezeigt, aber ich vergesse es schon. Immer wenn ich etwas sagen will, entgleitet mir das Wissen. Sie sagte, ich bin in Gefahr und das große Aufgaben vor mir liegen und…", Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „Es werden noch andere kommen-", der Zauberer hielt wieder einen Augenblick inne. „Nein, nein, sie wird andere schicken um mir zu helfen." Harry stockte wieder und machte den Mund noch einmal auf, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber schloss ihn dann doch wortlos.

Er schlug sich zum zweiten Mal die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Der Mann musterte seinen Schüler stumm, bis sich dieser wieder nach ein paar Minuten aufrichtete. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte Kareth ehrlich besorgt, nachdem seine erste Aufregung abgeklungen war. „Ja, alles in Ordnung, nur das Wissen ist wieder weg", konstatierte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Weißt du gar nichts mehr?", versuchte es der Halb-Drache noch Mal.

Harry kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und zog vor Konzentration die Stirn kraus. „Ja", sagte er vorsichtig und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „JA!", rief er, plötzlich von Euphorie gepackt, „Ich hab etwas gefunden." Harry öffnete die eine Faust und spreizte die Finger so weit wie möglich, die Finger nach oben gekrümmt, als wollte er etwas greifen, das eigentlich zu groß war. Gerade als Kareth sich fragte, woher er diese Geste kannte, murmelte Harry ein arkanes Wort.

Ein Feuerball erschien auf seiner Handfläche und schoss in den Himmel hinauf. Harry fiel vor Schreck wieder hinten über. Als er mit versengten Augenbrauen und Haaren wieder hoch kam, konnte sich Kareth ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ihm war wieder eingefallen, wozu die Geste führte. Harry betrachtete derweil seine Hand sehr eindringlich, als stünde die Erklärung zu dem Vorfall dort. „Man sollte vorsichtig sein, wenn man es mit Magie zu tun hat", riet sein Mentor lächelnd.

Harry riss seinen Blick von der Hand und wandte sich dem Halb-Drachen zu. „Beim nächsten Mal richtete ich die Hand auf dich", versprach Harry und musste danach unfreiwillig grinsen. Kareth hob die Schultern und ließ das Thema fallen. „Ist noch was hängen geblieben?", fragte er stattdessen und Harry kehrte ein weiteres Mal in sich. „Ja", sagte er bedächtig, „Sie hat die Roten Magier erwähnt, doch ich weiß nicht mehr in welchem Zusammenhang, aber Elminster hat auch von ihnen gesprochen. Weißt du was über sie?"

„Ja, jeder in Faerûn kennt die Roten Magier von Tay", begann der Mann und klang verbittert, „Einige sagen sie sind Mörder und Sklavenhändler und haben damit sicherlich nicht unrecht, aber vor allem kontrollieren sie den Markt mit magischen Objekten. Die Roten Magier sind dadurch sowohl reich wie mächtig, auch wenn die meisten in ihren Reihen sich durch Ergeiz und nicht durch Macht auszeichnen.

Obwohl sich in letzter Zeit ihre Politik geändert hat, sind sie immer noch für die Hälfte der Kriege Faerûns in den letzten vier Jahrhunderten verantwortlich. Grund für die Veränderung ist wahrscheinlich Szass Tam. Viele glaubten er sei gestorben, aber ein Lich stirbt nicht und schon gar nicht Szass Tam." Der Mann spukte den Namen mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Achtung aus, die Harry fragen lies, „Wer ist dieser Szass Tam?"

„Szass Tam war einmal ein Mensch, der Zulkir der Nekromantie von Tay. Vor ungefähr 200 Jahren verwandelte er sich in einen Leichnam." „Einen Leichnam?", wunderte sich Harry, „hört sich nicht sehr gefährlich an." Kareth lachte trocken, „Leichname sind magische Wesen von unglaublicher Bösartigkeit und unheiliger Stärke. Nach Elminster und den anderen Auserwählten Mystras gehört er zu den fähigsten Magiern Faerûns. Nach dem was Elminster mir erzählt hat, ist er dafür verantwortlich das Tay in deine Welt gelangt ist.

Ich glaube er konnte die anderen Zulkirs dazu überreden, weil es bei euch keine Harfner, Sieben Schwestern oder Allianzen gibt und eure Zauber nicht so stark." Als sein Mentor Luft holte, fragte Harry, „Was sind Zulkirs?" „Zulkirs sind die mächtigsten Magier Tays, jeder spezialisiert in einer Schule der Magie und Herrscher von Tay, auch wenn sie mehr damit beschäftigt sind gegeneinander zu intrigieren als zu herrschen. Nur Szass Tam verhindert einen Bürgerkrieg und eint sie in gemeinsamer Furcht."

„Welche Schulen der Magie?", fragte Harry, der sich fühlte wie beim Gespräch mit Elminster, nur das er diesmal auch Antworten bekam. „Magier in Faerûn unterscheiden die arkane Magie neben der universellen Magie in acht Schulen: Illusionen, Hervorrufungen, Beschwörungen, Verzauberungen, Nekromantie, Verwandlung, Erkenntnis- und Bannzauber. Sich auf bestimmte Schulen zu konzentrieren ist für einen Zauberer von Vorteil, denn die Natur der Magie und des Geistes erlaubt es ihm die Zauber dieser Schule einfacher zu lernen, aber die Zauber bestimmter anderer Klassen sind dafür für ihn verschlossen."

Kareth bemerkte den verständnislosen Blick von Harry und stoppte. „Hey, guck mich nicht so an. Besser kann ich es nicht erklären, immerhin bin ich kein Zauberer. Es hat irgendwas mit der Struktur des Verstandes und der Magie an sich zu tun", sagte der Mann und breitete die Arme aus, zum Zeichen, dass er auch nicht mehr wusste. „Aber wo wir gerade bei Magie, Mystra und den Roten Magiern sind, muss ich dir noch eins sagen. Um eine weitere Zeit der Unruhe zu verhindern hat Mystra den Gebrauch der Magie in Faerûn eingeschränkt. Nur wer lange Zeit mit der Magie in Kontakt steht, kann mehrere Zauber pro Tag sprechen, aber frag mich jetzt nicht, wie Mystra das regelt, denn ich weis es nicht."

„Man kann Zauber nur begrenzt sprechen?", fragte Harry mit Unbehagen. „Ja, mit der Zeit entwickelst du ein Gefühl dafür, wann du deinen Vorrat aufgebraucht hast oder du spürst wie dich das Gewebe abstößt. Es ist lästig aber würde Mystra nicht so die Magie bändigen, wäre das Land schon längst untergegangen. Was ich dir noch-". Der Halb-Drache brach ab und sein Kopf drehte sich zur rechten Seite.

„Was?", zischte Harry, doch sein Tutor hob die Hand und bedeutete ihm still zu sein. Die Minuten verstrichen und Harry wagte es nicht mal zu atmen. Dann sagte Kareth, „Okay, er ist weg." „Wer?" „Ich weiß nicht, aber er war gut", erklärte der Mann. „Sollen wir das Lager verlegen?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Nein, jemand der sich so nahe an uns heranschleichen kann und wieder verschwinden kann, dass es mir fast entgeht, kann uns ohne Probleme verfolgen. Nein, wir bleiben hier mit dem Wissen das wir aufpassen müssen, anstatt die ganze Zeit über unsere Schultern zu gucken und in ein Loch zu fallen."

Damit war das Gespräch vorbei und sie begannen mit dem Training, das für Harry zur Routine werden sollte. Erst suchten sie nach Spuren, fanden aber nur ein paar abgeknickte Blätter, die dem Halb-Drachen verrieten, dass der Späher aus Westen gekommen war und auch wieder dorthin zurückgegangen war. Dann übte Harry mit dem Schwert bis es Mittagessen gab. Darauf brachte Kareth Harry bei, wie man Pfeile machte und wie man mit dem Bogen umging. Nachdem Harrys Kräfte erschöpft waren, ließen sie sich beim Feuer nieder und unterhielten sich über die Magie.

Harry probierte noch einmal den Feuerballzauber und holte fast einen unvorsichtigen Vogel vom Himmel. Beim zweiten Versuch trat das ein, was ihm sein Mentor prophezeit hatte. Er sprach die arkanen Silben, aber das Gewebe reagierte nicht. Dann führte ihm der Mann einen Zaubertrick vor, bei dem aus dem Zeigefinger eine kleine Flamme austrat mit der man praktischerweise ein Feuer anzünden konnte. Diesmal begriff Harry den Zauber sofort, aber auch hier war nach fünf Versuchen Schluss.

Nachdem Abendessen, erzählte Kareth seinem Schüler von den Elfen und deren großen untergegangen Königreichen, wobei er immer wieder die Umgebung im Auge behielt. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel, als die beiden sich endlich schlafen legten und damit ging Harrys zweiter Tag in Faerûn zu Ende.


	5. Kap 04: Das Volk des Schwarzen Blutes

**Kapitel 4: Das Volk des Schwarzen Blutes**

Harrys dritte Nacht in Faerûn verging ohne Träume oder Einflüsterungen und am nächsten Morgen erwachte er ausgeruht und fühlte sich erholt. Kareth war schon wach und hatte ein Frühstück aus Beeren und Wurzeln zusammengestellt. Während Harry auf seinem Lager lag, fiel ihm wieder die Geschmeidigkeit auf, mit der sich der Halbdrache bewegte, ohne das dabei seine Lederrüstung auch nur den leisesten Ton von sich gab.

Nach dem Essen ging es wieder Mal auf Spurensuche, wobei Kareth Harry dazu ermahnte sich leise zu bewegen. Fast eine Stunde lang traf Harry jeden knackenden Ast auf seinem Weg, trotz seiner Bemühungen es zu vermeiden. Als der Zauberer das Gefühl bekam der Wald hätte sich gegen ihn verschworen, war ihm das Glück hold. „Kareth", rief Harry seinen Mentor, der wie ein Schatten neben ihm auftauchte und zeigte auf den Boden.

Der Mann kniete sich hin und begutachtete den Fußabdruck den Harry gefunden hatte. Selbst Harry erkannte, dass es sich dabei um eine Tatze handelte, aber sie hatte etwas merkwürdig Menschliches an sich, sodass Harry sie keinem Tier zuordnen konnte. Der Halbdrache richtete sich auf und wandte sich seinem Schüler zu, „Die Spur ist frisch. Komm, wir gehen zurück zur Lichtung und trainieren. Sie werden bald kommen und dann solltest du zumindest das Schwert richtig halten können", sagte Harrys Mentor.

„Wer kommt?", wollte Harry wissen und stolperte Kareth hinterher, der sich schon in Richtung Lager aufgemacht hatte. „Das Volk des Schwarzen Blutes. Vermute ich zumindest. Vielleicht haben wir auch Glück und es ist ein Einzelgänger", erklärte der Halbdrache über seine Schulter hinweg. „Wer ist Einzelgänger?", fragte Harry und schloss zu dem Mann auf. „Der Lykanthrop, der uns beobachtet", erwiderte der Lehrmeister. „Ein Werwolf?", fragte Harry und dachte unwillkürlich an Remus Lupin.

„Wahrscheinlich", war die knappe Antwort, aber Harry ließ nicht locker und als sie auf die Lichtung traten, fragte er, „Und wer ist das Volk des Schwarzen Blutes?" „Ein loser Verband von Lykanthropen, die gerne im Rudel jagen", sagte Kareth, wobei er in seinem Rucksack herumwühlte und zum ersten Mal dämmerte es Harry, das dieser Rucksack magisch war, wie das Zelt, das er sich mit den Weasleys bei der Weltmeisterschaft geteilt hatte.

Nach ein paar Sekunden streckte der Mann dem Zauberer ein Schwert entgegen das komplett aus Silber zu bestehen schien. „Hier, das ist ein, mit Silber ummanteltes, Schwert mit ein paar schwachen Zaubern darauf. Schneid dich nicht", warnte der Halb-Drache und Harry nahm die Waffe. Sie war leicht in seiner Hand und bei der geringsten Bewegung schien die Klinge zu verschwimmen.

Es war eine Waffe, die perfekt zu Kareth passte, denn auch er verließ sich im Kampf mehr auf sein übernatürliches Geschick, als auf seine nicht zu verachtende Stärke, wie er Harry nun bewies. Er zog einen seiner eigenen Klingen und zeigte Harry eine Serie von Finten und Täuschungen und danach die entsprechenden Gegenmaßnahmen. Harry hatte Mühe sich an die Waffe zu gewöhnen, weil sie sich aus eigenem Antrieb schneller bewegte als Harry es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Trotzdem meisterte er die einfachen Sachen bis es Zeit für das Mittagessen war und sein Lehrer zeigte sich damit zufrieden. Nach einem weiteren Stück Reh, das tatsächlich immer noch genauso gut schmeckte wie am ersten Tag, führte der Halb-Drache seinem Schüler erstmals Angriffsbewegungen vor und erklärte worauf Harry dabei achten musste, wenn er nicht schutzlos dastehen wollte. Zur Übung ließ Kareth sich von Harry angreifen, um ihm ein Gefühl dafür zu geben, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn die eigene Waffe geblockt wurde.

Beim ersten Mal ließ Harry das Schwert fallen, nachdem sein Tutor den Sturzangriff mit einem kraftvoll geführten Block abwehrte. „Keine Angst, Harry. Wenn ich mir darüber Sorgen machen müsste, dass du mich verletzen könntest, hätte ich dir keine scharfe Waffe gegeben und jetzt weiter", forderte der Mann, ohne einen Hauch von Humor. Harry nahm seine Waffe wieder auf und versuchte mit einer Serie von schnellen Angriffe auf die Seite, Kareth vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch sein Mentor trat jedes Mal einfach einen Schritt zurück, so dass Harrys Schläge fehl gingen, trat dann plötzlich in einen Schlag hinein und fing Harrys Arm mit seiner freien Hand.

„Was habe ich dir eben über den Angriff erzählt? Lass dich nicht davon tragen und achte auf deine Deckung", knurrte der Halbdrache und sah Harry mit einem hartem Blick in die Augen, dass diesem der Schauer kalt den Rücken herunter lief. Dann stieß der Mann den Jungen fort und Harry taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Danach nahm er denn Angriff wieder auf, doch diesmal vorsichtiger.

Nach einer halben Stunde, ließ Kareth seine Waffe sinken und Harry ließ sich schwitzend ins Gras fallen. Kareth, der nicht einmal schwer atmete, ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder, die Augen wieder freundlich. Er warf Harry einen Wasserschlauch zu und Harry trank den letzten Rest ihres Wassers. Sobald Harry sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatte, gingen sie zur Quelle, um neues zu holen. Dabei erzählte der Halbdrache was er über das Volk des Schwarzen Blutes wusste.

„Im Grunde ist es nur eine lose Gruppierung von Außenseitern, die kaum Kontakt zueinander haben, aber durch die Lykanthropie ein gemeinsames Schicksal teilen", begann der Mann und Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, während er sich durch das Unterholz kämpfte. „Von Zeit zu Zeit rotten sie sich zusammen, um größere Siedlungen in dem Gebiet, das sie als ihr Revier betrachten, zu überfallen, aber das kommt sehr selten vor", erklärte der Halbdrache sorglos.

„Und einige von diesen Gruppen sind hier?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Man sagt, dass Cormanthor schon immer ein Heim für Ausgestoßene war. Die Ruinen von Myth Drannor ziehen sie an, behaupten einige", sagte Kareth leichthin mit einer Spur von Unglauben, doch Harry bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Dann begann Kareth in Jägermanier von den Lykanthropen zu erzählen, wie sie selbst jagten, wie sie sich verhielten, wie man sie erkannte und wie man sie tötete.

Die Werwölfe Faerûns waren denen die Harry kannte nicht unähnlich, sie besaßen übermenschliche Schnelligkeit, Stärke und Aggressivität. „Können wir sie nicht überreden uns in Ruhe zu lassen?", fragte Harry behutsam, als sie schon auf dem Rückweg waren. „Diplomatie? Das war nie meine Stärke und auch das Volk des Schwarzen Blutes hat nie viele Worte gemacht. Sie hassen alle, die nicht verflucht sind", sagte Kareth bitter. Dann knackte ein Ast in ihrer Nähe und Harry griff nach seinem Schwert.

Als er es herausgezogen hatte, steckte Kareth seine Säbel schon wieder weg und sah dem Rehbock hinterher, der sich mit großen Sprüngen entfernte. Den Rest des Weges legten sie zügig zurück, denn die Sonne nährte sich schnell dem Horizont und nach Kareths Mutmaßungen würde die Bande in der Dämmerung angreifen. Im Lager setzten sie die Wasserschläuche ab und sammelten neues Brennholz für die Nacht. Dann ließen sie sich an der Feuerstelle nieder und entzündeten das Feuer. „Was machen wir, wenn es nicht das Volk des Schwarzen Blutes ist?", wollte Harry wissen und nahm damit das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Dasselbe, wie wenn es doch das Schwarze Blut ist. Uns verteidigen wenn es sein muss und am Leben bleiben", erwiderte sein Mentor kühl und legte seine Waffen griffbereit an seine Seiten. Die Sonne verschwand mittlerweile hinter den Bäumen und das Licht wurde schwächer. Mit ihrem Gespräch verschwanden auch die Geräusche der Vögel und es wurde still im Wald. Bis es plötzlich anfing im Unterholz zu knacken und selbst Harry hörte, dass etwas Großes auf sie zukam.

Der Kämpfer und der Zauberer griffen sich je einen Ast aus ihrem Brennholzvorrat und sprachen den Lichtzauber darauf. Dann warfen sie die magischen Fackeln zur Seite und griffen nach ihren Waffen. Harry ging näher zum Abgrund und sein Mentor stellte sich vor ihn, zwischen den Jungen und die Gefahr. Als das Unterholz sich teilte verschlug es Harry den Atem, denn plötzlich stand ein großer Bär auf der Lichtung.

Doch auf den ersten Blick war deutlich, das es kein gewöhnlicher Bär war, denn unter dem zottigen, braunen Fell ballten sich Muskelpakete, die ein normales Tier nie bekommen würde und auch in den rötlichen Augen spiegelte sich eine hinterhältige Intelligenz wieder, die keinem Tier gehören konnte. Es musste sich um einen Werbär handeln und Harrys Griff um das Heft seines Schwertes wurde fester. Begleitet wurde das Ungetüm von zwei Kreaturen, die halb Mensch, halb Wolf zu sein schienen.

Kareth hatte Harry erzählt, dass ein Werwolf eine Hybridform annehmen konnte, in denen er die gesteigerten Fähigkeiten des Tieres und seine Hände benutzen konnte, was eben diese Wesen taten. Ihre drahtigen Körper waren eindeutig menschlich, aber ihre Haut war vollkommen mit Fell bedeckt, ihre Gesichter waren die von Wölfen mit einer langen Schnauze und einem Gebiss mit vielen scharfen Zähne und die Hände waren mit scharfen Klauen bestückt.

Zusätzlich zu den natürlichen Waffen trug einer der beiden Werwölfe noch ein Langschwert, der andere ein Kurzschwert. Als sie sahen das Kareth sich ihnen entgegenstellte ohne Anzeichen von Furcht oder Angst zu zeigen, knurrten und fauchten sie. Die Werwölfe bewegten sich am Rand der Lichtung entlang, um den Halbdrachen von der Seite angreifen zu können, während der Bär seinen Gegner mit hasserfüllten Augen ansah.

„Ich habe keinen Streit mit euch. Verlasst diesen Ort und ich lass euch euer Leben", bot Kareth plötzlich an, die Waffen immer noch lässig gesenkt, aber bereit und die Werwölfe verharrten rechts und links von ihm. Ein bellendes Lachen kam von dem Werwolf zu seiner Linken und seine Lefzen verzogen sich zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. „Du bietest uns unser Leben an, kleiner Mensch?", fragte der Halbmensch offenbar belustigt.

„Willst du nicht lieber um deines betteln? Denn du bist in unser Territorium eingedrungen und darauf steht der Tod", erklärte der Werwolf, der anscheinend der Anführer des Trios war, aber die Drohung prallte an dem Mann ab, wie ein Fluch an der Haut eines Drachen. „Ich warne euch ein letztes Mal, zieht euch zurück oder begegnet eurem Schöpfer", sprach der Kämpfer seinerseits eine Warnung aus, was mit Zähnefletschen quittiert wurde.

Bisher hatten die Kreaturen Harry ignoriert, aber plötzlich stürmten die beiden Werwölfe auf ihn zu. Anscheinend wollten sie zuerst die Anzahl der Gegner reduzieren und Harry war sicherlich schneller zu beseitigen als sein Mentor. Kareth wollte Harry zur Hilfe kommen, doch dem Bären durfte er nicht den Rücken zuwenden. Harrys Blick wanderte von seinem Langschwert mit der geraden Klinge, über seine beiden Gegner mit ähnlicher Bewaffnung, zu Kareths Krummsäbeln, deren geschwungenen Klingen rasiermesserscharf geschliffen und zum Ende hin unendlich spitz waren.

Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm die Exotik dieser Waffen auf. Dann ging alles viel zu schnell um sich weiter zu wundern. Plötzlich züngelten Flammen an der Klinge des Säbels in der rechten Hand entlang und sein Gegenstück entsandte ein kaltes, eisblaues Licht. Dann stürmte der Halbdrache vorwärts und mit einem Schwertwirbel, der ihn als klaren Meister des Schwertkampfes auswies, fügte er dem Ungetüm vor ihm drei klaffende Wunden zu, wobei von zwei der Schnitte Qualm aufstieg und der dritte vereist zu sein schien.

Der Bär brüllte vor Schmerz und Wut, doch Kareth war schon wieder außer Reichweite, als die gewaltigen Pranken durch die Luft schnitten. Doch das Manöver war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die Werwölfe waren auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Mann gewesen als dieser die Magie seiner Schwerter aktiviert hatte und als Kareth den Werbären getroffen hatte, hatte der Anführer von Harry abgelassen und sich in den Rücken des Kämpfers begeben.

Harry wollte eine Warnung schreien, doch sie blieb ihm im plötzlich ausgetrockneten Hals stecken. Aber irgendwie hatte sein Mentor den Hinterhalt gewittert. Er machte wieder einen Schritt auf den Bären zu, durch die Tür aus blendend weißem Licht hindurch, die unverhofft vor ihm erschienen war und tauchte einen Schritt hinter dem Werwolf wieder auf. Bevor sein Gegner sich von der Überraschung erholte hatte, schlug Kareth mit beiden Waffen zu und die Klingen drangen tief in den Rücken ein, wobei das Fell Feuer fing.

Weiter konnte Harry seinen Mentor nicht beobachten, denn der andere Werwolf schwang das Kurzschwert gegen ihn. Nur die beschleunigte Bewegung seines Schwertes rettete seinen Arm und damit sein Leben, als er mit einem lauten Klirren die Klinge auffing. Irgendwo am Rand seines Verstandes registrierte Harry, dass sein Gegner weiblich war, aber in Anbetracht des blanken Stahls, der scharfen Krallen und der gefletschten Zähne war ihm das ziemlich egal. Er ließ sein Schwert an der Klinge seiner Gegnerin lang gleiten und drehte sich dann in den Gegner rein, wie Kareth es ihm vorher gezeigt hatte.

Mit der Kraft aus der Drehung, stieß er das Schwert der Werwölfin fort und machte es damit für einen Moment nutzlos. In diesem kleinen Zeitfenster beschrieb Harrys Klinge eine 360 Grad Drehung und nur die übermenschlichen Reflexe seiner Gegnerin erlaubten es ihr schnell genug den Bauch einzuziehen, um nicht aufgeschlitzt zu werden. Auf der anderen Seite war es nur die Verzauberungen auf seiner Waffe, die Harry ein weiteres Mal am Leben erhielten, denn sein Momentum trug ihn in die Reichweite der Werwölfin ohne dass er die Möglichkeit hatte auszuweichen.

Es sprangen Funken als die Klingen wieder aufeinander trafen und Harry drückte mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen die andere Waffe, den Griff mit beiden Händen umklammert. Aber die Kreatur hielt mit einem Arm entgegen und Harrys rudimentärer Kampfsinn schlug Alarm. Er sprang zurück und einen Augenblick später fegte die zweite Klaue durch den Raum, der bis gerade von Harrys Kopf beansprucht wurden war.

Harry ergriff dann die Initiative und täuschte tief an, um dann auf halber Höhe zu schlagen. Die Finte war schlampig, aber die tierischen Instinkte übernahmen bei der Frau die Kontrolle. Das Kurzschwert zuckte nach unten und Harrys Klinge schnitt ungebremst durch ihr Fleisch ohne dass er einen Widerstand spürte. Fasziniert und von Selbstekel ergriffen, verfolgte Harry wie sich der Hybrid in einen Menschen verwandelte, aus dessen Bauch Eingeweide und Blut flossen, deren einer Arm nur noch an der Sehne hing und dessen anderer Arm in einem blutigen Stumpf endete.

Nachdem sein Gegner zusammengebrochen und röchelnd verendet war, wurde Harry übel und er übergab sich. Dann bemächtigte sich eine unwiderstehliche Schwäche seines Körpers und er fiel nach hinten. Er schaffte es noch ein paar Schritte von dem Körper der Toten und seinem Erbrochenem weg, dann konnte er nur noch liegen und seinem Tutor zugucken, der immer noch damit beschäftig war den Werbären niederzuringen. Dieser blutete aus einigen Wunden, andere waren vereist oder ausgebrannt und trotzdem schien die Wut das Ungeheuer nur stärker gemacht zu haben.

Ob Kareth verletzt wurden war, konnte Harry nicht sehen, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Auf einmal fiel Harry auf, dass die magischen Lichter verschwunden waren und das Feuer die einzige Lichtquelle war. Der Bär brüllte markerschütternd und langte nach dem Kämpfer, doch der wich flink nach hinten aus. Dann tauchte eine kleine Figur im Licht des Feuers auf und bohrte einen Dolch in den Rücken des Halbdrachens. Für einen Moment konnte Harry den neuen Gegner erkennen und er musste sofort an eine zu große Ratte denken, die per Mutation Hände erhalten hatte.

Warum Kareth den Gegner diesmal nicht erahnt hatte, wusste Harry nicht, aber seine Reaktion sah er ganz genau. Als der Mann sich umdrehte, erfuhr Harry, was es bedeute ein Halbdrache zu sein. Wie sich die Frau innerhalb von Sekunden vom Werwolf zum Menschen verwandelt hatte, hatte Kareth sich in einem Augenblick von einem Menschen zum Halbdrachen verwandelt.

Er war sprunghaft um ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen und zwei große Flügel brachen aus seinem Rücken hervor. Das Licht der Flammen spiegelte sich in tausenden kleinen, roten Schuppen, die sein Gesicht bedeckten, wieder, sein Kopf und sein Kiefer waren plötzlich überproportional groß, wobei das Gebiss sich verlängerte und mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen gefüllt war und Stirnwulste erhoben sich direkt über den Augen.

Als der Verwandelte seinen kleinen Gegner sah, der sich vor Horror nicht rührte, stieß er ein missbilligendes Fauchen aus. Ein kraftvoller Schwanz kam hinter dem Rücken hervor gewirbelt und fegte die kleine Kreatur von den Füßen. Ein lautes Knacken von Knochen war zu hören und die Werratte stieß einen gequälten Schrei aus. Sie flog durch die Luft, rollte über den Boden und blieb wenige Meter vor Harry bewegungslos liegen. Doch die Ablenkung, so kurz sie auch gewesen war, hatte schmerzhafte Folgen für Kareth.

Hilflos musste Harry mit ansehen, wie der Bär seine gewaltige Pranke auf Kareths Rücken schlug und dieser nach vorne geschleudert wurde. Doch ein Flügelschlag fing seinen Sturz auf und der Kämpfer wandte sich seinem ursprünglichen Gegner zu, der ihm sofort gefolgt war. Rausch stieg aus der Nase, die sich in Nüstern verwandelt hatte und dann hüllte Kareth seinen Gegner mit einem Flammenstoß in Feuer. Am ganzen Körper brennend, kam der Bär trotzdem weiter auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm noch einen kraftvollen Schwinger, der den Halbdrachen von den Füßen holte.

Dann brach das Ungeheuer zusammen und verendete und schreckliche Laute, die von seinen Schmerzen zeugten, waren zu hören. Kareth war irgendwo im Dunkeln gelandet, wo Harry ihn nicht sehen konnte. Was Harry sehen konnte war die Werratte, die sich Richtung Wald schleppte. Ohne nachzudenken mobilisierte Harry seine letzten Kräfte, hob die Hand, spreizte die Finger und sagte die arkane Silbe.

Der Feuerball brach aus seiner Hand hervor, raste knapp über dem Erdboden und traf sein Ziel in den Rücken kurz bevor es im Wald verschwand.

Es gab eine gewaltige Explosion und Harry wurde geblendet. Als er wieder sehen konnte, lag der letzte des Quartetts auf dem Rücken und rührte sich nicht mehr. Eine weitere Woge Übelkeit erfasste Harry und diesmal schloss er die Augen und verlor sich in der Schwärze, die ihn wie ein Mantel vor den Schrecken um ihn herum verbarg.


	6. Kap 05: Nebel

**Kapitel 5: Nebel**

Harry wurde durch die Kälte geweckt, die ihn umgab. Er fühlte sich wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt und konnte im ersten Moment nicht mal die Augen öffnen. Nachdem er sie aufgezwängt hatte bereute er es sofort. Jemand hatte ihn an einen Baum am Rande der Lichtung gelegt, auf der er am letzten Abend das erste Mal getötet hatte. Die Leichname der Werwesen waren verschwunden und nur die Flecken der verbrannten Erde wiesen noch auf den Kampf mit ihnen hin.

Das geflossene Blut hatte sich mit dem Tau verbunden und glitzerte überall im Gras, wie kleine Rubine im schwachen Licht der Sonne. Nebel wabberte durch die Wälder und der Himmel wurde von einem Wolkenschleier verhangen. Die Luft war diesig und klamm. Wie Eis kroch die Kälte über seine Haut und es fröstelte ihn. Er sah sich um und fand seinen Koffer keine zwei Meter entfernt von ihm, gleich neben dem schlafenden Kareth, dessen Aussehen wieder normal war.

Harry beugte sich zur Seite, um zu seinem Gepäck zu krabbeln als ein langer, schwacher Schatten über ihn fiel. Er erstarrte in der Bewegung und drehte sich dann langsam um. Als er den weißen Vollbart sah und das genüssliche Saugen hörte, entspannte er sich. Elminster nuckelte an seiner Pfeife und ließ den Rauch dann kontrolliert entweichen. „Na, Junge, wie gefällt es dir in Faerûn?", fragte der alte Zauberer.

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, warf ihm der Mann seinen Zauberstab zu. „Hier, denn hab ich dort hinten gefunden. Solltest ihn besser noch behalten", riet Elminster, aus irgendeinem Grund der Harry verborgen blieb, amüsiert. „Wie ich gesehen habe, hattet ihr ungebetenen Besuch. Schwere Brocken, diese Werbären, ja ja. Na ja, ihr scheint immer noch in einem Stück zu sein", erklärte der Auserwählte Mystras, offenbar in guter Stimmung. „Was machen die anderen?", platzte es aus Harry heraus, bevor Elminster weiterreden konnte, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

Der Weise hielt inne, zog die Stirn kraus, als ob er die Bedeutung von Harrys Worte entschlüsseln müsste und lächelte dann. „Ach, das meinst du. Bisher hat noch keiner gemerkt, dass du verschwunden bist." Harry war für eine Sekunde perplex. Er war keine fünf Stunden zu Hause gewesen, als er auf Elminster getroffen war und hatte schon drei Eulen bekommen, eine von Ron, eine von Ginny und eine von Hermine, die ihn alle fragten, ob er wirklich in Ordnung sei. Wie konnte er da unbemerkt drei Tage fehlen?

„Das ist…", begann Harry, doch das ‚Unmöglich' blieb ihm im Hals stecken, denn Elminster unterbrach ihn, nicht rüde, aber bestimmt. „Gemach, Junge, gemach. Ich war noch nicht fertig. Nach zehn Stunden macht noch keiner viel Wind, wenn sich jemand nicht meldet", erklärte der Zauberer und Harry saß verblüfft auf dem Boden. Vor Verwunderung hatte er sogar mit dem Zittern aufgehört. „Das ist…", diesmal schluckte er das ‚Unmöglich' selbst, da ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam, der nicht sein eigener war: „_Mit Magie war, ist und wird alles möglich sein."_

Mit der Erkenntnis kam die Kälte wieder und mit ihr das Zittern. Fast beiläufig schwang er den Zauberstab in einem komplexen Muster, das er bei Dumbledore gesehen hatte und Wärme hüllte ihn ein wie eine dicke Decke, während er Elminster, nach einer Erklärung bittend, ansah. „Die Zeit ist, wie das Gewebe, nicht überall gleich. Mal ist sie schneller mal langsamer. Für jeden Augenblick in deiner Welt, vergehen hier fünf", erklärte der Weise ausnahmsweise mal einen Sachverhalt und überging Harrys Unverständnis nicht einfach.

Diese spärliche Information klang für Harry plausibel und war für den Moment zufriedenstellend. Dann schwang Elminster eine schwere Tasche, die Harry vorher nicht bemerkt hatte und ließ sie in Harrys Schoß fallen. Was immer in der Tasche drin war, es war schwer und hatte spitze Kanten. Harry konnte einen Aufschrei mühsam unterdrücken, aber die Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Es bedurfte seiner ganzen Kraft, um den Beutel aus seinem Schoß zu wuchten, damit er sich die schmerzenden Leisten reiben konnte.

Elminster nahm von den Schmerzen des Jungen anscheinend nichts wahr. Er war zu Kareth gegangen, machte eine Bewegung mit seiner Hand als ob er etwas wegwischen würde und stieß dann den Schlafenden mit der Stiefelspitze an. Der Mann war sofort hellwach und war auf seinen Füßen bevor der alte Zauberer reagieren konnte. Die Hände erhoben, um nach dem Hals seines Gegners zu packen, starrte der Halbdrache den Auserwählten Mystras einen Moment an, entspannte sich dann wieder und ließ sich wieder gegen den Stamm des Baumes in seinem Rücken sinken

„Alter Mann, musst du mich so erschrecken", beschwerte sich der Kämpfer muffelig und offensichtlich noch angeschlagen, doch Elminster gönnte ihm keine Ruhe. Er griff nach unten und zog der Mann mit erstaunlicher Kraft nach oben. Ohne seinen Griff zu lösen zerrte er denn Halbdrachen aus Harrys Hörweite und redete gestenreich auf ihn ein. Harry beobachtete die Männer ein paar Minuten, dann streckte er die Hand nach dem Beutel aus. Neugier ergriff ihn als er die Kordel löste, die die Tasche verschloss und energisch zog er den Gegenstand heraus, den er als erstes zu packen bekam.

Es war ein dickes Buch, das ihn stark an „Geschichte Hogwarts'" erinnerte, doch da war mehr. Er wuchtete den Wälzer auf seinen Schoß und fuhr mit dem Finger über die goldenen Lettern des Titels und Magie sprühte in Form von kleinen Funken auf. Die Buchstaben waren Harry nicht vertraut, aber er kannte trotzdem ihre Bedeutung. Der Titel lautet schlicht und einfach: _„Handbuch zur körperlichen Gesundheit."_ Ungeduldig schlug Harry die erste Seite auf und sofort nahmen ihn die Worte gefangen.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als der Schatten von Elminster auf die Seiten fiel, die er grad las oder wie lange es gedauert hatte bis er merkte, dass der alte Zauberer auf ihn herab sah, aber es konnte nicht sehr viel gewesen sein, denn der Weise wirkte noch sehr gelassen. „Studier diese Bücher sehr gut, Junge. Starke Magie steckt in ihnen, ja, ja, sehr starke Magie", riet Elminster mit der Pfeife im Mundwinkel. Dann kniff der Magier die Augenbrauen zusammen und für einen Moment entfaltete sich eine konzentrierte Stille. Als Harry meinte sie brechen zu dürfen, verschwand der Zauberer einfach.

Kareth, der wie ein Schatten hinter Elminster gestanden hatte, trat vor ihn und streckte ihm die Hand mit den Worten entgegen, „Komm, leg das Buch weg. Es gibt Arbeit." Harry wuchtete den Wälzer auf den Beutel, der nach Elminsters Andeutungen noch mehr Bücher enthielt und ergriff die angebotene Hand. Als er seinem Mentor auf Augenhöhe gegenüberstand, fiel ihm auf wie blass dieser war. Abgesehen von der Blässe, waren es auch die Augen, die das Leid des Mannes kundtaten, auch wenn er es zu verbergen versuchte.

Harry wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, aber überlegte es sich anders. Es gab für alles eine Zeit, doch den Zeitpunkt für dieses Gespräch musste sein Mentor bestimmen, dachte er sich und wartete darauf, dass der Halbdrache ihm Anweisungen gab. Der reichte Harry das silberne Schwert, das dieser auch im Kampf der letzten Nacht benutzt hatte und zog sein eigenes. „Hier, aber sei vorsichtig damit", warnte der Mann mit einem Lächeln, als Harry den Griff umschloss, doch Harry sah den Ernst, der hinter dem Lächeln steckte.

„Elminster hat mir gesagt, dass wir wesentlich länger hier bleiben werden, als ich zuerst gedacht habe. Deshalb werden wir uns eine Behausung zimmern, damit wir nicht noch im Winter unterm freien Himmel schlafen", erklärte Kareth seinem Schüler. „Winter?", wunderte sich Harry und sah nach oben. Er war kein Experte, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es gerade mal Frühling war und er musste unwillkürlich schlucken. „Keine Sorge, die Zeit wird verfliegen", versicherte ihm der Halbdrache und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.

„Aber jetzt an die Arbeit. Die Hütte baut sich nicht von alleine", sagte Kareth und ging zu einem Baum am Rande der Lichtung. Prüfend sah er am Baum hoch, schüttelte denn Kopf und ging drei Bäume weiter. Dieser Baum schien die richtigen Kriterien zu erfüllen, auch wenn Harry nicht sagen konnte, was den ersten Baum vom zweiten Baum unterschied. Dann packte der Kämpfer seinen Säbel mit beiden Händen, baute sich seitlich vom Baum auf und ging ihn die Knie. Im ersten Moment wirkte der Anblick auf Harry komisch, denn er verband mit Holzfällen eine Axt und der Säbel schien für diese Arbeit nicht geeignet zu sein.

Ein glatter, horizontaler, schneller Schnitt von der einen Seite zur anderen, wischte Harry das Lachen aus dem Gesicht. Der Baum mit einem Durchmesser, der fast der Länger der Klingen des Säbels entsprach, schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sein Stamm geteilt worden war und selbst Harry sah den Schnitt erst bei sehr genauem hinsehen. Während Harry noch staunte, schlug der Mann eine Kerbe aus dem Holz, ging dann um den Baum herum und trat von hinten gegen den 15 Meter hohen Baum.

Mit lautem Krachen und Rascheln stürzte der Baum, Harry meinte es sei eine Buche, auf die Lichtung und landete mit einem Knall auf der feuchten Erde. Splitter und Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft und Vögel stoben in den Himmel hinauf. Aus dem grünen Wirbel tauchte Kareth auf und winkte Harry zu sich heran. „Was willst du mir der Riesenbuche?", fragte Harry verwirrt, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie man das Monstergewächs für eine Hütte in menschlichen Maßstäben gebrauchen konnte.

Sein Mentor grinste, „Erstens ist das eine Eiche und zweitens wirst du das schon sehen. Tu mir den Gefallen und befrei den Stamm von Ästen ohne deinen Fuß dabei von Zehen zu befreien oder gleich dein ganzes Bein zu entfernen", bat der Kämpfer und begann den Stamm in zehn gleichgroße Teile zu zerlegen. Harry machte sich ein wenig verstimmt an die Arbeit, die im Voraus schon öde und langweilig erschien. Sein Magen meldete sich grummelnd und Harrys Stimmung erreichte einen weiteren Tiefpunkt, als er feststellte, dass heute das Frühstück auszufallen schien.

Aber nach zwei Minuten hatte Harry all das vergessen. Es machte ihm kindlichen Spaß die dicken Äste abzuhacken und die kleinen Sprossen, wie ein Arzt mit einem Skalpell, präzise zu entfernen. Zwei Stunden verlor sich Harry in einer Trance, die ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen ließ. Das vorsichtige Schnibbeln wurde zu einem wagemutigen Tanz und jeder Ast zum Gegner. Als Harry enttäuscht feststellte, dass es keine Gegner mehr gab und sich umsah, fand er Kareth an einem Lagerfeuer am Rand der Lichtung sitzen, wo er das verspätete Frühstück zubereitete.

Mittlerweile war auch die Sonne hervorgekommen und der Nebel war verschwunden. Der junge Zauberer ging zu seinem Mentor und nahm den angereichten Teller zur Hand und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Mit dem Schwert neben sich, machte er sich über die Mahlzeit her. Kareth beobachtete ihn eine Weile, offenkundig belustigt und sagte dann, „Ich hätte dich ja früher gerufen, aber du schienst so in deine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich dich nicht stören wollte."

Harry lächelte bitter und füllte das Loch, das sich in seinem Magen gebildet hatte. Als die Beiden mit dem Frühstück fertig waren, griff Kareth zu den Wasserschläuchen und Harry erhob sich. Als er sich bückte, um seinen Wasserschlauch aufzunehmen, erstarrte er in der Bewegung. „Was ist los", fragte sein Mentor verwundert und musterte seinen Schüler eindringlich. Dieser rührte sich für eine Minute oder mehr nicht.

Dann richtete er sich langsam auf und schien etwas abzuwägen. Schließlich hielt er den Wasserbeutel ausgestreckt in der einen Hand und beschrieb mit der anderen wellenförmige Bewegungen über der Öffnung des Gefäßes und bewegte dabei stumm seine Lippen. Nach wenigen Sekunden, begann das Wasser aus dem Hals des Behältnisses zu laufen und es sprudelte auch noch für eine geschlagene Minute weiter. Kareth reagierte und schaffte es noch einen weiteren Schlauch zu füllen bevor der Strom versiegte.

Probeweise roch der Halbdrache an dem aufgefangenen Wasser und trank dann einen Schluck. „Hervorragend! Eine weitere Eingebung von Mystra?", fragte er den verwunderten Zauberer, der seinen eigenen Schlauch an die Lippen setzte. „Ja", sagte Harry langsam, „als ich den Schlauch angesehen habe, wusste ich, was ich tun musste um ihn zu füllen, aber ich habe dem Wissen zuerst nicht getraut. Mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts hat mich gelehrt, vorsichtig mit Wissen zu sein, dessen Ursprünge ich nicht kenne."

„Beim Feuerball hast du das wohl vergessen?", feixte der Mann und Harry wich seinem Blick aus. „Komm, du kannst mir bei der Arbeit von Hogwarts erzählen", forderte der Kämpfer auf und nährte sich dem gefällten Baum. Während der Halbdrache seine Waffen nutzte, um aus dem Stamm Bretter zu schneiden, trug Harry die Äste zusammen und erzählte von Hogwarts. Kareth schien besonders von Quidditch begeistert zu sein und konnte gar nicht genug davon hören.

* * *

Als Harry an diesem Tag die Augen aufgemacht hatte, waren an einem anderen Ort, nicht so weit von dem Zauberer entfernt, schon Tausende von Menschen stundenlang auf den Beinen. Die purpurnen Drachen, eine der fähigsten Armeen Faerûns, machte sich bereit für die Schlacht. Krieg hatte seine Schatten über das Land von Cormyr geworfen und Horden von Orks und Goblins, angetrieben von dem roten Wyrm Nalavarauthatoryl, strömten in das Land. König Azoun IV. hatte seine Krieger versammelt und bereitete sich darauf vor, dem Feind vor den Toren der Stadt Arabel die Stirn zu bieten.

Nebel lag über dem Land und von weit her war der dumpfe Rhythmus von Kriegstrommeln zu hören. Azoun hatte sich mit seinen Kommandeuren, unter ihnen seine Tochter Alusair, in seinem Zelt versammelt und vor sich eine große, detaillierte Karte ausgebreitet. „Hat jemand etwas von Illander gehört?", fragte der Regent und sah in die Runde. Als alle den Kopf schüttelten, beugte sich der Mann vor und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab. „Gut, dann müssen wir wohl ohne die Hilfe der Talländer auskommen", seufzte Azoun und erklärte seinen Generälen den Schlachtplan. Die Stimmung war gedrückt, denn die Aussicht auf Erfolg war gering.

Arabel wurde zwar evakuiert, aber es würde trotzdem viel Blut fließen. Gerade als der König verkündete, „Mögen Helm und Tempus uns wohl gesonnen sein", platzte ein Bote in das Zelt. „Mein Lord, der Feind ist heran", stieß er atemlos aus und die Kommandeure eilten aus dem Zelt.

Arabel lag auf einem Hügel und so konnten die Befehlshaber über die Truppen hinweg sehen und beobachten wie sich die schwarze Masse aus Orks, Goblins, Trollen und Riesen aus dem Nebel schälte.

Die Offiziere verbeugten sich vor ihrem König und nahmen ihre Posten ein. Azoun nahm seine Tochter in den Arm und hielt sie fest. „Komm wohlbehalten aus der Schlacht zurück, meine Tochter", bat er sein Kind bevor er sie losließ. „Das werde ich, Vater. Der Sieg wird unser sein", versprach sie optimistisch und ihr Vater sah ihr sorgenvoll hinterher, als sie sich zu ihrem Pferd aufmachte. Dann zwang er sich seinen Blick abzuwenden und ging durch die Reihen seiner Soldaten bis er zu seinem schwarzen Streitross kam, das in der ersten Reihe auf ihn wartete.

Er schwang sich trotz seiner schweren Rüstung mühelos in den Sattel und ließ sich von einem Knappen seinen Helm geben, der die Form eines Drachenkopfs mit purpurnen Schuppen hatte. Seine Sicht veränderte sich, als er denn Helm aufsetzte und er konnte die großen Riesen sehen, wie sie die Kriegstrommeln schlugen. Azoun nahm den Helm wieder ab und sah zur Seite, wo Vangerdahast auf seinem weißen Ross, den Platz zu seiner Rechten einnahm. Das Gesicht des alten Zauberers, der den König schon dessen ganzes Leben lang beriet, war von dunkler Vorahnung erfüllt und das Herz des Königs sank für einen Moment.

Dann spürte der Regent die Blicke seiner Männer im Rücken, die zu ihm aufsahen und sein Wille kehrte zurück. Der Ausgang einer Schlacht wurde nicht von den Voraussetzungen unter denen sie stattfand entschieden, sondern durch Mut und Entschlossenheit. Während der Feind immer näher rückte, begannen die Kleriker ihre Gebete zu sprechen und den Segen ihrer Götter auf die Soldaten zu rufen.

Auch Vangerdahast sprach einige Zauber, um sich und seinen König zu schützen, doch ansonsten wurde kein Wort zwischen den beiden gesprochen. Zu oft hatten die beiden diesen Moment vor der Schlacht erlebt, sodass jedes Wort verschwendet gewesen wäre. Der Rappe unter ihm wurde unruhig und begann mit den Hufen zu scharren, während das feindliche Heer keine Meile entfernt stehen blieb und sich sammelte.

Azoun wollte nicht wissen gegen wie viele Kreaturen er kämpfte, denn seine Späher hatten von Tausenden gesprochen, aber für ihn sah es wie Zehntausende aus. Der Nebel zog sich zurück und die Sonne kam hervor. Die Trommeln der Riesen verstummten und wurden gegen gewaltige Streitkolben ausgetauscht. In der eintretenden Stille sah Azoun die Reihen seiner Armee entlang. Schild an Schild standen die Soldaten von den Uferbänken des Drachenflusses bis über die Mauern der Stadt hinaus.

Der purpurne Drache auf schwarzem Feld strahle tausendfach in die Ebene und Azoun wurde von innerer Ruhe ergriffen. Dann begann der letzte Riese der eine Trommel trug einen Wirbel zu spielen und der Feind setzte sich in Bewegung. Die ersten hundert Meter wurden noch geordnet zurückgelegt, dann setzte das Problem jeder Armee aus diesen Kreaturen ein. Die Reihen lösten sich auf, die Orks ließen die kleineren Goblins und die schwerfälligeren Trolle zurück und die schwarze Masse wurde zu einzelnen Punkten.

Azoun setzte seinen Helm wieder auf und zog sein Schwert. Als der erste Feind auf 500 Meter heran war, ließ er seine Waffe niedersausen und die Reihen der purpurnen Drachen öffneten sich wie Schleusen. Heraus strömte die Kavallerie und stürzte sich wie eine unwiderstehliche Welle auf die Kreaturen. Der Ansturm der Orks kam ins Stocken, den selbst die gefürchteten Orks erzitterten unter dem Donner der Hufen.

Selbst über das Getose hinweg, hörte Azoun den Kriegsschrei seiner Tochter, der von den Soldaten aufgegriffen wurde. „Cormyr, Cormyr", riefen die purpurnen Drachen und die Kavallerie mähte sich durch den Feind, wie die Sense durch das Korn. Panik breitete sich in der anrückenden Armee aus und die ersten kehrten den Reitern den Rücken, bis ein furchterregender Schrei über das Schlachtfeld hallte. Die Pferde scheuten, als der rote Wyrm aus dem Nebel, der sich an den Hängen der Sturmhörner gesammelt hatte, brach und sich auf die Kavallerie stürzte.

Azouns Kehle trocknete aus, als der rote Drache mit einem einzigen Flammenstoß zahlreiche Reiter mit ihren Tieren verbrannte, bevor er sich wieder in die Höhe schraubte. Alusair reagierte sofort und befahl den Rückzug, doch der Drache kam noch einmal zurück und pflügte mit seinen Klauen durch die Reihen. Azoun stockte der Atem, als der Drache über seine Tochter hinweg flog und nach ihr griff, aber seine Tochter war nicht umsonst die beste Reiterin in Cormyr.

Seitlich aus dem Sattel hängend, entging sie dem Griff des Drachen und hob gleichzeitig noch einen gestürzten Reiter, dessen Pferd gescheut hatte, auf und zog ihn hinter sich in den Sattel. Mit am Ende doch glimpflichen Verlusten, kehrte die Kavallerie zurück und hinter ihr verschmolz die Armee wieder zu einem Schildwall. Auf ein weiteres Signal Azouns stieg eine Wolke von Pfeilen in die Luft und regnete auf den anrückenden Feind nieder.

Zahllose Orks und Goblins brachen zusammen aber die Trolle und Riesen trampelten ungerührt über sie hinweg. Neben Azoun murmelte Vangerdahast etwas und ein feuriger Meteorit schlug in die Mitte der Gegner. Ein Riese stürzte zu Boden und riss zahlreiche seiner Verbündete mit in den Tod, aber die feindliche Armee war immer noch doppelt so groß wie die der purpurnen Drachen. Eine weitere Salve Pfeile und ein Schwall Feuerbälle und Blitze dezimierte die anrückenden Kreaturen, dann griff der König sein Schwert fester und rief, „Bleibt standhaft!".

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, senkt sich ein Schatten über die Soldaten und der rote Wyrm krachte in die Ränge. Viele Soldaten wurden unter dem Ungetüm zerquetscht und noch mehr fielen den Klauen, Zähnen und dem peitschenden Schwanz des Monsters zum Opfer. Pfeile, Speere und Zauber prallten an dem schuppigen Panzer der Kreatur ab, aber nichts konnte die Haut des Drachen durchdringen.

An anderen Stellen entbrannte die eigentliche Schlacht, wo Schwerter blitzten und Blut spritzte. Unerbittlich drangen die bösartigen Kreaturen vorwärts und unermüdlich schlugen die Verteidiger sie nieder. Azoun fällte Gegner zu allen Seiten, bis ein Ring aus Leichen seinen Hengst umgab. Vangerdahast war an seiner Seite und Feuerbälle, Eisstürme und Blitze lichteten die Reihen des Gegners, aber dessen Zahl schien nicht geringer zu werden. Plötzlich traf ein Geschoss das Streitross des Königs und er musste abspringen.

Kaum hatte er festen Boden unter den Füssen, kam der erste Gegner heran. Azoun schlug das Krummschwert des Orks beiseite und schlug ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Dann tauchte ein langer Schatten über ihm auf und die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Ohne zu wissen warum, flog er plötzlich durch die Luft, bis er gegen einen Ork prallte, der ihn aus gebrochenen Augen ansah. Dann war der Schatten wieder da und als er hochsah, sah er in die gelben Augen des roten Drachen, der sich über ihn beugte.

Das letzte was König Azoun IV. hörte, war der Schrei seiner Tochter und das letzte, was er sah eine Reihe von scharfen, spitzen Zähnen.


	7. Kap 06: Heimat

**Kapitel 6: Heimat**

Harry taumelte und griff im Fallen nach dem Stock seines Gegners. Er zog an dem polierten Holz, doch sein Gegenüber fing den Stoß ohne Probleme auf und behielt die Waffe fest in der Hand. Er ließ zu, dass Harry sich wieder auf die Beine wuchtete und griff dann mit wirbelndem Stab an. Harry tänzelte zurück und ließ die Attacke ins Leere laufen. Dann ging der Zauberer in die Hocke und schlug mit seinem Stab unter der Verteidigung seines Gegners nach dessen Beinen.

Dieser sprang in die Luft und ließ den Angriff unter seinen Füßen hindurch gleiten. Dabei stemmte er seinen Stab in die Erde und Harrys Schlag wurde hart gebremst. Bei seiner Ladung ließ der Mann seinen Fuß niedersausen und mit einem Knacken brach der Stab des Jungen entzwei. „Oh, Kareth!", beschwerte sich Harry, „Du hast ihn schon wieder kaputt gemacht! Das ist der dritte Stab diese Woche!" Der Halbdrache lachte, zog seinen Stab aus der Erde und begutachtete das Ende der Waffe.

„Heul nicht, Kampfstäbe fertigen wird noch dein Hobby werden. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, mach mir auch einen neuen", bat der Mann und zeigte Harry seinen Stab, der an der Stelle, wo Harry ihn getroffen hatte, angebrochen war. Harry grinste und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er hatte mittlerweile das Handbuch der ergiebigen Übungen durchgelesen und durch die Magie des Buches und der harten Arbeit hatte sich seine Körperkraft enorm vergrößert.

Harry sah nach oben in den strahlend blauen Himmel und die hell leuchtende Sonne, die seit drei Tagen diesen Teil Faerûns in einen warmen Ort verwandelte. Nach dem eher schlechten Wetter in seiner ersten Woche in Faerûn war Harry die Abwechslung willkommen und er genoss das Training mit freiem Oberkörper. Auch wenn er immer mehr ins Schwitzen kam.

„Bei Merlin", fluchte er und schüttete seinen Wasserschlauch aus. „Diese Hitze lässt das Wasser kochen ehe man es nutzen kann. Was würde ich jetzt für ein kühles Bad geben", schimpfte Harry und Kareths Lippen kräuselten sich. Er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass die Hitze dem Zauberer nicht soviel anhaben konnte, wie anderen seiner Rasse, er aber dafür sehr viel Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen musste.

„Komm, wir gehen zur Quelle", sagte Kareth immer noch lachend und bückte sich um seinen Wasserschlauch aufzuheben. „Von mir aus", grummelte Harry und nahm seine zwei Schläuche auf und wandte sich um, um dem Halbdrachen zu folgen.

Als Kareth fast die Lichtung verlassen hatte, drehte der Kämpfer sich um, weil die Schritte seines Schutzbefohlenen fehlten. Der war in der Bewegung erstarrt und rührte sich nicht mehr. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Mann und ging wieder zurück. Gerade als er einen Zauber auf den Zauberer sprechen wollte, kam dieser wieder zu sich und richtete sich vorsichtig wieder auf.

„Ja, mir ist gerade nur wieder etwas eingefallen", beruhigte Harry seinen Mentor, der sich entspannte. „Ein neuer Zauber von Mystra?", fragte er zur Sicherheit. Harry nickte, „Aber nicht nur das. Da war noch etwas anderes, doch ich konnte es wieder nicht fassen", sagte Harry betrübt.

Seit dem er den Traum von der Göttin der Magie geschickt bekommen hatte, fielen ihm hin und wieder einige Sachen ein. Meistens Gesten und Worte, manchmal vollständige Zauber, manchmal nur Teile. Ab und zu waren auch Ahnungen oder allgemeines Wissen darunter.

Trotzdem blieb der größte Teil in seinem Kopf verborgen. Ein wisperndes, lockendes Geheimnis, das ihn triezte und verspottete, sich seinem Griff entwand, ihn aber immer umspielte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben und hob seine Wasserschläuche auf. Kareth wandte sich wieder zum gehen, in dem Glauben jetzt zur Quelle gehen zu können, doch Harry rief ihn zurück.

„Ich kenn einen schnelleren Weg", eröffnete der Zauberer seinem Mentor und packte ihn am Arm. Dann verschwanden die beiden und tauchten mitten im Wald wieder auf. Harry zog die Stirn kraus und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hm, eigentlich sollten wir bei der Quelle rauskommen", sagte Harry verwundert und sein Mentor rollte mit den Augen. „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch erklären? Deine Apparation funktioniert nur in Gebieten, wo das Gewebe schwach ist, so wie in deiner Welt", rügte der Halbdrache den Teenager.

„Ich bin nicht appariert", verteidigte sich der Junge, dessen Erinnerungen an seine Apparationsversuche noch sehr lebhaft waren, „Ich habe den Transportzauber von Mystra benutzt." „Wusstest du, was der Zauber bewirkt bevor oder nachdem du meinen Arm gepackt hast?", fragte der Kämpfer mit einem Grinsen. „Natürlich vorher", erwiderte Harry, erschrocken über die Anschuldigung. „Selbstverständlich, genauso wie mit dem Feuerball", lenkte Kareth ein. „Jetzt hör auf, auf dem Feuerball rum zureiten. Es war ein Ausrutscher, okay?"

Der Halbdrache lachte und packte Harry an der Schulter. „Schon gut, du Held", sagte der Mann versöhnlich und zog Harry mit sich, „Die Quelle ist dahinten. Und wenn du das nächste Mal einen Teleportationszauber ausprobierst, sieh zu das es ein fehlerfreier ist." Harry zog eine Grimasse und ging dann mit seinem Trainer zur Quelle, wo beide ein kaltes Bad nahmen. Als Kareth ins Wasser sprang, begann das Wasser um ihn herum zu verdampfen und 5 Minuten später war die Lichtung so zugenebelt, dass man die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte.

Nachdem Harry sich den Schweiß abgewaschen hatte und sein Hygienebedürfnis gestillt hatte, kletterte er wieder aus dem natürlichen Pool und ging zu seiner Kleidung, um sich anzuziehen. Als er grad sein T-Shirt zur Hand nahm, hörte er zu seiner Rechten einen Ast knacken. Sofort war Harry in Alarmbereitschaft und seine Hand griff nach dem Schwert, das er immer bei sich trug. Doch er hatte den Griff noch nicht in der Hand, da rief ihn eine Stimme aus dem Nebel an, „Gemach, junger Freund, eine Waffe soll gegen mich nicht von Nöten sein."

Eine Brise kam plötzlich auf und wehte den Nebel beiseite. Als sich die Schwaden lichteten, sah Harry einen Mann zwischen den Bäumen stehen und ihn gelassen mustern. „Und falls es dich interessiert, der Tod hätte dich mit seinen eisigen Händen umfangen bevor du das Schwert erhoben hättest", fügte der Mann leichthin hinzu und der Magier bemerkte den Langbogen, den der Neuankömmling geschultert hatte. Das Wasser plätscherte als Kareth das Becken verließ und sich hinter dem Zauberer aufbaute.

„Ei, was sehen meine scharfen Augen da? Ein Mensch und ein Halbmensch allein im großen Wald? Diese Gefilde sind für Wahr voller Überraschungen", proklamierte der Unbekannte theatralisch und eine Brise ging durch das Geäst als dieser sich durch das lange blassblaue Haar fuhr, das sich stark von seiner braun gebrannten Haut kontrastierte. Harry war sich im Unklaren darüber was er von dem Neuankömmling halten sollte, der in seiner Waldläuferaufmachung gleichzeitig elegant und komisch erschien und dabei etwas Luftiges an sich hatte.

„Er ist ein Luftgenasi, ein Abkömmling der Dschins. Arrogant in ihrem Wesen, aber geschickt im Umgang mit Waffen und Worten", flüsterte Kareth seinem Schüler zu und richtete dann laut das Wort an den Unbekannten, „Was treibt euch in diesen Wald, Fremder, und wie ist euer Name?" Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Genasis, als der Halbdrache nach seinem Namen fragte und er gab bereitwillig Auskunft, „Der Name ist Awar Illander, für manche auch der Pfeil von Cormyr, erster Kundschafter und oberster Botschafter seiner Majestät Azoun IV. von Cormyr und es war die Ahnung, die mich hierher brachte. Gerne würde ich euch alles näher erklären, doch würde ich eine gastfreundlichere Umgebung bevorzugen, um dieses Thema zu erörtern."

Kareth zuckte mir den Schultern und antwortete mit unverhohlener Geringschätzung, „Ihr seid eingeladen uns zu unserem Lager zu begleiten, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass wir euren herrschaftlichen Ansprüchen genügen können." Awar überging den unfreundlichen Ton einfach und zeigte seine ebenmäßigen Zähne in einem breiten Lächeln, „Wohl an, seid meine Führer, wenn's euch beliebt." Kareth stieß einen unartikulierten Laut aus und begann sich anzuziehen. Harry beeilte sich sein Ankleiden zu beenden, während er den Genasi aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, der fast spöttisch zu ihnen herüber lächelte.

Auf dem Rückweg wurde kein Wort gewechselt, doch spürte Harry das Knistern zwischen den beiden anderen Männern, die in beidseitigem Einvernehmen einen Schleichwettbewerb veranstalteten. Als sie auf der Lichtung ankamen, hatten der Genasi und der Halbdrache die Lippen zusammengepresst, da keiner einen Vorteil über den anderen errungen hatte und keiner dem anderen eins auswischen konnte. Harry schmunzelte hinter deren Rücken über das, in seinen Augen, kindische Verhalten.

Die Lichtung glich zu dem Zeitpunkt einer richtigen Baustelle. Auf der einen Seite lag ein halb zerlegter Baumstamm mit einem großen Haufen von Geäst daneben und zur offenen Seite hin fasste eine hüfthohe Mauer aus Vierkanthölzern ein, mit Dielen ausgelegtes, Rechteck ein. Der Luftgenasi sah sich um und wieder umspielte ein arrogantes, bemitleidendes Lächeln seinen Mund. „Ein Holzfäller und Zimmermannsgesell scheint an euch verloren gegangen zu sein, so viel ist gewiss, wenn auch nicht mehr", witzelte Illander und Kareth schnaubte als er sich abwandte.

Harry ignorierte die Unfreundlichkeit und bat den Kundschafter von Cormyr sich an die Feuerstelle zu setzen. „Nun, Botschafter Illander, was führt euch zu uns?", fragte Harry den Genasi, nachdem alle mit Wasser und Fleisch versorgt waren. „Die Ahnung wie ich schon sagte, aber lasst mich weiter vorne beginnen. Die Feuer des Krieges breiteten sich in den Ländereien von Cormyr, in deren Diensten mein Bogen steht, aus und König Azoun entsandte mich in die Talländer um unsere Verbündeten zu Hilfe zuholen, denn unsere magischen Hilferufe blieben unbeantwortet und alleine kann Cormyr die Horden des Teufeldrachens Nalavarauthatoryl nicht aufhalten."

Harry bemerkte das Kareth sich bei dem Namen des Drachens schüttelte, aber verzichtete darauf einzugehen, da er Awar nicht unterbrechen wollte. „Doch die Verträge mit unseren Nachbarn sind alt und ich wurde an jeder Tür wie ein Bettler abgewiesen, ich Awar Illander! Bogental, Dolchtal, Nebeltal, Schattental und Schlachtental. Feiglinge, Lügner und Betrüger alle samt und dazu hat mich nicht ein Wort aus meiner Heimat erreicht seit ich aufgebrochen bin, also fürchte ich das schlimmste", sagte der Kundschafter und Harry sah, dass ihm das nah ging.

„Ihr habt uns immer noch nicht gesagt, warum ihr hierher kommt", drängte Kareth zwischen zwei Bissen, offensichtlich gelangweilt. Illander verzog das Gesicht, als ob er in eine Zitrone gebissen hätte und schaltete auf stur, „Es wäre freundlich von euch, mir zuerst zu erklären wer ihr seid, nachdem ich meine Herkunft erläutert habe, aber noch kein Wort über die eure vernommen habe." „Mein Name ist Kareth und seiner ist Harry. Mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen", erwiderte Kareth genauso stur. „Harry? Ein ungewöhnlicher Name und doch irgendwie vertraut", sagte Awar nachdenklich und strich sich über das glatt rasierte Kinn „Sag, junger Freund, in welchem Teil Faerûns hast du das Licht Lathanders erblickt?", richtete Illander das Wort an Harry.

Harry tauschte einen unsicheren Blick mit seinem Mentor, der kaum merklich nickte. „Ich bin nicht in Faerûn geboren", gestand Harry. „Ein Außenweltler? Shaundakuls Wege sind lang und unergründlich. Was führt dich in die grüne Hölle von Cormanthor?", fragte der Genasi mit neu entflammten Interesse. „Elminster brachte mich hierher damit ich trainieren kann", antwortete Harry diesmal ohne zu zögern und die Augen Awars weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Der Weise von Schattental! Bei Savras, nun ist mein Gehör ganz euers!", rief Illander und das Gras um ihn herum wogte sich im plötzlich aufkommenden Wind.

Da brachte sich Kareth wieder ins Gespräch ein. „Ihr beruft euch auf viele Götter, doch frage ich mich, welchem ihr dient", erklärte der Halbdrache und musterte das Gesicht des Neuankömmlings ganz genau. „Wer will den Göttern der Sonne, des Weges und des Schicksals den Platz in meinen Worten streitig machen? Aber natürlich liegt meine Verehrung bei Milil, die gewandteste der Götter wenn es zum Wortstreit kommt und Muse der Poeten, wie ich einer bin", sagte der Kundschafter und griff unter seine Lederrüstung. Als er die Hand wieder hervorzog hielt er einen silbernen Anhänger zwischen den Fingern, der eine Harfe darstellte, die aus Blättern gefertigt zu sein schien.

Kareth lachte als er das sah. „Das erklärt einiges. Ihr konntet nur ein Verehrer der musizierenden Wortstelzerin sein. Kein vernünftiger Gott würde euch unter seinen Dienern wissen wollen", eröffnete der Halbdrache dem Genasi, der nur lächelte. „Große Worte für einen kleinen Geist, aber sagt an, welchem der Mächte, die einst auf der Erde wandelten, ihr eure Verehrung entbietet und glaubt mir, es fällt mir schwer zu sagen, welchen der Götter ich bedauern muss einen solchen Anhänger zu haben", spottete Illander zurück, dessen freundlicher Ton nicht den Inhalt überdecken konnte.

Kareth knurrte und nahm eine Kette aus seiner Tasche, die Harry bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. An ihr baumelte eine Miniatur eines Kriegshandschuhs auf dessen Rücken ein Auge mit blauer Iris prangte. „Das Zeichen des Wachsamen", hauchte Awar, nicht mehr ganz so vollmündig und Harry meinte ein wenig Respekt in den Augen des Kundschafters zu sehen, als dieser das Amulett musterte. „Ich bitte um eure Vergebung. Ihr habt eine edle Berufung gewählt. Eine Berufung, die eurer Art nicht oft nachgesagt wird und gar als opponierend empfunden wird. Helm steht euch gut zu Gesicht, denn ihr seid schweigsam wie euer Gott und seine Prinzipien scheinen euch zu liegen", sagte Awar mit einem schnellen Blick auf die Waffen, die griffbereit neben dem Halbdrachen lagen.

Kareth nahm das Kompliment misstrauisch entgegen, entspannte sich aber ein wenig, als Illander seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry lenkte. „So, mein junger Freund von einer anderen Ebene, erzähl mir deine Geschichte, die ohne Zweifel sogar meinen weiten Horizont erweitern wird", forderte der Genasi den Zauberer auf und die Neugier ließ seine Augen glitzern. Harry zögerte und überlegte ob es schaden könnte einem Fremden von Voldemort zu erzählen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, immerhin war er auf einer anderen Existenzebene und aus den Reaktionen des Mannes aus Cormyr konnte er vielleicht mehr über diesen lernen.

Also nahm Harry sich vor seine Lebensgeschichte in groben Zügen zu umreißen. Er erzählte von den Ereignissen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er bei den Dursleys aufwachsen musste und schilderte das Leben bei seinen Verwandten in kurzen Worten. Dann berichtete er von seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts und seiner ersten Begegnung mit Voldemort. Als er begann über das zweite Schuljahr zu reden, wurde er von seinem eigenen Worten gepackt und davongetragen. Seine Erzählung wurde lebendiger und detaillierter, als er geplant hatte, desto länger er redete.

Awar und auch Kareth, der die Geschichte eigentlich schon kannte, wurden in den Bann gezogen, in den auch Harry sich immer mehr verlor. Er begann das Geschehene noch mal neu zu erleben und spürte wieder den feurigen Atem des ungarischen Hornschwanzes bei dem Trimagischen Turnier und den Schweiß auf seiner Haut, als er im fünften Schuljahr aus seinem Traum von der verschlossenen Tür aufschreckte. Als Harry, nachdem er von Dumbledores Tod erzählt hatte, das Reden einstellte war sein Mund ganz trocken und das Lagerfeuer war bis auf ein paar glühende Kohlen zusammengefallen, da keiner sich darum gekümmert hatte neues Holz aufzulegen.

Für eine Weile war es still auf der Lichtung und auch das Umland schien verstummt zu sein, um die Geschichte zu hören. Harry trank ein paar Schlucke Wasser und Kareth brachte das Feuer wieder in Gang, während Illander in den Himmel hinauf sah. „Noch nie hab ich solch ein Epos vernommen und viele Barden gehen bei Hof ein und aus! Ich bin mir unschlüssig welche Tochter Tyches auf dein kurzes Leben herabgeblickt hat. Ob Tymoras silbriges Lächeln, da es reicher an Abenteuer und Siegen ist, als das Leben mancher Unsterblicher oder doch ihre Zwillingsschwester Beshaba, die deinen Pfad von einem Unglück ins nächste führt."

Harry lächelte gezwungen. Er hatte sein Dasein noch nie auf das Wirken von Göttern zurückgeführt, aber er erkannte, dass Awar sein Leben richtig beurteilte, auch wenn er sich weniger Schmerz gewünscht hätte. „Ich fühle mich verpflichtet dieses Geschenk zu erwidern und will meine eigene bescheidene Geschichte in Milils Namen vortragen", bot der Genasi an worauf Harry nickte. Kareth erteilte seine Zustimmung eher schweigend.

Der Mann mit den blassblauen Haaren stand auf und begann seine Erzählung. In jedem seiner Worte und jeder seiner Bewegungen sahen seine beiden Zuhörer den Diplomaten, als der sich Awar vorgestellt hatte und er zog sie so in den Bann wie Harry es vorher getan hatte. Seine Geschichte war nicht so aufregend wie die des Zauberers, aber sein Vortrag musste Milil entzücken und gereichte ihr zur Ehre. Es dauerte lange bis der Poet sich wieder niederließ und Harry hatte große Schwierigkeiten aus der bildhaften und blumigen Sprache seines Gegenübers, die vor Übertreibungen nur so trotzte, das Körnchen Wahrheit zu finden, das zweifelsohne darin verborgen war.

Am Ende glaubte Harry nun zu wissen, dass Illander aus einem Land namens Calimshan stammte, aus dem er in jungen Jahren fliehen musste (angeblich hatte Awar eine Affäre mit der Königstochter gehabt, doch Harry bezweifelte das). Danach hatte er sich auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat gemacht und sich dabei durch eine Region mit dem Namen Amn geschlagen. In der Stadt Athkatla hatte der Genasi die Zauberschule besucht, musste aber auch diese Stätte fluchtartig verlassen (Illander hatte wieder eine haarsträubende Frauengeschichte angeführt, aber auch das kam Harry sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen vor).

Letzten Endes hatte es ihn dann in die Armee von Cormyr verschlagen, wo er sich durch zahlreiche Verdienste (Harry und Kareth hatten sich mit zweifelnd hochgezogenen Augenbrauen angesehen, als sie die Liste der Taten vernahmen) nach oben gearbeitet hatte und genoss jetzt das Vertrauen des Königs (und seiner liebreizenden Tochter) von Cormyr.

Cormyr war ein Land das für sein diszipliniertes Heer berühmt war und lange hatte Friede geherrscht, doch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war eine Horde Orks aus der Wüste Anauroch gekommen und mit ihnen der Teufelsdrache Nalavarauthatoryl.

Awar schloss seine Erzählung mit den Worten: „Und deshalb brennt in mir der Wunsch, jetzt wo ich wieder davon erzählt habe, in meine Heimat zurückzukehren und an der Seite meiner Brüder zu kämpfen. Wollt ihr nicht mit mir kommen? In Cormyr wird jedes Schwert gebraucht und ihr scheint trotz eures grobschlächtigen Aussehens ein geschickter Kämpfer zu sein", adressierte Illander Kareth direkt. Dieser zögerte nicht zu antworten, „Nein, Harrys Training ist noch nicht abgeschlossen und damit bindet mich mein Aufgabe."

Harry wollte widersprechen, aber ein Blick von seinem Mentor überzeugte ihn davon es nicht zu tun. Awar schien ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, aber ein Lächeln wurde schnell wieder auf sein Gesicht gezwungen. „Gut, ihr seid frei und nicht an meine Heimat gebunden", gestand der Botschafter ein und wechselte dann das Thema, „Nun haben wir zwei Geschichten vernommen, sind aber drei Personen in der Runde." Der Genasi bedachte Kareth mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick und auch Harry sah interessiert auf seinen Mentor.

Der verhielt sich wie der Zauberer es erwartet hatte und grollte, „Mein Geschichte taugt nicht für diese Runde wenn sich der Tag schon dem Ende neigt." Tatsächlich war die Sonne schon fast am Horizont angekommen und das Licht wurde schwächer. Schnell wurde ein Abendbrot zubereitet und gemeinsam verzehrt. Danach sagte Awar, „Erlaubt, dass ich die Nacht mit euch verbringe und mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl meine Reise fortsetze." Harry und Kareth stimmten zu und legten sich schon früh zum schlafen. Der Tag hatte allen viel zum Nachdenken gegeben und kein Wort wurde mehr gewechselt. Trotzdem kam der Schlaf zu allen rasch und als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ihr Gast verschwunden, aber Harry hatte das Gefühl ihn wieder zu sehen.


	8. Kap 07: Elminster zu Besuch

**Kapitel 7: Elminster zu Besuch**

Harry schlief friedlich auf seinem selbstgezimmertem Bett, als ein lautes Pochen an der Tür, die erst am vorigen Abend von ihm und Kareth eingesetzt worden war, ihn hochschrecken ließ. Sein Mentor, der im Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelegen hatte, hatte schon seine Waffen in den Händen und schlich vorsichtig auf die Tür zu, während Harry noch nach seinem Zauberstab tastete. Wer immer vor der Tür stand wurde schnell ungeduldig und pochte noch drei Mal gegen das Holz.

Kareth, der fast den Eingang erreicht hatte, entspannte sich und entriegelte die Tür, die sofort aufgestoßen wurde. Ein Schwall Rauch kam mit hereingeweht, als Elminster, mit seiner brennenden Pfeife in der Hand, den Raum betrat. Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung oder der Erklärung begann der alte Zauberer seine Taschen mit der freien Hand abzuklopfen und zog schließlich ein zerknittertes Stück Papier aus einer davon und hielt es dem Halbdrachen unter die Nase.

Harry hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft sowohl seinen Zauberstab, den er jetzt nicht mehr brauchte, wie auch seine Brille zu finden. Als er die Gläser aufgesetzt hatte, blinzelte er ein paar Mal, da alles verschwommener war als vorher. Verwundert nahm er die Sehhilfe wieder ab und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Als er die Brille wieder aufziehen wollte, stellte Harry überrascht fest, dass er klar und deutlich sehen konnte, ohne Hilfe. Ehe er sich mehr darüber wundern konnte, entdeckte ihn Elminster.

„Harry, mein Junge, wie geht es dir?", fragte der Weise von Schattental, aber bevor Harry den Mund geöffnet hatte, um zu antworten, redete der Mann schon weiter. „Gut, gut. Kennst du die Stadt New York?" Diesmal hatte Harry Zeit kurz den Kopf zu schütteln, bevor der andere fort fuhr. „So ein Pech, denn jetzt gibt es sie nicht mehr. Faszinierend was die Menschen auf deiner Ebene für Waffen entwickelt haben, aber ihre magische Verteidigung ist eher unausgereift, ja, ja. Szass Tam und seine roten Magier haben die Armee von diesen… Wie heißen sie noch gleich? Amerikaner, genau! Sie haben diese Amerikaner ziemlich schnell besiegt", sagte Elminster und zog in aller Seelenruhe an seiner Pfeife.

Harry war sprachlos. Auch wenn er in den letzten sechs Jahren nicht viel von der Muggelwelt mitbekommen hatte, wusste er doch aus der Schule und den Nachrichten in den Sommerferien, dass die USA die einzig verbliebene Supermacht auf der Erde war. Wie konnten die roten Magier so schnell gewinnen und eine der größten und wichtigsten Städte der Welt zerstören?

Als ob Elminster seine Gedanken lesen konnte, und Harry war mittlerweile ziemlich sicher DAS er es konnte, sagte er, „Oh, wenn deine größte Stärke zu deiner größten Schwäche wird, ist fast jeder Kampf aussichtslos." Der alte Zauberer ließ sich auf einen der improvisierten Stühle fallen, der bedenklich unter dem Gewicht des rüstigen Mannes knarrte, und zog kurz an seiner Pfeife. Dann nahm er das lange Holz wieder aus seinem Mundwinkel, beugte sich zu ihm herüber und deutete mit dem Mundstück auf den perplexen Harry.

„Deshalb solltest du dir folgendes gut merken: Ein starker Körper ist nichts mit einem schwachen Geist und ein scharfer Verstand ist mächtiger als die schärfste Klinge, darum ist die Magie die höchste Form der Macht." Der Auserwählte Mystras lehnte sich wieder zurück und sein Blick fand den Halbdrachen, der immer noch in dem Brief vertieft war. „Natürlich sollte man einem Kämpfer nie den Rücken zukehren, den selbst ein stumpfes Schwert schneidet durch Stoff und Fleisch", eröffnete Elminster seinem jungen Gegenüber mit einem Augenzwinkern und ließ dann Harry mit seinen Gedanken allein.

Plötzlich fiel Harry auf wie sich der alte Zauberer verstohlen umsah. Grade als er fragen wollte, was los sei, hatte Kareth den Brief zu Ende gelesen und sprach Elminster an. „Was gibt es sonst für Neuigkeiten?", fragte der Kämpfer und ließ beiläufig das Pergament in einer seiner Taschen verschwinden. „Nicht viel", räumte Elminster ein und richtete seinen Blick auf den Halbdrachen, „Storm und ihre Harfner jagen das Böse von einer Ecke Faerûns zur anderen und sie planen einen Angriff auf die Zhentarims. Es steht schlecht um Cormyr, so sagt Khelben. Doch Evermeet, Evereska, Tiefenwasser und Amn rüsten zum Krieg."

Harry sagten die meisten Namen nichts, doch es gab Dinge, die ihn mehr beschäftigten. „Wie sieht es in meiner Welt aus?", brach es aus Harry heraus und der alte Zauberer fixierte ihm mit seinem Blick. „Wie schon gesagt, Amerika ist in die Hand der roten Magier gefallen. Eure Zauberer haben inzwischen gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber sie werden keine Chance gegen die Zirkel und die Zulkirs haben. Deine Freunde haben mittlerweile auch dein Verschwinden bemerkt, aber ich kann sie hinhalten und deine Abwesenheit erklären ohne ihre Sorgen anzufachen."

Harry war so tief betroffen von der ersten Aussage, dass die Nachricht über seine Freunde gar nicht zu ihm durchdrang. Er hatte mit Elminster Hoffnung verbunden, doch der alte Mann schien sich nicht einzumischen und den Ereignissen ihren Lauf zu lassen. Enttäuschung stahl sich in seine Gedanken, Enttäuschung über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, Enttäuschung über die Hilflosigkeit seiner Welt, oder besser Ebene, gegen die Bedrohung durch die roten Magier und Enttäuschung über die Gleichgültigkeit Elminsters.

„Und was wollen wir dagegen tun?", fragte Harry schließlich mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme und besonderer Betonung auf dem „wir". Elminster zog eine buschige Augenbraue hoch und sein Blick wurde schärfer. „Vorsicht, Junge, deine Gedanken wandeln auf gefährlichen Wegen", warnte der Weise von Schattental und Harry verkniff sich eine übereilte Antwort. „Wir haben Zeit und es sind viel größere Kräfte am Werk als du und ich. Deine Zeit wird kommen und solange werde ich die Stellung halten, aber auf meine Weise", vertraute der alte Mann Harry an und dann verlor sein Blick an Schärfe, wurde sogar fast mild.

Schließlich beugte er sich herüber und legte seine schwere Hand auf Harrys Schultern. „Vertrau mir, hier steht mehr auf dem Spiel als deine Freunde oder deine Ebene, viel mehr", raunte der Alte und nach einer kleinen Pause wiederholte er, „viel mehr!" Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Diesmal war der Nachsatz keine zerstreute Wiederholung gewesen, die der Mann sonst ab und zu gemacht hatte, sondern es war eine sehr eindringliche Warnung, die Harry erst nach ein wenig denken verstand.

Für ihn war alles neu, Faerûn, Ebenen, Götter und Gewebe waren für ihn Dinge, die immer noch fremd waren, aber Elminster waren diese Materien wohl vertraut. Wie konnte er abschätzen was im Kosmos vor sich ging oder auch nur erahnen welche Verbündete und Feinde er im Multiversum hatte? Und wie konnte er sich anmaßen, Elminster zum Handeln anstacheln zu wollen oder ihm sogar Untätigkeit vorzuwerfen, wie er es in Gedanken getan hatte? Sein Gewissen lastete plötzlich so schwer auf seinen Schultern, wie die Hand von Elminster.

„Aber Kopfhoch, noch sind nicht alle Ebenen eingestürzt", erklärte Elminster und beide Gewichte fielen von Harrys Schultern. Er wollte etwas antworten, eine Frage stellen, irgendwas, aber dann tauchten zwei Wörter in seinem Verstand auf und mit ihnen der unwiderstehliche Drang sie auszusprechen. Harry deutete mit der Hand auf den selbst gezimmerten Tisch und sprach die arkanen Worte aus. Elminster und Kareth, der das Zwiegespräch schweigend verfolgt hatte, verspannten sich kurz und beruhigten sich wieder, als eine Mahlzeit auf dem Tisch erschien, die für mindestens 5 Personen reichte.

Der Geruch von frisch gebratenem Fleisch und Gewürzen erfüllte den Raum und Harrys Magen knurrte, was den Zwang den Zauber zu wirken zumindest für ihn erklärte. Elminster nahm sich einen beschworenen Apfel aus der Obstschale in der Mitte des Tisches und erhob sich. „So, ich muss weiter. Kelben will noch mit mir reden und er ist immer so schrecklich ungeduldig", erklärte der alte Zauberer und biss in die Frucht. „Köstlich", lies er verlauten und verschwand dann spurlos.

Kareth setzte sich an den Tisch und musterte Harry besorgt. „Alles klar bei dir?", fragte der Kämpfer besorgt während er sich den Teller belud, die praktischer Weise Teil des Zaubers waren. „Ja", erwiderte Harry einsilbig und lies sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der vorher von Elminster beansprucht worden war. „Ist er immer so?", frage Harry mit einem Nicken zur Tür nachdem er ein paar Bissen Brot mit Wasser herunter gespült hatte. Kareth, der grad seine Zähne in einem Steak versengt hatte, nickte.

Schließlich riss das Fleisch, und der Halbdrache kaute schmatzend auf dem Bissen herum. „Köstlich", bestätigte der Kämpfer als er den Mund wieder frei hatte und wedelte mit dem Steak herum. Harry schaffte es, sich ein Lächeln abzuringen und mit etwas mehr Elan zu speisen. Nach dem Frühstück bannte Harry die wenigen Überreste mit einem Gegenzauber, den er schon früher gemeistert hatte. Nur zwei Becher mit Wasser blieben stehen.

„So", sagte Harry gedehnt, während er seinen Stuhl ein wenig vom Tisch wegrückte und es sich gemütlich machte, „Ich glaub du hast viel zu erklären." „Hab ich das?", fragte Kareth, „Was denn zum Beispiel?" „Storm, Harfner, Kelben, Tiefenwasser….", begann Harry und wollte noch weitere Stichworte liefern, da hob sein Gegenüber schon resignierend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich denke, ich habe verstanden."

Der Mann nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Becher und schob dann seinen Stuhl zurück. „Hm, wo fang ich an?", fragte sich der Halbdrache und dachte eine Weile nach, dann begann er unvermittelt. „Kelben Blackstaff ist wie Elminster und du ein Auserwählter Mystras, was ihn unvermeidlich zu einem der besten Zauberer Faerûns macht. Soweit ich weiß, ist er zur Zeit der Magierlord von Tiefenwasser, der großartigsten Stadt Faerûns. Dazu kommt, dass er mit Laeral Silverhand verheiratet ist, die wiederum zu den Sieben Schwestern gehört, die wieder Auserwählte Mystras sind. Was uns ganz nebenbei zu Storm Silverhand führt, die, wie du vielleicht schon erraten hast, die ältere Schwester eben jener Laeral Silverhand ist.

„Und wo du eben die Harfner erwähnt hast, alle drei arbeiten aktiv mit dieser Gruppe zusammen und sind genauer gesagt Mitgründer und Anführer, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben darf und das tue ich für meinen Teil. Die Harfner sind Menschen und Elfen, die sich dem Schutz der anderen guten Rassen verschrieben haben und darauf achten, dass die Gesetze eingehalten werden und jeden, der diese verletzt, zur Strecke bringen. Ich habe noch nicht viele von ihnen getroffen, zumindest nicht viele die sich zu erkennen gegeben haben. Die Harfner sind ein ziemlich verschworener Haufen, aber die, die ich getroffen habe, waren schwer in Ordnung.

„Was war noch? Ach ja, die Elfen. Evermeet ist Teil der Inselreiche im Westen. Eine Insel weit in der Spurlosen See, nur von Spitzohren bewohnt. Sie mischen sich nicht viel in die Angelegenheiten anderer Rassen ein, aber wenn sie es tun, schlagen sie zu wie Helms Faust. Über Evereska weiß ich nicht viel, kaum einer tut das, aber die Stadt wird auch nur von Elfen bewohnt. Man erzählt sich, jeder Nicht-Elf der die Stadt betritt wird sofort von der Magie, die sie umgibt, verbrannt." Kareth hatte beim letzten Satz die Stimme gesenkt, aber lachte danach lauthals.

„Ich glaub nicht daran, aber trotzdem sollte man mit den Elfen keine Späße treiben. Die sind höllisch flink und haben keinen Humor. So, habe ich etwas vergessen?" „Ja, Zhenturim", erinnerte ihn Harry und die heitere Miene Kareths wurde düster und seine Stimme rauer. „Nicht Zhenturim. Zhentarim. Das schwarze Netzwerk, die größte Plage, nun da die roten Magier in deiner Welt sind. Eine Bande von Meuchelmördern, Sklavenhändlern, Giftmischern und anderem Abschaum, die man heutzutage überall findet. Es war mal ein Geheimbund, doch mittlerweile sind sie so mächtig geworden, dass sie im Offenen arbeiten.

„Wenn du nach Norden siehst, kannst du die Türme von Schloss Zhentil erkennen, ihrem Ursprungsort. Dort sitzt Manshoon, erzählt man sich, ein Zauberer, der genauso mächtig wie böse ist, umgeben von einer Armee aus Söldenern und Sklaven, die nur auf einen günstigen Zeitpunkt wartet um die Herzländer zu verwüsten. Ich hoffe, dass sobald Cormyr befriedet ist, sich die versammelte Armee gegen die Zenths wendet und sie zu Bane schickt", sagte der Halbdrache und seine Fäuste ballten sich.

Danach herrschte eine zeitlang Stille in der kleinen Hütte. „Können wir nichts tun?", fragte Harry schließlich vorsichtig und Kareth sah ihn mit einem verzerrten Grinsen an. „Gegen die Zenths? Nein, wohl kaum", sagte sein Mentor düster. „Aber du kannst dir deinen Stab schnappen, den du so lieb gewonnen hast und wir trainieren ein wenig", setzte der Halbdrache hinzu und das Grinsen wurde echter. Harry grinste zurück, denn „wenig" war ein relativer Begriff, besonders für Kareth im Zusammenhang mit Training und er meinte nie kurz.

Während Harry hinaus ging, wunderte er sich noch mal darüber warum Elminster sich kurz so komisch benommen hatte, doch tat es dann als unwichtig ab.


	9. Kap 08: In den Ruinen von Myth Drannor

**Kapitel 8: In den Ruinen Myth Drannors**

Zurk versuchte sich aufrecht zu halten, als er sich der Höhle nährte. Der Gestank von Schwefel und die rußige Luft schlugen ihm schon entgegen. Als Ork war er schlechte, stinkende Gänge gewohnt, aber die Drachenhöhle machte selbst seinen Organen zu schaffen und dazu kam noch der Bewohner der Zuflucht, der den Besuch erst recht unangenehm machte.

Zurk atmete noch mal tief ein, sammelte sich und betrat dann die Höhle. Sofort wurde ihm warm und die hohe Temperatur lag nicht nur an den diversen Fackeln, die den riesigen Hohlraum erleuchteten. Der Anführer der Ork versuchte sich von seinem Ungemach nichts anmerken zu lassen und schritt zügig auf das kolossale Lebewesen in der Mitte der Höhle, zwischen großen Bergen von Gold und Edelsteinen, zu.

„Mächtiger Nalavarauthatoryl! Ihr habt mich gerufen!", rief Zurk aus respektvoller Entfernung und warf sich auf den Boden, bevor der rote Wyrm ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Der Drache war leicht reizbar und Augenkontakt mochte er gar nicht. Nalavarauthatoryl reagierte erst einmal nicht auf die Anwesenheit seines Verbündeten, sondern kaute genüsslich weiter. Dann spuckte er ein Metallteil aus, das nach dem deformierten Stück einer Ritterrüstung aussah und wandte den mächtigen Kopf seinem Besuch zu.

„Ja, kleiner Ork", grollte die tiefe Stimme des Drachens durch dessen provisorische Wohnstätte, während er auf den winzigen Haufen Lumpen herabsah. Er mochte die Goblinoiden nicht, aber er brauchte sie leider, um die Zauber und Pfeile der Menschen von sich abzulenken. Zurk mochte den großen Drachen auch nicht, aus einer Vielzahl von Gründen, aber war schlau genug, seine Abneigung nicht zu zeigen und dafür gab es nur einen Grund und der hatte viele scharfe Zähne.

„Meine Spione berichten mir, dass mein Plan aufgeht. Die Talländer werden den hiesigen Menschen nicht zur Hilfe kommen." Zurk biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Immerhin war es _sein_ Plan gewesen, die Menschen zu entzweien. Genauso war _er_ es gewesen, der die Orkstämme der Anauroch unter seinem Banner vereint und zum Raubzug gegen die Menschen aufgewiegelt hatte. Und dann war die überdimensionierte Echse aufgekreuzt und hatte alles für sich beansprucht und er hatte machtlos mit ansehen müssen, wie der größte Raubzug der Orks seit dem Fall der Reiche zum sinnlosen Eroberungszug wurde, in dem seine Brüder abgeschlachtet wurden ohne dafür etwas zu erbeuten.

„Das bedeutet wir werden weiterziehen und du kannst meine Truppe in Bewegung setzen. Wir greifen Suzail an", informierte der Wyrm seinen unliebsamen Befehlshaber und Zurk verkrampfte sich. Sie würden alle sterben! Das war Wahnsinn, dass wusste sogar der ambitionierte Ork. Sie würden über flache Ebenen marschieren müssen um zur Hauptstadt Cormyrs zu kommen, den Angriffen der menschlichen Kavallerie schutzlos ausgeliefert, ohne Deckung vor feindlichen Zauberern, nur um vor der stärksten Befestigung zu stehen, die die Menschen in diesem Land erbaut hatten. Galle stieg dem Ork hoch, aber er zwang sie herunter und sagte gepresst, „Wie Ihr befiehlt."

„Gut. Doch bevor du die Armee los schickst, musste du noch eine Gruppe deiner besten Kämpfer nach Cormanthor in die Nähe von Myth Drannor entsenden", befahl der Wyrm und der Befehl überraschte Zurk, sodass er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte und, „Wozu?", grunzte. Zu seinem Entsetzen hörte er, dass seine Missbilligung deutlich mitschwank und Angst packte ihn. Doch Nalavarauthatoryl lies sich nicht anmerken ob er den Ton seines Besuchers bemerkt hatte oder nicht. „Ein Zauber hat mir verraten, dass der Schwächling Elminster dort zwei Getreue versteckt hält. Einen Kämpfer und einen Jüngling, wie es scheint und ich möchte, dass diese Personen verschwinden. Sie dürften keine Gefahr darstellen, aber ich gehe kein Risiko ein. Schick deine 50 besten Kämpfer und ein paar Drachenreiter. Das sollte ausreichen, falls der Trupp einer Patrouille der Menschen begegnet."

Zurks Mund war staubtrocken. Nicht mehr aus Angst vor dem Drachen, der in guter Stimmung zu sein schien, sonst hätte er seinen Plan nicht so ausführlich erläutert, sondern wegen Elminster. Der Drache mochte ihn als Schwächling bezeichnen, aber der Ork zweifelte ernsthaft daran, dass der Wyrm dem Zauberer schon einmal gegenüber gestanden hatte. Nur sehr, sehr wenige Lebewesen hatten einen Kampf gegen Elminster überlebt und jeder Ork kannte den Ruf des Magiers, auch wenn sein Name so gut wie nie gesprochen wurde und die Erzählungen über den Magier ließen ihn nicht als Schwächling erscheinen.

Seine besten Krieger auch nur in die mögliche Nähe dieses Mannes zu schicken, machte Zurk Angst, aber wie immer hatte er keine Wahl. Immerhin durfte er seine „besten" Krieger selber bestimmen. Der Ork grinste den Boden an. Wenn er schon seine Krieger in einen sicheren Tod schicken musste, konnte er wenigstens noch seine eigenen Ziele verfolgen, sollte er wider allen Erwartens diesen Feldzug überleben. „Sofort, mächtigster aller Drache. Erlaubt, dass ich mich zurückziehe und eure Befehle befolge", sagte Zurk so ergeben wie möglich. Die Hitze brachte ihn zum schwitzen und er wusste, dass Drachen empfindliche Sinne hatten und Orks verabscheuten, besonders wenn sie schwitzten.

Der Drache schien seine Gesellschaft auch nicht über Gebühr dulden zu wollen und grollte, „Du bis entlassen, aber schicke mir noch einen Gefangenen. Das Pläne schmieden macht mich hungrig." Zurk erhob sich mit gesenktem Blick, drehte sich um und verließ die Höhle so schnell es die Höflichkeit erlaubte.

* * *

„Hey, Harry. Komm rüber und sieh dir das an!", rief Kareth an Harrys drittem Zehntag in Faerûn. Der Zauberer sah von dem Folianten des klaren Denkens auf und schlug diesen nach kurzem zögern zu. Mühsam kämpfte er sich aus der selbstgeflochtenen Hängematte aus Flechtengewächsen heraus und streckte sich. Dann schlenderte er zu seinem Mentor, der an der Klippe stand und dort Wasser gelassen hatte. Jetzt sah er auf die dichte Waldfläche unter ihnen und deutete mit seinem ausgestrecktem Arm wortlos auf einen Punkt im Nordosten als Harry neben ihn trat.

Der Junge lenkte seinen Blick auf die angewiesene Stelle und sah erst nur eine verschwommene grüne Ebene, dann klärte sich sein Blick und er konnte schwarze, fliegende Punkte und graue Umrisse, die über die Wipfel ragten, ausmachen. Er wusste immer noch nicht, warum er die Brille plötzlich nicht mehr brauchte und warum sich sein Sehvermögen immer weiter zu verbessern schien, aber Harry vermutete einen Zusammenhang zwischen Elminsters Büchern oder Mystras Einflüsterungen und der Nutzlosigkeit seiner Brille.

Die schwarzen Punkte waren flüchtende Vögel und die grauen Umrisse wurden nach konzentriertem Hinsehen die verfallenen Überreste der Stadt Myth Drannors, deren andere Ausläufer sich nach Kareths Erzählungen bis zum Horizont erstreckten. Kareth hatte auch erzählt, das Myth Drannor einmal die größte und prachtvollste Stadt in Faerûn gewesen war, von den Elfen erbaut und mit einem mächtigen, magischen Schild umgeben. Doch das war vor langer Zeit gewesen und die Pracht und die Elfen waren verschwunden und der Zauber wirkte nur noch an einigen wenigen Stellen und würde bald gänzlich verschwinden. Myth Drannor hatte neue Bewohner, angelockt von den verborgenen Schätzen und der Magie, die noch in Artefakten gespeichert, in den Ruinen der Stadt gelagert waren.

Viele Abenteuergruppen kamen mit der Hoffnung auf Reichtum in das gefährliche Gebiet und erhöhten mit der Ausrüstung an ihren verwesenden Körpern den Einsatz für die Gruppen, die nach ihnen kamen. Ihr Tod war meist leise durch Hunger und Durst herbeigeführt, denn die Ruinen waren ein Labyrinth und zuverlässige Karten waren selten. Sehr selten. Dazu kamen magische Fallen, mit denen die Elfen ihr Hab und Gut geschützt hatten, und die Monster, die sich im Schutz der Nacht an eine lagernde Gruppe anschlichen und ihnen den Gar ausmachten.

Dann gab es noch zwei kleinere Gruppen. Die eine bestand aus den Leuten die vernünftig und gut ausgerüstet waren und es heil wieder herausschafften und die andere, die vielleicht gut ausgerüstet, aber so unvorsichtig waren und einen der Jäger weckten und dann auch noch dumm genug nicht alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und um ihr Leben zu laufen. Die starben nicht leise, sondern laut. Denn ein Kampf in den Ruinen brachte den Stein ins rollen, der die Lawine auslöst. Andere Jäger erwachen und noch mehr Jäger und egal wie viele Jäger eine Gruppe tötet, bisher hatte Myth Drannor und seine Bewohner immer den längeren Atem, so auch jetzt.

Lichtblitze und Feuer zuckten zwischen den Ruinen hin und her, während Harry und der Halbdrache das Schauspiel aus großer Entfernung verfolgten. „Sie sind gut", sagte Harry nach ein paar Minuten. Er klang nicht wirklich amüsiert, aber auch nicht mitfühlend. Es war mehr eine sehr distanzierte Anspannung, die seine Worte ein wenig rau klingen ließen. „Jedenfalls besser, als die letzte Gruppe vor 13 Tagen. Die da haben wenigstens einen Magier dabei", sagte Kareth und Harry nickte. Schweigend sahen sie dem Spektakel noch ein paar weitere Minuten zu, dann brach Harry wieder die Stille, „Es müssen zwei Magier sein, vielleicht sogar drei." „Ja", antwortete der Halbdrache kurz und bald darauf folgte ein „Hui", als ein menschlicher Umriss mehrere Meter weit aus dem grünen Meer herausgeschleudert wurde und dann wieder auf nimmer Wiedersehen darin versank.

Einer der Ruinentürme verschwand ein paar Augenblicke später und schleuderte eine Staubwolke empor. Die Zauber wurden weniger und erstarben wenige Minuten danach. Es wurde wieder ruhig zwischen den Bäumen und nichts wies mehr darauf hin, dass gerade Menschen, wahrscheinlich eine Menge, von den alten Gemäuern geschluckt worden waren. Ein wenig Reumütig wandte sich Harry ab und sagte leise, „Wir hätten ihnen helfen können." „Ja, ich weiß", sagte Kareth und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter, „aber mit welchem Ergebnis? Gegen Myth Drannor gibt es keine Hilfe und Elminster hat mir aufgetragen dich auszubilden, bis er sagt, dass du bereit bist und nicht mit dir Rücken an Rücken in einer ehrenhaften, aber fruchtlosen Tat zu sterben."

Harry nickte und zog die Nase hoch. Kareth war sein Lehrmeister und hatte wahrscheinlich Recht. Der Zauberer sah hoch in die Wolken, hinter denen matt die runde Scheibe der Sonne hing, die sich langsam ihrem Zenit nährte. Er seufzte und nahm wieder den Folianten zur Hand, während Kareth sich den Bogen umschwank und jagen ging. Harry war kurz versucht zu fragen ob er mit durfte, aber verzichtete dann doch darauf. Sein Studium ging erstmal vor.

Harry verlor sich in den Zeilen und der Magie des Buches, das ihn besser denken lies und erst ein lautes Grummeln seines Magens lies ihn aufschrecken. Er trat unter dem Vordach der Hütte hervor und sah nach dem Stand der Sonne. Er konnte noch nicht so gut die Zeit ablesen wie sein Lehrer, aber trotzdem erkannte er zu seiner Verwunderung, dass sein Mentor schon mehrere Stunden fort war. Das war ungewöhnlich und Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. Er überlegte, ob er den Spuren seines Meisters folgen konnte, als es hinter ihm im Unterholz knackte.

Harry fuhr herum und als er seinen Mentor erkannte, rief er mit einem breiten Grinsen, „Wo bleibst du denn so…". Das lange blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er sah, dass der Halbdrache nicht auf ihn zu ging, sondern rannte. „Harry, ich hoffe du weißt noch den Flugzauber den Mystra dir letzen Zehntag geschickt hat", rief Kareth und war fast bei Harry angekommen, bevor dieser antworten konnte. „Klar, aber wieso? Was geht…" Wieder wurde Harry unterbrochen. Sein Mentor hatte ihn unsanft am Kragen und am Gürtel gepackt und schleuderte ihn mit einem gewaltigen Wurf über den Rand der Klippe.

Während er fiel, sah der Zauberer wie eine Vielzahl von menschengroßen Figuren, die ein breites Arsenal an Waffen bei sich trugen, auf die Lichtung stürmten begleitet von Grunzlauten, die Harry vorher überhört haben musste. Kareth hatte seine Waffen gezogen, brüllte etwas und verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld. Einer der Eindringlinge brüllte jemanden so laut an, dass sogar Harry es noch hören konnte, auch wenn er es nicht verstand. Mittlerweile fiel er rückwärts dem Boden entgegen und nahm wurde immer schneller. Er wollte gerade den Flugzauber sprechen, als vier große, schwarze Schatten über den Rand der Klippe hinausschossen und Harry brauchte Kareth nicht um zu wissen, was sich da über ihm befand. Es konnten nur Drachen sein und das war nicht gut.

Fluchend drehte sich der Zauberer rum und schoss mit rasender Geschwindigkeit kopfüber dem grünen, undurchsichtigen Blätterdach entgegen. Ein schriller Schrei über ihm, sagte ihm das seine Verfolger, an dieser Tatsache zweifelte er keine Sekunde, ihn gefunden hatten. Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, der Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht, zerzauste seine Haare und er war froh die Brille nicht mehr zu brauchen. Er versuchte sich noch länger zu machen und mit seinem Willen seinen Sturz noch zu beschleunigen. Ein Hochgefühl ergriff den Jungen, das er sonst nur vom fliegen auf seinem Feuerblitz kannte, auch wenn dieses keine Dutzend Sekunden anhalten sollte.

Er musste sich schließlich ermahnen den Zauber zu sprechen, um nicht ungebremst durch die Baumkronen zu jagen. Mit der natürlichen Gabe, die ihn zum jüngsten Sucher des Jahrhunderts gemacht hatte, glitt er zwischen zwei Baumriesen hindurch, umflog ein paar Baumstämme, durchdrang die Blätterschicht und nährte sich im flachen Winkel dem Boden. Aus dem Flug wurde flüssig eine Laufbewegung und während um ihn herum verkohlte Blätter niederregnetten, schlug er Hacken um Hacken um seine Verfolger abzuschütteln. Nebenbei schüttelte er die Blätter aus seinen Haaren und Kleidung und wischte das Blut von den vielen kleinen Kratzern, die er im Gesicht und an Händen hatte an seinem T-Shirt ab, das seine Zeit in Faerûn bisher gut überstanden hatte, jetzt aber mehr Risse hatte als ein Drache Schuppen.

Mehrmals fühlte Harry die Hitze von Flammenstößen, die das Laub über ihm verbrannten, aber die Bäume hielten die Drachen auf Abstand und das tödliche Feuer erreichte ihn nicht. Dann knackte es mehrmals heftig als seine großen Verfolger mit brachialer Direktheit durch das Gehölz brachen und mit deutlich vernehmbarem Rumsen auf dem Boden landeten. Eins der Monster landete unmittelbar vor Harry der schnell seine Richtung änderte. Eine Wand aus Feuer in der neuen Laufrichtung überzeugte ihn aber doch, wieder den ursprünglichen Kurs einzuschlagen.

Harry begann zu schwitzen und das nicht nur weil jetzt in regelmäßigen Abständen Feuer um ihn herum züngelte. Zum ersten Mal sah Harry seine Verfolger, entweder wenn sie plötzlich neben ihm auftauchten oder sich parallel zu ihm bewegen, bis das dichte Unterholz sie zu Umwegen zwang. Der Kopf, der einem Basilisken nicht unähnlich war, saß auf einem langen Hals der in einen vierbeinigen, muskulösem Körper überging, der wiederum in einem Schwanz endete, der noch mal so lang wie der Körper war. Aus dem Rücken wuchsen zwei lederne Schwingen, die die Drachen eng am Körper gefaltet trugen. Ein Kamm lief vom Nacken bis zur Schwanzspitze und der ganze Körper war in Schuppen gekleidet, die die Farben von hellem Purpur hatten.

Als Harry die Farbe der Schuppen erkannte, verschwand das Bedürfnis zu Lachen. Der Laufschritt der Riesenechsen sah zwar saukomisch aus, aber für ihre Größe waren die Viecher verdammt schnell, doch zu Harrys Glück nicht allzu wendig. Allerdings lieferte das Färbung der Haut die letzte Gewissheit, dass es sich um rote Drachen handelte, eben die, vor denen Kareth Harry am meisten gewarnt hatte, weil sie die gefährlichsten, stärksten, hinterhältigsten und mächtigsten Vertreter der Spezies waren, die sowieso schon alle diese Attribute in sich vereinte.

Der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer den Harry in diesem Moment sah war der, dass die Drachen, wenn sie sich komplett streckten um schnellst möglich laufen zu können, „nur" um die zehn Meter lang waren und damit noch recht jung waren und außerdem waren sie gesattelt und wurden von Kreaturen geritten die, nach den Erklärungen von Kareth Orks sein mussten und so zu den gewöhnlichen Übeln von Faerûn zählten und obgleich sie stark und ausdauernd doch recht beschränkt waren und deshalb ihre Reittiere sichtlich behinderten. Die Reiter zogen wie verrückt an den Zügeln und Harry interpretierte ihre Rufe teilweise als Verwünschungen und andererseits als Anfeuerungen, doch er nahm sich vor sich später darüber zu wundern.

Jetzt musste er sich erstmal auf den Boden konzentrieren. Weitere Kratzer gesellte sich zu den anderen hinzu und durch ein paar schmerzhafte Manöver durch dichtes Unterholz kamen der eine oder andere Schnitt hinzu, aber seine Verfolger mussten weitere Wege in Kauf nehmen und der Abstand vergrößerte sich deutlich. Nach wenigen Minuten in denen er die Verfolger nicht hören konnte, lehnte sich der Zauberer an einen Baum und atmete tief durch. Seine Haut brannte wie von tausend glühenden Nadeln gestochen und Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen.

Wieder wischte er sich das Blut und den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und klopfte die Blätter von T-Shirt und Jeans. Dabei ertastete er seinen Zauberstab, den er wundersamer Weise nicht verloren hatte und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. Natürlich hatte er versucht seine Verfolger mit Kugeln von Magie zu treffen, aber seine Angriffe waren an der Haut der Drachen einfach abgeprallt und die Reiter waren zu bewegliche Ziele um sie im Laufen zu treffen. Feuerbälle waren gegen die Feuerdrachen nutzlos und mehr aggressive Zauber beherrschte Harry nicht ohne Zauberstab, aber warum hatte er nicht versucht sich zu teleportieren?

Sofort konzentrierte sich der Junge und versuchte sich zur Quelle im Wald zu bringen, doch überraschender Weise passierte nichts, als er die magischen Worte sprach, die Mystra ihm eingegeben hatte. Verwundert probierte er es erneut, aber es wollte nicht gelingen. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich noch mehr zu konzentrieren. Der Boden begann leicht zu schwingen, die Verfolger kamen wieder näher. Noch einmal sprach er die arkanen Worte des Transportzaubers, aber das Gekreische der Orkreiter und die hungrigen Rufe der Drachen, vermittelten das Scheitern seiner Bemühungen bevor er die Augen öffneten.

Es war düster unter dem Laubdach und nur hin und wieder durchbrach ein Lichtstrahl die Decke aus Ästen und Blättern. Harry konnte die Verfolger nicht sehen und sie ihn bestimmt auch nicht, aber sie näherten sich definitiv schnell, mindestens zwei von ihnen. Widerwillig lief er los und die Hatz begann von neuem. Für einen kurzen Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er vor 30 Tagen nie im Leben solange durchgehalten hätte, aber wirkliche Freude wollte mit der Erkenntnis nicht auftauchen. Weitere Ernüchterung kam als das Unterholz spärlicher wurde und das Knacken von brechenden Ästen verschwand. Die Reiter und die Drachen wurden still, sich ihrer Beute sicher und nur noch das stärker werdende, sanfte Vibrieren des Bodens sagte Harry, dass seine Verfolger aufholten.

Er hastete weiter und langsam machte sich Verzweiflung in ihm breit. Er konnte sich nicht mehr länger beherrschen und drehte sich um. Seine Verfolger konnte er noch nicht wieder sehen, aber er stolperte fast über eine Wurzel. Er strauchelte, fing sich wieder und lief weiter. Dann tauchte wieder ein Zauber aus den tiefen seines Verstandes auf, in den Mystra ihr Wissen gepflanzt hatte und Harry zögerte nicht eine Sekunde den Zauber auszusprechen. Die Bäume hinter ihm raschelten und versanken ein paar Meter. Weiter achtete er nicht auf den Effekt seines Zaubers, sondern rannte weiter, aber ein zufriedenes und zuversichtliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem schweißüberströmten Gesicht aus, als es hinter ihm zwei Mal laut platschte und seine Gegner ein unfreiwilliges Schlammbad nahmen.

Sicher, das würde so große Kreaturen nicht ewig aufhalten, aber zumindest ein wenig. Blieben erstmal nur zwei Gegner um die er sich sorgen musste. Noch immer im Laufschritt, sah er sich um und versuchte das Laubdach zu durchblicken, doch er konnte keine Anzeichen finden, dass sich seine anderen Verfolger noch in der Nähe befanden. Er wischte sich erneut den Schweiß von der Stirn und ZACK, krachte er mit etwas zusammen. Zwei Schmerzensschrei hallten durch den Wald und Harry prallte zurück. Schmerz pochte in seiner Stirn, seiner Brust und seinem rechten Knie, dass ihm die Augen tränten, doch er rappelte sich hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Das plötzlich auftauchende Hindernis entpuppte sich als spektakulär unspektakulärer Mensch um die 40 Jahre. Das braune Haar trug der Mann schulterlang und ein Lederriemen verhinderte, dass es ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Die Gesichtszüge waren vom Wetter und der Wildnis gezeichnet und eine Narbe an der Schläfe zeichnete sich blass von der sonst leicht gebräunten Haut ab. Graue Augen sahen überrascht in Harrys und der Mund zeigte gelbliche Zähne in einem angespannten Grinsen, als der andere sah, dass er zumindest einem Menschen gegenüberstand.

Von der Statur her glich der Fremde Harry sehr, auch wenn Harry schon fast muskulöser war als der Mann. Angetan war der Mann in Hemd und Hose aus groben, erdfarbenen Leinen über die er einen Lederwams trug. Ein Dolch steckte im Gürtel und ein Langschwert baumelte an der Hüfte. Der einzige Schmuck den Harry sehen konnte war ein silberner Anhänger in Schildform, den der Mann um den Hals trug. Der Mann machte auf den ersten Blick einen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck.

„Holla", rief der Mann überrascht und rieb sich den Bauch, während Harry sich gerade schüttelte. „Mir düngt wir sollten hier verschwinden, bevor wir uns weiter unterhalten", sagte der Fremde und Harry nickte. „Da entlang", sagten beide gleichzeitig und deutete jeweils in ihre ursprüngliche Fluchtrichtung. „Schlechte Idee, daher kommt der Ärger", erklärten beide unisono und zeigten in die Richtungen aus denen sie gekommen waren. Beide zogen fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und der Fremde machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand und sah nach hinten, als ob er sagen wollte „Wir haben keine Zeit dafür".

„Rote Drachen", beantwortete Harry die ungestellte Frage und der Kopf des anderen zuckte erschrocken zurück. „Junge Drachen", räumte der Zauberer ein und sein Gegenüber entspannte sich kaum merklich. Dann packte er den Jungen am Arm, zog ihn von Harry aus gesehen nach rechts und verfiel wieder in den Laufschritt, den er anscheinend vor dem Zusammenstoß vorgelegt hatte. Harry ließ sich nicht lange ziehen und lief ebenfalls in die Richtung, die nach seinem Gefühl Osten sein musste.

Während der Fremde ihn hinter sich herzog, bemerkte Harry noch ein paar interessante Dinge. Zum einen trug der Mann einen Rucksack an den eine zusammengerollte Decke und ein Leinensack festgezurrt waren und Kochgeschirr baumelte an den Seiten. Nein, korrigierte sich Harry, das Geschirr baumelte nicht, es war auch festgebunden. Der Mann musste ein erfahrener Wanderer sein, denn sein Gepäck störte ihn weder, noch verursachte es verräterische Geräusche. Dann entdeckte Harry noch den Schweiß, der über die Arme des Fremden lief.

„Vor wem oder was lauft Ihr davon", fragte Harry seinen unerwarteten Begleiter, als er sich auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm befand. „Spinnen", erwiderte der Mann und Harry hob erstaunt die Augenbraue, was der andere nicht sehen konnte, aber wohl spürte. „Große Spinnen", erklärte der Mann und Harry schluckte, als der Mann seine Arme kurz weit ausbreitete. Der Zauberer erinnerte sich an seine Ausflüge in den Verbotenen Wald und ein klammes Gefühl überkam ihn. „Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit und diesmal konnte er das Lächeln des Mannes spüren, der sich die ganze Zeit neben ihm schnell durch das Laub arbeitete.

„Quirin von Dolchtal, wenn's beliebt. Wie ist Euer Name?" „Harry, Harry Potter", sagte der Zauberer und stellte resignierend fest, dass er am keuchen war. „Harry? Ein ungewöhnlicher Na –" Quirin brach mitten im Wort ab und bremste scharf. Bei Harry hatten plötzlich alle Sinne Alarm geschlagen und er hatte sich nach vorne geworfen, als der Mann noch seinen Namen wiederholt hatte. Er landete mit dem Gesicht im Laub und schrie seinen Schmerz in die verfaulenden Blätter, als sein Bein mit großer Gewalt durchbohrt wurde.

Der Schmerz machte ihn halb wahnsinnig und wie ein gequältes Tier wand er sich. Er versuchte sich zu rollen um von dem Schmerz fort zukommen und die Quelle sehen zu können, doch sein Bein war wie festgenagelt und der Versuch bereitete ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen. Dem Zauberer wurde plötzlich egal, was ihm den Schmerz bereitete, solang es aufhörte. Er streckte seine Hand nach hinten, ballte seine Hand zur Faust und streckte Zeigefinger und kleinen Finger in Richtung Schmerz.

Seine Hand zitterte, ebenso wie seine Stimme und die Silbe „zair" kam unsicher, kaum verständlich über seine Lippen, aber Mystra musste es verstanden haben. Harry wusste es nicht, aber „Zair" war das uralte Wort der Elfen für Blitz und ein eben solcher brannte sich auf seinen Befehl durch das Blattwerk und stach für einen Moment wie ein Schwert aus dem Grün hervor. Der beißende Geruch von verbranntem Ozon und Fleisch hing plötzlich in Luft und der Schmerz in Harrys Bein verdoppelte sich noch einmal als, was immer in ihm steckte sich abrupt drehte. Diesmal bewahrte ihn die Bewusstlosigkeit vor einem weiteren Schrei.

Wenig später wachte er wieder auf und fand sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum gelehnt. Ein besorgter Quirin war über ihn gebeugt und musterte ihn scharf. Sein Bein tat höllisch weh und als er hinsah, erschreckte er. Eine Klinge schien durch sein Schienbein gedrungen zu sein und ein roter Dorn ragte aus seiner blutgetränkten Jeans. „Scheiße", fluchte Harry und sein Blick glitt an Quirin vorbei zu einem Knäuel, das immer noch ein wenig dampfte. „Große Spinnen?", frage Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln und Quirin nickte bitter. „Du hast Glück gehabt, so eine Schwertspinne kann tödlich sein", sagte der Mann überflüssiger Weise und fügte leicht grinsend hinzu, „So wie du."

Harrys Lächeln wurde zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse als er sein Bein bewegte. „Wir müssen weiter. Ich habe die Drachen im Schlamm versinken lassen, aber sie werden bald hier sein", presste Harry hervor. Der Dolchtaler sah sich und schien zu zögern. „Na los", drängte Harry, „Zieh das verdammte Scheißteil aus mir raus und weiter geht's." „Nein, du verblutest wenn ich die Klinge rausziehe und die Wunde nicht mit meinen Heilzaubern verschließe." „Wo ist dein Problem wenn du einen Heilzauber wirken kannst. Zieh endlich das verfluchte Ding aus meinem Bein!", schrie Harry, der vor Schmerz schwitzte und zitterte.

„Du bist ein Zauberer, du musst doch wissen wie gefährlich Zauber in einer Zone wilder Magie sind", warnte Quirin, der Harry verwundert musterte. „Was für wilde Magie? Mach endlich, dass der Schmerz aufhört", brüllte Harry und machte sich daran, selbst das Bein der Spinne aus seinem Unterschenkel zu ziehen. Quirin fing seine Hand auf und versuchte Harry zu beruhigen, „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich mach es, aber du solltest beten, das es nicht schlimmer wird". Harry bemühte sich, sich zu entspannen. Der Mann zog seinen Dolch und befahl Harry fest auf den Griff zu beißen.

Dann hob er das verletzte Bein an, legte es auf sein gebeugtes Knie und umfasste den klingenförmigen Stumpf des Beines so fest wie möglich mit beiden Händen. „Bereit?" Harry nickte nur und dann wurde er vor Schmerz fast wieder ohnmächtig. Ohne zu zögern hatte der Abenteurer das Bein mit einem Ruck raus gezogen und weggeworfen. Dann umschloss die eine Hand den Anhänger und die andere legte sich auf die Wunde, aus der Blut Harrys Schenkel herunter lief und sich warm im Schritt sammelte.

Quirin stimmte leise ein Gebet an, das Harry nicht verstand, nur das Wort „Tyr" tauchte mehrmals auf, da war Harry sich sicher. Das Brennen der Wunde hörte allmählich auf und wurde zu einer angenehmen Wärme, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Der Schmerz verebbte und seine Kräfte kehrten zurück. Er musste die Augen schließen und sich entspannen, während die heilende Wärme ihr Werk tat. Der Dolch fiel ihm aus dem Mund, jetzt mit deutlichen Zahnabdrücken im Griff. Kurz danach war der Schmerz nur noch ein sehr fernes Echo und Harry flüsterte ein zufriedenes „Danke".

Quirin nahm die Hand von Harrys Bein, lies seinen Anhänger los und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter, wie Kareth es zu tun pflegte. „Du hattest Glück, dass wir grade in keiner toten Zone der Magie sind. Hier in der Gegend kann man der Magie nicht trauen." Harry erinnerte sich jetzt daran, dass Kareth ihn mal vor solchen Zonen gewarnt hatte und ihm erklärt hatte, dass das Gewebe gestört werden konnte, wenn sehr mächtige Magie falsch gewirkt wurde oder aufeinander traf.

Harry fuhr sich über die Augen um die letzten Tränen wegzuwischen und bemerkte dabei, dass seine Schnittwunden ebenfalls verheilt waren. „Hier scheint die Magie normal zu funktionieren", gab der Zauberer zu bedenken, „ich könnte versuchen uns zu teleportieren". „Nein, der Schein trügt. Wir sind zumindest in einer Zone schwach gestörter Magie und außerdem kann ich nicht fort. Mein Partner ist noch hier und ich geh nicht ohne ihn", lehnte der Heiler Harrys Angebot ab und Harry nickte. „Gut, dann bleibe ich auch. Ich schulde dir was."

Beide Männer erhoben sich wieder und Harry probierte vorsichtig sein Bein aus, doch die Vorsicht war unnötig. Es war als hätte die Verletzung nie existiert. „Wo ist dein Partner?", frage der Junge und sah seinen Begleiter an. „Wir wollten uns wieder auf einer Lichtung treffen, ein paar Meilen von hier in diese Richtung", antwortete Quirin und zeigte in die Richtung in der sie vor der Begegnung mit der Spinne unterwegs gewesen waren. „Bevor ich dir begegnet bin, wollte ich einen größeren Bogen schlagen, aber im Moment ist Eile geboten."

Sie waren nur ein paar Schritte gegangen, als sie lautes Knacken von brechenden Ästen und einen schrillen Schrei hinter sich hörten. Harrys Verfolger waren wieder da. Sofort verfielen Harry und Quirin in einen schnellen Laufschritt und hasteten erneut durch das Labyrinth von Baumstämmen. Ein kleiner Weiler vor ihnen lichtete das Blätterdach genug, das Harry kurz das Grau der Wolken sehen konnte, aber als er über den Bachlauf sprang sah er noch was anderes, nämlich den großen Schatten eines fliegenden Drachen, der sich genau über ihm befand. „Quirin, die anderen beiden Drachen sind über uns", rief Harry seinem Begleiter zu, der ihm ein paar Schritte voraus war.

„Die anderen beiden?", fragte der Dolchtaler ungläubig, „Was hast du getan?" „Nichts! Ich schwöre, dass ich nicht weiß, wo die alle herkommen", beteuerte Harry und der Heiler schnaubte ungehalten. Der Boden unter ihnen begann stärker zu beben und sie spürten wie die anderen Drachen über ihnen kreisten. „Wir sind gleich da! Hoffentlich ist Belgos schon dort." „Sind wir immer noch in der Zone wilder Magie?", fragte der Zauberer ohne große Hoffnung. „Ich befürchte ja, aber wir werden keine Wahl haben als den Teleportzauber zu riskieren", antwortete der Abenteurer.

Nach einem finalen Endspurt und einer kleinen Kurskorrektur, erreichten die beiden Abenteurer die Lichtung und Quirin brüllte so laut er konnte, „Belgos! Belgos, du Sohn eines Drow, wo bist du?" Anstatt Belgos tauchten die beiden Drachen vor Harry und seinem Begleiter auf und mit einem erderschütternden Rums landeten die magischen Bestien am anderen Ende der Lichtung. Schlitternd kamen der Hexenmeister und der Heiler in der Mitte des Freiraumes zum stehen und Harry sah sich vorsichtig um. Die Bäume standen ungefähr ein halbes Quidditchfeld entfernt und zu seiner Rechten versperrte eine halbverfallene, aber immer noch hohe, Mauer auf ganzer Länge der Lichtung den Weg.

Das Gras war braun und verdorrt, manche Stellen waren ganz kahl und zeigten blutrote Erde. Hinter ihnen knackte es und ihre Verfolger schoben sich zwischen den Baumstämmen hindurch. Harry musste schlucken. „Harry, wir sollten verschwinden", schlug Quirin behutsam vor, als könnte ein lautes Geräusch die Monster zum Angriff bewegen. Die Drachen verhielten sich noch ruhig und musterten sie nur aus den gelben Augen, während ihre Reiter abstiegen und ihre eigenen Waffen zogen. „Was ist mit ihrem Partner?", fragte Harry aus dem Mundwinkel und behielt alle Gegner so gut wie möglich im Auge. Er bemerkte das einer der Reiter fehlte, hatte er vielleicht doch einmal mit einem Zauber getroffen?

„Der kann auf sich selber aufpassen und wenn er bisher noch nicht hier ist, wird er wahrscheinlich sowieso ganz andere Probleme haben", meinte Quirin und Harry glaubte einen Unterton zu hören, der nicht ganz passte. War der Mann etwa amüsiert? Nein, seine Anspannung ließ ihn Sachen hören, die nicht da waren, beruhigte der Junge sich. „Also gut, dann nichts wie weg hier", bestätigte Harry und packte Quirin an der Schulter. In dem Moment stürmten die Drachen auf sie los. „Harry", zischte der Dolchtaler unruhig. „Ich versuch's ja, aber es geht nicht", presste Harry hervor, während er immer wieder die magischen Worte aussprach, die sie fort bringen sollten.

„Harry!", drängte der ältere Mann und klammerte sich, ein Gebet murmelnd, an seinen Anhänger. Der Boden zitterte, die Drachen kreischten, die Angst packte Harry. Die Kreaturen waren nur noch ein Dutzend Meter entfernt, Rauch stieg ihnen aus den Nüstern, die bösen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, ihre Rachen öffneten sich und ein Feuersturm ergoss sich über Harry und seinen Begleiter. Die Lichtung verwandelte sich für ein paar Sekunden in ein waberndes Inferno und das Gras verbrannte und verging zu Asche, die vom tosenden Wind empor gehoben wurde.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, lag er bäuchlings auf dem Boden und musste husten. „Sind wir tot?", fragte er schwach. „Nein, und jetzt beweg deinen Hintern", fuhr ihn Quirin an, der neben ihm lag. Noch ein wenig benommen und ein, zwei Gedanken hinter der Wirklichkeit rappelte sich Harry hoch und trabte über die Asche, die vor wenigen Momenten noch nicht da gewesen war. „Wie-", begann Harry, doch der Heiler war nicht für Fragespielchen zu haben, sondern brüllte nur, „Lauf!" Ein schriller Schrei hinter Harry unterstrich die Worte des Mannes und Harry blickte über seine Schulter.

Die Drachen hatten gestoppt, um zu warten bis sich der Feuersturm legt und sie nach den verkohlten Leichen ihrer Beute suchen konnten. Jetzt sahen sie ihre Beute quicklebendig auf die Baumlinie zuhalten und setzen ihre massigen Körper behäbig wieder in Bewegung, wobei sie sich gegenseitig Anfeuerungen zukreischten. Drachen waren nun mal Jäger, die es zwar nicht gewohnt waren ihre Beute längere Zeit zu verfolgen, dazu waren sie eigentlich zu erfolgreich, aber das hieß nicht, das die Halbstarken eine gute Beute nicht zu schätzen wussten. Das war wie Sport und der Weg zur Speisekammer auf einmal.

Harry stolperte und fiel mehr vorwärts als das er lief, während sein Hirn versuchte wieder mit seiner Umwelt in den Gleichschritt zu kommen. Er erinnerte sich daran, das sein Zauber nicht funktioniert hatte und das die Drachen auf ihn zugestürmt waren und an die orange Flammenwand, die auf ihn zugewalzt kam. Dann hatten ihn etwas fortgezogen und er war ein paar Meter weit gekommen, bevor von beiden Seiten und von Hinten die Flammen auf ihn eingeschlagen hatten und ihn von den Beinen geholt hatten. Es war warm geworden, aber war merkwürdiger Weise nicht heiß gewesen. Er hatte die Flammen vor seinen Augen tanzen sehen und war nicht verbrannt. Dann hatte er die Augen schließen müssen, weil er das Flackern nicht mehr ertragen konnte und hatte auf den sicheren Tot gewartet, der aus irgendeinem, ihm unerfindlichen Grund, nicht eingetreten war.

Mittlerweile hatten sich seine Beine geordnet und er hetzte hinter Quirin her, der ihm wieder ein paar Schritte voraus war. „Du mir das Leben gerettet", japste Harry im Laufen. „Red nicht, tu was oder lauf schneller", rief Quirin, der sich als hervorragender Sprinter präsentierte, trotz Rucksack, ohne sich umzudrehen. Harry drehte den Kopf und blickte in ein Maul voller rasiermesserscharfer, gelber Zähne das sich keine zwei Armlängen von ihm entfernt befand. Einer der Drachen hatte sich von seinen Artgenossen abgesetzt und brüllte triumphierend, den Geschmack von Blut schon auf der Zunge.

„Ahhhhh!", schrie Harry aus vollem Hals und zog seinen Spurt noch einmal an. Jetzt flog er praktisch über den roten Boden, aber sein vierbeiniger Verfolger hielt problemlos mit. Schwanz hoch erhoben, den Körper gestreckt, die Flügel eng an den Körper gepresst, galoppierte das massige Tier mit der Eleganz und der Geschwindigkeit eines Rennpferdes über die Lichtung, wo ihm keine Bäume mehr den Weg versperrten und keine Büsche es aufhielten. Harry war alles andere als erfreut als er den warmen, feuchten Atem weiter in seinem Nacken spürte und in ihm reifte die Erkenntnis, dass er es niemals bis zu den Bäumen schaffen würde.

In einer Verzweiflungstat versuchte er weiter zu rennen und Gleichzeitig mit seiner Hand auf seinen Verfolger zu zielen. Er ballte sie zur Faust, spreizte Zeige- und kleinen Finger ab und sprach die arkane Silbe. Wie gegen die Spinne zuckte ein Blitz aus seinen Finger hervor, aber diesmal war er nicht so stark, was ganz gut war. Denn der Blitz verfehlte sein Ziel trotz der kurzen Distanz und zischte dem Drachen über den Kamm, doch nicht nur das. Nach ein paar Metern bog sich der Blitzstrahl nach oben, beschrieb einen Looping und bohrte sich einem nichts ahnenden Harry in den Rücken, was ganz gut war.

Vom Schlag getroffen, wurde Harry nach vorn katapultiert und die Zähne des Drachen bissen ins leere. Der Zauberer segelte durch die Luft, fiel zu Boden, rollte über Gras und Erde, bis er zuckend auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Quirin sah seinen Begleiter an sich vorbeifliegen und kam auf Knien rutschend bei diesem zum halten. „Harry!", brüllte der Mann und packte den Jungen bei den Schultern. Harry sah den Heiler benommen an und grinste schief. Mit den rauchenden Haaren, die noch mehr abstanden als sonst und dem Grinsen sah der Junge ein wenig Irre aus, dachte sich der Dolchtaler, aber immerhin lebte er noch. Noch.

Harrys Blick rutschte an Quirins rechtem Ohr vorbei und mit einem Schlag wurde der Zauberer wieder klar im Kopf, jedenfalls für eine Sekunde, dann ergriff ihn die Panik, aber die Sekunde reichte aus, um ein weiteres Puzzelteil an seinen Platz zu verweisen. „Ahhhhh!", schrie der Junge seinem Begleiter ins Gesicht, streckte die Arme dem anstürmenden Drachen entgegen, der sich anschickte die beiden Menschen zu überrennen, als ob er ihn damit aufhalten könnte und schloss die Augen in erneuter Erwartung des unabwendbaren Todes.

Quirin starrte auf die zugekniffenen Augen des Jungen und hörte ein feines Knirschen, das seinen Ursprung rechts und links hinter ihm gleichzeitig zu haben schien. Darauf folgten ein Rums, als ob etwas schweres, wie zum Beispiel ein Drache, gegen etwas Unnachgiebiges wie eine Mauer gelaufen wäre. Kurz danach gab es drei schrille Schrei und drei weitere, sanftere Rumse, als ob etwas langsamere Drachen gegen eine Wand gelaufen wären.

Harry öffnete ganz langsam und vorsichtig die Augen. „Sind wir tot?" „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich verfluchen oder segnen soll", beschwerte sich Quirin und rollte mit den Augen. Harry lächelte flüchtig, dann rappelten sich die beiden auf und sahen zurück. „Nicht schlecht", kommentierte der Heiler und sah die Mauer aus Eis entlang, die sich einen Meter hinter seinem Rücken aus der Luft kristallisiert hatte, während auf der anderen Seite der semitransparenten Wand ein Drachenkopf betont langsam nach unten rutschte. „Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Dolchtaler den Hexenmeister, nachdem er sich von dem magischen Schutz losgerissen hatte und das große Loch auf der Rückseite von Harrys T-Shirt bemerkt hatte, dass der Blitz herein gebrannt hatte.

„Geladen", antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen, jetzt sichtlich entspannter als noch wenige Sekunden bevor. „Interessant", murmelte Quirin leicht abwesend und rief sich dann selbst zur Ordnung. „Wir sollten weiter, bevor unsere Freunde wieder auf die Beine kommen", schlug der Heiler vor und setzte sich wieder in Richtung Bäume in Bewegung. Während die beiden Männer im Laufschritt Distanz zwischen sich und die Drachen brachten, sagte Harry halblaut, „Ich hab das weglaufen satt." Quirin zog die Augenbraue hoch und sah den Hexenmeister fragend an, „Wie bitte?" „Ich sagte, das Weglaufen macht keinen Spaß mehr", murmelte Harry verdrossen. „Was?" Quirin starrte seinen Begleiter an. War das Irre doch keine Nebenwirkung des Blitzschlages gewesen, oder hatte der Schock doch dauerhaft ein paar Leitungen geröstet?

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, ertönte hinter ihnen ein Fauchen und die Eiswand schmolz schneller als Quirins Hoffnung. Wasserdampf schoss in die Höhe und gab den Blick auf drei Drachen frei, denen Rauch aus den Nüstern und zwischen den Lefzen hervor quoll. Der vierte Drache kam grad wieder auf die Beine. Harry und Quirin waren unfreiwillig stehen geblieben, um in Ruhe zurückzublicken. Hinter den gewaltigen Echsen hatten sich die drei Orks an der Ruine versammelte und gestikulierten wild untereinander. Das Duo schien den anderen zu fragen, wo sein Kumpan war, begleitet von vielen Beleidigungen und Referenzen zu sexuellen Praktiken.

Die Drachen warteten bis ihr ungestümer Freund sich aufgerappelt und geschüttelt hatte, schrieen sich Aufmunterungen zu und wandten sich ihrer hartnäckig flüchtenden Beute zu. Die Beute wollte sich gerade der Flucht zuwenden, als ein Kampfschrei sie wieder umfahren lies. Auch die Bestien hielten inne, um die Situation neu zu beurteilen. Ein Mann in grauer Kleidung und grauem Umhang hatte sich mit dem Schrei aus einem Fenster oder Balkontür der Ruine gestürzt unter dem sich die Orks getroffen hatten. Mit seiner linken Hand schleuderte er eine Kugel dunkelvioletter Energie auf die überraschten Kreaturen und mit der rechten hob er einen Streitkolben zum Schlag.

Die Kugel schlug dem einen Ork den Kopf ein und zuckte von dort weiter zu seinem Artgenossen, der ihm gerade mit der Faust gedroht hatte. Diesem riss sie die Schulter und einen Teil der Brust weg. Schreiend fiel der Getroffene zu Boden, während dem letzen Ork von dem Streitkolben der Schädel von den Schultern gehauen wurde. „Ich nehme an, das ist Belgos", vermutete Harry und sah seinen Begleiter fragend an und lächelte dabei wissend. „Ja, das ist Belgos", stimmte Quirin grimmig zu und sah sauer zu seinem Partner hinüber, der auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung dem verletzten Ork den Gnadenstoß verpasste.

Die Drachen brüllten sich an und schienen eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Einer drehte schwerfällig bei und die drei anderen warfen hungrige Blicke auf Harry und Quirin. Es begann in Harrys Händen zu kribbeln. „Wir müssen deinem Freund helfen", stellte Harry kategorisch fest. „Der kann sich selber helfen", erwiderte der Heiler barsch und ein wenig überhastet und sah dem Zauberer in die Augen. Dann seufzte er als er den rebellischen Starrsinn darin sah. „Dem hat der Blitz das Gehirn verschmort", murmelte er leise, zog sein Schwert und sagte dann laut, „Du hast Recht, ich habe auch keine Lust mehr zu laufen."

Harry grinste zufrieden und sagte, „Sieh es mal so, jetzt sind es nur noch drei." „Hat dir schon jemand gesagt, dass du Wahnsinnig bist?" „Ja." „Dachte ich mir." Die Drachen trabten wieder an und Harry fiel etwas ein. Er fingerte an seiner Tasche rum und produzierte seinen Zauberstab. Ihm fielen grad keine neuen Zaubersprüche ein, die gegen die Drache helfen könnten, also warum es nicht mit Altbewährtem probieren? Die Drachen nährten sich vorsichtiger und deshalb blieb ihnen noch ein wenig Zeit. „Harry, wenn wir schon sterben, lass mich deine Seele noch wenigstens Tyr anempfehlen", bat Quirin, der in der Zwischenzeit seinen Rucksack abgestreift hatte, und als Harry nickte, legte der Heiler dem Jungen die Hand auf die Stirn und sprach einen kurzen Zweizeiler zu Ehren des Gottes Tyr.

Danach fühlte Harry sich tatsächlich besser und lächelte seinem Gefährten noch einmal zu, bevor er seinen Zauberstab hob, auf den Drachen ganz rechts zielte und brüllte, „Impedimenta!" Nichts passierte. Neben ihm hatte Quirin seinen Anhänger umklammert und rasselte ein Gebet herunter. Eine Flammensäule schoss aus dem Himmel herab und schmetterte in den Rücken des Drachen in der Mitte. Wundersamer Weise presste das Feuer das Wesen nicht nur zu Boden, sondern brannte ihm auch die Flügel und den Kamm vom Rücken. Vor Schmerzen schrie die Kreatur markerschütternd, was seine Artgenossen noch mehr anstachelte. Gelobt sei Tyr, dachte sich Harry und versuchte noch mal seinen Gegner zu verlangsamen. Wieder ohne Erfolg. Ob es an ihm, der wilden Magie oder dem Drachen lag, konnte Harry nicht sagen.

Frustriert schrie Harry, „Scheiße!", und warf seinen Zauberstab Richtung Drache, beziehungsweise versuchte es, denn das klappte auch nicht. Der Zauberstab klebte plötzlich an seiner Hand. Der Drache war mittlerweile bedrohlich nah, Rauch stieg aus seinen Nüstern auf und der Hals blähte sich. Ein unheilvolles Summen ging von Harrys Zauberstab aus und er begann zu zittern. Der Drache zog seinen Kopf zurück und bereitete sich darauf vor seinen Gegner einzuäschern. Harry war merkwürdig distanziert und starrte wie gebannt auf seinen eigenlebigen Zauberstab, so als ob das alles ihn nichts angehen würde. Entfernt registrierte er, dass jemand seinen Namen rief.

Der Drache öffnete sein Maul um das Inferno zu entfesseln, da zersplitterten die elf Zoll Stechpalme, biegsam, mit einer von zwei Federn von Fawkes und rissen ihrem Besitzer die Hand weg. Bevor sich der Zauberstab allerdings in Schrapnell verwandelte, entwich ihm ein dünner Lichtstrahl, nicht dicker als ein Daumen und traf den Drachen in den geöffneten Rachen. In der einen Sekunde waren zweieinhalb Tonnen magische Bestie drauf und dran Tod und Verderben zu spucken und in der nächsten trieb der Wind die letzten Körnchen Überreste in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Von der Kreatur blieb nur eine kleine Flamme in der Luft, die schnell verpuffte und der Sattel auf dem es seinen Reiter getragen hatte.

Harry nahm das Schicksal seines Gegners nicht mehr wahr, auch den entsetzen Ausdruck im Gesicht von Quirin sah er nicht mehr. Für ihn bestand die Welt nur noch aus Schmerz. Splitter steckten überall in seinem Körper und peinigten ihn. Sein Arm endete in einem blutigen Stumpf und der Schmerz war gewaltig, aber nicht gewaltig genug um ihn in selige Bewusstlosigkeit zu schicken. Der Schmerz vom durchbohrten Bein war schrecklich gewesen, aber er war unvermittelt gekommen, hatte ihn geschockt und sein Körper hatte eine Notabschaltung gemacht. Jetzt war er darauf vorbereitet gewesen, in seinen Adern war mehr Adrenalin als Blut und der Schmerz war wie eine Bestätigung.

So konnte er den ganzen Schrecken auskosten und erst dann versagte das Adrenalin. Seine Augen verdrehten sich und er kippte um. Aber nicht nur Harry lag am Boden, auch der dritte Drache fiel zu Boden, erst der Körper, dann der Kopf. Kareth saß in seiner Halbdrachenform auf dem Rücken des Wesens. Im entschlossenen Ansturm auf seine Beute hatte der junge Drache den Schatten über sich nicht bemerkt und als Kareth sich erstmal in Position gebracht hatte, hatten die beiden magischen Säbel keine Mühe gehabt selbst durch die Drachenhaut zu schneiden.

Quirin hatte sich nach dem Initialschock auch wieder gefangen, seine Waffe gesegnet und mit einem kraftvollem Schlag den verkrüppelten Drachen enthauptet, nachdem er durch das Feuer des Drachenodems gegangen war. Durch die Hilfe seines Patrons Tyr hatte er aber nur leichte Verbrennungen davongetragen und seine Kleidung war zum Teufel. Nachdem der Drache verendet war, stürzte der Heiler zu Harry bei dem schon Kareth hockte. Der Halbdrache war wieder in Menschenform und seine Säbel in ihren Scheiden. Jetzt kniete er neben seinem Schüler, hielt dessen verbliebene Hand und befreite das Gesicht von Splittern, obwohl er selbst einige üble Schnitte am Körper hatte.

Die Begrüßung zwischen Kämpfer und Heiler fiel stumm aus, beide hatten wichtigeres im Kopf, als sich mit formalen Begrüßungen aufzuhalten. Der Dolchtaler ließ sich auf der anderen Seite von Harry nieder und schickte ein stummes Gebet zu Tyr. „Kannst du ihm helfen?", fragte Kareth den Fremden, der sich darüber wunderte, wie ein so großer und kräftiger Mann eine so zaghafte, brüchige Stimme haben konnte. Quirin wusste sofort, dass der Fremde Harry sehr nah stand, auch wenn er die genaue Konstellation nicht einordnen konnte.

„Ich nicht, aber mein Gott", antwortete der Heiler, zeigte sein Amulett vor und versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, was ihm nicht leicht viel. Er vertraute seinem Gott, seinem Glauben und seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten, aber er wusste, dass er noch nie so viel von sich und seinem Gott verlangt hatte. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Brust, bemüht keinen Splitter weiter in die Haut zu drücken, und die andere Hand auf den Bauch und dann betete er zu Tyr, wie er noch nie gebetet hatte. Er lobte den Gott der Gerechtigkeit auf alle erdenklichen Weisen, versprach Opfer und Taten, flehte und appellierte an das Gewissen seines Gottes und forderte jede Gefälligkeit ein, die er sich im Dienst seines Gottes erworben hatte.

Mit geschlossenen Augen suchte er das Ohr Tyr und er fand es. Langsam wurden die Splitter aus der Haut gedrückt und goldenes, flüssiges Licht füllten die Löcher in der Haut. Goldenes Licht lief auch aus dem Armstumpf und formte sich zu einer neuen Hand. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, wurden Kareth und Quirin von einer Explosion goldenen Lichtes erfasst und schreiend fortgeschleudert. Sofort kämpfte sich der Halbdrache wieder an die Seite seines Schülers, der geheilt auf dem roten Boden lag. Das Licht war zu festem Gewebe geworden und der Junge war zwar blass aber seine Atmung gleichmäßig.

Quirin und Kareth sahen sich über Harry hinweg an und grinsten sich erleichtert an. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung und die beiden sahen an sich herunter. Auch ihre Wunden waren mit dem goldenen Licht bedeckt, das langsam zu Fleisch wurde. „Fühlst du dich auch … anders?", fragte der Heiler den anderen Mann und Kareth nickte. „Besser als je zuvor", sagte der Halbdrache und fügte hinzu, „Dank sei Tyr, dem Gerechten." Quirin wollte etwas sagen, doch plötzlich verdrehten sich seine Augen und er fiel neben Harry zu Boden. „Klasse", brummte Kareth, wieder zum alten Wesen zurückfindend, „den Priester hat der eigene Segen umgehauen. Typisch Quacksalber. Verzeihung, Tyr, aber deine Leute sind wirklich ein wenig empfindlich."

Bevor der Kämpfer weitere Blasphemie begehen konnte, lenkte ein Schrei seine Aufmerksamkeit zu den Überresten der Eisbarriere. Das musste der Mann sein, den er von oben mit dem einzelnen Drachen hatte kämpfen sehen. Die Sorgen um Harry hatten ihn diesen Kampf vergessen lassen, aber jetzt hatte er den Kopf wieder frei. Er zog seine Säbel, aktivierte ihre Magie und wirbelte sie probeweise mit neuer Geschicklichkeit und Kraft umher. Er fühlte sich nicht nur besser, er war besser.

Der andere Mann hatte mittlerweile die intakten Überreste der Eiswand erreicht und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld von Kareth, dicht gefolgt von einem sichtlich wütenden Drachen. Dann tauchte der Fremde auf der mehr als mannshohen Mauer auf, die er irgendwie mit nur einem Arm erklommen hatte. Er war unbewaffnet und sein rechter Arm hing nutzlos an seiner Seite, während er die Linke wieder auf den tiefen Schnitt in seiner rechten Schulter drückte, als er von seiner erhöhten Position herunter sprang.

Mit linkischen Bewegungen, durch seine unvorteilhafte Körperhaltung herbeigeführt, eilte er so schnell er konnte auf Kareth und die beiden Bewusstlosen zu. Dabei brüllte, „Heiliger, hilf mir! Bei dem Kriegshammers Tyrs ich hab die Scheiße an den Hacken!" Wie auf Kommando zerbarst die Eiswand hinter dem Flüchtenden als sein letztes Wort verklang und ein wirklich angepisster Drache nahm schreiend und kreischend die Verfolgung auf. Die Kreatur war in einem Zustand der Raserei in dem ihn solide Mauern aus gefrorenem Wasser und Vernunft nicht mehr aufhielten. Der Kopf der Bestie war zerschunden von den scharfen Eiskristallen in die es sich ohne zu denken hereingestürzt hatte, die Augen fest auf die Beute gerichtet.

Kareth registrierte sofort die Verletzung am Hinterlauf, die den Drachen hinken lies und die große Wunde an der Flanke, aus der hellrotes Blut lief. Trotzdem würde der Drache seine Beute erlegen, bevor der Mann Kareth erreichen konnte, denn seine Wut stachelte den Drachen zu neuen Höchstleistungen an. Kareth seufzte, umschloss die Griffe seiner Waffe fester und atmete tief durch. Dann rief er die ihm inne wohnende Magie zur Hilfe, erschaffte eine Tür aus gleißendem, weißem Licht und schritt hindurch. Der Drache der eben noch sichere 50 Meter entfernt gewesen war, war auf einmal direkt neben ihm und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Kareth seinem Blutsverwandten in das Auge und sah die Mordlust darin.

Dann war der Kopf der Kreatur vorbei, aber der Hass auf seine unfreiwilligen Vorfahren blieb und der Halbdrache führte einen halbherzigen Angriff aus einer Körperdrehung mit der näheren Klinge, die nur die Haut des Drachen ritzte und keinen Schaden anrichtete. Dafür legte er seine ganze Kraft in den zweiten Schlag, der mit dem Schwung der vollen Drehung sein Ziel fand. Der eiskalte Stahl fraß sich durch Haut, Knochen und Muskeln wie durch eine Flamme und Kareth sah seinem Opfer hinterher, das noch einen Sprung tat, dann zur Seite wegknickte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und eine Blutspur hinter sich herziehend über den Boden rutschte.

Der Kämpfer sprang über das abgetrennte Hinterbein, das vor ihm ins Gras fiel, ohne es eines Blickes zu würdigen und setzte seiner Beute nach. Der Drache lag jetzt still, seine Kraft war erschöpft und trotz der Schmerzen, gab es keinen Laut von sich, als der Halbdrache sich vor ihm aufbaute, nachdem dieser sich versichert hatte, dass der Drache aufgeben hatte. Nun lag das gewaltige Tier röchelt im Dreck, die Augen müde zu Schlitzen verengt und nur die sanften Bewegungen, die den Körper leicht auf und ab stiegen ließen, zeigten, dass noch leben in dem Wesen steckte.

Plötzlich war die mörderische Bestie ein hilfloser Haufen Haut und Knochen, doch Kareth kannte kein Mitleid mit seinem Erzfeind. Er packte seinen Eissäbel mit beiden Händen, die Klinge nach unten und bohrte sie der Kreatur durch den Schädel. Nachdem das Blutwerk vollbracht war, sah er sich nach dem Fremden um. Der lag ein paar Meter vor seinem toten Verfolger im Gras und war so leblos wie dieser. Kareth lief zu dem Mann herüber und drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Überrascht und vor Schreck sog er die Luft ein und starrte auf den Mann, den er gerettet hatte. Der Fremde hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht war eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse, aber die graue Haut, die spitzen Ohren und das silberweiße Haar waren untrügliche Zeichen für die Rasse seines Gegenübers.

Kareth war noch nie einem Drow, einem Dunkelelfen, persönlich begegnet, doch die Geschichten, die man sich über diese Kreaturen der Unterreiche erzählte, ließen selbst ihn, der schon vieles Gesehen und Getan hatte, erschaudern. Dazu kam, dass die Verletzungen noch schlimmer waren als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Die ganze Kleidung der rechten Seite war dunkelrot von Blut und der Schnitt so tief, dass es ein Wunder war, dass der Drow überhaupt noch atmete. Kareth sah sich in einem Dilemma, denn einerseits unterstand der Mann nach den Praktiken der Kirche Helms unter seinem Schutz und das oberste Gebot von Helm selbst war es, niemals die Pflicht als Beschützer zu vernachlässigen.

Aber galt diese Regelung auch für Angehörige einer durch und durch bösen Rasse? Kareth war unentschlossen, aber da dieser Tag sowieso ein Tag der Götter zu sein schien, sah er einen Ausweg. Er legte dem Verletzten die Hände auf, wie Quirin es getan hatte und flüsterte, „Helm, du Wachsamer und Beschützer alles Guten, hilf einem deiner Diener, der dir immer gefolgt ist und in seinem Glauben nie wankt. Steh mir jetzt mit deiner Weisheit bei und richte über das Schicksal dieses Mannes, der mir anvertraut wurde. Ich sehe nur die sterbliche Hülle und er ist mir fremd, doch du kennst seine unsterbliche Seele, also zeige einem verirrten Diener den Weg, ich bitte dich."

Kareth schloss die Augen, wie es Quirin getan hatte und wartete auf eine Antwort seines Gottes. Aber sein Gott blieb stumm, wie er es meistens tat. Stattdessen wurden seine Handflächen warm und eine angenehme Energie begann in seinem Inneren zu vibrieren. Seine Augen flogen auf und er sah, wie das goldene Licht die Wunde an der Schulter verschloss und zu Haut wurde. Man sah immer noch deutlich, wo der Schnitt war und der Arm wirkte merkwürdig verdreht und die kleinen Kratzer waren nicht verschwunden, aber die Atmung des Drows war wieder gleichmäßig und die Grimasse entspannte sich.

Kareth dankte seinem Gott und sah sich um. Harry und der Fremde lagen immer noch im Gras und rührten sich nicht. Die Drachen waren offensichtlich tot, genauso wie die Orks. Es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch, Blut und Russ. Die Mauer aus Eis begann zu tauen und über ihnen braute sich ein Gewitter zusammen. „Danke, Freund", flüsterte plötzlich jemand und Kareth sah wieder auf den Drow hinab, der ihn mit Platinfarbenen Augen ansah. „Gern geschehen", antwortete der Halbdrache und meinte es auch so, „aber beim nächsten Mal, versuch bitte kein Loch in die Drachenhaut zu brennen, dafür ist sie zu schade."

Der Dunkelelf lächelte leicht und sank dann wieder in die Ohnmacht zurück. „Das war nicht witzig, das war ernst", murrte der Kämpfer und erhob sich, was seine drei Begleiter wohl in den nächsten Stunden nicht tun würden. Kareth seufzte und fragte die Götter, „Warum bleibt eigentlich immer alles an mir hängen? Von den paar Drachen können die doch nicht so kaputt sein. Simulanten."


	10. Kap 09: Visionen

**A/N:** Hier eine sehr knappe Zusammenfassung der Götter von Faerûn:

Cyric - Böser Gott der Mörder und Diebe

Helm - Schutzpatron der Wächter und Beschützer

Kelemvor - Gott des Schicksal und Todes

Mystra - Göttin des Gewebes

Shar - Göttin der Nacht

Tymora - Göttin des Glücks

Tyr - Gott der Gerechtigkeit

Ausführlichere Informationen sind auf der englischen Wikipediaseite zu finden.

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Visionen**

Harry schwebte. Es war, als ob er in der Quelle lag und sich einfach vom Wasser tragen ließ. Mit einem wohligen Seufzer öffnete er seine Augen. Warmer, weißer Nebel umhüllte ihn und schmiegte sich an seinen nackten Körper. Da wurde Harry bewusst, dass er träumte und zwar einen Traum den er schon mal geträumt hatte. Bald würde sich der Nebel teilen und eine kleine Kugel aus Licht, das ständig seine Farbe änderte, würde ihn ansprechen: „Ich bin Mystra, die Göttin der Magie und du sollst mir dienen", hatte eine angenehme Frauenstimme zu ihm gesagt und ihm all sein Wissen eingepflanzt.

Jetzt teilte sich der Nebel vor ihm und die Silhouette eines Menschen zeichnete sich ab. Eine große Frau, in eine lange dunkelblaue Robe gehüllt, trat aus den weißen Schleiern heraus und blieb wenige Meter vor dem überraschten Harry stehen. Schwarzes, langes Haar fiel ihr in den Nacken und bildete einen starken Kontrast zu ihrer leuchtend, weißen Haut. Die schwarzen Augen blickten gütig aus dem markanten, aber trotzdem schönen Gesicht und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Die Robe war tief geschlitzt und zeigte viel von der Alabasterhaut an Armen und Beinen wenn sich die Mutter aller Magie bewegte. Das Dekolleté war großzügig und Harry war froh nur geistig anwesend zu sein.

Schamhaft wurde er sich seinem unbekleideten Zustand bewusst und auch wenn er keinen Versuch unternahm seine Blöße zu bedecken, musste sein Unbehagen erkennbar sein. Mystra zeigte ihre makellosen Zähne in einem flüchtigen Grinsen und unauffällig schob sich ein undurchsichtiger Nebelfetzen zwischen Harrys Unterleib und die Göttin. „Hallo, Harry. Verzeih mein direktes Auftreten."

Harry spürte den Drang etwas zu sagen, aber wie richtete man das Wort an eine Göttin? Eine sehr weibliche Göttin?

„Doch ich wollte dir diesmal persönlich gegenüber treten und dir zu deinem Sieg gratulieren. Dir ist es vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber du hast am heutigen Tag Großartiges vollbracht und ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir. Zugegeben du hattest Hilfe und auch sicherlich Glück, doch wenn du aufwachst sollst du zum ersten Mal die vollen Kräfte eines Auserwählten spüren können. Du hast dich ihrer als würdig erwiesen. Aber ich warne dich, wie ich auch alle anderen meiner Kinder gewarnt habe. Ich gebe dir große Macht für eine große Aufgabe, glaube jedoch nicht, dass dich das über die Gesetze von Mensch und Göttern erhaben macht.

Auch entbindet dich diese Macht nicht von Moral und Anstand. Deshalb sei sparsam mit deiner Macht, nutze sie nie zu deinem alleinigen Vorteil und beraube die anderen Menschen nicht ihrer Verantwortung über ihr eigenes Leben entscheiden zu müssen. Ich persönlich bin dem Guten immer eine treue Weggefährtin, aber meine Aufgabe als Göttin verpflichtet mich zur Wahrung des Gleichgewichts zwischen Gut und Böse. Ich sehe jetzt die Leben der Sterblichen, ihre Helden- und Gräueltaten, mit den Augen einer Unsterblichen und mir ist schnell bewusst geworden, dass Ao weise ist in seinem Beschluss dem Bösen, wie auch dem Guten seinen Platz zu geben.

Denn wo wäre der Wert des Guten, wenn es kein Böses gibt, gegen das es aufgewogen werden kann? Tugenden können sich nur als Kontrast zur Schwäche der sterblichen Rassen entwickeln. Ehrlichkeit gegen die Lüge, Einsichtigkeit gegen Hass, Mut gegen Feigheit, Treue gegen Verrat. Das eine wird ohne das andere bedeutungslos. Also kämpfe nicht um das Böse zu besiegen, sondern um das Leid der Menschen zu verringern. Aber genug der Götterpredigt. Du musst nicht alles verstehen oder allem zustimmen was ich gesagt habe, aber irgendwann wirst du dich an meine Worte erinnern. Jetzt kehre zu deinem verdienten Schlaf zurück. Du bist gerade den ersten Schritt auf einer langen Reise gegangen, deren Ende nicht einmal die Götter kennen."

* * *

Als Harry aus seinem Schlaf aufstieg, hörte er das Prasseln des Regens und das Knistern eines Feuers. Seine Erinnerungen an die Drachen kehrten zurück und blitzartig war er hellwach. Schnell stellte er fest, dass keine Drachen in der Nähe waren und beruhigte sich wieder. Vor seinen Füßen züngelte ein kleines Lagerfeuer, das dem kalten Wind trotzte und die Ruine spärlich erleuchtete in der Harry sich befand. Es musste das Gebäude auf der Lichtung sein, von dem er bisher nur die Außenmauer gesehen hatte.

In einer Ecke des alten Hauses hatte ein Teil der Decke dem Verfall getrotzt und bot Schutz vor dem Regen. Es war nicht viel Platz, doch es reichte für die kleine Gruppe und ihre spärliche Ausrüstung. Quirin und Belgos lagen links und rechts von dem Lagerfeuer und schliefen. Quirin schnarchte ein wenig und hinter den geschlossenen Lidern von Belgos tanzten seine Augen nach dem Takt eines Traumes. Vor Harry tauchte kurz das Gesicht Mystras auf und lächelte ihn an. Harry spürte, dass er auch in der Wirklichkeit nackt war und zog die grobe Decke, mit der ihn jemand zudeckt hatte, enger an seinen Körper und sah sich weiter um.

In der Ecke erleuchtete der Feuerschein einen aufgestapelten Haufen Trümmer und an den zwei offenen Seiten des Unterschlupfes verlor sich das Licht schnell in der Dunkelheit und ließ nur die Silhouetten von ein paar Bäumen erahnen, die das voranrücken des Waldes ankündeten. In einem Durchbruch in der Mauer entdeckte Harry schließlich den Schatten eines Menschen, der an der Mauer lehnte und ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Vorsichtig, um seinen Freund und Mentor nicht zu stören, ging der Zauberer zu ihm herüber und blieb dicht hinter ihm stehen. Zusammen sahen sie still in den Regen heraus.

Es regnete heftig, ein Vorbote der Sommergewitter, die bald auf die Wälder niedergehen würden, und hin und wieder zuckte ein Blitz in der Ferne. In diesen kurzen Augenblicken der Helligkeit konnte Harry die Umrisse der Drachen erkennen, deren Kadaver draußen im Matsch lagen.

Kareths Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Drachen, der von ihm hingerichtet worden war. Der Halbdrache fühlte die Anwesenheit seines Schülers in seinem Rücken und war dem Jungen dankbar, dass er seine Ruhe nicht störte. Das war wohl ein Grund warum er Harry so mochte. Er wusste, dass es Sachen gab über die man nicht ausgefragt werden wollte und akzeptierte es, nicht alles über einen Menschen zu wissen.

Immer wieder sah Kareth die Augen der Bestie vor sich. In Moment des Tötens hatte er nichts empfunden außer abgrundtiefem Hass gegenüber seiner eigenen Natur, aber jetzt verfolgte ihn eine tiefe Unruhe, die er bisher noch nicht empfunden hatte. Er starrte in die Nacht heraus, um zu ergründen was ihn bewegte, doch sein Grübeln kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Harry hing in der Zwischenzeit seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Wieder einmal hatte sich seine Wahrnehmung verändert und neue Eindrücke erreichten sein Gehirn. Genau wie sein Mentor starrte er in die Dunkelheit, die für ihn nicht mehr so dunkel war. Muster schälten sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit, mal feine Linien, mal armdicke Stränge. Nach und nach sah Harry das magische Gewebe in seiner ganzen Pracht, eine unglaubliche Erfahrung, die seine Sinne auf eine ganz neue Ebene der Erfahrung brachten, denn das Muster war nicht starr, sondern es floss dahin wie Wasser.

Eine völlig andere Perspektive eröffnete sich dem Jungen und die Welt bestand nicht mehr nur aus Licht und Schatten, sondern auch aus einem mehr oder wenigem dichten Geflecht von Magie. Für Normalsterbliche mochte dies ein Wunder sein, das zwar ungeahnte Eindrücke vermittelte, doch für Harry war es weit mehr. Es war eine essentielle Fähigkeit, denn schon ein paar einfache, kleine Experimente zeigten dem Zauberer, wie sein Wille das Gewebe manipulieren konnte. Zum ersten Mal, nahm er nicht nur den Effekt wahr, den seine Zauber produzierten, sondern sah ihren Ursprung. Er konnte mit Gesten, Wörtern oder bloßen Gedanken die magische Energie falten, dehnen, biegen, verdrehen, umleiten, bündeln und zerreißen.

Während er seine neuen Empfindungen erprobte, veränderte sich auch sein Geist. Das Wissen war nicht länger ein Gast in seinem Verstand, sondern reihte sich in diesen ein und unterwarf sich seinem Willen. Wissen, das vorher sprunghaft gekommen und gegangen war, suchte sich einen festen Platz, verankert zwischen seinen Erinnerungen. Verständnis ersetzte Ahnung und aus Zufall wurde Regel. Er musste seine Grenzen nicht mehr ertasten, er sah sie jetzt klar und deutlich vor sich. Muster der Magie hatten sich in seinen Geist eingebrannt, unauslöschlich, bis an sein Lebensende, aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass dieses Wissen ihm nicht unbegrenzt zu Verfügung stand.

Auf den ersten Blick ärgerlich, glaubte Harry zu verstehen, welcher Gedanke sich hinter dem Wirken seiner Göttin verbarg. Und die Limitationen, die für ihn galten, galten auch für seine Gegner. Vermutlich hatten diese sogar ein begrenzteres Repertoire an Zaubern, denn immerhin hatte Mystra durchblicken lassen, dass sie dem Guten einen gewissen Vorsprung einräumte.

Gerade als Harry anfangen wollte sein frei gesetztes Wissen genauer zu betrachten, sagte Kareth unvermittelt:

„Es begann mit meiner Großmutter. Der Drache hat an jenem Tag meine Familie zerstört. Sie überlebte die Geburt meines Vaters nicht, genauso wie meine Mutter, als ich geboren wurde. Das Austragen eines Halbdrachen ist zuviel für eine normale Frau. Es hat meinem Vater das Herz gebrochen. Ich weiß nicht genau, was mit ihm passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich nur noch an das Heim. In Atkatla, im Armenviertel. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit Hunger. Es stank. Die anderen Kinder hatten Angst vor mir. Wenn ich wütend wurde, tat ich unheimliche Dinge. Ich begriff sehr früh, dass ich anders war."

Die Stimme des Mannes war monoton und er drehte sich nicht um. Es war als würde er der Nacht sein Geheimnis anvertrauen und nicht Harry. Als der Kämpfer eine Pause machte, störte ihn Harry nicht. Der Zauberer spürte, dass sein Mentor gerade etwas sehr wichtiges erzählte, etwas, dass nur sehr wenige Menschen wussten. „Als ich ungefähr 10 Jahre alt wurde, fing ich an durch die Straßen der Stadt zu streunen, bettelte und stahl, um meinen Hunger zu stillen. Wenn ich mal einen vollen Bauch hatte, suchte ich mir einen Hinterhof und kämpfte mit einem Stück Holz gegen eingebildete Drachen. Damals war es ein unbedeutendes Spiel, ein bisschen Freiheit. Die Geschichte meiner Familie erfuhr ich erst später.

„Irgendwann, ich muss 12 oder 13 gewesen sein, fiel ich einer der Straßenbande in die Hände. Ich hatte mich in eine Kneipe geschlichen, die eine Arena hatte und den Gladiatoren zugesehen. Darüber hatte ich die Zeit vergessen und ging erst viel zu spät los. Ich hatte mich schon auf Ärger eingestellt, die Aufseherin war sehr streng, und bemerkte die Leute erst als sie vor mir standen. Ein langer Kerl mit einem Messer. Er hat mich angegrinst und im Licht der Laternen konnte ich seine verfaulten Zahnstummel sehen. „Na na, was haben wir den hier?", hat er gefeixt und seine Kumpanen haben gelacht.

„Dann schlug mich einer von hinten nieder und als ich aufwachte, lag ich in einem Käfig zusammen mit ein paar anderen Kindern. Es war eine schreckliche Zeit. Die Wärter waren Hundesöhne der übelsten Sorte und trieben ihre Späße mit uns. Natürlich hab ich versucht auszubrechen und hatte es auch geschafft einen Wächter zu überwältigen, aber dann haben die Aufpasser gedroht, die anderen Kinder zu töten. Erst habe ich gezögert und sie haben einen Jungen, ich denke keine 6 Jahre, mit einem Bolzen erschossen wie einen Straßenköter. An dem Tag hab ich Rache geschworen und Tymora, die Göttin des Glücks, war mit mir.

„Ich wurde an einen Spelunkenbesitzer verkauft, der eine illegale Arena in seinem Keller betrieb. Es war keine schöne Zeit, aber ich bekam gut zu essen und eine erste Unterweisung in der Schwertkunst. Ich musste gegen Schlicke und Riesenwürmer kämpfen, später auch gegen andere Gladiatoren. Ich hatte Spaß am kämpfen und da mein Besitzer ein gutes Geschäft mit mir machte, auch ein ruhiges Leben. Das ging so, bis ich fast ein Mann war. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber entweder war ich zu erfolgreich und keiner setzte mehr gegen mich oder mein Besitzer sah mich plötzlich als Gefahr, jedenfalls stürmte eines Abends eine Schlägertruppe in meine Zelle.

„Ich bekomme nicht mehr genau zusammen was passierte, jedenfalls traf mich ein Armbrustbolzen in die Brust, aber Helm sei Dank nicht in das Herz oder die Lunge. Dann entlud sich meine angestaute Wut und meine zweite Natur, die ich jahrelang versteckt hatte, brach hervor. Ich glaub nicht, dass die Kerle Zeit genug hatten zu sehen voran sie starben, aber das wir mir ziemlich gleich. Ich hab mich nach draußen durchgeschlagen und bin schließlich wieder auf der Straße gelandet. Nachdem ich ein paar Tage ziellos durch die Stadt geirrt war, das Waisenhaus aus meiner Kindheit war verschwunden, schloss ich mich einer Gruppe Drachentöter an.

„Nicht das mich die Aufgabe sonderlich gereizt hätte, aber die Bezahlung war gut, ich bekam die Ausrüstung gestellt und ich wollte nicht zurück in die Arena. Sicher, der erste richtige Drache den meine Gruppe traf, ein Grüner, schlachtete uns ab. Die anderen aus meiner Truppe waren Draufgänger und Möchtegernhelden gewesen, die genauso viel von der Drachenjagd wussten wie ich, nur das ich zu naiv und unerfahren war, um ihr Gerede zu durchschauen und das zu erkennen. Aber sei es drum. Als Neuling hatte ich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe als erster in die Höhle zu stürmen. Leider war der Drache grad auf Jagd gewesen und überfiel uns von hinten. Künstlerpech.

„Der Drache brauchte einen Angriff mit seinem Säureatem und meine Kameraden waren dahin. Dann geschah etwas Seltsames. Der Drache hat sich freundlich bei mir bedankt und lies mich ziehen. Einfach so. Danach hab …". Kareths Erzählung wurde von einem lauten Grummeln aus Harrys Magen unterbrochen. Der Halbdrache drehte sich um und lächelte Harry ein wenig gekünstelt an. „Oh, verzeih mir, ich hätte nicht so viel reden sollen." Harry wollte abwehren und etwas sagen, doch Kareth kam ihm zuvor.

„Gedulde dich ein paar Minuten und ich zaubere dir etwas Feines. Eine Delikatesse, wie du sie noch nie gegessen hast", versprach der Mann und sein Grinsen wurde echt. Bevor Harry irgendwelche Einwände erheben konnte, machte sich Kareth enthusiastisch daran Kochutensilien hervorzukramen. Harry schüttelte denn Kopf, schluckte seine Einwände runter und schweifte in Gedanken durch seinen Geist, während Kareth in seinem Rücken werkelte. Bratenduft machte sich kurz darauf in dem Unterschlupf breit und Harrys Magen grummelte immer stärker.

„Es ist angerichtet", verkündete der Halbdrache schließlich und Harry drehte sich um. Quirin und Belgos schliefen immer noch, auch wenn sie unbewusst den Bratenduft einsogen und ihnen das Wasser ihm Mund zusammenlief. Harry, immer noch eng in seine Decke gehüllt, ließ sich am Feuer nieder und nahm den Holzteller von seinem Mentor entgegen. Ein rundlicher, unförmiger Klumpen leicht angebratenen Fleisches lag darauf. Die Soße bildete der eigene Bratensanft und garniert war das Gericht mit ein paar Kräutern, die Kareth immer bei sich zu tragen schien.

Mit einem Dolch und seiner geheilten Hand bewaffnet, begann Harry das Fleisch herunter zu schlingen. Beim Anblick des Bratens hatte er richtig Appetit bekommen und das Fleisch war zwar ungewöhnlich im Geschmack, aber köstlich. Im Gegenüber saß Kareth und grinste ihn an. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. „Das ist vorzüglich, Kareth", lobte Harry zwischen zwei Bissen und der Koch nickte wissend. Dann kam die Frage aller Fragen und das Grinsen des Halbdrachen schien so groß zu werden, dass es unmöglich noch in sein Gesicht passen konnte. Harry fragte schmatzend, „Was ist das für ein Fleisch?".

Kareth ließ sich Zeit zum Antworten und sah zu wie sein Schüler genüsslich auf einem Bissen rumkaute, schluckte und sofort ein neues Stück nachschob. „Drachenhoden", sagte er schließlich und ergötzte sich an der Reaktion Harrys. Dessen Kaubewegungen waren mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so enthusiastisch, sondern machten einen sehr gezwungenen Eindruck. Schließlich schluckte er den Bissen, aber kein weiterer folgte. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Eine Zeit lang starrte Harry einfach nur auf seinen Teller, auf dem noch die Hälfte des Bratens lag.

Behutsam stellte der Hexenmeister den Teller dann beiseite und hielt sich den Magen. „Ich glaub, mir ist schlecht", stöhnte Harry, dessen Gesicht im Feuerschein reichlich blass wirkte. Vorsichtig erhob Harry sich und ging nach draußen. In dem Moment erwachte Quirin, geweckt von dem Lachen Kareths, und nachdem er sich gestreckt hatte, entdeckte er den Teller neben sich. Heißhungrig stürzte er sich auf das von Harry verschmähte Fleisch. „Hm, Dracheneier. Einfach göttlich", seufzte der Heiler laut genug, dass Harry ihn noch hören könnte. Aus Harrys Richtung ertönte ein Platschen.

Belgos erhob sich, als Quirin und Kareth lautstark anfingen darüber zu diskutieren, die Eier welcher Drachenart am besten schmeckten, und schnupperte in der Luft. „Da kräuseln sich ja die manikürten Fußnägel einer elenden Elfin, rieche ich da etwa Drachenklöten?" „Ganz Recht, mein Freund. Rote Drachenklöten, die besten die es gibt." Ohne zu zögern, griff der Drow zu und begann zu essen. Nach einigen Bissen, sagte er, „Lecker. Schön scharf, aber es fehlt das Prickelnde von einem Schwarzen." „Schon möglich, du Abklatsch eines Drow, aber selbst du Banause müsstest einsehen, dass die salzige Note von Blauen, sie dem Roten, die unser Freund so anpreist, weit überlegen macht", versuchte Quirin auf seinen Partner einzuwirken.

Die Diskussion unter den drei Feinschmeckern entbrannte erneut, unterbrochen von gutmütigem Lachen, wenn von draußen Würggeräusche herein getragen wurden. Harry schloss sich der Runde erst wieder an, als die Diskussion verlief und Kareth ihn zurückrief. Das Angebot noch ein Stück Drachenlende zu braten, lehnte der Junge rigoros ab und war denn Rest des Abends leise. Nachdem sich die Abenteurer über die zurückliegenden Ereignisse, die zu ihrem Zusammentreffen geführt hatten, unterhalten hatten, fragte Kareth, „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass ein Drow und ein Mensch, zusammen durch die Ruinen von Myth Drannor streifen und, wie sagtet ihr noch gleich, ‚Gegenstände mit einem gewissem Wert bergen'?"

Belgos räusperte sich etwas pikiert. „Halbdrow, wenn ich bitten darf." Kareth legte eine Hand aufs Herz und neigte den Oberkörper als Zeichen der Entschuldigung nach vorne. „Schon gut", erwiderte Belgos und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „Ich habe schon weit schlimmere Beleidigungen gehört als Drow, wobei diese, zusammen mit Dämon, zu den Häufigsten gehört, die ich höre und beide sind nicht wirklich falsch. Immerhin", Belgos hob seine Hand die plötzlich von dunkelvioletter Energie eingehüllt wurde und auch durch die schwarze Haut des Arms schimmerte die Energie, „fließ das Blut von beiden Rassen durch meine Adern."

„Natürlich", seufzte der Halbdrache, „ein Warlock. So sieht also ein Eldritchschlag aus. Bisher habe ich immer nur in Geschichten davon gehört." „Was ist ein Warlock?", meldete sich Harry. Kareth setzte an zu Antworten, aber Belgos signalisierte ihm, dass er sprechen wollte. „Warlocks wie ich, sind das Ergebnis eines Paktes zwischen Humanoiden und Dämonen aus anderen Ebenen. In meinem Blut bleibt der Fluch meiner Familie erhalten. Einer meiner Vorfahren hat seine Seele gegen magische Fähigkeiten eingetauscht und seit meiner Geburt muss ich die Ausgrenzung von allen aus doppelter Sicht hinnehmen. Weder Drow noch Leute im Bund mit Dämonen sind auf der Oberwelt gerne gesehen. Deshalb sind wir hier draußen, weit weg von allen Siedlungen."

„Das ist einleuchtend, aber das erklärt nicht wie ihr beiden zusammengekommen seid", hakte der Halbdrache nach. „Ach die Geschichte ist schnell erzählt. Es war in einer dunklen Nacht, Shar hatte alle Sterne ausgelöscht und Cyrics düstere Gesellen streiften um die Häuser", begann Belgos und senkte seine Stimme zu einem geheimnisvollen Flüstern. Quirin verzog das Gesicht, doch Belgos bemerkte es nicht und fuhr ungerührt fort. „Ich war auf einer gefährlichen Mission in Lyrabar, der Hauptstadt von Impiltur, ein nettes Land nicht allzu weit in diese Richtung." Der Halbdrow wies nach Südosten.

„Zu der Zeit wurde die Stadt von einem Vampir tyrannisiert und ich stellte Nachforschungen an. Einer der mächtigsten Händler verhielt sich auffällig. Er empfing seine Partner nur noch im Keller seines Hauses, er verließ sein Anwesen nicht mehr und nachts versammelten sich die Fledermäuse um sein Haus. Mir war klar, dass ich handeln musste, also kämpfte ich mich durch die Wachen, drang in das Gemach des Mannes ein und da stand er vor mir. Er war grad aus seinem Sarg geklettert, die Haut Weiß wie bei einer Leiche, lange Eckzähne und krallenbewehrte Hände. Seine violetten Augen sahen mich erschrocken an und er versuchte meinen Willen zu unterwerfen, doch ich schüttelte seinen lächerlichen Versuch einfach ab." Mittlerweile hatte sich der Abenteurer erhoben und untermalte seine Erzählung mit dramatischen Gesten, während Quirin nur noch den Kopf schüttelte.

„Da bot er mir Gold und Edelsteine an, wenn ich ihn am Leben lassen würde, doch ich blieb standhaft. Darauf stürzte er sich mit einem verzweifelten Schrei auf mich und versuchte mich mit seinen Klauen zu zerreißen. Wild bis er um sich, aber ich konnte nur lachen. Er war kein Gegner für mich. Spielerisch zerschlug ich ihm Beine und Arme und er wand sich vor mir auf dem Boden und flehte um Gnade. Gerade wollte ich diesem Ungeheuer denn Gar ausmachen, als der Heilige hereinstürmte. Er hatte dieselbe Idee gehabt wie ich, nur war er zu spät gekommen. Obwohl er sah, dass ich der sichere Sieger war, rief er ‚Für Tyr' und tötete denn schon besiegten Feind. Danach hatte er auch noch die Frechheit sich die Heldentat anzumaßen und seit dem begleitet er mich, um die Schande wieder gut zu machen", schloss Belgos und warf sich in Pose, die einen geübten Schauspieler verriet.

Gestört wurde der Eindruck von dem lachenden Quirin, der wild in die Hände klatschte. „Eine schöne Geschichte, du Schatten eines Helden", feixte der Tyrgläubige, „Nur Schade das es sich ein wenig anders zugetragen hat, nicht wahr?" Belgos sah auf seinen Gefährten mit gespieltem Entsetzen herab. „Wie kannst du an dieser umwerfenden Geschichte zweifeln, du Dilettant?", fragte der Halbdrow empört. „Ich war dabei, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, und es ist nicht nett anderen Leuten einen Bären aufzubinden", erklärte der Heiler und grummelnd lies sich der Gescholtene wieder am Feuer nieder, während Quirin sich Harry und Kareth zuwandte.

„Es gab tatsächlich einen Vampir in der besagten Stadt, aber wovon unser Freund hier gehört hatte, war von dem großen Smaragd, der sich im Besitz eines reichen Händlers befand. Unser Held beschloss den Stein an einen besseren Besitzer zu überführen, also jemanden, der ihn für die Überführung königlich belohnte. Nachdem er sich an den Wachen vorbei geschlichen hatte und gerade den Edelstein an sich nehmen wollte, überraschte ihn der wütende Hausherr. Belgos wurde wie eine Puppe durch den Raum geschleudert als ich ankam. Zusammen mit meiner göttlicher Magie und seinen dämonischen Fähigkeiten konnten wir den Vampir schließlich vernichten. Belgos war danach in keinem guten Zustand und ich versprach ihm Heilung, wenn er von nun an sein Diebeswerkzeug zurücklassen würde. Er erklärte sich einverstanden und seit dem sind wir im Bergungsgeschäft tätig", stellte der Dolchtaler richtig.

„Meine Geschichte war besser", murmelte Belgos gespielt verdrießlich und Harry und Kareth stimmten in das Lachen von Quirin ein. Nun war es an Kareth und Harry ihre Geschichten zu erzählen, was sie auch in aller Kürze taten. Dann legte man sich schlafen, nur Harry bot sich als erste Wache an. Er war nicht müde und wollte noch weiter seine neuen Fähigkeiten erkunden. Etwas besonders Interessantes entdeckte er kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Er konnte silbernes Feuer hervorrufen, das seinen ganzen Körper einhüllte. Nach und nach fand er nützliche Eigenschaften der Erscheinung heraus, die sich nicht mit Feuer in Einklang bringen ließen. Zwar hielt es ihn warm und wenn er es dazu zwang, konnte er es verschießen und den Boden verbrennen, aber die anderen Eigenschaften kamen sehr überraschend.

Zum einen konnte er mit den silber-weißen Flammen das Gewebe in seiner Umgebung wieder herstellen, was er nutzte, um ihre Zuflucht herum eine Insel normaler Magie in der Zone wilder Magie zu formen. Des Weiteren konnten ihn die Flammen nähren und sein Körper verlangte weder nach Nahrung noch nach Flüssigkeit. Obendrein konnten ihm die Flammen des Feuers nichts mehr anhaben und seine Gedanken wurden wie durch eine Wand geschützt. Insgesamt ein sehr nützliches Werkzeug, das Harry bis in den Morgen herein beschäftigte.

Kareth erwachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die in ihren Unterschlupf reichten und fand Harry genau an dem Platz wo er den gestrigen Abend verbracht hatte. „Guten Morgen. Warst du die ganze Zeit wach?", fragte der Mentor seinen Schüler, der überrascht aufschreckte. Harry musste mehrmals blinzeln bevor er wieder klar sehen konnte und nickte dann, noch immer halb in sich selbst versunken. „Bist du nicht müde?", wunderte sich der Halbdrache, der Aufstand, um eine Mauer herumging und sich erleichterte.

„Nein", murmelte Harry und erschuf mit einer lässigen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk ein Frühstück für drei Personen. „Mystra hat mich im Traum besucht und mir meine gesamten Kräfte als Auserwählter gewährt", erwähnte Harry beiläufig als sein Mentor wieder auftauchte, „Ich muss nicht mehr schlafen oder essen." Der Junge lies die silbernen Flammen erscheinen. „Ich hab jetzt das hier", sagte Harry ein wenig kühl. Kareth sah von seinem Teller auf und warf seinem Schüler einen musternden Blick zu. Er verschluckte sich fast als er die silber-weißen Flammen sah und er sah den Zauberer mit offenem Mund an.

Nach dem er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, fragte Kareth, „Solltest du nicht ein wenig mehr … begeistert sein? Immerhin gibt es keine zwei Handvoll Menschen, die über diese Gabe verfügen." „Schon möglich", erwiderte Harry, der sich immer noch mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigte, als mit seiner Umgebung. Kareth schüttelte den Kopf und aß weiter. Leute, die mit Mystra zu tun hatten, schienen ihre Fähigkeit sich zu wundern einzubüßen, dachte er bei sich und fand sich damit ab.

Dabei hatte Harry keineswegs diese Fähigkeit eingebüßt, vielmehr das Gegenteil war der Fall. Seine neuen Fähigkeiten erstaunten ihn in einem solchen Maß, dass er sich nicht wundern konnte. Er litt an einem Schock und das Wundern wurde von seinem Geist künstlich hinausgezögert, damit es ihn nicht überwältigte. Je mehr Zeit er bekam, sich an diese Geschenke der Mutter aller Magie zu gewöhnen, desto sanfter würde der Schock ihn treffen.

Schließlich regten sich auch Quirin und Belgos und Harry verließ den Unterschlupf durch den Durchbruch. Der Morgen war kühl und nur selten brach die Sonne durch die lockere Wolkendecke. Das Gras war feucht von Regen und Tau, die Luft frisch und nur noch die Kadaver der Drachen wiesen auf den Kampf von gestern hin. Der Auserwählte nahm diese Eindrücke der Wirklichkeit nicht wirklich war, ihn interessierte das Gewebe und dessen Struktur vielmehr. Bedächtig schritt er über die große Lichtung und betrachtete mal hier und mal da Stellen der Magie genauer. Nach und nach konnte er nachvollziehen wie sich die Magie in diesem Gebiet verhielt und die Ereignisse während des Kampfes ergaben mehr und mehr einen Sinn.

Er hatte nicht aus dem Bereich teleportieren können, da die Magie in den Ruinen in sich gebogen war. Jeder Versuch sich magisch aus dem Einfluss der wilden Magie zu entfernen führte dazu, das die Magie an ihren Ursprung zurückkehrte, also man an dem Ort landete an dem man sich befand. Das Zaubersprüche mal funktioniert hatten und mal nicht, lag an der Dichte des Gewebes, die nicht nur von Ort zu Ort unterschiedlich war, sondern auch von Zeit zu Zeit. Die wilde Magie war in ständiger Bewegung und deshalb so unberechenbar. War gerade ein besonders dichter Teil des Gewebes um den Wirker konnte ein Spruch leicht stärker werden als sonst, vorausgesetzt das Gewebe ließ sich zu dem Muster formen, das gewünscht wurde und nicht selbstständig in ein anderes überging, was einen gänzlich anderen Effekt haben könnte.

„Hey, Harry!", rief Kareth und unterbrach die Überlegungen seines Schülers, „Harry!" „Ja?", rief Harry von der anderen Seite der Lichtung zurück, „Was ist?" „Wir wollen jetzt die Drachen ausschlachten! Komm her!" Langsam trottete Harry zurück, vorbei an den Kadavern und schlang seine Decke enger um sich, als er sich vorstellte wie die Männer die Bestien ausschlachten würden. Gott sei Dank stellte sein beschäftigter Geist nicht die Verbindung zwischen seinem letzen Abendessen und dem Umstand her, dass zwei der Drachen auf der Seite lagen.

Als Harry sich dem Unterschlupf nährte, fragte ihn Quirin, „Hey, Harry, wie weit hast du das Gewebe wieder hergestellt? Es wäre unglaublich praktisch wenn wir Magie benutzen könnten, um das Leder zu bearbeiten." Harry betrachtete das Gewebe und deutete dann auf einen Punkt ungefähr zwei Mannslängen von der Mauer entfernt. „Bis da und doppelt soweit wie von da zur Mauer in die anderen Richtungen", antwortete Harry. „Fantastisch. Habt ihr gehört?", fragte Quirin die anderen Abenteurer, die gerade aus der Ruine kamen. „Ja, ja", erwiderte Kareth, der sich seiner Kleidung bis auf die Hose entledigt hatte und sonst nur seinen Langdolch und die beiden Krummsäbel bei sich trug.

„Harry", wandte der Halbdrache sich an seinen Schüler, „Ich ziehe den Viechern jetzt die Haut ab, Quirin kümmert sich um die Innereien und das Fleisch und unser dunkelhäutiger Freund beschäftigt sich mit den Knochen. Du holst am besten ein paar gerade, lange Äste aus dem Wald, damit wir nachher Rahmen haben, auf die wir das Drachenleder spannen können und such dir auch einen neuen Stab, damit du trainieren kannst, während wir beschäftigt sind." Harry nickte und setzte sich Richtung Wald in Bewegung, froh dem Ausschlachten nicht beiwohnen zu müssen.

Derweil tauschten Belgos und Quirin fragende Blicke. Wortlos kamen sie zu einer Übereinkunft. „Warte, Harry!", rief Quirin dem Jungen hinterher. Der Zauberer blieb überrascht stehen und drehte sich um und auch Kareth fuhr verwundert herum. Der Heiler winkte Harry heran und verschwand dann kurz in ihrer provisorischen Unterkunft. Als er wieder herauskam, trug er einen kleinen Beutel bei sich. Während Harry wieder näher kam, langte der Mann in den Sack und erstaunlicher Weise verschwand sein gesamter Arm darin, ohne das sich eine Ausbeulung in dem Stoff bemerkbar machte. Nachdem er ein paar Sekunden gefischt hatte, begann Quirin einen schlanken Stab hervorzuzaubern, der am Ende sich als genauso lang erwies wie Harry.

„Hier", sagte der Mann und warf Harry den Stab zu. Das Holz war glatt poliert und kerzengerade. Die Enden des Stabes waren mit Eisen verstärkt und Leder war um den Griffbereich gewickelt. Reflexartig fing Harry die Waffe auf und dabei rutschte ihm die Decke von den Schultern. Sofort wehte ihm ein kühler Wind zwischen den Beinen hindurch und die Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht. Die drei Männer grinsten und Kareth sagte taktvoll wie immer, „Kein Grund rot zu werden. Wir sind schließlich unter uns. Wobei, man hört immer wieder von Sirenen, die sich rum treiben sollen." Darauf lachten Quirin und Belgos kurz, bevor ihr Lachen zu einem Räuspern verkam.

Harry sammelte eine wenig fahrig die Decke wieder auf und bedeckte seine Blöße. Quirin verschwand wieder in der Ruine und kam mit einer Leinenhose wieder heraus. „Hier, die sollte dir passen. Aber geh vorsichtig damit um, dass ist meine letzte Reservehose." Rasch verschwand Harry hinter der Mauer und zog sich um. Nachdem er sich von Quirin den Dolch geliehen hatte und ein Stück Decke zum Gürtel umfunktioniert hatte, saß die Hose und Belgos verlangte nach einer Demonstration mit dem Kampfstab. Immer noch leicht rot im Gesicht, nahm Harry die Waffe wieder auf und strich den Schaft entlang. Dann ließ er probeweise den Stab schwingen und stellte rasch fest, dass dies keine normale Waffe war.

Es schien ein ähnlicher Zauber auf ihr zu liegen, wie auf dem Silberschwert, das Kareth ihm gegeben hatte. Vorsichtig ließ er die Waffe einmal kreisen und sofort verschwamm das Holz und nahm aus eigenem Antrieb Geschwindigkeit auf. Der Stab lag gut in seiner Hand und Harry ließ die Waffe durch die Luft zischen. Dann versuchte er sie zwischen beiden Händen wirbeln zu lassen und nachdem er sich wieder an das Eigenleben des Gegenstandes gewöhnt hatte, gelang ihm dies auch ganz gut. Langsam erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit und wurde schneller und schneller. Angestachelt von seinem Erfolg wagte Harry sich an gewagtere Sachen als das einfache kreisen lassen vor dem Körper.

Er nahm eine offensivere Haltung ein, das eine Bein vorgebeugt, das andere nach hinten durchgestreckt, den Stab an seiner Seite wirbelnd. Beim Versuch die Seite zu wechseln und dabei einen Schritt nach vorne zu gehen, machte es BATZ. Harrys Nase verwandelte sich in eine Wolke aus Blut und vor Schreck taumelte der Junge zurück. Belgos und Kareth platze vor Lachen, während Quirin sich grinsend der Sache annahm. Der Schaden war mit einem Heilzauber repariert und lachend machten sich die Männer an die Arbeit, während ein bedröpelter Harry mit kameradschaftlichen Klapsen auf die Schultern in den Wald geschickt wurde.

Als Harry nach einer guten Stunde wieder mit den gewünschten Hölzern auftauchte, saß Belgos, mit ein paar großen Knochen neben sich, mit dem Rücken an die Mauer gelehnt in der Sonne und befreite das Gebein pfeifend von Geweberesten. Kareth zerlegte gerade den gehäuteten Drachen, der dem Flammenstrahl von Quirin zum Opfer gefallen war, während dieser im geöffneten Magen der Kreatur stand und Innereien nach draußen schaufelte. Angeekelt sah Harry zu dem Halbdrow herunter und fragte ihn, „Wozu brauchen wir das ekelhafte Zeug überhaupt?" „Hm?", machte der überraschte Mann und sah überrascht zu dem Jungen auf, den er anscheinend bisher gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Was wollt ihr mit den Innereien?", fragte Harry noch mal und der Dunkelelf zeigte seine weißen Zähne in einem Grinsen. „Oh, für vieles. Aus dem Darm kann man Fäden machen, die wir nachher zum nähen brauchen. Die Draconis Fundamentum könnte nützlich sein, wenn wir uns beeilen." Bevor Harry fragen konnte was sein Gegenüber meint, erscholl aus Richtung der Drachen ein Schmerzeslaut. „Bei Tyr, so eine Scheiße!", fluchte Quirin außer sich. „Was hat der Heilige jetzt schon wieder für eine Blödheit gemacht? Sag nicht er hat die Fundamentum angefasst!", rief Belgos rüber. Kareth zuckte nur mit den Schultern und nahm sich dann des Verletzen an.

„Idiot", murmelte der Drow, „Das Fundamentum hat bestimmt noch die Hitze von mehreren Lagerfeuern, das müsste er doch wissen." „Was ist eine Draconis Fundamentum?", fragte Harry nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass bei Quirin und Kareth alles wieder in Ordnung war. „So nennen Drachenjäger das Organ von Drachen mit dem sie alles verdauen und die Energie für ihre Odemwaffen produzieren. Da die roten Drachen das heißeste Feuer speien, das es auf Faerûn gibt, kannst du die vorstellen welche Hitze darin herrschen muss, auch wenn diese Drachen noch lange nicht ausgewachsen waren. Neben dem Darm und dem Fundamentum können wir noch die Nieren gebrauchen", ein böses Grinsen tauchte auf dem schwarzen Gesicht auf und die Platinfarbenen Augen funkelten schadenfroh, „Drachennierchen sind fast so köstlich wie Drachenhoden."

Harry konnte darüber gar nicht lachen, schulterte seine neue Waffe und verzog sich wieder in den Wald, verfolgt von dem gutmütigen Lachen Belgos.

* * *

Nach drei Tagen harter Arbeit und handwerklichem Geschick hatten die drei Männer und Harry ansehnliche Arbeit geleistet und von den Drachen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nahezu jedes Stück Haut war zu einem Kleidungs- oder Rüstungsteil verarbeitet worden. Das weiche Leder der Flügel und die nicht ganz so harte Haut der Unterseite der Drachen war zu Unterkleidern aus Hose und Hemd verarbeitet worden und dienten als Gelenkstellen zwischen den starren Teilen der Rüstungen. Diese bestanden aus Schuhen, Beinschienen, Brustpanzer, Armschienen und Handschuhen. Darüber trugen die Gerüsteten bodenlange Mäntel aus Drachenleder und am Ende war sogar noch genug Material übrig geblieben um Quirin einen Schild zu bauen.

Alle Teile waren natürlich maßgeschneidert und behinderten ihre Träger kaum bei ihren Bewegungen. Deshalb waren bei Harry und Quirin die Brustpanzer kleiner und die Handschuhe aus sehr dünnem Leder, damit sie weiterhin die komplizierten Gesten der Zauber ausführen konnten. Belgos hatte die Fingerkuppen an seiner linken Hand entfernt damit seine Dämonenenergie weiterhin ungehindert hinausströmen konnte. Außerdem glänzte seine Rüstung schwarz, statt des schimmernden Rots, dass die anderen zur Schau trugen. Wie es sich herausgestellt hatte, hatte das göttliche Feuer die Haut des Drachen nicht ganz verbrennen können, sondern sie nur versenkt. Tödlich für den Drachen war vor allem der gewaltige Aufprall der Feuersäule gewesen, nicht deren Hitze.

Die Teile von Kareths Rüstung wurden von den leicht elastischen Sehnen der Drachen zusammengehalten und hatten am Rücken zwei Einschnitte. Sollte er seine Drachenform annehmen, würde so seine Rüstung nicht zerreißen, dass hoffte er jedenfalls. Letzte Hand an die Ausrüstung hatte Harry gelegt. Mit dem Wissen von Mystra hatte er die Teile mit Magie versehen, zum Beispiel das der Träger die Temperatur innerhalb der Rüstung durch seinen Willen regeln konnte und auf Kommando sich die Rüstung selbst ablegte.

Den endgültigen Schliff hatte in mühsamer Kleinstarbeit Quirin den Rüstungen verpasst in dem er aus dem bräunlichen Leder der Drachenunterseite die Symbole der Gottheiten geschnitten und aufgenäht hatte. Das bedeutete, dass er für jeden Stich die Schuppen beiseite schieben musste und dann die Nadel aus Drachenknochen mit einem Stein als Hammer durch die Haut treiben musste und der Dolchtaler war Perfektionist, der sehr viele Stiche verwendete. Am Ende prangte der Kriegshammer und die Waagschalen Tyrs auf dem Schild, der Handschuh Helms auf der Brustplatte, die sieben Sterne Mystras auf Harrys Mantel und ein kleiner asymmetrisch geformter Stern auf dem linken Handschuh von Belgos.

Als Harry nach der Bedeutung fragte, winkte Belgos ab und erwiderte knapp, „Ein anderes mal".

Während Quirin, Kareth und am Ende auch Harry mit der Haut der Drachen beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte Belgos ein ansehnliches Repertoire an Waffen aus den Knochen und Krallen der Drachen gefertigt. Die Knochen waren in Griffe und passende Scheiden verwandelt worden, während die rasiermesserscharfen Krallen wie gebogene Klingen funktionierten. Die Waffen muteten ein wenig merkwürdig an, da ihre scharfe Seite am Ende nach außen gebogen war und nicht in der klassischen Abrundung von Schnittwaffen. Harry bezweifelte, dass er mit diesen exotischen Klingen umgehen konnte und äußerte seine Bedenken. Quirin klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und erwiderte kryptisch, „Darauf kommt es nicht an. Du wirst irgendwann trotzdem froh sein, sie zu besitzen."

Jedenfalls besaß jetzt jeder in der Gruppe zwei Wurfdolche an jedem Unterarm, ein Langdolch in jedem Schuhschaft und noch einen Langdolch am Gürtel. Belgos trug zusätzlich 12 weitere Wurfdolche am Gürtel und Kareth hatte noch einen weiteren Langdolch an seinem Gürtel verstaut. Harry musste zugestehen das seine Begleiter ganze Arbeit geleistet hatten und aus den wenigen Ressourcen die sie zur Verfügung hatten, unglaublich viel gemacht hatten.

So gerüstet machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg die Hütte von Kareth und Harry zu erreichen. Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versank erreichten sie den Fuß der Klippe, wo sie verwesende Leichen mehrer Orks fanden, die von Kareth fliegen geschickt worden waren. Eine schnelle Untersuchung ergab nichts neues, also wurden die Kadaver nicht weiter beachtet. Harry verteilte dann Flugzauber und mit wehenden Umhängen ging es Richtung Himmel. Zu Harrys Erleichterung stand das Haus noch und wartete einladen auf sie. Auch im Inneren war alles noch an seinem Platz, was Harry ebenfalls beruhigte. Er hatte befürchtet, jemand hätte die kostbaren Bücher von Elminster gestohlen, aber sie lagen noch genau dort, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte.

Nur ein Pergament auf dem Tisch war fehl am Platz und Kareth las es auf und überflog das Papier. „Es ist eine Nachricht von Elminster. Er schreibt, dass in deiner Welt alles in Ordnung ist und wünscht uns viel Spaß bei unserem Ausflug. Die Orkleichen hat er entfernt, die würden die Umgebung verschandeln", sagte Kareth mit einem Lächeln zu Harry. Dann wurde sein Gesicht ernst. „Er weist uns an so schnell wie möglich nach Suzail zu reisen. Hier steht: ‚Mystra hat mir gesagt, der Junge ist bereit für neue Herausforderungen. Dort soll er sie finden. Eilt euch, die Zeit der Schlacht rückt näher'. Das gefällt mir gar nicht."

Harry, der seit der Vision von Mystra weder geschlafen noch gegessen hatte, streckte sich und gähnte. Auf sein Kommando löste sich die Rüstung von seinem Körper. „Für mich ist so schnell wie möglich morgen früh. Gute Nacht", mit diesen Worten fiel er auf sein Bett und war am Schnarchen.

„Klasse", stöhnte Belgos und hielt sich den Magen, „und wer zaubert jetzt das Abendessen herbei?"


	11. Kap 10: Drachenwut

**Kapitel 10: Drachenwut**

„Wie können sie es wagen, meiner Macht zu trotzen?", entfuhr es dem roten Wyrm Nalavarauthatoryl, als sein Spiegelbild wich und der große Spiegel aus poliertem Silber die Personen zeigte, deren Tod er angeordnet hatte. Nicht nur das sie friedlich in ihrer Hütte schliefen, auch zwei neue Männer waren aufgetaucht und nicht weniger als vier Rüstungen aus Drachenhaut lagen herum. Das war ein Affront gegen einen Gott. Vor Wut züngelten Stichflammen aus seinen Nüstern und die gewaltigen Kiefer des Drachen malten.

„ZURK!", brüllte das gewaltige Wesen, das die Wände seiner Höhle wackelten. Nicht lange und der Anführer der Orks kam in die Höhle gestolpert. „Ja, mächtiger Herr, ihr habt gerufen?", sagte der Ork, während er sich zu Boden warf. „Wie weit ist meine Armee?", fragte der Drache ohne den Spiegel aus den Augen zu lassen. „Meine Boten berichten, dass sie bis auf einen Tagesmarsch an die Stadt der Mensch heran ist. Sie sollte jetzt das Nachtlager aufschlagen und schon morgen lagern wir vor den Toren der Stadt. Der Angriff kann also schon in zwei Tagen beginnen, damit sind wir dem Zeitplan zwei Tage voraus", antwortete der Anführer, in der Hoffnung endlich ein Wort des Lobes zu hören.

„Zu langsam!", donnerte der Drache, „Schick die Boten zurück. Die Armee soll die Nacht durchmarschieren und im Morgengrauen angreifen." „Aber Herr…", den Rest seines Einspruches schluckte Zurk herunter. Er wusste, sein Widerspruch hatte kein Gewicht und würde nur sein Leben gefährden. „Jetzt raus, ich muss noch wichtige Angelegenheiten erledigen." Der Ork rappelte sich auf und sein Blick fiel kurz auf den Spiegel. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Hinter sich hörte er denn Drachen flüstern, „Kleiner Wurm, es wird Zeit dir eine Lektion zu erteilen." Erschrocken fuhr der Ork herum, doch Nalavarauthatoryl hatte ihn schon längst vergessen und sprach zu dem Spiegel. Trotzdem beunruhigt machte er sich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub.

Als sein Untergebener grad überstürzt die Höhle verließ, begann der Drache seine klauenbewehrten Hände in komplexen, arkanen Mustern zu bewegen, die man solch rudimentären Instrumenten gar nicht zutraute. Nachdem er 10 Minuten das Gewebe mit seinen Klauen geformt hatte, sprach er, „Ukris erekess Arcaniss! Menschlicher Winzling! Morgen werde ich die Stadt der Menschen zerstören, dann deine Freunde zerreißen, dann deine Familie und dann dich. Sei bereit, dein Tod kommt!" Die Nachricht war nicht sehr eloquent, aber die Anzahl der Wörter, die mit dem Zauber übermittelt werden konnte, war nun einmal begrenzt und er hatte gesagt, was er sagen wollte.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, sah der Drache zu, wie sich der Junge unruhig in seinem Bett wälzte. Dann endete der Zauber und der Spiegel zeigte sein eigenes, erfurchtgebietendes Gesicht. „Glaubt ihr, mächtiger Nalavarauthatoryl, dass das weise war?", fragte unerwartet eine Stimme neben ihm. Der Drache fuhr mehr überrascht als erschrocken herum. Seit Jahrhunderten hatte sich niemand mehr an ihn anschleichen können. Jetzt stand ein winziger, hässlicher Ork keine Halslänge von ihm entfernt und sah zu ihm auf, ohne auch nur ein Fünkchen Sorge oder Angst zu zeigen.

So viel Unverfrorenheit und Respektlosigkeit versetzte den Wyrm sofort in Rage. „Du siehst aus wie ein Ork, aber du riechst nicht wie einer. Los, zeig mir dein wahres Gesicht, Wurm, bevor ich dich aus dieser Welt brenne!", verlangte der aufgebrachte Drache und bedrohliche Flammen zuckten aus seinen Nüstern. „Oh", machte der Eindringling und sah an sich herunter. Er gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe Überraschung zu schauspielern und Nalavarauthatoryl platze fast, als er erkannte, dass er mit Absicht provoziert wurde. Dem Mann gelang es sogar das mörderische Flackern in den Augen des Ungetüms zu ignorieren, das unheilvoll über ihm thronte.

Unter dem empörtem Blick des Feuerdrachen, verwandelte sich der Ork in ein menschenähnliches Geschöpf. Es hatte einen schlanken Körper, mit zwei langen Armen und zwei langen Beinen. Das Gesicht ähnelte dem eines Menschen, aber damit hörten die Gemeinsamkeiten auf. Die Haut war von abertausenden von kleinen, schwarzen Schuppen bedeckt, die den Eindruck erweckten, dass Wesen sei verbrannt worden und auch die langen, gefetteten Haare waren pechschwarz. Die Augen glühten in einem wilden Rot und es schien weder Pupille noch Iris zu besitzen. Die Ohren liefen spitz zu und verwiesen zusammen mit der großen, schlaksigen Figur auf die elfische Abstammung hin. Die fledermausähnlichen Flügel, die aus den Schulterblättern wuchsen, verrieten mit den anderen Merkmalen den dämonischen Einfluss in der Blutlinie.

Gekleidet war die Gestalt in eine geschwärzte Mithrilrüstung, die den ganzen Körper schützte und dabei saß wie eine zweite Haut. Das Metall war so schwarz, dass es das Licht der Fackeln zu schlucken schien und selbst die guten Augen des Drachen hatten Schwierigkeiten die Silhouette klar zu bestimmen. Zwei Krummsäbel waren mit den Griffen nach unten auf dem Rücken festgeschnallt, ohne das sie die Flügel in irgendeiner Weise behindern würden. Der Drache brauchte keinen Zauber um zu erkennen, dass alles an diesem Elfenbastard von magischer Natur war. Er konnte die Magie fast schon riechen, die von dem Wicht ausging.

„Ich bin Saeri und vertrete eine Gruppe, die gewisse Interessen mit euch teilt, gewaltiger Nalavarauthatoryl. Wir ersuchen euch, euren Angriff auf die Stadt Suzail noch ein wenig zu verschieben. Dann könnten wir euch unterstützen und euren Sieg vollkommen machen. Das könnte sich als wertvolle Gelegenheit erweisen eine starke Allianz zu schmieden", sagte der Eindringling mit einer übertrieben eleganten Verbeugung, die alles andere als respektbezeugend war. Aber das mutige Auftreten des Mannes hatte die Neugier des Drachen geweckt und die Aussicht auf eine Macht bringende Allianz ließ ihn seinen feurigen Atem zurückhalten.

„Ein Fey'ri macht mir ein Angebot. Sprich, du Abkömmling eines schwächlichen Elfes und eines stinkenden Dämons und sprich gut und schnell, meine Geduld ist begrenzt", verlangte der Drache und der Mann begann mit einer weiteren überzogenen Verbeugung und heuchlerischem Gewäsch die Absichten seiner Meister genauer auszuführen. Die Ausführungen waren durchdacht und schlüssig präsentiert und jemand hatte mit viel Zeit und Verständnis an dem Plan gefeilt, den die anonyme Organisation anstrebte, aber einen Faktor hatten sie nicht eingeplant. Die Rückkopplung des Mitteilungszaubers den der Wyrm kurz zuvor angewandt hatte.

Kaum hatte der Gesandte den Mund aufgemacht, sah Nalavarauthatoryl den Jungen in seinem Geist und er hörte was der Wicht zu ihm sagte. Das brachte das heiße Blut des Wyrms zum kochen und er konnte seine Wut nur mit Mühe so lange kontrollieren bis Saeri mit den Worten endete, „Ihr seht also, mächtiger Nalavarauthatoryl, dass, wenn ihr euch an unsere Anweisungen haltet, euer Sieg perfekt sein wird." Eine riesige Flamme schoss aus dem Maul des Giganten und verbrannte die Decke der Höhle. Klumpen geschmolzenen Steins fielen herunter und zum ersten Mal zuckte ein Ausdruck der erschrockenen Angst über das Gesicht des Fey'ri, der nicht verstand was schief gegangen war.

Der letzte Satz war hitzig im Rat diskutiert worden, aber das abschließende Urteil war gewesen, dass der Drache die Wortwahl bei der Aussicht auf ein lohnendes Bündnis übersehen würde und Saeri hatte sich sonst Wort für Wort an die Botschaft gehalten. Jetzt sah er sich einem wütenden Wyrm gegenüber und unauffällig wanderte seine Hand zu dem verborgenen Dolch, dessen Scheide in der Rüstung verborgen war. Sollte der Drache versuchen ihn zu fressen, würde er ihm die Zunge herausschneiden, dass schwor sich der dämonische Elf.

„ANWEISUNGEN?!", dröhnte der wutentbrannte Drache, „Ich brauche keine Anweisungen! Meine Macht allein wird die Menschen in die Knie zwingen, wen auch immer die Götter zu ihrer Hilfe schicken. An meiner Macht zu zweifeln ist Blasphemie und nun hinaus bevor ich meinen Entschluss, dich leben zu lassen, bereue. HINAUS!" Mit einer abschließenden, hastigen Verbeugung verschwand der Gesandte in die Schatten und Nalavarauthatoryl bekam seine Wut langsam wieder unter Kontrolle. Mit Rache im Sinn rollte sich der Gigant zwischen einem Teil seines Hortes zusammen und träumte davon, die Menschen zu zerreißen. Er konnte schon das Blut auf seiner Zunge schmecken.

* * *

Kaum war Saeri aus der Drachenhöhle getreten, drehte sich die Gruppe Orks um, die den Eingang bewachte. Als sie den Mann sahen, wurden ihre Konturen unscharf und Sekunden später standen zehn menschenähnliche Schemen vor dem Fey'ri. Wie er waren sie alle in Schwarz gewandt und trugen zusätzlich schwarze Kapuzen, die ihre Gesichter in formlose Schatten hüllten. „Wir haben den Drachen toben gehört, Bruder. Was ist geschehen?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme und der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Schwester. Es lief gut, er hörte mir zu und schien nicht abgeneigt. Dann spuckte er plötzlich Feuer und warf mich hinaus."

„Wir müssen dem Rat Bericht erstatten", gab ein männliches Mitglied der Gruppe zu bedenken, „Der Plan ist in Gefahr und die schwarze Hand duldet kein versagen." „Wir werden nicht versagen. Der schwarze Herrscher ist mit uns. Aber genug davon. Lasst uns zurückkehren, meine Brüder und Schwestern, ich ertrage den Gestank nach Ork und Drache nicht länger", sagte Saeri und auf sein Zeichen verschwand die Gruppe wie ein Schatten auf den ein Lichtstrahl fällt. Zurück blieben die Leichen der Orkwachen.

* * *

Harry träumte von seinen Eltern. Es war ein schöner Traum. Er und seine Eltern saßen am Gryffindortisch in Hogwarts. Sie waren die einzigen im Raum. Anstatt der Banner der Gründer hingen die Symbole Helms, Mystras, Tyrs und dem unbekannten Gott von Belgos von der Decke. Er erzählte seinen Eltern von Faerûn. Sie lächelten ihm stolz zu. Dann verschwammen ihre Formen und verloren ihre Farbe. Zurück blieben nur Schatten. Mehr Schatten tauchten willkürlich im Raum auf. Sie standen um Harry herum, bewegten sich nicht, sagten nichts.

Dann bemerkte Harry den riesigen ausgestopften Drachen hinter dem Lehrerpult. Wie konnte er den Giganten übersehen haben? Die Lichter in der Halle verloschen nach und nach und die Halle wurde in ein diffuses Zwielicht getaucht. Harry stand von seiner Bank auf und sah sich verwundert um. Mit einem Mal tobte ein feuriger Orkan um ihn herum und verbrannte alles, selbst den Stein. In einem Meer aus Flammen stehend drehte sich Harry um. Hinter ihm war der Drache zum Leben erwacht und sah ihn hasserfüllt aus Augen wie geschmolzene Lava an.

Drohend erhob sich der gewaltige Kopf mit dem langen Hals über ihm, erleuchtet von dem Inferno vor ewiger Dunkelheit als Hintergrund. In dem tanzenden Licht leuchteten die roten Schuppen wie frisches Blut und Harry schmeckte Asche auf der Zunge, roch Schwefel in der Luft. Dann öffnete der Wyrm sein Maul und brüllte, „Menschlicher Winzling! Morgen werde ich die Stadt der Menschen zerstören, dann deine Freunde zerreißen, dann deine Familie und dann dich. Sei bereit, dein Tod kommt!" Überall um ihn herum schlugen die Flammen knisternd immer höher.

Schwitzend fuhr Harry in seinem Bett hoch. Die Flammen verschwanden. Der Geschmack und der Gestank auch. Nur das Bild des Drachen blieb hängen. Übermächtig und Selbstzufrieden verweilte es, als ob es Harry über seinen Traum hinaus quälen wollte. Erst nachdem Harry mehrmals tief Luft geholt hatte, begann er die magische Natur des Bildes zu erahnen. Als er endlich die Magie hinter der Botschaft entdeckte, war der Drache fast vollständig verblasst. Er erkannte den Zauber und wusste, dass er in beide Richtungen funktionierte, wenn der Empfänger es so wollte. Und Harry wollte dem Drachen etwas sagen und das war nicht nett.

Seine Worte entsprangen dem Zorn, den er in diesem Moment fühlte und dem Wissen, dass er keine Zeit hatte, lang an einer Erwiderung zu pfeilen. Also sagte er was er dachte. „Hör zu, Echse! Wag dich in meine Nähe und ich mach mir einen Pisspot aus deinem Schädel. Deinen Hort verteile ich mit deinen Überresten in der Welt und deine Klöten verfüttere ich an die Hunde, schleimiger Wurm! Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen in deinem Ei geblieben zu sein!" Harry wusste, dass nur die Hälfte der Triade den Drachen erreichen würde, aber es tat gut sich die Wut von der Seele zu reden und sein Zorn verflog so schnell wie er aufgeflammt war.

Die Anderen waren durch seine Schmähungen aufgewacht und sahen ihr jüngstes Mitglied verwundert an. Die Kohle des Feuers glühte noch stark in der Grube, sie konnten höchstens zwei Stunden geschlafen haben. „Harry, was soll der Goblinaufstand?" Harry begann seine Rüstung wieder anzulegen und stoppte erst als er bei den Schuhen angelangt war. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen und antwortete dann. „Unser Gegner hat sich gezeigt. Ein großer roter Drache. Er will schon morgen angreifen. Wir müssen los." „Langsam, langsam", versuchte Kareth seinen aufgebrachten Schüler zu beruhigen, „Bitte sag mir, dass du eben nicht dabei warst einen ausgewachsenen Drachen zu reizen."

Harry hatte den ersten Schuh angezogen und griff nach dem zweiten, als er sagte, „Doch. Er hat mir gedroht." Bilder seiner Freunde blitzen in seinem Verstand auf. „Harry", sagte Kareth, kam herüber und legte dem Jungen die Hände auf die Schultern, „Harry, du kannst nicht herumlaufen und die Welt von heute auf morgen ändern. Das Motto von Hogwarts ist nicht umsonst, kitzle niemals einen schlafenden Drachen." Harry funkelte seinen Lehrmeister trotzig an, wuchtete seinen Stiefel über den Fuß und schüttelte Kareths Hände ab.

„Ach nein? Und wer will mich daran hindern? Du etwa?", Harry, der auf dem Weg zu seiner Waffe gewesen war, fuhr auf halber Strecke herum. Herausfordernd starrte er den Halbdrachen an. „Harry, ein alter Wyrm ist dir, ist uns, haushoch überlegen", korrigierte sich Kareth und sah bittend nach Quirin und Belgos. „Er hat Recht, Harry, mit einem Wyrm können wir es nicht aufnehmen. Nicht wenn wir uns überstürzt in den Kampf werfen und den Drachen unter seinen Bedingungen angreifen. Wenn er dir eine Botschaft hat zukommen lassen, dann doch nur um uns aus der Reserve zu locken", versuchte Quirin den Hexenmeister zu beruhigen.

Aber Harry wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Trotz bemächtigte sich seiner und das silberne Feuer hüllte ihn auf seinen Willen hin ein. „Ich bin ein Auserwählter Mystras, ich bin jedem Gegner gewachsen. Elminster selbst hat zu mir gesagt, dass Magie die höchste Form der Macht ist und ich kontrolliere die Magie. Also kommt mit mir oder geht mir aus dem Weg." Drohend hob Harry eine Hand in der die silbernen Flammen knisterten und richtete sie auf Kareth. Den Jungen und den Mann trennten nur ein Meter und ein Stuhl und beide starrten den anderen an, als ob sie ihn mit Blicken niederringen könnten.

Es war Harry, der sich schließlich fortdrehte, nach seinem Stab griff und verkündete, „Ich gehe." Harry, der immer noch das Feuer in der Hand hielt, wirbelte wieder herum, als er eine Bewegung in seinem Rücken erahnte. Dann traf ihn etwas schmerzhaft im Schritt und er sackte mit Tränen in den Augen zusammen. Das Feuer verlosch. Kareth war aufgesprungen und hatte den Stuhl in ein Geschoss verwandelt. Bevor Harry blinzeln konnte, war sein Mentor heran und packte ihn am Kopf. „Komm zu Sinnen, Kind. Ich habe geschworen dich zu beschützen und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich selbst umbringst, nur weil unser Gegner dich ein wenig gereizt hat. Keine Alleingänge, hast du das verstanden?"

„Hast du das verstanden?", wiederholte sich Kareth, als Harry nicht reagierte. Neben Schmerzenstränen hatte er nun auch Tränen der Wut in den Augen. „Also gut", seufzte Kareth, da Harry weiterhin keine Reaktion zeigte. Mühelos riss er den Jungen an seiner Rüstung in die Höhe und hielt ihn wie eine Puppe mehrere Handbreit über dem Boden. „Ich erklär dir das jetzt nur einmal. Ich habe es dir vorher nicht gesagt, weil ich dich für einen vernünftigen Menschen gehalten habe. Erstens. Auf Provokationen von Gegnern wird nicht eingegangen. Zweitens. Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, von den Göttern zusammengeführt, und eine Gemeinschaft unternimmt gefährliche Dinge _gemeinsam_."

Harry hing schlaff in den Händen des Halbdrachen und sah zu Boden. „Wenn du das nächste Mal einen Anflug von Heldenmut verspürst, sagst du uns bescheid, bevor du deine Sachen packst. Du magst ein Auserwählter sein, aber mach nicht den Fehler dich mit Elminster zu vergleichen. Er kann sich mit Drachen anlegen, weil er _Erfahrung_ hat. Was weißt du von Drachen? Gar nichts! Ich habe dir viel beigebracht und Mystra mag dich auch noch in ein paar Dingen unterwiesen haben, mit denen du jetzt rumspielst, aber du darfst nie, _nie_, Training mit der Wirklichkeit verwechseln. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Harry nickte kaum merklich und Kareth ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. „So, nachdem wir das geklärt haben. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung wo wir hin müssen?", fragte der Halbdrache in einem freundlicherem Ton. „Wir?", stellte Harry zögerlich die Gegenfrage und entrollte sich langsam. „Ja, wir. Gemeinschaft, du weißt schon", sagte der Kämpfer und bot seinem Schüler mit einem Lächeln die Hand. Immer noch unsicher ergriff der Junge sie. Mit einem Schwung beförderte Kareth Harry vom Boden in eine kräftige Umarmung. Erleichtert drückte Harry zurück, während sein Mentor über seine Schulter Blicke mit Quirin und Belgos austauschte, die die Auseinandersetzung verständnisvoll verfolgt hatten und jetzt mit sehr ernsten Mienen nickten.

Harry hatte gezeigt wie dünn die schützende Schicht aus Selbstvertrauen um ihn herum war, die er in der Zeit auf Faerûn erworben hatte und wie leicht seine Rüstung aus Disziplin und Selbstsicherheit durchdrungen werden konnte. Jeder der Männer wusste, das Harry außergewöhnlich war und das größte Potenzial in der Gruppe hatte, aber wie Kareth gesagt hatte, fehlte ihm noch die Erfahrung, die nötig ist, um dieses Potential zu nutzen. Er mochte ein Auserwählter Mystras sein, doch er blieb trotzdem ein Junge, der noch seinen Platz in der Welt suchte. Noch war er leicht zu verwunden, aber ab jetzt hatte er nicht nur einen Beschützer, sondern drei.

Als der Kämpfer die Umarmung löste, wiederholte er seine Frage. „Also, wohin geht die Reise?" „Nach Cormyr natürlich. Mystra hat mir den Ort gezeigt, wo wir sein sollen." Mit der schnelle jugendlichen Eifers hatte Harry die Standpauke verdrängt und war wieder sein altes Ego. „Na dann." Aufmunternd klopfte Kareth dem Jungen auf die Schulter und machte sich daran seine Rüstung anzuziehen. Während Quirin nach draußen verschwand „um den göttlichen Beistand Tyrs auf die Bruchbude zu rufen", aß Harry von dem mitgebrachten Drachenfleisch, das in feinen Streifen schnell über dem Feuer gebraten wurde.

Keine halbe Stunde später waren alle Vorräte verstaut, Ausrüstungen kontrolliert und die Gruppe bereit zum Aufbruch. Sie stellten sich um Harry herum auf und nach einem freudigem „Auf nach Cormyr", sprach Harry das arkane Wort, das den Teleportationszauber aktivierte. Dabei hielt er das Bild von Suzail vor seinem innerem Auge und um ihn herum wurde es dunkel.

„Äh, Harry? Das sieht nicht nach einer Stadt aus", sagte Belgos ein paar Augenblicke später rechts neben Harry. „Du kannst was erkennen?", wunderte sich Harry. Er sah nur die schwachen Auren ihrer Rüstungen und darüber hinaus bloß Dunkelheit. „Meine Vorfahren väterlicherseits sehen nie auch nur einen Sonnenstrahl im Unterreich. Glaubst du sie laufen deswegen blind durch die Dunkelheit? Sie können die Wärme, die von Objekten ausgeht sehen und um uns herum ist alles gleich warm", erklärte der Halbdrow und Kareth pflichtete ihm bei, „Wir sind mitten in einer Wüste, also besteht eine große Chance, dass wir in der Nähe unseres Ziels sind."

„Hier lang, dort ist eine Düne. Vielleicht können wir von dort aus etwas sehen." Belgos und Kareth packten ihre nichtsehenden Gefährten an den Schultern und schoben sie eine Erhebung hoch. Im spärlichen Sternenlicht war Harry so gut wie blind und er stolperte mehr als das er ging. „Kareth, warum kannst du hier sehen?", fragte Harry während er doch die Gegend geschoben wurde. „Drachenblut. Jäger müssen ihre Beute gut sehen können, oder? Drachen sehen besser als Menschen, egal ob bei Licht oder Dunkelheit."

Oben angekommen sah die Gruppe sich um. Harry erblickte nur absolute Schwärze. Nach ein paar Minuten zeigte Kareth in diese Schwärze. „Da, ich glaube, dort ist Licht." Harrys Blick folgte dem ausgestreckten Arm. Nach scheinbar endlosem Starren, meinte er einen schwachen Orangen Schimmer zu entdecken, aber das konnte genau so gut seine Einbildung sein. „Glaubst du, du kannst uns näher heran bringen?", fragte Kareth und Harry nickte. Wieder formierte sich die Gruppe zu einem Kreis und Harry wirkte den Teleportationszauber. Nichts passierte. Harry wiederholte den Spruch, doch sie verharrten an derselben Stelle.

„Es geht nicht. Das Gewebe lässt sich nicht in die richtige Form bringen", gestand Harry nach einem dritten Versuch. „Harry, wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?", fragte Quirin. „Eben", erwiderte Harry. „Ich meinte richtig geschlafen, mindestens einen viertel Tag." „Hm, als ich die Vision hatte, also vor ungefähr 4 Tagen", überlegte Harry. „Und in der Zeit hast du doch immer wieder mit den Zaubersprüchen experimentiert, oder?", fragte der Dolchtaler weiter. „Ja, schon", bestätigte Harry. „Dann ist es kein Wunder, das du deine Zauber mit der Zeit aufgebraucht hast. Wir sollten hier unser Lager aufschlagen und im Morgengrauen weitersehen."

„Eine gute Idee. Laufen macht gar keinen Sinn. Es ist zu weit", pflichtete im Kareth bei und so ließ sich die Gruppe in einer Senke nieder. Quirin, Belgos und Kareth teilten die Wachen unter sich auf, damit Harry durchschlafen konnte.

* * *

Derweil im Palast von Suzail.

Alusair Obarskyr, amtierende Herrscherin von Cormyr und von ihren Umgebenen nur noch die Stahlregentin genannt stand in ihrem Thronsaal über eine große Karte gebeugt. Fackeln und magische Lichter erhellten ihren Raum, Mitternacht war schon verstrichen und die Lage war noch düsterer, als die mondlose Nacht draußen. Caladnei, ihre Vertraute und ihren letzten beiden Generäle waren bei ihr und ihre Mienen waren ebenso besorgt. Aber noch hatte Verzweiflung keinen Einzug erhalten und Entschlossenheit hielt tapfer seinen Posten.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung wir sollten die Truppen in der Stadt behalten und eine Belagerung herausfordern. Tiefwasser oder Amn oder ein anderer Verbündeter kommt vielleicht zur rechten Zeit um uns wieder frei zu setzen", schlug General Al-Karim vor. „Nein!", widersprach die junge Herrscherin heftig. Sie trug ihre Reitrüstung und das wilde Feuer in ihren Augen, strafte jeden Lügen, der hinter ihrem sanften Äußeren eine ebensolche Persönlichkeit vermutete. Schon mehr als ein Diplomat hatte in der kurzen Regierungszeit erfahren müssen, dass die Härte ihrer Rüstung, wohlgemerkt eine aus reinem Mithral von den Zwergen geschmiedet, ihre Unbeugsamkeit nur zu gut widerspiegelte.

„Der Drache wird die Stadt mit unseren Soldaten einfach verbrennen, während seine Orks uns die Fluchtwege abschneiden. Wir müssen dem Feind entgegentreten und ihm die Stirn bieten. Nur so können wir den Drachen von der Stadt ablenken", sagte die Frau. „Aber, Milady, uns bleiben nur vier unterbesetzte Kompanien, alles in allem keine 600 Mann", gab der zweite General, Lo Etharr VI. zu bedenken. „Was ist mit den Rekrutierungen aus den Flüchtlingen?", verlangte Alusair zu wissen. „Ihr wisst genau, dass die Freiwilligen keine ernstzunehmende Ergänzung zu unseren regulären Streitkräften sind. Außerdem wird der Feind morgen Abend vor unseren Toren stehen. Wir haben keine Zeit."

„Und damit seid ihr noch sehr optimistisch, mein lieber Lo", sagte eine neue Stimme im Rücken der Beratenden. Erschrocken fuhren die Generäle herum, Hände an ihren Säbeln. Alusair wandte sich gelassener zu dem Mann um, der sich unbemerkt in den Saal geschlichen hatte. „Awar, was hat euch solange aufgehalten?", fragte die Regentin mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Ablehnung, während sie den Kundschafter abwertend musterte. Wie immer war seine Erscheinung makellos und alles saß perfekt. „Meine verehrte Alusair", begann der Luftgenasi mit einer tiefen, formvollendeten Verbeugung, „der Feind natürlich. Aber hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr heute so schön sein würdet, dass selbst Sune vor Neid erblassen würde, wäre ich schneller hier her geeilt. Die grobschlächtigen Hohlköpfe nennen euch Stahlregentin, doch mal sollte euch Diamantkönigin rufen."

Die Männer, die ihre Waffen zwischenzeitlich losgelassen hatten, umfassten wieder die Griffe ihrer Klingen. Die Abneigung, die Alusair gegen den Kundschafter richtete und die sich jede Sekunde vergrößerte, schienen einfach an ihm abzuprallen. „Genug davon, Awar, komm zur Sache", ordnete die Herrscherin an und bereute danach ihre Wortwahl. Illander hatte Caladnei entdeckt und machte eine weitere Verbeugung in ihre Richtung. „Natürlich auch euch einen schönen Abend, schönste aller Zauberinnen. Die Leute sprechen genauso andächtig von eurer Schönheit wie von eurer Fertigkeit in der hohen Kunst der Magie, aber leider untertreiben sie immer noch schamlos, zumindest was eure Schönheit angeht."

„Genug, Illander!", zischte Alusair und haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch, „Mach deinen Bericht." Awar, nicht im Geringsten gekränkt von der Anfuhr, wandte sich der Karte zu und schob die Figur der feindlichen Armee ein gutes Stück näher an die Stadt heran. „Der Feind schläft nicht. Sie marschieren immer noch und scheinen bestrebt zu sein, die Stadt bei Tagesbeginn zu erreichen." „Sie marschieren durch?", frage Al-Karim ungläubig. „Das sagte ich, General." „Das ist Wahnsinn. Sie marschieren schon über eine Woche im Eiltempo durch unser Land. Sie haben keinen Vorteil einen Tag früher hier zu sein. Im Gegenteil, sie werden erschöpft sein, wenn sie morgen hier ankommen."

„Aber leider wird das nichts an unserer Niederlage ändern, sobald der Teufelsdrache auftaucht", warf General Erharr ein, „Wir haben nicht genug Männer um Orks und Drachen zu besiegen." Alusair wollte eine weitere hitzige Bemerkung einwerfen, aber Rufe von draußen gepaart mit heftigen Erschütterungen kamen ihr zuvor. Die Gruppe stürmte auf den Balkon, um zu erfahren was sich im Palastgarten zutrug. Männer der Palastwache strömten von überall hinzu. Es schien Eindringlinge zu geben. Nach und nach ging das Rufen in eine Diskussion über, die darin endete, dass eine Gruppe von Menschen von der Wache Richtung Palast geführt wurde. Als sie am Balkon vorbei kamen, rief die Herrscherin herab, „Wen bringt ihr da?"

Der Anführer des Wachbataillons ließ die Gruppe anhalten und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Stahlregentin, wir fanden diese Menschen im Garten. Sie behaupten Silberdrachen zu sein, die ihre Hilfe gegen den Teufelsdrachen anbieten wollen." Alusair betrachte die Gruppe aus 12 Personen, die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt waren. Im spärlichen Licht der Fackeln waren ihre Gesichter nicht zu lesen. „Beweißt es", forderte sie die Gruppe auf, die gelassen zu ihr auf sah. Auf ein Nicken des größten Drachen in Menschengestalt, löste sich ein weiterer aus der Gruppe. Sobald er mehr Platz um sich herum hatte verschwand der Mensch und wurde durch einen großen Drachen ersetzt. Zehn Meter von der Schwanzspitze zum schnabelförmigen Maul maß die Kreatur sicherlich und war an Schulterhöhe größer als jeder Mann der Wache.

Silbern schimmerten die Schuppen im Fackellicht und der Kamm, der allen Drachen bei der Stabilisierung des Fluges half, war besonders groß, wie es für Vertreter dieser Gattung typisch war. Alusair tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Caladnei und als diese nickte, befahl sie, die Besucher in den Thronsaal zu bringen. Nicht lange und die Flügeltür wurde aufgestoßen, um die Gäste mit ihren Aufpassern einzulassen. Auf ein Zeichen von König Azouns Tochter zogen sich die Wachen zurück. Die verwandelten Drachen hatten sich in zwei Fünferreihen aufgestellt mit einem Paar, ein Mann und eine Frau, als Sprecher näher an der Herrscherin.

„Wir grüßen dich, Regentin Alusair Nacacia Obarskyr, Tochter von Azoun Obarskyr und Filfaeril von Dowager", sagte die kleine Frau und machte einen Knicks, „Ich bin Aesthyrondalaurai vom Clan der Wolkentänzer und Mitglied der Krallen der Gerechtigkeit. Zu deinen Diensten." Die Haare trug der Drache im Frauenkörper kurz und jede Farbe war aus ihnen gewichen. Ihre Züge waren glatt und einnehmend, die Augen von der Farbe Quecksilbers und stechend wie eine Rapierspitze. Ihre Stimme war von einem angenehmen und bedächtigem Alt.

„Der Wolkentänzerclan war betrübt von dem Tod eures Vaters und eurer Schwester zu hören. Bitte, akzeptiert unser aufrichtiges Beileid zu diesem großen Verlust. Ich bin Freilaclanbarin, Senior vom Clan der Wolkentänzer und Mitglied der Krallen der Gerechtigkeit. Wir sind hier um unsere Hilfe gegen Nalavarauthatoryl anzubieten." Der Mann sprach mit einem tiefem Bass, der zur seiner hünenhaften Erscheinung passte. Auch er trug das graue Haar kurz geschoren und dazu einen Vollbart, der das gütige Gesicht einrahmte. Seine Augen hatten ebenfalls eine silberglänzende Färbung und es steckte der Schalk in ihnen.

„Eure Hilfe ist willkommen, doch sie kommt reichlich spät", sagte Alusair ein wenig eisig. Sie mochte es nicht an ihre Verluste erinnert zu werden und auch auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein Missfiel ihr außerordentlich. Die Generäle hielten den Atem an. Das Temperament der Stahlregentin war notorisch und wenn der Mann tatsächlich der Vorsteher eines Drachenclans war wie er behauptete, dann steckte hinter dem freundlichem Gesicht ein jahrhunderte altes Wesen mit einen für Menschen unvorstellbaren Gewalt. Doch die Spitze schien die Drachen gar nicht zu erreichen, oder sie zeigten zumindest nicht, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Weise davon beleidigt fühlten.

„Wir verstehen Eure Gefühle, Regentin, aber Ihr müsst bedenken, dass sich gerade ganz Faerûn in Zeiten des Umbruches befindet. Viele Feinde des Guten tauchen im Moment aus ihren Verstecken auf und bringen Verderben über die Länder. Wir brauchten Zeit, die Situation zu überblicken und alle Vorkehrungen zu treffen, bevor wir einschreiten konnten", erklärte Aesthyrondalaurai. „Also gut. Mit zwölf Drachen in unserer Schlachtreihe sollten wir eine Chance gegen die Orks und den Teufelsdrachen haben", wägte Alusair ab und drehte sich wieder zum Plan um. Ungefragt traten die beiden Drachen an ihre Seite und Freilaclanbarin warnte, „Ihr solltet nicht unvorsichtig werden. Habt ihr schon mal einen Drachenflug erlebt?"

„Nein, wie auch? Sie sind alte Mythen. Märchen, die man Kindern erzählt um sie zu erschrecken", wiegelte der Herrscherin von Cormyr ab. „Bestimmt nicht", widersprach der weibliche Drache, „Die Darstellungen mögen übertrieben sein, aber es gibt niedergeschriebene Berichte von Drachenflügeln und wenn die Berichte stimmen, die unsere Spione uns übermittelt haben, werden wir morgen einen erleben." „Pah. Eine Ansammlung so vieler Drachen auf einem Haufen müsste Zwangsläufig zu Kannibalismus führen. Wie sonst sollten sich so viele Drachen ernähren? Es ist unmöglich, dass der Feind mehr Drachen aufbieten wird, als ihr seid." „Oh, wir Drachen können zur Not alles essen, sogar den nackten Stein, und davon längere Zeit leben wenn wir wollen. Ihr habt natürlich Recht, auf lange Sicht können solche Versammlungen nicht anhalten. Das Verlangen nach frischem Fleisch ist in den chromatischen Drachen noch stärker als in uns, aber überseht das es hier einen großen Vorrat an Frischfleisch gibt. Suzail könnte die hundert Drachen Wochen ernähren."

Alusair starrte die kleine Frau an, die ihren Blick gelassen erwiderte. „Ihr wollt mir sagen, das Hundert, _Hundert_, Drachen hierher kommen?", hakte Alusair mit dem letzten Bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, das sie übrig hatte, nach. „Eher weniger und viele davon noch jung, aber ja. Wir haben Horte auf ganz Faerûn beobachtet und haben eine Wanderung von roten Drachen zu den Donnerspitzen festgestellt. Wir glauben mit ihnen fertig werden zu können. Entscheidend ist, dass eure Armee die Orks vernichtet. Ihr müsst so schnell wie möglich das Schlachtfeld beherrschen und uns dann mit sicheren Häfen versorgen, in denen wir unsere Wunden versorgen können, bevor wir in den Kampf zurückkehren."

Die Versammlung dauerte noch fast eine weitere Stunde bis sich alle zur Ruhe betteten, um für die Schlacht ausgeruht zu sein. Die Drachen wurden im Gästeflügel einquartiert. Alusair schlief schlecht in dieser kurzen Nacht und war fast froh als Caladnei sie am nächsten Morgen weckte.

* * *

Quirin, der die dritte Schicht hatte und gerade sein Morgengebet an Tyr abhielt, hörte als erster die Kriegtrommeln, die leise vom Wind an sein Ohr getragen wurden. Er lies sich davon nicht unterbrechen und fuhr mit seinem gewisperten Lobesgesang an den gerechten Gott fort und bat für Beistand in der kommenden Schlacht.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen berührten die Spitzen der Dünen um sie herum, als Kareth hoch fuhr und die Luft einsog. „Pah, ich rieche den Gestank von Orks in der Luft", beschwerte sich der Kämpfer und spukte aus. Quirin, der die letzte Zeile seines traditionellen Gebets gesprochen hatte, wandte sich dem Kämpfer zu. „Deine Nase ist gut, ich konnte bisher nur ihre Trommeln hören." „Sei froh, so werden wenigstens nur deine Ohren beleidigt." Kareth stand auf und erklomm eine Düne. Dort oben erleichterte er sich und hielt dabei Ausschau nach der feindlichen Armee.

Als er wieder zurückkam, war auch Belgos wach und machte sich daran das Frühstück, geräuchertes Drachenfleisch, vorzubereiten. Nur Harry schlief auf die Seite gedreht. Seine Augen rasten hinter den Lidern. „Wir sollten uns beeilen. Wenn das, was ich gestern gesehen haben, wirklich Suzail war, werden die Orks bald dort sein." Eine halbe Stunde später, die Sonne hatte sich grad zur Gänze über den Horizont geschoben, war die Gruppe reisefertig.


	12. Kap 11: Drachenflug

**Kapitel 11: Drachenflug**

Auszug aus dem Weltengedicht

über die Schlacht von Cormyr, circa 1370 nach dem Talkalender

_Blutrot die Sonne ward aus der Nacht aufgestiegen  
Wie ein Leichentuch der Nebel geblieben  
Am Horizont die Wolken schwarz, verkünden die Schlacht  
Die Orks strömten ins Land mit aller Macht  
In Cormyr, tapferes Cormyr, mutiges Cormyr,  
Wo der purpurne Drache wohnte  
Und die Stahlregentin thronte._

_Gebunden bei Eid und Schwur  
Tausend Männer und Frauen nur  
Erwarteten die böse Flut  
Mit Schild, Schwert und Speer  
Ihre Herzen erfüllt von feuriger Glut  
Der Kelch ihrer Hoffnung leer  
In Cormyr, tapferes Cormyr, mutiges Cormyr,  
Wo der purpurne Drache wohnte  
Und die Stahlregentin thronte._

_Die Schlacht begann  
Und ein jeder Mann  
Kämpfte wie ein Held  
Bis der Bote meld'_  
„_Die Drachen kommen"  
Da gab es kein Entkommen._

_  
Mit Schwefel und Flamme stürzten sie herab in aller Pracht  
Der finsteren Horde das tückische Schlachtenglück lacht  
Groß war die Not, nah der Untergang der Menschenkinder  
Doch zur rechten Zeit ein Gott erschien, Mystras Diener  
Ein Junge bloß, dem sich das Gewebe voller Demut ergeben  
Ein Zwerg vor dem Wyrm, konnt' sich keiner über ihn erheben  
In Cormyr, tapferes Cormyr, mutiges Cormyr,  
Wo der purpurne Drache wohnte  
Und die Stahlregentin thronte._

_Mit Feuer, Eis, Blitz und reiner Magie  
Zerschmetterte er mit unermüdlicher Energie  
Seine Feinde, die gewaltige Armee  
Deren Blut sich sammelte zu einem See  
Dessen Tiefe niemand ergründen kann  
Er allein die Schlacht gewann_

_Die Menschen feierten den Held  
Gaben ihm Gold und Geld  
Doch er nahm Cormyrs höchstes Gut  
Eine Person voller Schönheit und Mut  
Alusair, eine Frau der Götter Ebenbild  
Wie ihr Land so kühn und wild  
In Cormyr, tapferes Cormyr, mutiges Cormyr,  
Wo der purpurne Drache wohnte  
Und die Stahlregentin thronte._

- geschrieben von Joardin Marson, Skalde vom Eiswindtal,

1569 nach dem Talkalender

* * *

Alusair Obarskyr saß auf ihrem Schlachtross und überblickte das baldige Schlachtfeld von der sanften Anhöhe auf der Suzail, die Hauptstadt des Königreiches, stand. Der Wind blies vom Meer hinter ihr über die Steppe und würde ihre Bogenschützen begünstigen. Es war trocken und die wenigen Wolken zogen schnell über das Land. Die Sonne stand noch im Osten, doch hob sich schnell. Der Sommer hatte Einzug in das Land erhalten. Es hätte ein schöner Tag werden können, hätte eine Staubwolke nicht das Nahen einer Armee aus Orks und Riesen verkündet.

Rechts und Links von ihr hatten sich die purpurnen Drachen versammelt. Ihre Reihen waren erschreckend dünn. 200 Mann lang, 3 Mann tief, dazu 100 Klingen, die königliche Kavallerie und mit Caladnei 23 Kampfmagier. Mehr konnte Cormyr der anrückenden Flut von Monstern nicht entgegensetzen, aber die Soldaten waren gut trainiert und Schlacht erprobt und sie standen mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Gegen die Orks würden sie ihre Stellung halten, da war Alusair sich sicher, aber die Drachen waren ein ganz anderes Kapitel dieser traurigen Geschichte.

Langsam wurden aus den schwarzen Punkten unter dem Staub die ersten Trolle und Riesen, die sich von der Masse der Orks abhoben. Doch ein gewaltiger Umriss kündigte schon an, wer das Schlachtfeld beherrschen würde. Caladnei, die zu ihrer Rechten stand, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete diese wieder, ein deutliches Zeichen für ihre Nervosität. Awar Illander zu ihrer Linken, hatte seinen Bogen von den Schultern genommen und strich über das Holz, den Blick nach oben gerichtet, wo die Silberdrachen sich bereithielten, verborgen zwischen den Wolken, die ihre Heimat waren.

Die Herrscherin hatte in der Nacht noch lange mit ihren Befehlshabern und den Silberdrachen diskutiert, wo die roten Drachen zu finden sein würden, ob in der Luft wo sie vor den Schwertern der Soldaten sicher waren, aber leichte Ziele für die Magier und Bogenschützen waren oder ob am Boden zwischen dem Schutz der niederen Kreaturen. Anscheinend hatte der Teufelsdrache beschlossen bei seinen Truppen zu bleiben, vielleicht auch um die Moral durch seine Anwesenheit zu stärken.

Einmal mehr verfluchte Alusair die Talländer, die die uralten Bündnisse gebrochen hatten und dem Hilferuf ihres Vaters nicht gefolgt waren. Auch die Adeligen schmähte sie, die sich mit ihren Bewaffneten auf ihren Schlösser verschanzt hatten, anstatt dem Heer zur Seite zu stehen. Das Tiefwasser und Evermeet selber zu Opfern des Krieges geworden waren, war wenig tröstlich, da so ihre Verstärkungen fernblieben. Alles in allem schienen sich die Götter gegen Cormyr verschworen zu haben.

Während Alusair mit ihrem Schicksal haderte und die gewaltigen Umrisse von Nalavarauthatoryl immer deutlicher wurden, wurde nicht weit entfernt ein Teleportationszauber aktiviert. Zuerst nahm die Stahlregentin nur wahr, wie Caladnei ihre Hände hochriss und Awar blitzschnell einen Pfeil auf die Sehne legte und in einer Bewegung abschoss. Erst dann sah sie die Gruppe von Männern, die keine zehn Meter vor ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Unmöglich", murmelte Caladnei neben ihr und starrte auf das deutlich jüngste Mitglied der Unbekannten. Auch Awar stutze, während der Rest der Anwesenden, Alusair eingerechnet, noch versuchten mit dem unerwarteten Auftauchen zu Recht zukommen und sich einen Eindruck machte. Die Gruppe schien einheitlich in Drachenhaut gekleidet zu sein, hatte ihre Waffen gezogen und war für den Kampf angespannt. Als die Teile des zerschlagenen Pfeils vor dem Jungen, der einen Stab mit einer Hand umklammert hielt, zu Boden fielen, entspannte sich die Gruppe, als wären sie zum Entschluss gekommen, das Gewalt doch unnötig wäre.

Der Junge ließ seine Hand wieder sinken und stütze sich locker auf seinen Stab. „Harry?!", rief Awar schließlich verwundert aus. Erst jetzt registrierte Alusair, dass kein Zauber von ihrer Vertrauten ausgegangen war und dass der Pfeil von ihrem Meisterbogenschützen sein Ziel nicht erreicht hatte und dass beide auf den Jungen mit den wilden, schwarzen Haaren fixiert waren. Mittlerweile hatten auch alle anderen mit der Situation aufgeschlossen und zogen ihre Waffen, um eventuellen Gefahren zu begegnen. Doch Awar beeilte sich die Angelegenheit zu entschärfen, nachdem er seinen eigenen Irrtum erkannt hatte. „Halt ein, tapfere Brüder, ich kenne diese ehrbaren Männer. Zumindest zwei von ihnen."

Nachdem er das gesagt hatte und die Waffen wieder gesenkt worden waren, ging er auf die Gruppe zu und sagte währenddessen, „Verzeiht, mein Freund aus der anderen Ebene, ich hielt euch für einen Feind der hinterhältig versuchte uns zu übertölpeln. Ich bitte ergebendst um Gnade." Mit einer höfischen Verbeugung blieb er vor Harry stehen und legte dann dem Zauberer die Hände auf die Schulter und sah bewundert an ihm herunter. „Diese Drachenrüstung steht euch wirklich hervorragend, ihr seht direkt 5 Jahre älter aus. Wer ist euer Schneider und wie teuer war dieses feine Leder?"

Harry lächelte den Mann an, der gerade noch mit einem Pfeil nach ihm geschossen hatte. Er lächelte hauptsächlich, weil er noch darüber am rätseln war, wie er den Pfeil hatte abwehren können. So lange man nicht genau wusste was vor sich ging, war lächeln immer eine gute Idee. „Danke, Awar. Darf ich vorstellen? Quirin von Dolchtal, Belgos und Kareth kennst du ja schon", machte Harry bekannt. Quirin und Belgos nickten freundlich dem Bogenschützen zu, Kareths Gesicht war eine steinerne Maske, die sehr deutlich machte, was er dachte, auch wenn er keine Rührung zeigte. „Angenehm, sehr angenehm, aber der Zeitpunkt eures Besuches ist denkbar schlecht. Seht, die epische, aber leider ziemlich aussichtslose, Schlacht wird gleich beginnen", eröffnete Awar der Gruppe und wies hinter sie.

Mittlerweile konnte man Nalavarauthatoryl deutlich erkennen, wie er wie ein Gott zwischen den winzigen Orks voranstolzierte. Den Kopf stolz erhoben, ragte der Gigant fast 15 Meter in die Höhe. Hinter dem massigen Körper, der bei jedem Schritt den Boden leicht erzittern ließ und trotzdem elegant wirkte, peitschte ein über zehn Meter langer Schwanz her, der den Staub aufwirbelte. Gewaltige Hörner und ein hoher Kamm zierten den schmalen Schädeln des alten Drachens, aus dessen Nüstern unablässig dunkler Qualm in dünnen Fäden drang.

„Ja, wissen wir, darum sind wir hier. Gottesbefehl und so, du weißt ja, wie das ist", erklärte Harry leichthin und drehte sich wieder zum Kundschafter, nachdem er die anrückende Armee inspiziert hatte. „Wenn das so ist, geruht doch bitte mir zu folgen. Meine Gebieterin, die liebreizende Herrscherin Alusair Obarskyr, möchte euch gewiss kennen lernen." Awar führte die Gruppe zu der Regentin, die sich aufgeregt mit Caladnei unterhielt. Höflich wartete Illander bis Alusair ihre Unterredung beendet hatte und ihn ansprach.

„Illander, ihr kennt diese Männer?", mit einer Freundlichkeit, die der Meisterschütze sonst nicht zur hören bekam. Dabei blieben ihre Augen aber auf Harry geheftet, der vor Verlegenheit wegsah. Der Blick der Frau war ihm unangenehm. Sie schien ihn aufzusaugen. „Durchaus, Eure Schönheit", begann der Botschafter, von dem freundlichen Ton angestachelt, und verbeugte sich tief, „Wir sind uns unter mysteriösen Umständen vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auf meiner Reise in die Täler der Feigheit und des Verrates begegnet. Harry ist von einer anderen Ebene und seine Geschichte ist so aufregend, tragisch und dramatisch, sie wäre das perfekte Theaterstück für das Hoftheater. Ich …"

„Awar, bitte, macht es kurz. Wir stehen vor einer Schlacht", erinnerte Caladnei, die im Gegensatz zur ihrer Freundin, noch das Schlachtfeld im Auge behielt. „Natürlich. Meine Gebieterin, ich präsentiere. Harry Potter von England, Quirin von Dolchtal, Belgos und Ka … Ka … Karat. Freunde, die Herrscherin von Cormyr, Alusair Obarskyr und ihre Hofmagierin, die bezaubernde Caladnei", stellte Awar vor. Die junge Frau nickte ihnen freundlich zu und die Männer verbeugten sich knapp vor beiden Frauen. Nur Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, also sagte er einfach, „Hi."

Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich aus.

Schließlich fasste sich Kareth ein Herz. „Hoheit, mein Name ist Kareth", stellte sich der Halbdrache mit einem bösen Blick auf Awar selbst vor, „Wir sind im Auftrag Mystras hierher gekommen und sollen unsere Grüße von Elminster ausrichten. Wir wünschen Euch zu unterstützen." Alusair schenkte dem Kämpfer ein Lächeln und sagte ohne dass das Lächeln verschwand. „Vielen Dank, Kareth", ihr Blick flog zu Illander und wieder zurück, „Aber richtet doch Elminster aus, das seine Anwesenheit nützlicher wäre, als seine Grüße." Harry konnte ein Auflachen nicht ganz unterdrücken, als er sah wie Kareths Züge für einen Moment entgleisten, doch es gelang ihm, ein Hüsteln vorzutäuschen.

Alusair wechselte einen amüsierten Blick mit Harry. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen seine grünen Augen auf ihre schwarzen und mit einem Mal sah Harry sie anders. Es war immer noch dieselbe große, schlanke Frau mit bronzefarbener Haut und streng zurückgekämmten schwarzen Haaren, die in ihrer glänzenden Rüstung auf ihrem Pferd saß, aber irgendwas war anders. Inzwischen hatte sich Kareth wieder gefangen und befand sich in einem Disput mit Alusair, einem General der hinzugekommen war und einem Priester.

Quirin stupste Harry unauffällig an und raunte in sein Ohr, „Hör auf zu starren. Das ist unhöflich." Harry fuhr herum, „Ich …" Doch Quirin winkte ab und nickte zu Kareth rüber. Der hatte seine Unterredung mit den Befehlshabern der cormyrischen Armee beendet, die zu ihren Einheiten zurückkehrten. „Also gut, Freunde, ihr habt's gehört", eröffnete Kareth den anderen. Harry fragte sich, ob er etwas verpasste hatte, aber Quirin kam wieder zu seiner Rettung. Ohne Aufsehen zu Erregen, manövrierte er Harry an die Seite von Caladnei, während Kareth und Belgos sich neben Illander positionierten. Der Priester weihte den Jungen in aller Kürze in den Schlachtplan ein, doch Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin. Sein Blick war nach links oben gewandert und verweilte beharrlich dort, was nicht unbemerkte blieb.

Caladnei wartete bis Quirin ausgesprochen hatte und räusperte sich dann. Ein wenig irritiert sah er zu der Hofmagierin, als ob er ihre Präsenz vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hätte. Sie trug eine Ausrüstung seiner nicht unähnlich, auch wenn sie aus normalem Leder und Stoff war. Einige der Teile strahlten magische Energien ab, besonders der sehr filigrane Stab, der lässig an ihrer Schulter lehnte und das Langschwert an ihrer Seite. Wie Alusair war sie stark gebräunt, jedoch war ihr Aussehen herber, obwohl Harry feststellte, dass die Frau nicht allzu viel älter sein konnte als er. Die braunen Augen sprühten förmlich vor jugendlichem Tatendrang.

„Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht stören", sagte die Zauberin in ihrem hohen Mezzosopran, nachdem sie Harry Zeit gegeben hatte, sie zu betrachten. „Schon okay", wehrte Harry ab, „Ich war wohl abgelenkt." Sein Blick zuckte verräterisch nach oben und kreuzte sich flüchtig mit dem von Alusair. Ein Lächeln erschien genauso flüchtig auf ihren Gesichtern. „Okaei?", wunderte sich Caladnei. „Oh", machte Harry, als er die Frage in dem Wort registrierte. „Sorry, ich mein, Entschuldigung. Unsere Sprachen scheinen nicht ganz überein zustimmen." „Merkwürdig, du sprichst die Handelssprache, aber du hast Recht, bei dir klingt es anders. Stimmt es, dass du von einer anderen Ebene kommst, oder hat Awar wieder mal zu dick aufgetragen?"

„Nein, er hat Recht. Elminster hat mich hierhin gebracht", antwortete Harry offen. „Har er dir gezeigt, wie man das Gewebe beherrscht?", fragte die Magierin interessiert. „Nein, das war Mystra. Ich bin ihr Auserwählter", erwähnte Harry nebenbei. Ihm entging, wie sich die Augen seiner Nachbarin weiteten, er war mit anderen Augen beschäftigt. „Sprichst du die Wahrheit? Du bist ein Auserwählter der Göttin der Magie?" Harry nickte mit geteilter Aufmerksamkeit. „Das erklärt natürlich, warum du meinen Zauber so einfach auflösen konntest." Wieder nickte Harry und Caladnei war dabei ihn mit Fragen einzudecken, als Awar sich laut genug meldete, dass auch sie es hören konnte.

„Ihr zweifelt daran, dass ich aus einer Meile einen Drachen treffe! Dann seid ihr bestimmt bereit eine kleine Wette zu wagen, mein Freund?", forderte der Bogenschütze Kareth heraus. Dieser war sofort dabei. „Also gut, wie weit würdet ihr sagen, ist dieser Drache dort von uns entfernt?", erkundigte sich Awar und deutete auf den kleinsten der roten Drachen, die sich zu Dutzenden zwischen den Orks, Riesen und Trollen verstreut hatten. Kareth kniff die Augen zusammen und ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Einschätzung. Awar nutzte die Gelegenheit um seinen Bogen zu kontrollieren und einen Pfeil auszuwählen.

„Ungefähr eine Meile und eine halbe", schätzte Kareth schließlich. „Sehr gut, worum wollt Ihr wetten? Wie wäre es mit 100 Goldmünzen oder ist euch das zuviel?", fragte Illander zuvorkommend. Ein paar Soldaten die den Austausch mitbekamen hielten die Luft an. 100 Goldmünzen waren eine stattliche Summe für eine einfache Wette, gut der Monatssold eines Offiziers. Kareth zögerte einen Moment, „Ihr scheint Euch sehr sicher zu sein, dass ihr Euer Ziel nicht verfehlt, aber gut, so sei es." „Ich hoffe, Ihr tragt das Gold bei euch. Sagt mir bescheid, wenn Ihr meint, der Drache sei noch eine Meile entfernt oder natürlich früher, wenn Ihr um Euer Geld besorgt seid", bot der Bogenschütze mit einem herablassenden Lächeln an. Zähneknirschend schluckte Kareth eine Erwiderung und konzentrierte sich darauf, das Ziel im Auge zu behalten.

Awar stellte den einen Fuß weit vor den anderen, prüfte den Wind und spannte dann den Bogen. Dass hinter der Sehne ein gewaltiger Zug steckte, erkannte sogar Harry, als er beobachtete wie Illander in den Himmel zielte. Die Minuten verstrichen, doch Awar hielt den Zug ohne Ermüdungserscheinungen zu zeigen. Mittlerweile hatte sich die Nachricht von der Wette in der ganzen Armee verbreitet und obwohl die Vibrationen der heranrückenden Armee immer stärker wurden, wartete alles gespannt auf den Schuss. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, konnte Harry sehen was im Gewebe vorging und er erkannte, dass der Pfeil in der Sehne kein gewöhnlicher war. Auch wenn es aus der Entfernung schwer war, die Magie korrekt zu lesen, meinte er die Wirkung des Zaubers zu erkennen, der auf dem Pfeil lag und musste lächeln.

Kareth wartete bis zum allerletzten Moment, dann war der Drache auf eine Meile heran gekommen. „Los", brüllte Kareth und der Pfeil sauste von der Sehne. Alle Augen folgten dem Projektil wie es in den Himmel aufstieg und sich nach langem Flug wieder senkte. Nur Quirins Augen blieben nach oben gerichtet. Etwas hatte ihn stutzig gemacht. Nach nur kurzem hinsehen, erkannte er, dass sich eine große Wolke nicht bewegte, obwohl die anderen drum herum nur so rasten. Er schmunzelte und hoffte, dass ihre Gegner nicht dasselbe bemerkten, jedenfalls nicht, bevor es zu spät war.

Derweil hatte auch der Drache den anfliegenden Pfeil bemerkt und sein Ziel erraten. Überrascht blieb er stehen und sah zu, wie sich das Geschoss senkte und auf seinem Kurs mehrere Meter vor ihm einzuschlagen. Dann richtete der Pfeil seinen Flugvektor neu aus und hielt wieder genau auf den Drachen zu. Hastig versuchte der Drache sich unter dem Pfeil durchzuducken doch der Pfeil passte sich allen Versuchen zu entkommen an. Letztendlich landete der Pfeil genau im linken Auge der Bestie, deren Schmerzensschrei bis an die Ohren der Verteidiger drang und mit Jubelrufen begrüßt wurde.

„Magische Tricks?! Davon war nie die Rede", wütete Kareth, doch das ließ Awar kalt. „Genau, Magie wurde nicht von der Wette ausgeschlossen. Ihr schuldet mir 100 Goldmünzen, verehrter Freund." Der Halbdrache presste die Kiefer zusammen und nickte brüsk. „Kann man euch zu einer weiteren Wette verleiten, Awar?", fragte Caladnei. „Oho, ihr wollte ebenfalls eure Kunstfertigkeit unter Beweis stellen? Nur zu, liebreizende Caladnei, doch ich gehe keine Wetten ein, die von vorne herein gegen mich entschieden sind." Enttäuscht wandte sich die Frau von dem Kundschafter ab, der sie anzüglich anlächelte.

„Was meinte Awar?", fragte Harry und Caladnei musterte ihn mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln aus dem Augenwinkel. „Sieh her", forderte Caladnei den jungen Zauberer auf. Mit steigendem Interesse beobachtete Harry, wie die Zauberin anfing das Gewebe zu formen. Auf ihren Befehl hin verdichtete es sich zu einem Pfeil, der giftgrün leuchtete und mit den Händen formte sie eine Sehne aus dem Gewebe. Harry erkannte den Zauber, einen Säurepfeil, doch etwas an der Ausführung wollte nicht so recht stimmen. Die magische Sehne sah zu groß aus. Dann schickte die Zauberin das magische Projektil mit einem letzten Wort auf die Reise.

Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit überbrückte das Geschoss die Distanz zu der feindlichen Armee ohne an Höhe zu verlieren. Auf einer geraden Linie fand es seinen Weg zielsicher in das unverletzte Auge des Drachens, der schon vorher das Ziel des Bogenschützen gewesen war. Mit einem letzten Heulen verendete das angeschlagene Wesen und wieder brach Jubel in den Reihen der Verteidiger aus. Dann feuerten die Katapulte und Ballisten von den Mauern der Stadt. Viele Geschosse fielen zu kurz, aber ein paar erreichten die ersten unglücklichen Orks und auch ein Riese büßte sein Leben ein.

Angetrieben von den Drachen, verzichteten die Ungeheuer darauf sich noch mal zu sammeln, sondern gingen flüssig zum Angriff über. Alusair konnte nicht glauben, dass die Kreaturen nichts aus der Schlacht von Arabel gelernt hatten, aber die Goblinoide waren nie für ihre Intelligenz bekannt gewesen und die Menschen mussten für jedes Geschenk dankbar sein. Die Reihen der feindlichen Armee lösten sich auf und schon jetzt wirkten die Kreaturen erschöpft. Der lange Marsch forderte seinen Tribut und nur die Angst vor ihren Verbündeten hielt sie am laufen. Die Riesen und Trolle hielten sich mit den Drachen zurück.

Ein Pfeilschauer ging auf die Orks hinab, aber da die Monster sich so sehr verteilt hatten, war die Wirkung nicht allzu verheerend. Awar dagegen ging umsichtiger zu Werke. Er legte gleich 5 Pfeile ein, suchte sich eine Gruppe von Orks und streckte alle mit einer Salve nieder. Dann befahl Alusair ihre Kavallerie nach vorne. In einer langen Reihe pflügten die Veteranen widerstandslos durch die Kreaturen und spießten im vorbeireiten die Orks nach belieben auf oder ritten sie einfach nieder. Ein Reiter wurde abgeworfen, als sein Pferd über einen Ork stolperte und zusammenbrach, doch seine Kameraden lasen ihn auf, als sie sich teilten und auf ihrem Rückweg die Flanken des Feindes von hinten aufrollten.

Harry folgte mit banger Faszination jeder Bewegung von Alusair, die ihre Truppe in vorderster Front befehligte und dabei noch mehr Orks erschlug als jeder ihrer Mitstreiter. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als sie quasi in direkter Linie auf den gewaltigen Drachen zuhielt und eine freudige Euphorie erfasste ihn, als sie abdrehte und sich unbeschadet auf den Rückweg machte. Dann setzte sein Herz aus, als ihr Pferd stürzte. Warum konnte er nicht genau erkennen, aber das war ihm auch egal. Bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte, sprach Harry die arkanen Worte, die ihn durch das Gewebe an die Seite von Alusair brachten.

* * *

Saeri stand auf der letzten Sanddüne der großen Wüste von Cormyr und sah auf das Steppentiefland vor ihm herunter, die Arme lässig vor seiner gepanzerten Brust verschränkt. Im Süden erhob sich Suzail und im Osten walzte sich die Armee des arroganten Drachen heran. Zufrieden sah er, wie ein Pferd aus der geordneten Reihe der Kavallerie zurückfiel, stürzte und seinen Reiter unter sich begrub. Plötzlich waberte die Luft neben ihm und Schattenfetzen tanzten durch die Luft. Dann stand ein Mann neben ihm, der trotz der Hitze ganz in Schwarz gehüllt war. Seine Figur war trotz der vielen Kleidung schmächtig und er reichte dem schlanken dämonischem Elf nicht mal bis zur Schulter.

„Saubere Arbeit, Bruder Latuk. Nicht mal ich habe gesehen, wie ihr es getan habt", gratulierte der Fey'ri. Der Vermummte machte eine linkische Verbeugung. „Danke, aber wollt ihr mir verraten, warum ich nur das Pferd töten durfte, nicht die Reiterin?" „Der Rat hat verboten, dass wir uns aktiv einmischen, bevor nicht alle Faktoren zu der Zufriedenheit der Organisation geklärt wurden. Also mischen wir uns nicht aktiv ein", erklärte Saeri und Latuk sah einen Moment zu Boden. „Aber wir haben uns eingemischt", stellte er schließlich fest. Dabei sprach er so leise, dass das entfernte Getöse der Reiterei sie fast übertönte. Eine Angewohnheit, die man sich in seinem Betätigungsfeld schnell zulegte.

„Haben wir?", fragte der Gesandte lakonisch, „Ich habe nur ein Pferd stürzen sehen und in einer Schlacht stürzen Pferde. Es war Zufall, dass es ausgerechnet das Pferd der Herrscherin war." Ein fast schon kindisches Kichern kam unter der großen Kapuze von Latuk hervor und auch Saeri erlaubte sich ein dünnes Lächeln. Interessiert beobachtete er, wie sich die Dinge weiter entwickelten.

* * *

„Harry!", rief Quirin, doch der Junge war schon längst außer Hörweite, dafür hörte ihn Kareth, der das Pferd von Alusair ebenfalls hatte fallen sehen. Auch wenn die Herrscherin jetzt von der aufgewirbelten Staubwolke, der weiterhin zurückpreschenden Kavallerie, verdeckt wurde, wusste der Kämpfer, wo er seinen Schüler finden würde. Die Reiter hatten die Orks wieder bis auf eine Meile zurückgeworfen, und hatte schon wieder die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt. Die Stahlregentin lag irgendwo auf halbem Weg zwischen dem anrückenden Feind und ihren fliehenden Kameraden.

Der Halbdrache stieß einen harschen Fluch aus, zog seine Säbel und verschwand durch eine schimmernde Tür aus weißem Licht. Belgos und Quirin tauschten einen kurzen Blick und blieben, wo sie waren. Sie wussten, dass diese Angelegenheit sie nichts anging. Caladnei sah den Heiler fragend an, der seinen Talisman ergriffen hatte und leise vor sich hin murmelte. „Lehrer - Schüler Konflikt. Sie werden sich kurz streiten und dann wieder kommen", beruhigte der Dolchtaler. „Streiten?", wiederholte die Magierin zweifelnd und sah zu der Armee herüber. „Von solchen Kleinigkeiten lassen sich die Beiden nicht stören. Ihre Streits sind sehr intensiv", versicherte Quirin ihr mit völlig ernster Miene.

* * *

Kareth tauchte in einer Staubwolke auf und der feine Sand kitzelte in seiner Nase. Den Ork sah er erst als dieser schon fast in ihn hineinlief. Ansatzlos schlug er der überraschten Kreatur den Griff ins Gesicht und durchbohrte den taumelnden Gegner mit der anderen Klinge. Der Anblick des kleinen, in Lumpen gehüllten Geschöpfs brachte sein Blut zum kochen, doch er besann sich auf seine Pflicht. „Harry!", rief der Mann, doch anstatt einer Antwort, tauschten zwei weitere Orks aus dem sich legenden Staub auf und attackierten ihn mit primitiven Keulen. Ihre Bewegungen waren schlaff und ohne Mühe wich der agile Kämpfer den plumpen Schlägen aus. Praktisch ohne Gegenwehr enthauptete er sie und suchte weiter nach seinem Schützling.

Schnell sank der Staub hinter ihm zu Boden und gab den Blick frei auf die dichten Reihen von Orks, Riesen, Trollen und Drachen, die der ersten Welle wie ein unaufhaltsamer Leviathan folgten. Schließlich sah Kareth Harry, wie er sich bemühte das Pferd Alusairs vor ihr runter zu schieben, aber er war nicht der einzige, der dies sah. In seinem Rücken brüllte Nalavarauthatoryl und die Armee beschleunigte ihren Vormarsch. Etwa 200 Meter trennten Kareth von dem ersten Feind und 100 Meter vor ihm war Harry beschäftigt. Fluchend ließ Kareth seine Waffen in ihren Scheiden verschwinden und sprintete los.

„Harry!", rief er noch einmal, doch der Junge drehte sich nicht um. Als er den Hexenmeister erreichte und an der Schulter anstieß, musste er mit der anderen Hand den Stab abfangen. Harry starrte ihn aus brennenden Augen an und schien ihn nicht zu erkennen. Ein wenig besorgt schaute der Kämpfer über seine Schulter und drängte dann seinen Schüler, „Harry, wir müssen hier weg." „Nicht ohne sie", erwiderte Harry und der Druck auf dem Stab ließ nach. Zu ihren Füßen lag die bewusstlose Alusair mit ihrem Bein unter ihrem toten Reittier eingeklemmt.

Pfeile begannen um sie herum niederzugehen und beiläufig schlug Harry einen Bolzen aus der Luft. „Also gut", sagte Kareth, als er sah, dass Harry nicht klein bei geben würde, „Ich befrei sie, während du uns…" Kareth hatte kurz über seine Schulter geblickt, als ein grünes Licht ihn wieder rum fahren ließ. Das Pferd war verschwunden und nur noch der Sattel lag auf Alusair. „Oder so, und jetzt lass uns verschwinden", seufzte Kareth erleichtert, während ein Pfeil an seiner Rüstung abprallte.

Harry berührte Alusair und Kareth, doch nichts tat sich. „Harry!", drängte Kareth als die Pfeile um sie herum immer dichter flogen. „Ich kann nicht", sagte Harry ein paar Augenblicke später. „Harry, das ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt für Witze", warnte der Halbdrache. „Es geht nicht. Hier nimm sie, ich halt euch den Rücken frei", verkündete Harry und griff seinen Stab mit beiden Händen. Kareth starrte seinen Schüler an. „Los!", drängte jetzt Harry und schlug einen Pfeil aus der Luft, der sich fast in Alusairs Bein gebohrt hätte. Gern hätte Kareth noch etwas gesagt, aber die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Der Feind war auf 100 Meter heran. Mit einem weiteren Fluch warf sich Kareth die Herrscherin über die Schultern und begann in Richtung Verteidiger zu laufen.

Harry sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie sein Mentor loslief und machte sich rückwärts gehend ebenfalls auf den Rückzug. Sein Stab ließ ihn die Geschosse, besonders die Armbrustbolzen, mit Leichtigkeit beseitigen. Dann flogen die ersten Zauber heran und Harry musste mit einer Hand die Störungen im Gewebe glätten und die Zauber so auflösen. Schließlich wurde die Belastung für seine Arme zu groß und er schützte sich mit einem magischen Schild und Rüstung vor den Pfeilen und konzentrierte sich darauf die Zauber abzuwehren und ab und zu selber Offensiv zu werden. Mit Feuerbällen, Blitzen, Hagelschauern und Strahlen, die das erste was sie berührten zu Staub verwandelten hielt er seine Verfolger einigermaßen in Schach, doch sie drängten auf breiter Front vor und waren an den Seiten schon auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm.

Nach hinten Blicken konnte er nicht, dafür musste er sich zu sehr konzentrieren also wusste er nicht wie weit es noch war. Er versuchte die Feinde mit Spiegelbildern zu verwirren, aber diese wurden sofort von Pfeilen gespickt und verblassten. Nach einer Minute seines Rückzugsgefechts merkte Harry, dem die Zeit wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, wie sich das Gewebe von ihm zurückzog. Er nährte sich der Grenze seiner Möglichkeiten, es beeinflussen zu können und nicht mehr lange und er würde gar keine Verbindung mehr zum Gewebe herstellen können, das ihn mehr und mehr zu meiden schien.

Die schwächeren Fäden und Stränge erreichten ihn gar nicht mehr und auch die stärkeren, dickeren entglitten ihm. Schließlich, als die Verfolger ihn fast eingeholt hatten, ließ er eine feurige Kugel in der Luft hängen und beschleunigte seine Schritte nach hinten. Nachdem er ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die Kugel gebracht hatte erschuf er eine Eiswand, die kurz darauf von der gewaltigen Hitze des verzögerten Feuerballs wieder geschmolzen wurde. Aber das Manöver brachte ihm ein wenig Zeit und er konnte durchatmen.

Als er hinter sich sah, merkte er, dass ihn keine hundert Schritte von den Linien der Verteidiger trennten. Doch zu beiden Seiten hatten ihn die Feinde entlang des Korridors, den er sich geschaffen hatte, überholt und schickten sich jetzt an, ihn in die Zange zu nehmen. Mit nur noch einem verbleibenden mächtigen Zauber konnte er sich niemals durch die Gegner schlagen und den massiven Strang des Gewebes in das feine Muster eines Transportzaubers zu weben überstieg selbst seine Fähigkeiten.

Die Zeit lief ihm davon als ein Gedankenblitz sein Gehirn durchzuckte und diesmal war es keine Eingabe von Mystra, die aus den Tiefen seines Verstandes auftauchte, sondern ein eigener Einfall. In den letzten Tagen hatte er durch seine neuen Fähigkeiten Einblicke in die Natur der Magie erhalten, die von fundamentaler Bedeutung waren, aber in weit größerem Ausmaß als ihm bisher bewusst geworden war.

Er hatte verstanden, dass das menschliche Gehirn nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von magischen Mustern speichern konnte, die sich in gewollten Effekten entluden in dem sie über das Gewebe eine Verbindung zur rohen Magie schuf, die wiederum die Wirklichkeit manipulierte. Das Gewebe war mit einer intelligenten Lebensform zu vergleichen, die alles durchzog und sich instinktiv von Magiewirkern zurückzog, sobald dieser sie benutze um einen Zauber zu sprechen. Wie viel Gewebe ein Magier vorab zu sich hin ziehen konnte, hing mit dessen Affinität und Erfahrung im Umgang mit Magie ab.

Als Hexenmeister hatte Harry eine hohe Affinität zur magischen Energie und der Einfluss von Mystra hatte diese noch um ein Vielfaches verstärkt, weshalb er trotz seiner geringen Erfahrung ein gewaltiges Potenzial zur Verfügung hatte. Was wäre nun wenn er das Gewebe an sich binden würde und es nach dem Zauber nicht mehr loslassen würde, fragte sich der Junge. Wie aus weiter Entfernung hörte er jemanden rufen und dahinter klang das bedrohliche Trampeln von tausenden von Füßen, aber er war vollkommen mit der neuen Möglichkeit zur Kontrolle der Magie beschäftigt.

Von selbst legte sich eine arkane Silbe auf seine Lippen und als er sie mehr hauchte als sprach, erzitterte das gesamte Gewebe. Die Soldaten, die sich im Kampf befanden bemerkten es nicht, aber jeder Zauberwirker zuckte zusammen und selbst mächtige Wesen wie Nalavarauthatoryl konnten nicht anders als überrascht nach Luft schnappen. Wie eine lebendige Peitsche zischte der letzte Strang auf Harry zu und versuchte sich gleich wieder seinem Griff zu entwinden.

Harry musste seine ganze Konzentration aufbieten um seine letzte Verbindung zum Gewebe zu halten. Dafür gelang es ihm weitere Teile des Gewebes zu sich zu ziehen und zu einem Feuerball zu formen, der die erste Gruppe Orks, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten, in alle Winde zerstreute. Euphorie erfüllte Harry als es ihm gelang weiterhin an dem magischen Energieband festzuhalten, das sich heftig wehrte. Ohne es zu wollen, wurden weitere Verbindungen des Gewebes zu ihm gezogen und als er sie nicht verwertete, leckte rohe Magie an seinen Fingerspitzen und verdampfte seine Haut. Vor Schmerz fast die Kontrolle verlierend, behielt Harry die Nerven und webte einen Zauber, der seine nächsten Gegner mit dicken Hagelkörnern niederschlug.

Immer mehr Fäden des Gewebes wurde zu dem Jungen gezogen und jeder Gedanke an Rückzug verflog. Siegessicher und im Glauben unbesiegbar zu sein, verfolgte er seine Schritte zurück und vernichtete dabei seine Feinde nach belieben. Schnell bildete sich eine Blase um den Hexenmeister, eine Zone in der es kein Leben mehr gab. Schon bald musste Harry seine Zauber weit schleudern um Feinde zu treffen, die panisch versuchten ihn zu meiden.

Dann kamen die Drachen in einer geschlossenen Front. Nalavarauthatoryl hatte sich mit ihnen zurückfallen lassen, um dann seine erschöpften Feinde, die ihre Zauber und Pfeile verschossen hatten, von hinten aufzurollen. Aber er hatte die Rechnung ohne Harry und seine bahnbrechende Entdeckung gemacht. Die jüngeren Drachen lösten sich auf, erstarrten zu Stein oder starben ohne ersichtlichen Grund einfach wo sie standen. Etwas ältere starben in einem Hagel aus Meteoriten, Blitzen und Feuerbällen. Hin und wieder gelang es einem Drachen einen Zauber abzuwehren oder abzuschütteln, aber bei der Masse die Harry austeilte, war es kaum mehr als ein Tropfen Wasser auf einen heißen Stein.

Nur Nalavarauthatoryl und drei andere Drachen schienen gegen Harrys magischen Sturm gefeit und schritten unberührt auf den Jungen zu. Doch auch Harry ließ sich nicht entmutigen. Adrenalin hatte in seinem Körper das Blut ersetzt und sein Gefühl der Überlegenheit war ungebrochen. Sein Hass loderte nur umso höher, je näher er seinem Widersacher kam. Schließlich rief der Junge nach dem silbernen Feuer, Magie in seiner reinsten Form und schleuderte es nach dem gewaltigen Drachen. Das Feuer zerbarst an dem massiven Körper, aber nicht ohne eine große Stelle verbrannten Fleisches zurückzulassen. Das kolossale Ungetüm heulte vor Schmerz und Wut.

Es entfesselte nun seinerseits einen Sturm aus destruktiven Zaubern, die Harry jedoch einfach aus der Luft wischte. In Sachen Magie war Harry der unbestrittene Herrscher auf dem Schlachtfeld, doch dann war Nalavarauthatoryl nah genug an Harry heran, um den Jungen in etwas zu verwickeln, in dem kein Mensch ihm das Wasser reichen konnte, den Nahkampf. Wie eine Naturgewalt fegte der lange Schwanz heran und Harry wurde von der Schwanzspitze erwischt. Heftig wurde der Junge von den Beinen gehoben und auch wenn seine Rüstung das schlimmste Verhinderte blieb ihm für einen Moment die Luft weg und er segelte ein paar Meter durch die Luft.

Sofort staute sich die Magie an und verlangte entfesselt zu werden. Bevor Harry wieder auf dem Boden aufschlug, brachte er sich selbst zum fliegen und schwebte in der Luft. Doch Nalavarauthatoryl hatte gesehen, was sein junger Gegner anrichten konnte und plante nicht ihn zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Ein gewaltiger Flammenstoß nährte sich Harry, der dem Seelenruhig entgegen sah, davon überzeugt, dass seine Magie ihn schützen würde. Doch gegen dieses Feuer half keine Magie und Harrys Schutzzauber wurden fortgerissen und er selbst in weiße Flammen gehüllt.

Etwas riss heftig an ihm und er merkte, wie er über den Boden rutschte. Es war dunkel. Arme umschlossen ihn. Es war heiß. Etwas ledriges berührte ihn. Heiße Luft wehte ihm ins Gesicht. Jemand keuchte. Harry versuchte sich zu befreien, aber der andere war stärker als er und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an Harry fest. Dann hörte er eine vertraute Stimme und wurde freigelassen. Es drang wieder Licht an seine Augen und er musste blinzeln. Der Strang des Gewebes war seinem Griff entwischt, seine letzte Verbindung zur Magie entronnen. Über ihm stand Quirin und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Die Wunden an seinen Händen verheilten und er fühlte seine Energien zurückkehren.

Dann tauchte ihm Rücken des Heilers ein Troll mit erhobener Keule auf. Harry wollte ihn warnen, aber sein Blick musste ihn schon verraten haben. Bevor der Junge eine Silbe herausbekommen hatte, war der Mann herumgefahren und blockte den gewaltigen Hieb mit seinem Schild. Die Wucht des Aufpralls zwang den Dolchtaler in die Knie. Aus Reflex streckte Harry die Hand aus um das Monster mit einem Blitzstrahl niederzustrecken, aber nichts tat sich. Hastig suchte Harry nach seiner Waffe, fand sie jedoch ein paar Meter zu seiner Linken. Quirin musste sich mit beiden Händen gegen die gewaltigen Kräfte des Trolls stemmen, der den Druck mit einer Hand aufrecht hielt, während seine freie Hand nach dem Kopf des Mannes griff.

Dann verharrte die Hand in der Luft und plötzlich krachte der Troll zu Boden, von einem Pfeil im Kopf getötet. Harry hatte keine Zeit nach dem Schützen zu suchen, denn er bemerkte Kareth, der benommen an seiner Seite lag und darüber hinaus spielte sich ein gewaltiges Schauspiel vor seinen Augen ab. Silberne Drachen waren auf dem Schlachtfeld aufgetaucht und hatten die verbleibenden roten in brutale Kämpfe verwickelt. Die beiden größten der Neuankömmlinge rangen mit Nalavarauthatoryl, der mit seinen gefährlichen Krallen tiefe Wunden schlug, aber auch heftig einstecken musste.

Die Luft wurde von Eis- und Feuerstürmen durcheinander gewirbelt und die Erde bebte wenn einer der Giganten niedergeworfen wurde. Leider konnte Harry den Ausgang der Kämpfe nicht weiter verfolgen, da noch immer Horden von Orks und ihren Verbündeten auf ihn und seine Freunde zu strömten. Hastig sammelte er seinen Stab wieder auf und machte sich Kampfbereit. Kareth hatte sich aufgerappelt und schüttelte seine unbrauchbar gewordene Brustplatte ab. In seiner Halbdrachenform stürzte er sich zwischen die Monster und verbrannte sie mit seinem Odem. Hin und wieder erhaschte Harry Blicke auf Belgos, der wie ein Schatten zwischen den Kämpfen auftauchte, einen Feind niederstach und wieder verschwand.

Awar hatte sich der Gruppe angeschlossen und türmte Leichen um sich herum auf. Caladnei war bei ihm und wütete mit ihrem Langschwert unter den Ungeheuern. Quirin war überall zu finden und betete unablässig zu Tyr, entweder um seine Freunde vor Schaden zu bewahren oder angerichtete Schäden zu beseitigen. Harry beteiligte sich nur unwillig an den Kämpfen. Sein Stab fand zwar sicher und schnell seine Ziele und kein Orkschädel hielt ihm stand, aber Harry war mit seinen Gedanken woanders.

Eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich ihn. Er konnte außer den magischen Auren von Waffen und Rüstungen praktische keine magischen Energien mehr sehen. Als ob jemand das Gebiet aus magischer Sicht trockengelegt hatte und er hatte eine dumpfe Ahnung wer dieser jemand gewesen sein könnte. Zweifel nagten an ihm und er begann sich zu fragen, ob er permanente Schäden angerichtet hatte. Dann bot sich ihm eine willkommene Abwechslung. Eine Gruppe Riesen hatte sich zusammengefunden und zog sich aus dem Kampf zurück, doch ihr Weg führte sie genau durch die Gruppe Abenteurer hindurch.

Vier Meter ragten die Kreaturen in die Höhe, doch das half dem ersten wenig. Bevor er seinen Gegner überhaupt erblickt hatte, tauchte Belgos zwischen seinen Beinen auf und durchtrennte ihm die Sehnen im Knie. Der Riese knickte ein und sofort war Quirin zur Stelle. Mit Anlauf sprang er auf das Knie des Riesen, stieß sich ab und bohrte dem Monster das Schwert durch den Hals. Röchelnd verendete der Riese und schlug der Länge nach hin. Seinen Kumpanen ging es nicht besser.

Der erste Riese war noch nicht tot, da hatte Harry dem zweiten die Kniescheibe zerschmettert und danach dorthin geschlagen wo es jedem Mann weh tut. Einen Schlussstrich zog dann Kareth als der Riese seinen Hals auf Klingenniveau senkte. Auch Awar blieb nicht untätig. Den Köcher eines Orks plündernd, legte er zwei Pfeile in die Sehne und schoss dem nächst besten Riesen ins Gesicht. Ein Pfeil traf das Monster ins Auge, der andere ging fehl. Fluchend ließ sich der Bogenschütze über die mangelnde Qualität von Orkpfeilen aus, als die Keule des verwundeten Riesen ihn mitten in die Brust traf.

„Quirin", rief Harry, der gesehen hatte, wie der Kundschafter zu Boden ging und wich gerade noch einer niedersausenden Keule aus. Nur mit einer Hand seinen Stab haltend, zog Harry einen Dolch, warf ihn zu Belgos, der seine beiden Dolche dem letzten Riesen in den Kopf jagte, Harrys Dolch fing und damit einem Ork den Gar ausmachte, der sich gerade an Caladnei heranschleichen wollte. Harry wich der niederfallenden Leiche des Riesen aus und begab sich zum am Boden liegenden Awar. Ein paar Orks vertreibend gab der Junge Quirin Zeit den Bogenschützen zu untersuchen, doch das erwies sich als vergebene Mühe.

Awar Illander, der Pfeil von Cormyr, würde auf dem Schlachtfeld von Suzail bleiben, wie so viele andere seiner Landesbrüder und –schwestern. Doch die Schlacht von Suzail wurde am Abend als Sieg gefeiert. Die Zahlenmäßig weit unterlegene Armee hatte ihren Feind niedergeworfen, auch wenn sie einen hohen Preis dafür entrichten musste. Neben Illander blieb die Hälfte der purpurnen Drachen auf dem Schlachtfeld zurück. Die Klingen hatten außer dem anfänglichen Schock nach Alusairs Sturz keine weiteren Unheilsmeldungen zu verkraften. Während der Schlacht hatten sie immer wieder die Flanken des Feindes attackierte und ihn ein ums andere Mal von den Mauern der Stadt zurückgeworfen ohne selbst nennenswerte Verluste zu Erleiden.

Die Drachen vom Clan der Wolkentänzer stimmten allerdings ein Trauerlied an. Freilaclanbarin war von den Klauen Nalavarauthatoryls zerrissen worden, aber erst nachdem er diesem selbst eine lebensgefährliche Wunde beigebracht hatte. Ihm zu Ehren wurde in der Stadt ein Denkmal errichtet und das Feld vor Suzail wurde nur noch als der Wolkentänzerhort bezeichnet, denn noch über Jahre hinweg fanden Wanderer silberne Schuppen, die wie Edelsteine behandelt wurden.

Der Teufelsdrache und seine Horden waren besiegt, so würde es in den Geschichtsbüchern stehen, aber eine ganz andere Geschichte wird sich nur in Büchern wieder finden, die von den Meistern der Erkenntnismagie geschrieben werden, denn nur ihnen offenbart sich, welche außergewöhnlichen Ereignisse sich an jenem Tag zutrugen.


	13. Kap 12: Die Schwärze der Nacht

**Kapitel 12: Die Schwärze der Nacht**

Harry lag in der Kammer des Palastes, die man ihm angeboten hatte, auf seinem Bett und sah hinaus in das Sternenlicht, das sanft durch die dünnen Vorhänge drang. Der laue Nachtwind trug die Freudenschreie der Siegesfeier herein, alkoholdurchtränktes Grölen der Soldaten, die ihr Glück begossen und ihren gefallenen Kameraden gedachten in dem sie eine Heldengeschichte nach der anderen lallten. Dazu mischte sich das Klagelied der Silberdrachen, die sich im Palastgarten versammelt hatten um ihren Ältesten zu betrauern.

Der Junge hörte die Laute aber kaum, sie gingen ihn nichts an. Er lag wach und war mit seiner eigenen Trauer beschäftigt. Er hatte etwas an diesem Tag verloren, auch wenn er noch nicht wusste was, aber tief in sich drin spürte er, dass es etwas fundamentales war. Er fürchtete sich davor seine Augen zu schließen, Angst vor dem was sich im Dunkeln seiner Gedanken offenbaren würde. Er fürchtete Mystra könne ihm im Traum erscheinen.

Er hätte in die Stadt gehen können, um sich an der Euphorie der Leute zu ergötzen und zu vergessen, was vor ihm lag, doch er hatte die Angebote von Caladnei dankend abgelehnt. Auch Kareth und Quirin waren im Palast verblieben, weil ihre Sorge um Belgos es ihnen verbot zu feiern. Der Dunkelelf war in den Wirren der Verfolgung verschwunden und seit dem nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Nach einer solchen Schlacht war das ein schlechtes Zeichen, Sieg hin oder her.

Harrys Bleiben war jedoch anderweitig motiviert. Seine Gedanken kreisten in aberwitzigen Wegen um den Palast beziehungsweise seine Bewohner. Einer bestimmten Bewohnerin um genau zu sein. Sein Körper war ermüdet, doch sein Herz war es das ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Es fühlte sich entzwei gerissen, geteilt zwischen der Welt, die er verlassen hatte, und der Welt, die er zu schätzen lernte. Auf der Erde wartete seine Vergangenheit, Hogwarts, Quidditch, seine Freunde, aber auch die Verpflichtung durch die Prophezeiung und Voldemort.

Hier war er frei von Erwartungen seiner Mitmenschen, die Leute respektierten und schätzten ihn für das was er getan hatte, nicht für das was er vielleicht irgendwann einmal tun würde. Ein wenig schuldbewusst drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und begutachtete die Truhe, die auf Caladneis Geheiß hereingebracht wurden war. Darin war eine königliche Summe in Gold und Edelsteinen und obendrauf eine Urkunde über Besitzungen in den Donnerspitzen, völlig wertlos wie ihm Caladnei mit einem Grinsen versicherte, aber groß genug um ihn in Cormyr den Titel Ritter der Donnerspitzen zu verleihen.

Er hatte dieses Geschenk ablehnen wollen, aber Quirin hatte ihm zugeraunt, dass es sehr unhöflich wäre, dies zu tun. Wenn er es nicht haben wolle, solle er es an die Bedürftigen verteilen, hatte ihm der Heiler geraten und sich dann wieder auf den Weg gemacht die Verwundeten zu versorgen und nach seinem Freund Ausschau zu halten. Kareth hatte danach ebenfalls den Rückzug angetreten, als er merkte, dass sein Schüler lieber alleine sein wollte.

Dabei war Alleinsein genau das Gegenteil von dem was Harry wollte, er wollte nur nicht mit seinen Freunden zusammen sein, sondern mit jemand, der ihm mehr körperliche Nähe geben konnte. Die Abenteuer in Faerûn und das anstrengende Training hatten die schmerzhaften Gedanken an seine Trennung von Ginny verdrängt, doch jetzt wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als sie bei sich zu haben und bei ihr Halt zu finden oder…

Er schämte sich dafür, aber seine Gedanken sprangen regelmäßig zu Alusair und ihren schwarzen Augen. Trotz seines schlechten Gewissens konnte und wollte er die Anziehung zu der jungen Frau nicht leugnen, auch wenn er sich selbst einen Dummkopf und Idioten nannte, weil sein Begehren ihm glauben machen wollte, die Herrscherin könnte sich für ihn interessieren.

Den Blick immer noch auf die Truhe gerichtet, wenn auch mit den Gedanken woanders, meinte er eine Silhouette hinter einem der Vorhänge aus dem Augenwinkel erahnt zu haben, die eines großen Menschen. Als er seinen Blick auf die Stelle lenkte, war jedoch nichts mehr zu sehen. Er erhob sich und wollte nachsehen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Unschlüssig stand er im Raum. Für einen Moment war der Junge sich sicher gewesen, etwas gesehen zu haben, aber womöglich hatte seine Fantasie ihm doch einen Streich gespielt.

Es klopfte noch einmal und Harry beeilte sich zu öffnen. Vor der Tür stand eine Frau, die wohl zu den Zofen von Alusair gehörte. Wobei Zofe wohl auf Faerûn gleichbedeutend war mit Leibwächterin, soweit der Langdolch an der Hüfte der Dienerin als Indiz aufgefasst wurde. „Verzeiht die späte Störung, mein Herr, aber meine Herrin wünscht euch zu sehen. Sie ist gerade mit den Klingen zurückkehrt und möchte euch noch persönlich danken, bevor ihr euch zur Ruhe lasst", informierte die Frau den Jungen und senkte den Blick als ihr der Zauberer in die Augen sah.

Etwas ließ Harry zögern, aber Quirins Stimme mahnte ihn an die Gebote der Höflichkeit zu denken und wer war er, dass er die Herrscherin abweisen konnte. Einem unbestimmten Impuls folgend warf er sich seinen leicht angesengten Lederumhang über die Schultern und griff nach seiner Waffe. Die Dienerin nahm dies mit einem missbilligenden Blick zur Kenntnis, sah aber davon ab Einspruch zu erheben, nicht gegen den Helden der Schlacht und Favorit der Herrscherin.

Harry folgte der Frau in ein paar Schritten Entfernung die fackelerleuchteten Gänge entlang. Er wunderte sich, dass ihm nichts bekannt vorkam und mit einem schwummrigen Gefühl im Magen gelangte er zur Erkenntnis, dass Alusair ihn nicht im Thronsaal empfangen würde. Schließlich öffnete seine Führerin eine reich verzierte Tür und ließ ihn eintreten. Dabei hielt sie immer noch den Blick gesengt, aber Harry glaubte ihren Blick trotzdem auf sich zu spüren. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür leise ins Schloss und er befand sich in den Privatgemächern der Regentin von Cormyr - der jungen, schönen Regentin von Cormyr.

Der Raum wurde nur mäßig von zwei Kohlebecken beleuchtet, von denen anregende Düfte aufstiegen. Alusair hatte in einem der Torbögen, die zum Balkon führten, gewartet und drehte sich zu ihm um, als sie seine Schritte hörte. Im Licht konnte er nur Umrisse der jungen Frau erkennen, aber er sah sofort, dass sie kleiner war als er zuerst gedacht hatte. Ihre Haare trug sie diesmal offen und sie fielen ihr in dicken Locken auf den Rücken. Sie hatte ihre Reiterrüstung gegen ein lockeres Gewand ausgetauscht, das ihre Figur dezent verhüllte.

Nachdem sie ein paar Augenblicke in Bewegungslosigkeit verharrt hatten, streckte Alusair ihre Arme einladend aus und kam Harry entgegen. Klappernd fiel Harrys Stab zu Boden, was niemanden interessierte und ging ihr entgegen. Seine Hände ergriffen ihre und bevor Harry es realisierte, hatte die Frau ihre Lippen auf seine gedrückt. Harry war so überrumpelt von der Erfahrung, die weit über das hinausging, was er sich erträumt hatte, dass er die Eindrücke nur aufnehmen konnte, ohne auf sie zu reagieren.

Sie waren sich auf der Höhe der Kohlebecken begegnet, bestimmt keine zufällig gewählte Position, denn das Bett war nur wenige Schritte entfernt, wie Harry später bemerken sollte, und deren matter Schein spiegelte sich in den schwarzen Augen von Alusair wieder, die damit selber aussahen wie glühende Kohlen, deren Blick Harry aufheizten, denn in ihnen lag eine Verheißung. Verstärkt wurde der Eindruck durch den Duft, der von den Haaren und der Haut Alusairs ausging. Er war nicht sonderlich stark, mehr wie ein Wispern, das Harry eine unvergessliche Nacht versprach, doch selbst der Felix Felicis Trank hatte nicht so gut gerochen.

Schließlich trennte Alusair den Kuss und Harry lächelte sie verlegen an. Ihre Hände lösten sich von seinen und legten sich sanft auf seine Wangen. „Ich habe dem Lied der Drachen gelauscht. Es ist so traurig", flüsterte die Frau, „Mein Volk hätte heute dasselbe Lied angestimmt, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst." Harry lächelte tapfer weiter, während in seinem Inneren die Vergangenheit, seine Erinnerungen an Ginny, mit der Zukunft, die Aussicht auf eine Nacht mit Alusair, rang. „Ich schulde dir mein Leben, genauso wie meine Soldaten und damit ganz Cormyr. Nur dir war der heutige Sieg zu verdanken. Ich will versuchen, dir ein wenig von dem zurückzugeben, was du für mein Land getan hast", wisperte die Herrscherin und küsste Harry noch mal.

Diesmal erwiderte Harry den Kuss, während von draußen das Klagelied der Drachen an seine Ohren drang. Er wusste, dass ihm diese Ehre nicht vollends gebührte, aber der Kampf in seinem Inneren war entschieden. Alusairs Hände fielen von seinen Wangen auf seine Brust und öffneten das Lederband seines Mantels, der zu Boden glitt. „Wird sich jeder Bewohner von Cormyr _so _bedanken?", fragte Harry scherzhaft, um seine Nervosität zu verbergen, nachdem sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

Alusair entblößte ihre weißen Zähne in einem hinreißenden Lächeln und schlug dann ihre Augen nieder. „Ich hoffe nicht", sagte die Herrscherin und griff nach dem Saum von Harrys Hemd, doch Harry legte seine Hände auf ihre und stoppte ihre Bewegung. „Ich sollte das nicht tun", meldete sich noch ein letztes Mal das Gewissen des Jungens und er wollte sich abwenden, aber die Königin hielt ihn mit ihren kräftigen Händen fest und zwang ihn sie anzusehen. Alusair sah ihm in die Augen und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, verschwanden alle Bedenken von Harry. Ohne weiteren Widerstand zog Alusair das Hemd über den Kopf des Zauberers und es landete neben dem Mantel.

Alusair schmiegte sich an ihn und Harry konnte ihre Wärme durch das dünne Material ihres Gewandes deutlich spüren. „Ich weiß", vertraute ihm die Herrscherin an. „Auch ich sollte das nicht tun, aber dieses Land zu regieren ist eine einsame Angelegenheit. Die ganzen Intrigen und Komplotte lassen mich niemandem vertrauen. Aber du bist anders, du kommst von einer anderen Ebene und weißt nicht um die Machenschaften der Barone. Bitte, schenk mir nur diese eine Nacht", flehte die junge Frau, die sich an seine Brust drückte und sich so zart unter seinen Fingern anfühlte.

Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte niemand etwas und sie lauschten einfach nur dem Herzschlag des anderen. Harry ergriff schließlich sanft ihre Taille und schob sie ein wenig zurück. Dann strich er ihr liebevoll ein paar verirrte Strähnen zurück und nach einem weiteren Kuss schob er den Stoff des Gewandes von ihren Schultern. Das maßgeschneiderte Stück fiel sofort zu Boden und gab den durchtrainierten Körper von Alusair preis, deren bronzene Haut im Licht der Kohlebecken verführerisch schimmerte.

Alusair trat noch ein paar Schritte von Harry fort, damit er sie besser betrachten konnte. Wie hypnotisiert folgte Harrys Blick ihrer Hand als sie über ihre Haut fuhr. Ein mädchenhaftes Lachen, dass Harry nie von der Kriegerin, die er bisher in ihr gesehen hatte, erwartet hätte, entkam ihrem Mund, als sie sah, wie sehr sie den jungen Mann in ihren Bann schlug. Spielerisch langsam entfernte sie sich von Harry und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang. Als sie ein paar Augenblicke später wieder zum Vorschein kam, hielt sie etwas zwischen ihren Händen, doch bei dem schwachen Licht konnte Harry nicht erkennen was es war.

Quälend langsam kam Alusair wieder auf ihn zu und Harry kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie wieder vor ihm stand. In dem flüchtigen Moment, in dem er seine Augen von ihrem Gesicht lösen konnte, erkannte er, dass sie einen schwarzen Stoffstreifen geholt hatte. Bevor er nach dem Sinn davon suchen konnte, hatte sie ihm den samtigen Stoff schon über die Augen gelegt und er spürte wie sie es locker hinter seinem Kopf festband. Seiner Sicht beraubt, erlebte er das Gefühlte viel stärker und jeder Sekunde kam dem Jungen so vor, als sei er mit einem Engel im Paradies.

* * *

Elminsters weiße Haare wurden vom Wind zerzaust und sein Umhang stand wie eine Wetterfahne zur Seite ab. Trotz der windigen Bedingungen paffte der Zauberer ungerührt seine Pfeife und sah auf die Stadt zu seinen Füßen herab. Er war in Gedanken versunken und sann über die Erschütterung im Gewebe nach, die er vor kurzem selbst hier in dieser abgelegenen Welt gespürt hatte. Seit dem hatte er nichts mehr von Mystra gehört und er machte sich große Sorgen um sie.

Trotzdem konnte er seine Pflichten auf der Erde nicht vernachlässigen. Er hatte zwar gelernt, dass seine erste Einschätzung des hiesigen Menschen zu negativ gewesen war, aber trotzdem war die Situation kritisch. Sein Blick glitt über die vielen zerstörten Häuser von Manhattan hin zu den fliegenden Festungen, die bedrohlich über den Ruinen der Stadt New York hingen. Ständig flogen Wesen zwischen den Stützpunkten von Tay und der Oberfläche hin und her.

Von seinem Aussichtspunkt konnte Elminster die blitzartigen Lichter von Waffenfeuer und Zaubersprüchen sehen und sogar in den luftigen Höhen konnte er die Explosionen hören, wenn der Widerstand wieder eine Patrouille der Tayanern in einen Hinterhalt gelockt hatte. Bei seiner Ankunft auf dieser Ebene hätte Elminster es nie für möglich gehalten, dass die Menschen, die so offensichtlich ohne Magie lebten, ein solches Hindernis für die roten Magier von Tay darstellen würden.

Natürlich nicht in einer direkten Konfrontation, wo sich den Zauberern gute Ziele boten, aber in den Schluchten der Städte waren die Menschen im Vorteil. Sie kannten die unterirdischen Gänge, ihre Waffen hatten keine magische Signatur und trotzdem machten sie die Fortschritte in der Alchemie der Magie im Kampf gleichwertig. Elminster wunderte sich weiter über die Trennung von Magie und alltäglichem Leben, die in Faerûn unvorstellbar war, als er ein leidvolles Aufstöhnen hinter sich hörte.

Ungerührt blieb der alte Zauberer sitzen und nuckelte ein seiner Pfeife. „Elminster! ELMINSTER!", rief ein Mann mit zitternder Stimme. Elminster hörte ihn zwar, sah aber keine Veranlassung darauf zu reagieren. In den letzten Tagen war es schon zum Ritual geworden, was nun folgte. Elminster verstand nicht, wie ein Volk, das so hoch in den Himmel baute und sogar Maschinen erfunden hatte, um darin zu fliegen, sich vor Höhen ängstigen konnte, aber John Smith schien kein typischer Vertreter seines Volkes zu sein, wobei Elminster immer noch rätselte wie ein typischer Vertreter dieser Ebene aussehen könnte. John Smith hatte nicht nur Höhenangst, nein, er war auch einer der wenigen Zauberer dieser Ebene, auch wenn Elminster ihn eher als Trickser ansah, denn als wirklichen Magier.

Zugegeben seine Teleportationstechnik hatte seine Vorteile, musste aber auf die lockere Struktur des Gewebes dieser Ebene zurückgeführt werden. Doch insgesamt erschienen die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche, wie Smith sie nannte, das einzige zu sein, was man als Magie durchgehen lassen konnte. Natürlich könnte sich jeder Lehrling einer respektablen Akademie gegen diese Flüche erfolgreich verteidigen, aber an solchen Akademien schien es auf dieser Ebene zu mangeln. Elminster dachte darüber nach, ob er nicht einen alten Bekannten bitten sollte, auf diese Ebene zu kommen.

Mittlerweile hatte sich John Smith an die Seite von Elminster gearbeitet. Sein Gesicht zeigte eine Mischung aus Angst und Unbehagen, das fast an Panik grenzte. Seine blauen Augen tränten vom scharfen Wind und sein zurückweichendes braunes, halblanges Haar, das in den letzten Tagen ein paar Nuancen grauer geworden war, wirbelte um seinen Kopf. Mit dem unrasiertem Gesicht und den verkniffenen Lippen sah der Mann deutlich älter aus als seine 43 Jahre und es stand zu befürchten, dass die nächste Zeit seinen Alterungsprozess weiter beschleunigen würde.

„El-el-elminster? Warum müssen wir uns ausgerechnet auf dem World Trade Center treffen?", fragte John zaghaft, während er im Windschatten des alten Mannes Zuflucht suchte. Dass das setzen auf die Kante des 421 Meter hohen Gebäudes ein Muss war, um Antworten vom eigenwilligen Zauberer zu bekommen, hatte dieser dem Amerikaner schnell klar gemacht. Elminster sah den kleineren Mann kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an und blickte dann wieder runter auf das Schlachtfeld, auf dem allem Anschein nach die Entscheidung fiel, ob Tay diesen Kontinent übernehmen konnte oder nicht. Noch erschienen die Straßenscharmützel unbedeutend, aber auf lange Sicht gesehen war es die einzige Möglichkeit die Invasoren zu beschäftigen.

„Weil man sich seinen Ängsten stellen muss, deshalb, mein Junge", wiederholte Elminster, wie jedes Mal wenn sie sich trafen. John grummelte, sah nach unten, riss seinen Kopf wieder hoch und schluckte heftig. In diesen Momenten hasste er Elminster, der ihn aus seinem schönen Leben als Erforscher der Natur der Magie gerissen hatte und ihm die zweifelhafte Ehre des Titels „Beauftragter für extraplanetare Besucher und Angelegenheiten" eingebracht hatte.

„Ich soll dir von den Präsidenten ausrichten, dass sie deinen Vorschlag umgesetzt haben. Nur die Gruppenstärke der einzelnen Einheiten wurde reduziert, dafür werden wir sie auf einem größeren Gebiet beschäftigen können. Außerdem wurde jedem Gouverneur gestattet eigenmächtig in dieser Sache zu handeln, damit eine Übernahme oder Vernichtung der Regierung die Widerstandbemühungen nicht erlahmen lässt", informierte John den Faerûner.

Er selbst hatte seine Zweifel ob es weise war, das ganze Land in die einzelnen Staaten zu spalten und die Amerikaner in kleinen Gruppen zu organisieren, aber Elminster hatte davor gewarnt, dass der Staatsapparat als Einheit zu anfällig für Infiltration und Sabotage wäre und die Chance erhöhte, das der gesamte Widerstand mit einem Schlag erstarb. John konnte nichts gegen diese Argumentation sagen, außer das er sich bei dem Gedanken unwohl fühlte. Amerika sollte sich nicht auf dem eigenen Boden in einen Guerillakrieg verwickeln lassen, aber er war nur Mittelsmann zwischen Elminster und der Regierung der USA, magische wie Muggel.

„Sind dir noch weitere Ideen gekommen, wie wir diese Bastarde aufhalten können?", fragte John pflichtbewusst. Er hoffte, Elminster würde nein sagen, dann könnte er endlich von hier verschwinden. „Ja", sagte der alte Mann, der weiter genüsslich paffte, machte aber keine Anstalten einer weiteren Ausführung. John seufzte resignierend und erhob sich schwankend. „Also gut, du weißt ja wo du mich finden kannst, wenn du mir etwas sagen willst. Leider", konstatierte der Amerikaner und verschwand mit einem ‚Peng'.

Elminster sah zu wie sich die Sonne senkte. Noch immer erklangen vereinzelte Explosionen in der Stadt und einmal sauste ein Meteorit nieder und zerstörte ein Hochhaus. „Gut, gut", murmelte der Weise von Schattental schließlich, als er endlich das spürte, was er vermisst hatte. „Mal sehen, ob der Junge wirklich so hart ist wie ich glaube, dass er sein könnte." Dann fing er an zu grinsen, danach begann sein Bart zu zittern und schließlich brach er in Gelächter aus, das man in der ganzen Stadt hören konnte. Das Leben war sehr skurril wenn man es solange erlebt hatte wie er.

* * *

Kaum war Harry total ermüdet neben Alusair eingeschlafen, da fand er sich schon in der Vision wieder. Doch diesmal gab es keinen angenehmen Nebel, keine schützende Barriere. Klein und unbedeutend schwebte er im Raum, völlig nackt und entblößt. Über ihm ragte Mystra und funkelte ihn an, als ob sie wünschte ihn mit ihrem Blick zu verbrennen. Bevor Harry mehr Zeit hatte, sich mit seiner Situation bewusst zu werden, dröhnte die Stimme von Mystra, „Noch nie bin ich so verraten worden, nicht von meinem schlimmsten Feind, schon gar nicht von einem meiner Kinder! Ich gab dir Macht und habe dich gewarnt, vorsichtig damit umzugehen. Nein, du brauchst dich nicht zu verteidigen. Ich will es nicht hören, denn ich weiß nur zu gut, warum du es getan hast, könnte es sogar als Sterbliche noch verstehen.

Trotzdem hatte ich mehr von dir erwartet. Du hast nicht auf die Stimme der Vernunft gehört, sondern auf die der Macht und hast dich von ihr beherrschen lassen. Du bist eine Gefahr für alle, für _mich_. Hiermit nehme ich dir alle Privilegien eines Auserwählten und das Gewebe selbst soll sich dir entziehen. Wenn du je wieder auch nur ein Licht zaubern willst, musst du dich erst wieder beweisen. Zeige mir und allen Ebenen, dass du weißt was Verantwortung heißt. Nein, sag kein Wort. Die Strafe mag dir hart erscheinen, aber das ist nur _meine _Strafe dafür, dass du mein Vertrauen missbraucht hast. Die anderen Götter werden eine Strafe dafür fordern, dass du gegen die Gesetze von Ao verstoßen hast.

Ich und meine Verbündeten werden für dich kämpfen, aber in dieser Sache ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen. Ich werde wieder mit dir sprechen, wenn das Urteil gefällt wurde. Jetzt geh und denke über meine Worte und deine Taten nach. Halt dabei die Augen offen und nimm dich vor den Schatten in Acht." Bevor Harry die Chance hatte auch nur den Mund zu öffnen, hatte er das Gefühl in ein ewiges Schwarz zu stürzen. Er wollte schreien, doch er brachte keinen Ton hervor.

Dann ertönte ein lautes Geräusch und Harry schoss in die Vertikale. Neben ihm räkelte sich Alusair verschlafen. Harry schwitze und fror zur gleichen Zeit. Er musste mehrmals blinzeln und trotzdem sah er alles nur verschwommen. Das Klopfen wiederholte sich, diesmal noch energischer. Draußen war es noch dunkel, so viel konnte Harry erkennen. „Herrin, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte jemand von draußen. Alusair, die vom zweiten Klopfen aufgewacht war, richtete sich auch auf. „Ja. Ja! Schon gut. Alles in Ordnung, Caladnei. Warte noch, ich bin gleich salonfähig", erwiderte die Herrscherin noch etwas verschlafen.

„Alusair, das hört sich nicht nach dir an. Ich komme rein", rief die Vertraute durch die Tür. „Wenn du jetzt einen Fuß durch die Tür setzt, lasse ich dich wegen Hochverrat hinrichten, Caladnei", entgegnete Alusair hitzig. Entweder wollte Caladnei die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Aussage nicht überprüfen oder sie glaubte nun, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war, jedenfalls blieb die Tür geschlossen. Ein wenig unbeholfen und langsam suchten Harry und Alusair ihre Kleidung zusammen und zogen sich an. Alusair bändigte ihre wild abstehenden Haare noch kurz mit einem Haarband, dann ließ sie Caladnei eintreten.

Die Hofmagierin stutze nicht einmal als sie Harry sah, sondern brachte direkt ihr Anliegen vor. „Alli, jemand hat die Kornkammern vergiftet. Die Kleriker kümmern sich bereits darum, aber es sind immer noch viele Leute auf der Straße und es gehen Gerüchte herum. Du solltest vor die Menschen treten, das würde ihre Sorgen zerstreuen. Wir können keine Panik brauchen!", erklärte die Beraterin. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich komme sofort." Die junge Frau sah Harry entschuldigend an und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss.

Bevor Harry vorschlagen konnte, die Frau mit der er gerade das Bett geteilt hatte zu begleiten, verriet ihm Caladnei, „Ihr seht müde und erschöpft aus, Ritter. Am besten ruht ihr euch aus, man weiß nie, wann die nächste Schlacht ansteht." Harry nickte, mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrückend und folgte der Magierin zur Tür hinaus. Seine Waffe geschultert, schleppte Harry sich durch die Gänge. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber im Licht der Fackeln fand er den Weg recht gut. Doch urplötzlich stand er im Dunkeln und nur das fahle Mondlicht erlaubte es noch überhaupt etwas zu sehen.

Ohne wirklich überrascht zu sein stellte Harry fest, dass er kein Licht herbeizaubern konnte. Niedergeschlagen schlurfte er im Dunkeln weiter, bis unvermittelt ein solider Schatten vor ihm auftauchte. Viel zu spät erkannte Harry, dass jemand anderes vor ihm stand und dieser jemand ihn um einen Kopf überragte, rot leuchtende Augen hatte und in eine absolut schwarze Rüstung gehüllt war, die ihn praktisch mit den Schatten verschmelzen ließ. Auf einmal ergab die unangekündigte Dunkelheit einen Sinn. Behäbig nahm Harry seinen Stab in beide Hände, machte ein paar Schritte zurück und nahm eine Abwehrposition ein, auch wenn er wusste, dass er in keinem guten Zustand war.

Adrenalin begann durch seinen Körper zu pumpen und er wurde wacher. „Wer ist da?", fragte Harry, doch sein Gegenüber lachte nur. Lautlos wie ein Schatten glitt der Gesichtslose auf Harry zu und Harry konnte die großen Flügel sehen, die über den Kopf hinausragten. Wie ein Blitz machte Harry einen Ausfallschritt und schlug nach dem Mann, der keine guten Absichten haben konnte. Das Ende des Kampfstabes schoss auf den Kopf des Wesens zu, als er mitten in der Luft verharrte. Erschrocken bemerkte Harry, dass sein Gegner den Schlag einfach mit einer Hand aufgefangen hatte. Der Hexenmeister versuchte mit mehr Druck den Schlag doch noch ins Ziel zu wuchten, aber die Waffe rührte sich kaum merklich. Den Druck auf dieser Seite des Stabes wegnehmend, ließ Harry die Waffen herum schwingen und versuchte mit dem anderen Ende ein Treffer auf den Oberschenkel seines Gegners zu landen.

Doch dieser lachte nur und wich dem Schlag behände aus. Immerhin ließ er dabei die Waffe los und Harry zog sich ein wenig zurück. „Keine Magie, mächtiger Magier?", fragte sein Gegner höhnisch mit öliger Stimme aus dem Dunkeln. Harry knurrte vor Wut und griff mit einem gewagten Sprung an. Er hatte seinen Gegner fast erreicht als kurz Mondlicht aufblitzte. Dann gab es eine Explosion aus weißem Licht, das Harry blendete und zurückschleuderte. Als er sich am Stab aufrappeln wollte, musste er feststellen, dass seine Waffe in zwei Teile geteilt worden war.

Die beiden Teile der Waffe verzweifelt umklammernd versuchte er wieder etwas zu erkennen, aber seine Sicht bestand nur aus tanzenden Punkten und schwarzen Flecken. Dann wurden ihm die Überreste des Stockes aus der Hand gerissen und eine Hand packte ihn an der Gurgel. Er wurde hoch gerissen und hing in der Luft. Wie wild trat und schlug Harry um sich, aber seine Versuche prallten an der Rüstung wirkungslos ab. „Lächerlich, kleiner Mensch. Anscheinend war meine Warnung an das Netzwerk verfrüht. Nach der Darbietung von gestern, hätte ich mehr erwartet, aber ihr Menschen seid so schrecklich kurzlebig und der Höhepunkt eurer Macht geht so schnell vorüber", höhnte Harrys Angreifer und der faulige Geruch von Schwefel schlug dem Jungen ins Gesicht.

„Ich glaube…", setzte der Unbekannte an, brach dann aber ab und holte tief Luft. „Wie schade, das wir uns nicht länger unterhalten können", sagte der Schatten und Harry fiel röchelnd zu Boden. „Bete, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen. Bete, Schwächling, bete", flüsterte die Stimme und verschwand. Mit dem Verschwinden des Angreifers, erwachten die Fackeln wieder zum leben. Wenige Sekunden später stürzte Kareth mit gezogenen Waffen in den Korridor. Als er sah, dass Harry lebte und nicht in Gefahr schwebte, steckte er die Waffen weg und ging neben Harry in die Hocke.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Kämpfer besorgt und sah sich um. Dabei sah er den gespaltenen Stab und wandte sich wieder Harry zu, „Was ist passiert?" „Nichts ist in Ordnung, Kareth", gestand Harry und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten. Kareth ließ sich neben seinen Schützling nieder und legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. Geduldig wartete der Halbdrache, bis Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte und die Hände in den Schoss fallen ließ.

„Mystra hat mir die Magie entzogen. Als Strafe. Sie hat gesagt, ich soll beweisen, dass ich Verantwortung tragen kann. Die anderen Götter wollen mich auch noch bestrafen. Weil ich gegen das Gesetz von Ao verstoßen habe. Dann hat jemand die Kornkammern vergiftet. Als ich gerade auf den Weg in meine Kammer war, griff mich dieses, dieses … _Ding _an. Es hat mich ausgelacht und den Stab zerstört. Es wollte mich umbringen, dann hat es dich gerochen und ist verschwunden", sprudelte es aus Harry hervor, der kurz vor haltloser Panik stand. Der Fall war einfach zu tief für ihn. Erst seine Magie, die ihm geraubt wurde, und jetzt erwies sich auch noch seine Waffenfertigkeit als unzureichend.

Kareth hielt alle Fragen zurück und drückte Harry kumpelhaft an sich. „Keine Sorge, Harry, das wird schon wieder", versuchte Kareth den Jungen zu beruhigen, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Er hob den Gegenstand vom Boden auf, hielt ihn auf Augehöhe und begutachtete ihn genauer. Ein langer Seufzer erklang und sein Arm fiel mutlos nach unten. „Was ist das?", wollte Harry wissen. Seine Augen waren gerötet, aber seine Wangen waren trocken und auch die Tränen in seinen Augen verschwanden.

„Das, sagt uns, dass wer immer dich angegriffen hat, dich nicht töten wollte", eröffnete Kareth seinem Schüler und zeigte ihm einen Anhänger. Es war eine schwarze Scheibe in die ein Z eingraviert war und an einer Kette aus geschwärztem Mithril aufgehängt war. „Wie kommst du darauf?", erkundigte sich der Junge. „Das hier ist das Zeichen eines Agenten der Zhentarim. Erinnerst du dich, ich hab dir von ihnen erzählt?" „Ja, aber was wollen Sklavenhändler von mir?", wunderte sich Harry, der sich auf die ganze Sache kein Reim machen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber sie wollen dich nicht töten, denn sonst wärst du jetzt tot. Doch genug davon für jetzt. Die Sonne geht schon auf und du siehst fertig aus. Komm ich bring dich in deine Kammer", sagte Kareth und half Harry auf die Beine. Als Harry sich aufs Bett geschmissen hatte, fragte er leise, „Warum passiert das alles? Warum passiert _mir _das alles?" „Ich weiß es nicht, aber die Zeit wird es zeigen. Die Götter haben einen Plan", vertröstete Kareth, aber Harry war schon eingeschlafen.


	14. Kap 13: Ein neuer Weg

**Kapitel 13: Ein neuer Weg**

Mehr als einen Zehntag hatten Kareth und Harry gebraucht um von Suzail zu ihrer Hütte zurückzukehren. Sie fanden ihre Zuflucht unberührt vor und sogar die Stücke Wild, die Kareth als Vorrat eingegraben hatte waren noch da. Das erste was Harry tat, war seine Brille anzuziehen und sich in sein Bett zu legen. Das Geflecht aus Baumrinde fühlte sich himmlisch an im Vergleich zu dem harten Boden, der die Tage ihrer Wanderung als Unterlage gedient hatte und mit der Brille sah er endlich wieder klar.

Die Schlacht von Suzail lag schon 15 Tage zurück und immer noch fühlte sich Harry körperlich und geistig erschöpft. Zwar plagte ihn Mystra nicht mit weiteren Visionen, aber seine Träume machten seinen Schlaf nicht erholsam. Mal träumte er von Alusair, mal von dem Agenten der Zhentarim. Manchmal mischten sich auch beide Eindrücke zu einem chaotischen Gebilde, das ihn auf eine emotionale Irrfahrt schickte. Ein oder zwei Mal hatte er auch von der Schlacht geträumt. Alles in allem war er froh wieder in dem Haus zu sein, das er mit seinen eigenen Händen mitgebaut hatte.

Es war ein Stück Heimat, weit weg von allem und er hoffte Abstand zu den Ereignissen zu bekommen, doch hing das ausstehende Urteil der Götter über diesem trügerischen Frieden wie ein Damoklesschwert und Harry war sich dessen nur allzu bewusst. Das Begräbnis von Awar hatte ihn an seine eigene Sterblichkeit erinnert und belebte seine Fantasie, wie das Urteil der Götter ausfallen konnte. Dabei hatte Alusair ihm gezeigt, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte und damit meinte er nicht nur den anstrengenden Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht.

Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, hatte der Junge Angst, Angst um sein eigenes Leben und das Leben seiner Freunde. Eine Angst, die von dem Angreifer im Palast lebhaft verkörpert wurde. Seit diesem Zwischenfall fürchtete Harry die Dunkelheit und misstraute allen Schatten. Es war Schwachsinn, aber Kareths Versuche ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht hinter jedem Schatten ein Zhentarim hockte, fruchteten wenig. Quirin hätte gerne seine Hilfe angeboten, aber er war zurückgeblieben um den Verwundeten weiter zu helfen und die Verteilung von Harrys Gold an die Bedürftigen zu überwachen und zu verwalten. Außerdem blieb er in der Hoffnung Belgos zu finden. Der Dunkelelf war seit der Schlacht verschwunden und seit dem nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Weder seine Leiche noch ein Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib.

Zum Abschied hatte der Dolchtaler den Segen Tyrs auf Harry herab gewünscht und dem magielosen Hexenmeister versprochen, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden. Auch wenn sie nur kurz zusammen gereist waren, hatte sich Harry nur ungern von dem sympathischen Heiler getrennt, dem er sein Leben verdankte. Trotzdem hatte er dem Mann viel Glück bei seiner Suche gewünscht und hätte ihn sogar begleitet, wenn Kareth nach dem Zwischenfall mit dem Agenten des schwarzen Netzwerks nicht darauf gedrängt hätte in die Abgeschiedenheit zurückzukehren.

Obwohl er sich des Risikos bewusst war, ließ Harry Suzail nur ungern hinter sich, denn es bedeutete auch Alusair hinter sich zu lassen. Die Regentin hatte zwar nicht mehr explizit mit ihm über die Nacht gesprochen, aber in ihren Augen hatte er beim Abschied das Bedauern und die Dankbarkeit gesehen mit der sie ihn ziehen ließ. Im Stillen hatte Harry sich geschworen, zu ihr zurückzukehren, nachdem alle Probleme beseitigt waren.

Etwas weiteres Problem, das ihn und auch Kareth beschäftigte, war die Abwesenheit von Elminster. Der alte Auserwählte ließ sich kein einziges Mal blicken und auch in ihrer Behausung fand sich keine Nachricht von dem erfahrenem Haudegen. Caladnei, die die beiden Männer ein Stück des Weges teleportiert hatte und sie noch ein wenig begleitet hatte, hatte ihnen versprochen die Augen nach dem alten Zauberer offen zu halten, aber bisher hatten sie auch von ihr kein Wort mehr gehört. Zutiefst beunruhigt nahmen Kareth und Harry wieder ihr Trainingsprogramm auf, diesmal mit einem größeren Wert auf den waffenlosen Kampf.

Dies war ein schmerzvoller Teil von Harrys Ausbildung, aber es bekämpfte die Angst vor den Zhentarim am besten. Mit seinen eigenen Händen als Waffen, so glaubte Harry, konnte man ihn nicht mehr entwaffnen und das gab ihm Sicherheit. Kareth stand dieser Auffassung skeptisch gegenüber, denn auch wenn es Geschichten von Menschen gab, die eine Klinge mit ihren bloßen Händen aufhalten konnten, brauchte man sehr viel Zeit um diese Techniken zu erlernen, nicht zu reden von ungeheurer Selbstdisziplin und Begabung. Auch wenn Harry sicherlich gewillt war, hatte er weder die Veranlagung noch die Zeit einen solchen Grad an Perfektion zu erreichen, womit seine Bemühungen sinnlos waren, zumindest in der Hinsicht gegen einen Agenten der Zhentarim zu bestehen.

Aber sie beschäftigten Harry und er gab sich nicht auf, was der Kämpfer als positiv empfand. Umso überraschender kam es für den Halbdrachen als Harry nach einem Zehntag fragte, ob es eine Möglichkeit gebe in seine Welt zu reisen, ohne die Hilfe von Elminster. Kareth zögerte mit einer Antwort. „Weiß du, Harry, ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee wäre. Immerhin hat dich Elminster hier hin geschickt, um von den Tayanern wegzukommen und jetzt ohne ihn zurückzukehren könnte alles gefährden", versuchte der Halbdrache das Vorhaben zu verhindern, aber selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang es nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Was ist alles?", fragte Harry prompt und Kareth war um eine Antwort verlegen. „Kareth, hör zu. Ich weiß, dass Elminster sich etwas dabei gedacht hat mich hier her zu bringen, aber ich denke nicht, dass Elminster absehen konnte, was passiert ist. Ich will zurück und sehen wie es meinen Freunden zuhause geht. Nur ein kurzer Blick, dann kann es von mir aus wieder sofort hier her zurückgehen, wenn du es so willst. Aber ich muss wissen wie die Dinge auf meiner Ebene stehen, sonst kann ich nicht weiter machen", erklärte Harry und fixierte seinen Trainer.

Eine Zeit lang entgegnete Kareth den Blick und dachte dabei nach. Schließlich sagte er, „Also gut, ich bring dich in deine Welt, aber sobald ich es sage, kehren wir zurück." „Einverstanden, gehen wir", erwiderte Harry ohne zu zögern. „Nicht so schnell, mein Freund. Wir gehen morgen, eher nicht. Der Weg ist weit und du willst doch bestimmt nicht durch die Dunkelheit stolpern", schlug Kareth wissend vor und Harry gab klein bei.

Kaum war am nächsten Tag die Sonne hinter dem Horizont hervorgekommen, machten sich Harry und Kareth schon auf den Weg. Der Halbdrache führte seinen Schützling ohne Rast stundenlang durch den Wald, über Lichtungen und kleine Flüsse, immer weiter gen Norden. Erst als die Sonne sich wieder dem Horizont genährt hatte, machten sie eine Pause. Während Harry sich ausruhte und aß, kletterte Kareth auf den höchsten Baum in der Umgebung, um sich zu orientieren. Danach ging es weiter, leicht nach Westen abschweifend. Als die Sonne fast versunken war, erreichten sie eine weitere Lichtung, die sich von den bisherigen deutlich unterschied.

Zum einen sah sogar Harry, dass die Lichtung nicht natürlichen Ursprungs war, sondern von Menschenhand gemacht. Die Bäume formten einen perfekten Kreis in dessen Zentrum die nächste Besonderheit stand. Ein Steinring mit einem Durchmesser von mehr als zwei Metern. Innerhalb des Kreises waberte ein halbdurchsichtiger Nebel, der auf magische Weise innerhalb der Umrandung blieb. „Ist das der Weg in meine Welt?", fragte Harry zur Sicherheit. Kareth nickte. Harry umrundete das Portal und betrachtete das Gebilde genauer, doch im schwächer werdenden Licht der Sonne und dem fahlen Licht des Portals konnte er nichts erkennen.

Stellenweise konnte man auf die andere Seite gucken und es war definitiv nicht die andere Seite auf dieser Ebene. Dafür war die Umgebung zu hell und es waren auch keine Bäume zu sehen. Fragend sah Harry zu Kareth hinüber. „Jederzeit, wenn du willst", antwortete der Kämpfer und machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung des Portals. Harry sammelte sich, holte tief Luft und schritt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durch das Portal. Der befürchtete Schmerz blieb aus und auch der plötzliche Tod schien nicht einzutreten. In erster Linie spürte Harry gar nichts. Nur die Luft veränderte sich ein wenig, sie schmeckte saurer und war nicht so frisch.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er wie Kareth einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, zumindest teilweise. Hastig machte er einen Schritt zurück und der Halbdrache stieg aus dem Nebelschwaden, der in der Luft hing. Auf dieser Seite gab es keinen Hinweis auf das Portal, kein Steinkreis, keine Lichtung oder Bodenmarkierung, kein Hinweisschild. Darüber hinaus gab es auch keinen Hinweis, wo sie waren. Um sie herum waren Berge, der Boden war mit Gras bedeckt, hier und da standen vereinzelte Nadelbäume, zwei einsame Vögel zogen ihre Bahnen am blaugrauen Himmel und Elminster stand unvermittelt vor ihm.

„Was machst du hier, bei den neun Höllen von Baator?", fragte der Weise von Schattental ohne ein Wort des Grußes. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und der alte Mann sah sehr besorgt aus. „WAH! Mensch, Elminster, erschrecken Sie mich nicht so", beschwerte sich Harry, nachdem er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte. „Keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn! Los mach, dass du zurück nach Faerûn kommst. Jetzt", fügte der Zauberer mit Nachruck hinzu. Harry verstand nicht, was die Aufregung soll. „Nein, ich gehe erst zurück, wenn ich mit meinen Freunden gesprochen habe", erwiderte Harry trotzig und sah dem Mann stur in die Augen.

Deshalb sah er auch die Hand nicht kommen, die ihn am Kragen seines Lederwamses packte und durch das Portal zurückschleuderte. Bevor er wusste wie ihm geschah, wehte Harry frische Faerûnluft um die Nase und unberührter Faerûnboden scheuerte seine Haut auf, als er schlitternd wieder zum liegen kam. Er brauchte ein wenig um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sich zu sammeln. Erst dann dämmerte es ihm, dass Elminster nicht in der Laune gewesen war mit ihm zu diskutieren und ihn kurzer Hand zurückgeschickt hatte.

Das machte den Jungen erstmal baff, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Als er schließlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass Elminster nicht so mit ihm umgehen konnte, und wutentbrannt erneut das Portal ansteuerte, trat Kareth daraus hervor. „Halt, halt. Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Kareth und manövrierte Harry an den Schultern vom Portal weg. „Zurück, wohin den sonst?", blaffte Harry und machte Anstalten sich loszumachen. Trotz seiner neu gewonnen Stärke war er kein Gegner für Kareth. Der Halbdrache hielt ihn fest und führte ihn in die Richtung, aus der sie auf die Lichtung gekommen waren.

„Du bleibst hier. Elminster will vorbeikommen sobald er Zeit findet. Die Dinge drüben scheinen im Moment vor die Drachen zu gehen und er hat keine Zeit es dir oder mir zu erklären. Aber er hat mir gesagt, dass du in deiner Welt im Moment nichts zu suchen hast. Er hat noch irgendwas von Loch und leuchtenden Drachen erzählt, doch ich konnte ihm nicht ganz folgen. Du kennst ihn ja mittlerweile, er verschwand einfach ohne auf meine Fragen zu antworten", fasste Kareth kurz zusammen, während sie mit den letzten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Wald gingen.

Als es vollkommen dunkel wurde und Harry mehr stolperte als ging, schlugen sich unter einem großen Baum, Harry erkannte die Art nicht wieder, ihr Nachtlager auf. Obwohl Harry immer noch aufgeregt war und sich über Elminster ärgerte, der ihn seiner eigenen Ebene verwiesen hatte, schlief er schnell ein. Doch seine Träume brachten keine Ruhe. Er wurde verfolgt und wenn er sich umdrehte, sah er nur eine große schwarze Wolke, die immer näher kam. Er rannte zwischen Bäumen hindurch und schlug Haken und kroch durchs Unterholz, doch sein Verfolger holte beständig auf.

Als die Wolke ihn eingeholt hatte, wurde Harry zu Boden geschleudert und die wirbelnden Schleier aus Schatten teilten sich. Mit einem lauten Japsen erwachte Harry aus dem Alptraum und die Bilder verblassten praktisch sofort. Zurück blieben die Müdigkeit und ein dünner Schweißfilm am ganzen Körper. Als Harry ein Blick aus seinem Einmannzelt warf, sah er, dass die Sonne noch nicht aufgegangen war. Mit einem Seufzer drehte er sich um und schlief tatsächlich wieder ein. Diesmal war sein Schlaf traumlos und er erwachte einigermaßen ausgeruht, als Kareth ihn zum Frühstück weckte.

Der Rückweg verlief fast so ereignislos wie der Hinweg. Nur einmal fand Kareth eine Spur, die von einem Lykanthropen stammen konnte, aber wenn schien es ein Einzelgänger zu sein und außerdem entfernten sich die Spuren von ihrer Behausung. Als sie dort endlich ankamen, wartete Harry voller Ungeduld auf die Ankunft von Elminster. Mittlerweile hatte die Neugier über die Wut gesiegt und er wollte viel lieber wissen was auf seiner Heimatebene vorging als zu wissen, warum er nicht auf ihr bleiben konnte. Doch Elminster kam nicht an diesem Tag und auch nicht am nächsten.

Am fünften Tag nach seinem sehr kurzen Besuch auf der Erde, las Harry den Leitfaden zur Führung und Beeinflussung zu Ende. Gerade als er den schweren Wälzer, dessen Inhalt ihn gefesselt hatte, von seinem Schoß wuchtete, öffnete sich die Tür zur Hütte. Kareth war am Morgen losgezogen um nach Hinweisen auf weitere Lykanthropenaktivitäten zu suchen und um jagen zu gehen und Harry erwartete ihn nicht vor Anbruch der Dämmerung zurück, aber es war erst Mittag. Überrascht sah Harry zur Tür und zuckte zusammen. Eine Gestalt ganz in Schwarz stand im Türrahmen, das Gesicht unter einen weiten Kapuze verborgen.

Hastig rappelte sich Harry auf und griff nach seinem Trainingsstab, der an dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett lehnte. Erinnerungen an die nächtliche Begegnung mit dem Agenten des schwarzen Netzwerkes kamen ihm sehr lebhaft ins Gedächtnis. Doch bevor er seine Waffe ergreifen konnte, bohrte sich ein Dolch in das Holz der Waffe und sie fiel klappernd zu Boden. Knapp gelang es dem Jungen den Drang sich nach der nutzlosen Waffe zu bücken zu unterdrücken. Einem Gegner den Rücken zu zuwenden, der mit Wurfmessern umgehen konnte, war keine gute Idee.

Wütend, aber hilflos, starrte Harry den Eindringling an. Er spürte dessen Blick auf sich ruhen und ihn mustern, während seine Gedanken rasten. Harry überlegte, ob er seinen Gegner mit dem Leitfaden niederschlagen konnte, wenn er es schaffte den Wurfmessern auszuweichen. Es wäre ein verzweifelter Versuch, aber immerhin besser als gar keiner und die Distanz betrug höchstens drei Schritte. Grad als Harry nach dem dicken Buch greifen wollte, schlug sein Gegenüber die Kapuze zurück und Harry war verwirrt.

„Belgos? Woher? Wie? Wieso?", stammelte Harry völlig perplex. Der Halbdrow grinste. „Um zu sehen ob es wahr ist." „ Das was wahr ist?" „Dass du deine Magie verloren hast und wie ich sehe hat Saeri die Wahrheit erzählt", erwiderte der Mann, während er seinen schwarzen Reisemantel ablegte und über den zweiten Stuhl hing. Harry war sprachlos für den Moment. Ein ganzer Haufen Fragen schwirrte durch seinen Verstand und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche er zuerst stellen sollte. Belgos nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, in dem er auf Harry zukam, ihn einmal kräftig drückte und sagte, „Es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen, Harry."

Nach der herzlichen Begrüßung ließ der Dunkelelf von Harry ab und ließ sich auf einem Stuhl nieder. Mit einiger Verzögerung öffnete auch Harry wieder den Mund. „Ja, dich auch, aber ich glaube, du hast viel zu erklären." Harry nahm einen geschnitzten Holzbecher von der Anrichte der provisorischen Küche und schenkte dem Besucher Wasser aus einem der wieder in Gebrauch genommenen Wasserschläuche ein. „Ja, das hab ich wohl", dankend nahm Belgos den Becher entgegen und leerte ihn in einem Zug.

„Aber erst musst du mir sagen ob es dem Heiligen und dem Drachen gut geht", forderte der verschollene Gefährte. „Natürlich", antwortete Harry und setzte sich auf den anderen Stuhl, „Quirin ist in Suzail geblieben, um dort nach dir zu suchen und den Verletzten zu helfen." „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht!", unterbrach Belgos, „Oh, verzeih. Bitte fahr fort." Harry lächelte, als er sah, wie nah es dem Mann ging, dass sein Freund wohl auf war. „Kareth ist im Moment die Umgebung nach Lykanthropen absuchen und stellt sicher das keine Agenten des schwarzen Netzwerkes uns hierher gefolgt sind", erklärte Harry.

„Oh, um die brauchst du dir erstmal keine Sorgen zu machen", winkte Belgos mit einem wissenden Lächeln ab. „Wieso?", wollte Harry wissen. „Weil Saeri Fzoul davon überzeugen konnte, dass du keine Bedrohung für seine Pläne bist", antwortete der Drow. „Wer ist Saeri und dieser Fzoul?", fragte Harry weiter. „Saeri ist ein Fey'ri im Dienste der Zhentarim. Fey'ri sind Abkömmlinge von Dämonen und Goldelfen", erklärte Belgos, als er Harrys fragenden Blick sah, „Ich kenne nicht ihre genaue Geschichte, aber die Fey'ri sind mächtige Geschöpfe und gerade deshalb sind ihre Schaffer darauf bedacht, dass sie ihnen … verbunden bleiben.

Saeri scheint es trotzdem geschafft zu haben, sich von seinem Haus zu lösen und mit Fzoul hat er sich einen mächtigen Schutzherren gesucht. Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört, doch man weiß nur wenig über diesen Saeri. Er ist erst vor kurzem auf Schloss Zhentil aufgetaucht, doch führt er die Schattenkrieger an, die Elitetruppe des schwarzen Netzwerkes. Man munkelt Fzoul höchstpersönlich protegiert ihn und er ist fast immer unterwegs, um Aufträge von äußerster Dringlichkeit zu erledigen. Ich habe auch Gerüchte gehört, dass Saeri ein Favorit von Bane ist, aber das glaube ich nicht.

Bane hat seinen auserwählten Tyrannen in Fzoul und die schwarze Hand teilt ihre Macht nicht mehr als absolut nötig. Nachdem Fzoul Manshoon verdrängt hat, ist er der Anführer der Zhentarim und er würde nicht seinen eigenen Rivalen fördern. Im Gegensatz zu Saeri verlässt Fzoul anscheinend nie Schloss Zhentil. Die Leute sprechen davon, dass das schwarze Netzwerk im Moment geteilt ist und sich noch nicht ganz von der Schlacht zwischen Manshoon und Fzoul erholt hat. Aber Fzoul will die Rebellen bald niederwerfen und dann endgültig die Macht am Mondsee übernehmen und in der Hinsicht glaub ich die Geschichten."

„Woher weißt du das alles?", fragte Harry, der seinem Gast gebannt gelauscht hatte. Belgos grinste breit und ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Schließlich sagte er, „Saeri hat uns bei der Schlacht beobachtet und vielleicht auch mehr. Jedenfalls verfolgte ich eine Gruppe Orks, die sich absetzen wollten, in Richtung Wüste, als mir etwas die Nackenhaare zu berge stehen ließ. Ich ließ die Orks laufen, die wahrscheinlich in der Wüste verreckt sind, und untersuchte die Umgebung. Dank meiner … besonderen Fähigkeiten, fand ich Hinweise darauf, dass von dort jemand in die Schattenebene eingedrungen war.

Die Spur war schwach und drohte jeden Moment vollständig zu verschwinden, also beschloss ich ihr zu folgen ohne euch Bescheid zu sagen. Ich folgte der Spur durch die Schattenebene und kam schließlich in Schloss Zhentil heraus. Dort konnte ich ein paar Gespräche belauschen. Natürlich nicht die geheimen Sitzungen des obersten Rates des schwarzen Netzwerkes oder persönliche Unterredungen von Fzoul, aber dennoch Gespräche von Leuten, die mit den Köpfen dieser Bande zu tun haben. Daher weiß ich von Saeri und dir. Dieser Fey'ri macht keine Geheimnisse aus seinen Aufträgen und Geschichten von der nächtlichen Begegnung zwischen euch erzählt man sich auf dem ganzen Schloss und in der Stadt."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er daran erinnert wurde, aber Belgos tat so als hätte er es nicht gesehen. „Als mir das Eisen zu heiß wurde, bin ich aus der Festung raus und hab mich noch ein wenig in der Stadt umgehört. Das war kein Kinderspiel, aber sehr ergiebig. Nachdem ich alle Informationen gesammelt hatte, die mir wichtig erschienen, bin ich so schnell ich konnte hier her gekommen, in der Hoffnung ihr würdet wieder hier sein. So, das ist meine Geschichte", endete Belgos, aber Harry zeigte keine Reaktion. Der Hexenmeister hatte seinen Blick unfokussiert auf die Wand gerichtet und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Hey, keine Belohnung für meine Erzählung?", fragte der Halbdrow ein wenig eingeschnappt und hielt den leeren Becher hoch, doch Harry rührte sich nicht. „Pah", machte der Mann, stand auf und goss sich selber nach, während Harry seinen Gedanken nachhing. Jetzt hatte der Schatten, der ihn in Suzail verhöhnt hatte, einen Namen zu dem damönischen Gesicht. Dass nahm der Erinnerung den Schrecken und setzte Wut an dessen Stelle. Wie schon bei Nalavarauthatoryl, schwor Harry einem inneren Impuls folgend Rache für die Schmähung zu nehmen, die ihm zuteil geworden war.

„Harry? Harry!", fuhr Belgos den Jungen an, als er die geballten Fäuste und das wütende Funkeln in Harrys Augen sah. Trotz seiner verbalen Bemühungen musste der Warlock Harry am Kinn packen und dessen Kopf zu sich drehen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Harry, hör zu. Das schwarze Netzwerk hat das Interesse an dir verloren. Erfreu dich deines Lebens und lass es gut sein. Ich verstehe deinen Zorn, aber du kannst nichts tun." Harry hörte nur die Hälfte von dem was Belgos ihm sagte, der Rest ging im Rauschen seines Blutes verloren, das in seinen Adern kochte. Doch er hörte genug, um seine Wut prompt auf den Drow zu richten.

Trotzig erwiderte Harry den Blick der platinfarbenen Augen, schüttelte die Hand in seinem Gesicht ab und stand auf. In einem mühsamen Zischen, dass zeigte, wie nah Harry plötzlich am Kontrollverlust stand, presste er hervor, „Du weißt gar nichts…" Bevor Harry sich ganz in Rage reden konnte, flog die Tür auf und Elminster betrat, natürlich ohne Vorankündigung, den Raum, als hätten alle auf ihn gewartet. Harrys Kopf zuckte herum und seine Wut fand ein begehrlicheres Ziel. Wie ein Minimuff sprang Harry auf den alten Zauberer zu, mit der festen Absicht, all die Antworten, die er wollte, aus ihm rauszuschütteln.

Er kam seinem Ziel, dem Kragen der roten Robe, nahe, sehr nahe. Dann lag er plötzlich mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und ein Pfeife schmauchender Elminster setze sich bequem auf seine Oberkörper, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. „Junge, Junge, nicht so stürmisch. Ich bin ein alter Mann musst du wissen", sagte der Weise von Schattental und Harry konnte selbst durch den dichten Pfeifenqualm das Grinsen zwischen dem Bart sehen. Trotz seines Zorns erstarb sein Widerstand schnell, als er sich an ihre erste Begegnung dieser Art erinnerte.

Nach kurzer Zeit nahm Elminster ein wenig Gewicht von Harry, damit er wieder atmen konnte. „So ist's besser und jetzt werde ich dir was sagen, mein junger Freund. Ich habe mit Mystra gesprochen und sie ist nicht mit dir zufrieden. Ich dagegen bin es." Elminster zog einmal kräftig an seiner Pfeife. „Was du getan hast war außergewöhnlich und bei allen Göttern ich wäre zu gern dabei gewesen", lobte der alte Zauberer und tippte nach jedem Wort mit dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife auf Harrys Brust, gefolgt von einem weiteren tiefen Zug.

„Selbstredend ist sie die Göttin und ich nur ein bescheidener Diener, deshalb zählt meine persönliche Meinung wenig. Na ja, ich könnte dir Geschichten von ihr erzählen, als sie noch eine Sterbliche war, aber das ist lange her und das Gottsein ist ihrem Sinn für Abenteuer zu lasten gefallen. Oh ja, sie hätte dich gemocht, in den alten Tagen und du sie, glaub mir. Ja ja, die alten Tage", seufzte Elminster und sein Blick schweifte ab, doch nicht lange.

„Wo war ich? Ach ja, sie hat natürlich Recht, wenn sie dich bestraft, auch wenn das unsere Pläne zurückwirft, doch sei es drum. Die Erfahrung wird dir gut tun, ja ja. Eigentlich ist es ganz gut sogar. Ich musste feststellen, und nicht nur ich, sag ich dir, dass deine Welt ganz ungewöhnliche Auswirkungen auf meine Magie hat. Es ist sehr faszinierend, ehrlich, doch ich hatte keine Zeit es genauer zu analysieren." Es trat eine kurze Stille ein, doch Harry wusste es besser, als zu versuchen Zwischenfragen zu stellen. „Genau, der Grund warum du nicht auf deine Welt kannst, richtig. Also, als Mystra dich mit ihrem Bann belegt hat, gab es gewisse Nebeneffekte. In deiner Welt bist du ein Loch im Gewebe, das jeder Zauberer, na gut, jeder fähige Zauberer, dass jeder spüren kann. Hier auch, aber aufgrund aller anderen Störungen und des dichteren Gewebes nicht so deutlich. Oh, dass hätte ich fast vergessen."

Unvermittelt sah Elminster zu Belgos auf, den er bis dahin vollkommen ignoriert hatte. „Sei doch so nett und geh nach draußen. Dort steht ein Mann. Bitte ihn herein. Danke, mein Sohn", sagte der Auserwählte Mystras und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Ich habe noch jemanden mitgebracht. Einer von euren Amerikanern. Ich glaube, er kann dir besser erklären als ich, was in deiner Welt los ist. Außerdem, muss ich noch wichtige Angelegenheiten hier erledigen. Khelben wollte noch mit mir sprechen und Alassra und Kareth", murmelte Elminster vor sich, stand auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung.

Kaum war der alte Mann verschwunden, tauchte Belgos mit dem neuen Besucher auf. Harry starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo Elminster gestanden hatte und versuchte aus dem gewohnt chaotischen Wust von Informationen und unwichtigen Details ein verständliches Resümee zu ziehen. Wie immer kam Harry die Informationslage dürftig vor. Jemand räusperte sich und Harrys Blick wanderte zum Neuankömmling, der von Belgos an der Tür stehengelassen worden war. Der Dunkelelf hatte sich noch einen Becher Wasser genommen und sich auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen, den er bewusst so drehte, dass Harry nur seinen Rücken sehen konnte.

Der neue Gast stand unschlüssig im Türrahmen und sah Harry merkwürdig an. Mit seinen grau-braunen Haaren und dem eingefallenen Gesicht schätzte Harry ihn auf 50 oder älter. Die blauen Augen wirkten müde und abgekämpft, zuckten aber trotzdem unablässig umher, immer auf der Suche nach einer möglichen Bedrohung. Die Kleidung aus blauer Jeans, weißem Hemd und bodenlangem gelben Mantel hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, ließ aber noch eindeutig den Zauberer erkennen. Harry musterte die gebeugte Haltung und das nervöse Zucken der rechten Hand hin zur Manteltasche, raubten ihm die Vorfreude von seiner Welt zu hören.

„Möchten Sie was trinken?", fragte der Junge bemüht freundlich und rappelte sich vom Boden auf. Als er stand, sah er, dass der Mann ein wenig kleiner war als er. „Ja, bitte", erwiderte sein Gegenüber leise, während sein Blick immer wieder zu Belgos glitt, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und signalisierte, dass er mit keinem etwas zu tun haben wollte. Harry drehte sich um, um einen weiteren Becher einzuschenken, als der Fremde sagte, „Ich bin John, John Smith." Überrascht drehte sich Harry rum und sah auf die angebotene Hand herab. Nach kurzem zögern ergriff er sie und schüttelte sie ein paar Mal kräftig. „Harry Potter. Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Sir", erwiderte Harry und ein flüchtige Lächeln huschte über die Lippen von John.

„Ich weiß, Mister Potter. Ich bin vertraut mit ihrer ... Geschichte", eröffnete ihm der Zauberer, als Harry zwei Becher mit Wasser füllte und auf den Tisch stellte. „Wie kommt das? Ich dachte, sie wären aus Amerika", sagte Harry in einem möglichst ungezwungenen Plauderton, obwohl er schon ahnte, wie die Erklärung lauten würde. Er und der Neuankömmling setzten sich an den Tisch, wo eine peinliche Stille eintrat.

Letzten Endes räusperte sich John und umklammerte seinen Becher in der Suche nach Halt. „Ich glaube es passt ganz gut, wenn ich vorne anfange", sagte John zu seinem Becher. Dabei zuckte sein Blick kurz nach oben, traf auf Harrys und wanderte wieder zum Trinkgefäß. „Vor keinen zwei Wochen war ich als Forscher beim amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium beschäftigt und war mit meinem Leben zufrieden. Ihre Geschichte kenne ich aus dem Studium. Sie ist Standard wenn es um Fluch-Schutzzauber-Interaktion geht. Jedenfalls, wir standen kurz vor einem Durchbruch auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung der Magie, als der ganze Schlamassel begann.

Zuerst wusste keiner was los war, denn etwas Unvorstellbares hatte sich ereignet. Ein ganzer Gebirgszug tauchte vor der Ostküste auf, ein schwebender Gebirgszug. Das erfuhr ich natürlich erst Tage später, wie alle Menschen, die nicht Teil der Regierung oder des Militärs waren. Als bekannt wurde, dass die fliegende Landmassen auf Amerika zuhielten und eine Einsatzgruppe der Marine vernichtet wurden war, überboten sich die Leuten mit Spekulationen von verrückten Russen bis Außerirdische und es brach eine Panik aus. Es kam zu spontanen Flüchtlingsbewegungen Richtung Westen und in den Küstenstädten herrschte Chaos.

Die Nachrichten waren noch keine drei Stunden im Umlauf, als die ersten Meteoriten auf New York niederregneten. Die Panik griff wie ein Buschfeuer auf den ganzen Kontinent über und niemand konnte es stoppen. Die ersten realisierten, dass wir von einem unbekannten Feind angegriffen wurden und uns verteidigten müssten, doch unsere Kommandostrukturen begannen zur selben Zeit rasant zu kollabieren. Stromausfälle legten Rundfunk und Fernsehen lahm, wichtige Leute wurden verrückt oder verschwanden spurlos und es gab ein Attentat auf den Präsidenten, das Gott sei dank abgewehrt werden konnte.

Innerhalb von Stunden verschwand sämtliche Ordnung aus dem Land. Dieses Bild habe ich natürlich nachträglich zusammengetragen. Ich habe zuerst gar nichts mitbekommen, war viel zu sehr in meinem Forschungsprojekt vertieft. Plötzlich wurden alle nach Hause geschickt und kaum war ich dort angekommen, tauchte Elminster vor mir auf. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie geschockt ich war, als dieser große, breite Mann vor meiner Nase erschien, mitten in meinem Wohnzimmer. Ohne sich vorzustellen, befahl er mir die Finger vom Zauberstab zu lassen und eh ich mich versah, standen wir auf dem World Trade Center und blickten auf ein brennendes New York hinab."

John schüttelte sich, als die Erinnerung in ihm hoch stieg. Nach und nach fiel seine verschlossene Haltung von ihm ab und er schien ein wenig aus seiner Schale herauszukommen. Bevor er weiter erzählte, nahm er einen Schluck Wasser und setzte sich ein wenig bequemer hin. „Ich traute meine Augen nicht und hätte vor Schreck fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, das sage ich ihnen. Es war einfach unbeschreiblich, überall Feuer und Trümmer und über der ganzen Stadt schwebten Blöcke aus Erde auf denen sich Bauwerke befanden.

Während ich noch vollkommen von den Eindrücken eingenommen war, stellte sich Elminster vor und erklärte, wobei dieses Wort bei ihm eine andere Bedeutung zu haben scheint als die normal gebräuchliche, was ich dort sah. Selbstredend musste er es mir mehrfach erzählen, da ich es nicht glauben konnte, was er mir da sagte. Aber am Ende musste ich ihm glauben – nicht, dass er mir eine Wahl gelassen hätte –, denn mittlerweile habe ich schon viele rote Magier von Tay gesehen, eigentlich mehr als mir lieb sind. Sei es drum, New York war nur der Auftakt. Während wir reden, wird wohl die letzte Großstadt von Nordamerika von den Horden überrannt und die Bewohner getötet oder versklavt."

Frust und Trauer schnürten dem älteren Zauberer die Luft ab und er musste kurz inne hallten. Auch Harry spürte einen Stich im Herzen, denn auch wenn er nie in Amerika gewesen war, seit dem er auf Faerûn war, betrachtete er die ganze Erde als seine Ebene, seine Heimat. Von solchem Leid zu hören, schmerzte ihn. „Wie konnte es soweit kommen?", fragte Harry leise und John sah ihn mit wässerigen Augen an. Ein wenig hilflos zuckte der Amerikaner mit den Schultern und senkte resignierend den Blick.

„Es liegt wohl einfach daran, dass Tay ganz anders ist, als alles was wir kennen. Niemand sagt es bisher, aber wir befinden uns im dritten Weltkrieg, doch in einer völlig neuen Art von Krieg gegen einen Feind, der uns so fremd ist, wie es nur sein kann. Die Muggelwelt wird zum ersten Mal mit einem magischen Krieg konfrontiert und ihre eigenen Strukturen richten sich gegen sie. Ihre Militärs werden korrumpiert und werden durch Infiltration eine Gefahr für sich selbst. Die Regierungen sind machtlos, weil sie beständig in der Angst vor Attentäter leben und die Regierungen von mindestens zehn Ländern sind schon getötet worden. Deshalb finden so gut wie keine Versammlungen mehr statt.

Dazu wächst das Misstrauen, weil anscheinend immer mehr Führungskräfte unter den Einfluss von Flüchen geraten und fremd gesteuert werden. Um die Sache schlimmer zu machen, droht die Wirtschaft in manchen Teilen der Erde, besonders Gebiete mit engen Beziehungen zu den USA, in sich zusammenzufallen. Wie gesagt, die Zustände sind sehr chaotisch." „Was ist mit England?", wollte Harry wissen, doch John zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich glaube dort sieht es nicht ganz so schlimm aus wie im Rest der Welt. Immerhin hat Voldemort, zumindest im kleinen Maßstab, die Zauberer auf so etwas vorbereitet und wenn jemand auf die Art Krieg vorbereitet ist, dann wohl deine Landsleute. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, etwas davon gehört zu haben, dass sich in England irgendwas Negatives ereignet hat, aber das muss nichts heißen. Seit Elminster mich ausgesucht hat, um ihn zu begleiten, habe ich nicht viel Zeit, um Nachrichten zu gucken. Wir reisen fast dauernd durchs Land oder ich sitze mit dem Präsidenten zusammen, um die Vorschläge von Elminster weiterzureichen."

Harrys Erleichterung hielt sich in Grenzen. Das Voldemort der Zauberergemeinschaft einen Gefallen getan hatte, wollte Harry nicht hinnehmen und die Prognosen des unerwarteten Gastes sahen düster aus. „Keine Sorge, es ist nicht ganz so schlimm, wie es sich anhört", versuchte John seine Aussagen abzuschwächen, als er Harrys schwermütige Miene sah. „Elminster sagte immer, John, mein Junge, deine Brüder sind wandelfähiger als ein Doppelgänger", sagte der Amerikaner und ahmte dabei die tiefe Stimme des Auserwählten nach. Harry konnte nicht anders als kurz aufzulachen und er meinte auch von Belgos einen Lacher zu hören.

Mit einem Grinsen, das ihn zehn Jahre jünger erscheinen ließ, fuhr John fort, „So wie es aussieht, haben sich diese Zauberer aus Tay wohl verschätzt und uns unterschätzt, wie auch Elminster. Was uns im Moment Hoffnung gibt, sind die Kommunikationswege über die Satelliten von denen die Tayaner noch nichts wissen und deren Koordinationsschwierigkeiten. Amerika scheint größer zu sein als sie erwartet haben und wir rechnen damit, dass ihre Truppen schnell überfordert sein werden, die Vereinigten Staaten, geschweige denn den gesamten Kontinent, flächendeckend zu kontrollieren. Außerdem scheinen unsere Maßnahmen zu greifen, mit denen wir unsere Anführer schützen und der Widerstand wird von Tag zu Tag besser organisiert. Die Präsidenten, Elminster und ich, sind im Moment davon überzeugt, dass wir den Initialschock überstehen werden ohne alle Vorteile verloren zu haben.

Nur leider wächst auch das Wissen der Tayaner über uns mit jeder Minute und noch hat keiner einen Plan, wie wir sie endgültig besiegen können. Jeder Versuch der militärischen Intervention wird von vorne herein vereitelt oder scheitert an den magischen Schutzmaßnahmen der Festungen." Eine Weile sagte keiner in der Hütte etwas. „Elminster hat auch nichts unternommen oder vorgeschlagen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig. „Ich vermute, er hat sich vor ein paar Tagen den Tayanern gezeigt. Seit dem rücken sie jedenfalls nicht mehr so schnell vor. Ansonsten nur rätselhafte Andeutungen über das Gewebe und die ‚Chance', aber er ignoriert meine Fragen dazu", erklärte John und hob entschuldigend die Arme.

„Hm", machte Harry und sah auf seine Hände hinab. Was ihm Smith erzählte war sehr interessant, aber nicht das, was er wissen wollte. Er hatte gehofft, mehr über seine Freunde herauszufinden, aber anscheinend musste er sich weiterhin gedulden, etwas, dass ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel. Trotzdem schluckte er seinen Frust herunter und unterhielt sich weiter mit dem Gast aus seiner Welt, der über seine frühere Arbeit erzählte und sie verglichen die Unterschiede der beiden magischen Gemeinschaften in denen sie aufgewachsen waren. Das Gespräch zog sich und auch Belgos begann sich zu beteiligen, weil er es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, die Wand anzustarren.

Von der Befangenheit Johns zu Beginn seines Besuches war nachher nichts mehr zu spüren und zum ersten Mal seit dem Elminster in sein Leben getreten war, konnte der Mann sich entspannen. Mit der Ruhe war es vorbei, als der Auserwählte wieder unvermutet reinplatzte. „So, die Plauderrunde ist vorbei, mein Junge. Es geht zurück in die Schlacht", verkündete der rüstige Greis und packte John an der Schulter. Mühelos zog er den Mann in die Höhe und stellte ihn wieder auf den Boden. Sofort kehrte der müde Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Amerikaners zurück und die Schultern fielen nach unten. „Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. War nett dich kennen zu lernen. Dich auch, Belgos", verabschiedete der Mann sich, bevor Elminster ihn mit auf die Reise nahm.

Das ungleiche Paar schien schon auf dem Weg zu sein, als Elminster in der geistigen Bewegung des Übergangs innehielt. „Eins noch, Harry. Wir werden uns wahrscheinlich eine lange Zeit nicht sehen, aber denk immer daran: ich zähl auf dich", verriet der alte Zauberer, schenkte dem Jungen eins seiner seltenen Lächeln und verschwand. Natürlich hatte Harry keine Ahnung, was der Mann damit sagen wollte, aber daran war er mittlerweile ja gewöhnt. Er tauschte einen viel sagenden Blick mit Belgos, der sich entschuldigte und nach draußen verschwand.

Harry griff nach dem Leitfaden zur körperlichen Gesundheit und vertiefte sich in der magischen Lektüre. Als Belgos kurz darauf wieder hereinkam, redete er angeregt mit jemandem. Dem Dunkelelfen folgte Kareth, mit einem Reh über dem Rücken, in die Hütte. Immer noch in die Unterhaltung vertieft, lud der Halbdrache seine Last an der Tür ab und legte dann seine Ausrüstung ab. Ohne Harry anzusehen, zückte er einen Langdolch und hielt ihm mit dem Griff voran in Richtung Harry. Als Harry dies aus dem Augenwinkel sah, rollte er mit den Augen und legte das Buch wieder beiseite.

Wortlos ergriff er das Messer, packte das Abendessen an den zusammengebundenen Hinterläufen und ging nach draußen, hinter ihm schlug die Tür zu und die Diskussion wurde hitziger. Erst dann fiel Harry auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, worüber die beiden Männer redeten, dabei hatte er sie klar und deutlich gehört. Ihm dämmerte, dass sie sich in einer Sprache unterhalten hatten, die er nicht kannte. Wie angewurzelt stand er vor der Tür und lauschte. Jetzt erst realisierte er die fremden Worte, die melodisch ineinander übergingen, aber trotzdem nichts an Schärfe vermissen ließen. Er glaubte, seinen Namen, zwischen den unbekannten Sprachbrocken ausmachen zu können, war sich aber nicht vollkommen sicher.

Er sah in den wolkenlosen Himmel hinauf. Es ging auf die Dämmerung zu, aber es würde noch lang genug hell sein, um das Reh zu zerlegen, wenn er jetzt anfing. Sich weiterhin wundernd, was in der Hütte besprochen wurde und warum sich die Männer einer ihm nicht bekannten Sprache bedienten, begann Harry das Tier, das durch einen gezielten Schlag in den Nacken getötet worden war, einigermaßen fachmännisch zu zerlegen. Er hatte die Hälfte der Arbeit geschafft, als Belgos neben ihm auftauchte und ihn in die Hütte schickte. Sein schwarzes Gesicht war von tiefen Sorgenfalten durchzogen und die Augen sahen traurig, fast mitleidig auf Harry hinab.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen übergab Harry das blutige Messer und betrat wieder das Haus. Kareth saß am Tisch, die Ellbogen auf die Platte gestützt und den Kopf zwischen die Hände geklemmt. Als er nicht auf die Anwesenheit von Harry reagiert, ließ sich der Junge ihm gegenüber nieder und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Kareth hob kurz den Blick, sah Harry in die Augen und sah wieder auf die Tischplatte. Schließlich seufzte er und verschränkte die Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, sah er endgültig auf und erwiderte Harrys Blick.

Nach einem weiteren Seufzer, räusperte der Halbdrache sich und setzte dann endlich an zum Sprechen. „Ich…", der Kämpfer hielt noch mal inne und holte noch mal tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", gestand der Mann schließlich, dessen Züge von großer Niedergeschlagenheit zeugten. „Du könntest mir zum Beispiel sagen, über was du und Belgos gesprochen haben,", schlug Harry vor und beugte sich vor, bis auch seine Arme auf dem Tisch lagen.

„Belgos und ich hatten einen … Disput über Götter", sagte Kareth nach einigem zögern und wich Harrys zweifelndem Blick aus. „Und deshalb habt ihr euch in einer Sprache unterhalten, die ich nicht verstehe? Nicht sehr überzeugend", urteilte Harry und fixierte weiterhin das Gesicht seines Mentors durch die Brillengläser. Kareth seufzte und nickte langsam, „Ja, nicht sehr überzeugend." Es folgte eine Pause. „Belgos hat mir von seinen Erlebnissen auf Schloss Zhentil erzählt. Anscheinend hat er dort auch Sachen über mich gehört, Sachen, die einige Fragen aufwerfen", verriet der Halbdrache und schwieg dann betreten.

Doch Harry ließ nicht locker. Seine Neugier war geweckt und er wollte wenigstens einmal an diesem Tag erfahren, was er wirklich wissen wollte. „Was für Fragen?", hakte Harry nach und rückte noch ein wenig näher an seinen Freund heran und als dieser nicht antworte, setze er nach, „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, ich weiß einige wichtige Dinge, die mich betreffen, nicht?" „Es geht nicht direkt um dich", druckste Kareth und Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht, als ich dir von meiner Kindheit erzählt habe?" Harry nickte. „Es gab da ein paar Details, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt unwichtig waren, aber jetzt ziemlich bedeutend sind."

„Ich höre", erklärte Harry, als Kareth schon wieder ins Stocken geriet. Langsam wurde Harry unruhig. Was immer jetzt folgen würde, musste von großer Bedeutung sein und ziemlich unangenehm, dass Kareth sich so davor drückte es auszusprechen. „Die Straßenbande, die mich aufgegriffen hat und zum Sklaven machte, waren Zhentarim. Auch der Schlägertrupp, der mich töten sollte, bestand aus Zhents,… glaube ich zumindest." „Das ist ja schön und gut, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?", wunderte sich Harry. Wütend funkelte Kareth seinen Schüler an und Harry war sich nicht sicher ob sich diese Wut auf ihn oder die Zhentarim bezog.

„Dazu komme ich noch", zischte der Halbdrache und ein paar Schuppen traten aus seiner Haut aus, verschwanden aber sofort wieder und er fuhr mit gemäßigter Stimme fort, „Jedenfalls lag noch ein wenig mehr Zeit zwischen meiner Flucht und meinem ersten Abenteuer als Drachentöter. Ich hatte noch eine weitere Begegnung mit den Zhentarim. Mein ehemaliger _Besitzer_ schien meine Rache zu fürchten und heuerte weitere Agenten der Zhentarim an, um mich zu erledigen. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie, aber sie fanden mich und lockten mich in einen Hinterhalt. Diesmal wäre ich nie lebend entkommen, wenn sich nicht plötzlich eine undurchdringliche Dunkelheit über mich gelegt hätte.

„Ich wurde von mehreren Bolzen getroffen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich außerhalb der Stadt, meine Wunden waren versorgt und reichlich Essen lag neben mir. Als ich mich satt gegessen hatte, zeigte sich mein Retter. Sein Aussehen erschreckte mich zuerst, aber dann besann ich mich meiner eigenen Natur und sah in ihm eine vertraute Seele. Vor Dankbarkeit und Unwissenheit, setzte ich mich über meine spontane Abneigung hinweg und zwang mich dazu, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, bis sich eine Gelegenheit geben würde, meine Schuld zu begleichen.

„Als ich dem Mann dies sagte, nickte er und bot mir an mich zu unterrichten, wenn ich wollte. Perspektivlos wie ich war, ging ich begeistert darauf ein und wir streiften gemeinsam durch die Wildnis. In der Abgeschiedenheit zeigte er mir seinen Kampfstil, der sich nicht sehr von dem Unterschied, was ich in der Arena gelernt hatte. Er war wild, ungestüm und unberechenbar, ein tödlicher Wirbel aus Klingen. Seine Art zu kämpfen spiegelte sein Wesen wieder und auch meins. Er regte mich dazu an, meine zweite Natur im Kampf zu nutzen und in seiner Gesellschaft konnte ich so sein wie ich bin, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, deswegen verstoßen zu werden.

„Gerade die rohe Gewalt meines drakonischen Erbes schien ihm zu gefallen und zu faszinieren. Wir verstanden uns prächtig, zwei Andersartige unter sich. Ich betrachtete ihn als älteren Bruder und es war die glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens. Dann trafen wir auf unserer Wanderung an der Schwertküste auf einen Paladin und seinen Tross. Es kam zum Kampf, weil mein Begleiter sich nicht die Mühe machte seine dämonische Herkunft zu verbergen. Er sagte immer, sich zu verstecken, sei ein Frevel an seiner Natur.

„Der Kampf ging schlecht für uns. Damals dachte ich, weil es zu viele Gegner waren, aber in Wirklichkeit strengte sich mein Mentor einfach nicht an. Stattdessen drängte er mich meiner zweiten Natur freien Lauf zu lassen. Zuerst sträubte ich mich, aber letzten Endes wurde blieb mir keine andere Wahl. In meinem folgenden Kampfrausch tötete ich jeden einzelnen der Gruppe. Als mein Rausch vorbei war und ich zwischen den zerrissenen Leichen stand, hörte ich meinen Lehrer hinter mir lachen. Er hatte sich an dem Blutbad ergötzt und in dem Moment merkte ich wie gegensätzlich wir waren.

„Wir reisten noch ein wenig miteinander und in diesen Tagen trainierte ich härter als je zuvor, lernte soviel ich konnte. Keine drei Wochen nach unserer Begegnung mit dem Paladin kam es zum unvermeidlichen Bruch. Wir bekamen Streit. Aus Worten wurden Klingen und wir bekämpften uns bis aufs Blut. Er war wütend auf mich, weil er glaubte, ich hätte ihn verraten. Ich zürnte ihm, weil er mich zu seinem Ebenbild machen wollte, einer Kreatur ohne Gewissen, die nur für sich lebte. Er hatte sich gut für mich gestellt und seine Ideen langsam in mich hinein geträufelt. Deshalb hatte er meine Drachenseite immer wieder zum Vorschein gebracht, weil sie das war, was er suchte. Ich war gerade noch rechtzeitig aus seiner Umarmung ausgebrochen, bevor ich so geworden wäre wie er.

„Als wir uns gegenüber standen und jeder aus hunderten feinen Schnitten blutete, besiegelte jeder Blutstropfen, der zu Boden fiel, eine Blutsfeindschaft, die bis heute nicht beendet ist. Du hast bestimmt schon erraten, warum ich dir das alles erzähle", vermutete Kareth, dem das Erzählte sichtlich nahe ging und dessen Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Reue und Wut schwankte. „Ich glaube schon, dein Mentor war dieser Saeri, das Wesen, das mich in Suzail angriff. Richtig?", fragte der Junge und Kareth nickte.

„Belgos hat gehört, wie sich zwei Schattenkrieger unterhielten. Saeri hat dich zwar als Bedrohung für den Moment ausgeschlossen, aber er scheint unsere Fehde nicht vergessen zu haben. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird kommen, um mich zu töten", seufzte der Halbdrache. „Du bist ihm doch wohl im Kampf gewachsen. Keiner kann es mit dir aufnehmen", versuchte Harry seinen Mentor aufzumuntern, der nur ein unüberzeugtes Lächeln zustande brachte. „Sicher, aber Saeri ist jetzt ein Schattenkrieger und Schattenkrieger stellen sich nicht zum Kampf, Harry, sie meucheln in der Dunkelheit", erklärte Kareth trübsinnig.

Harry fröstelte es bei den Worten seines Mentors. „Dann lass ihn dich nicht finden", drängte Harry, plötzlich in großer Sorge um seinen Freund. „Das habe ich vor. Elminster hat vorgeschlagen, dass ich in deine Welt gehe, um ihm zu helfen. Auch darüber habe ich mit Belgos gesprochen. Wir werden Quirin suchen und dann in deine Welt gehen", informierte der Kämpfer seinen Schüler. Harry blieb danach einen Moment sprachlos, als er die Implikationen bedachte. „Was wird dann mit mir?", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Das war der Streitpunkt zwischen mir und Belgos. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie die Götter entscheiden, aber Elminster hat angedeutet, dass sie bald ein Urteil fällen werden." „Wie bald?" „Heute Nacht." Harrys Magen zog sich zusammen. „Hat,… hat Elminster etwas davon gesagt, wie das Urteil aussieht?", fragte Harry in banger Erwartung. „Nein. Ich vermute zwar, dass er etwas wusste, doch er hat es mir nicht verraten. Aber keine Sorge, mein Freund, er schien dabei in seltsam guter Stimmung."

„Ich glaube, er ist langsam einfach senil", murmelte Harry mit kraftloser Stimme.

Kurz darauf wurde zu Abend gegessen. Harry rührte den Rehrücken kaum an und es wurde am Tisch kaum gesprochen. Bevor Harry schlafen ging, empfahl Kareth ihm seine Sachen zu packen und in voller Kleidung zu schlafen. Also packte Harry sein Ersatzhemd und -hose in die Tasche, in der noch vier der sechs dicken Wälzer verblieben und stopfte einen Wasserschlauch und ein paar Stücke Fleisch mit getrockneten Beeren dazu. Mit der Brille auf der Nase und dem Rucksack auf dem Bauch, legte sich Harry schlafen.

Es dauerte aber noch lange, bis sich der Junge dazu durchringen konnte, die Augen zu schließen. Manchmal konnte die Fantasie quälender sein als die Wirklichkeit. Trotzdem wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los, Kareths und Belgos Verabschiedung hätte etwas Endgültiges gehabt. So, als würden sie sich nicht wieder sehen.

Er würde in naher Zukunft eines besseren belehrt werden.


	15. Kap 14: Auf unbekannten Pfaden

**Kapitel 14: Auf unbekannten Pfaden**

_Letzter Eintrag im Tagebuch der Roten Magierin Yaphyll „Die Sehende" Tremalaine,  
aus den Archiven der großen Bibliothek von Silbrigmond_

Bemerkung: Authentizität nicht bestätigt, aber wahrscheinlich.

Restauriert: 25. Tag Eleasias im Jahr der verlorenen Feste, Bibliothekar Marcus Glomdal

_14. Tag im Kytorn, 1372 DR_

_Meine Macht schwindet._

_Meine Visionen sind düster._

_Ich habe Angst._

_Szass will mich nicht anhören. Er ist besessen von der Eroberung der neuen Welt._

_Furcht greift nach meinem Herzen._

_Feuer und Eis kämpfen miteinander._

(Schrift nicht lesbar)

_Sie sind unser Untergang._

_Ich muss etwas tun, sonst werden die Roten Magier vergehen._

_Die anderen Zulkirs müssen begreifen, dass das Ende bevorsteht._

_Ich will nicht in dieser verlorenen Ebene sterben._

(Schrift nicht lesbar)

_An welchen Gott soll ich mich wenden? _

_Welcher Gott wird meine Seele hier hören?_

_Ich muss etwas tun _(Schrift nicht lesbar)

* * *

Als Harry einschlief glitt er sofort in eine andere Welt über. Eine Welt, die nicht für Menschen gedacht war, wie er feststellen musste. Ein schrilles Fiepen in seinen Ohren und der ölige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge waren nur kleine Hinweise darauf. Er spürte instinktiv, dass es sich nur um eine Projektion seines Körpers handelte, die die Unannehmlichkeiten spürte und war froh nicht physisch anwesend zu sein. Er hatte die Ahnung, dass die Unannehmlichkeiten für seinen Körper … fataler sein könnten.

Er versuchte zu erkennen wo er war, doch seine „Augen" verweigerten den Dienst. Er sah nicht Schwarz, er sah Nichts in seiner reinsten Form und doch befand sich etwas um ihn herum, was nicht für seine Sinne geeignet war oder besser seine Sinne waren viel zu unterentwickelt, um die Umgebung wahrzunehmen, die auf einer höheren Existenzebene existierte. Dass seine Sinne nicht nutzlos waren, erfuhr Harry als eine tiefe Stimme in seinem Ohr dröhnte, „Das Gericht gewährt dem Angeklagten beschränktes Wissen über seine Situation, auf das er sieht, dass der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan wird. Außerdem verordnet das Gericht, dass sich dem niederen Wesen angepasst werden muss wie es die Statuten dieses Gremiums vorsehen." Gefolgt wurden die Worte von einem gewaltigen Donner.

Der Klang war so gewaltig das Harry schwindlig wurde und er fast das Bewusstsein verlor. Er kniff die Augen zu und versuchte sich die Ohren zuzuhalten, die vor Schmerzen beinahe zu platzen schienen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Nach kurzer Zeit milderte sich der Schmerz von selbst und Harry öffnete wieder die Augen. Das unbegreifliche Nichts war einer Szenerie gewichen, die von seinen Sinnen erfasst werden konnte. Als das letzte Klingeln aus seinen Ohren wich, war es ruhig um ihn herum und die Luft war frischer.

Anstatt leeren Raums umgab ihn jetzt verwitterter Stein, der sich zu seinen Seiten zu gewaltigen Säulen auftürmte, deren Ende der Junge selbst im Licht der vielen Fackeln nicht sehen konnte. Zwischen den Säulen hingen Banner mit den Symbolen der Götter. Die gepanzerte schwarze Hand von Bane, aus der grüne Strahlen ausbrachen, der weiße Totenschädel Cyrics auf der schwarzen Sonne, die schwarze Scheibe mit violettem Rand der Göttin Shar und das brennende Silberschwert auf blutrotem Schild von Tempus fand er zu seiner Rechten.

Harry fröstelte bei diesem Anblick und bereute es zu wissen wofür diese Zeichen standen. Tyrannei, Mord, Dunkelheit und Krieg hatten sich zusammengefunden um über ihn zu urteilen. Ganz langsam drehte Harry seinen Kopf bis er den Richtertisch sehen konnte. An einem Tisch aus Massivholz saßen sie, hoch über ihm, und sahen mit vernichtenden Blicken auf ihn herab. Den verachtungsvollsten Blick erntete Harry von einem jungen Mann mit schwarzen, halblangen Haaren und einem charismatischem Äußerem. Per Ausschlussverfahren schloss der suspendierte Auserwählte darauf, dass es sich bei ihm um Bane handelte, den Gott des Hasses, der Furcht und Tyrannei. Der Schutzpatron der Zhentarim.

Neben ihm saß ein Berg aus Eisen. Tempus, der Gott des Krieges und der Krieger, trug eine verbeulte und blutige Vollrüstung mit einem schweren Helm, der sein Gesicht verbarg. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen, spürte Harry den tonnenschweren Blick der personifizierten Gewalt auf sich lasten. Das Gefühl war nicht unbedingt feindlich, aber die Verachtung war unverkennbar. Ganz anders waren die Augen der Frau neben dem Gerüsteten. Soweit Harry es sehen konnte, war die Frau immer noch größer als er, aber wirkte neben Tempus fast winzig. Sie musterte Harry wie eine Katze die Maus: Einem aufmerksamen Interesse das vor allem darauf hinauslief, wie er am besten zu verspeisen war.

Den letzten im Bund der bösen Götter hätte Harry fast übersehen. Zwischen dem atemberaubenden Anblick von Shar, bei der das Wort „Bekleidet" übertrieben und die Beschreibung „feminin" untertrieben gewesen wäre und der einschüchternden Gestalt von Tempus, saß ein kleiner Mann, der fast in seinem Sessel zu verschwinden schien. Seine dunkeln Augen ruhten auf Harry wie ein Dolch ein der Kehle und ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Der Gott der Mörder machte in seiner Erscheinung seinem Portefeuille alle Ehre und Harry war froh, dass Mord in Cynosure verboten war. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass dies sich auch auf Sterbliche bezog.

„Ist der Verurteilte bereit das Urteil zu vernehmen?", fragte die dröhnende Stimme, die Harry schon bei seiner Ankunft gehört hatte. Sie gehörte zu dem Gott, der in der Mitte des Tisches saß, leicht erhöht über den anderen. Es konnte keinen Zweifel für Harry geben, wer er war. Das Symbol an der Wand hinter ihm und seine Stellung sagten alles und Harry schöpfte ein wenig Hoffnung aus seiner Anwesenheit. Tyr hatte die Erscheinung eines alten Mannes mit hell leuchtenden Augen gewählt. Ein weißer Vollbart umrahmte das ausdrucksstarke Gesicht und eine Mähne aus weißen Haaren fiel in seinen Rücken. Seine linke Hand ruhte auf dem Griff eines gewaltigen Kriegshammers, der vor ihm lag um sich bei Bedarf Ruhe zu verschaffen.

Rechts vom gerechten Gott saßen die Vertreter des Guten in Person von Kelemvor, Lathander, Mystra und Sune. Ihre Blicke zeichneten sich vor allem durch eine gewisse Distanz aus, die Harry als noch unangenehmer empfand als die seiner Gegner. Bei den bösen Göttern wusste er wenigstens, wo er dran war und konnte nicht damit rechnen irgendwelche Freundlichkeiten zu empfangen. Was er bei den guten Göttern sah, war alles andere als aufbauend. Bevor er jedoch weiter die Haltungen der Götter mit sich selbst debattieren konnte, konnte er den wartenden Blick von Tyr nicht länger ignorieren.

„Ja, ich bin bereit", sagte Harry und überraschte sich selbst mit fester Stimme, in der nichts von der Erfurcht zu hören war, die er in der Gegenwart der Götter verspürte. Die darauf folgende Stille wurde von dem schrillen Quietschen zweier Rüstungsteile des Kriegsgottes pointiert. „Dann ergeht im Willen der Götter folgendes Urteil. Für sein Verbrechen wird der Mensch Harry James Potter von der materiellen Ebene, auch bekannt als Toril, verbannt. Sollte der Verurteilte gegen die Verbannung verstoßen und auf die materielle Ebene zurückkehren wird dies mit dem Tode bestraft. Seine Zeit im Exil sollte der Verurteilte dazu nutzen, um über sein Vergehen nachzudenken, auch wenn das Urteil unwiderruflich ist. Möge seiner Seele Gerechtigkeit widerfahren."

Es folgte eine kurze Pause, in der Tyr seine Worte wirken ließ. Dann hob er den Hammer. „Das Urteil ist für gerecht befunden und verkündet worden. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen", erklärte der Unparteiische und drei Mal sauste der Hammer nieder. Das letzte was Harry sah oder glaubte zu sehen bevor er in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt, waren acht Götter, deren Augen funkelten als hätten sie dem Schicksal ein Schnippchen geschlagen und einen großen Sieg errungen, von dem ihre Feinde noch nichts wussten.

* * *

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit schlichen zwölf Gestalten durch die Felsenwüste von Utah. Sie waren Veteranen in dem jüngsten Krieg gegen den fremden Feind, dessen Methoden verwirrend und erschreckend für die Menschen waren, besonders weil sie nicht begreifen konnten, was der Gegner wollte. Einerseits wurden ganze Städte dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, dann hörte man Berichte von der Versklavung tausender Menschen. Doch dies waren nicht die Sorgen dieser Männer, die nur deshalb als Veteranen galten, weil sie die einzigen waren, die eine direkte Konfrontation mit dem Feind überlebt hatten. Diesen Umstand verdankten die Elitesoldaten der 19. Spezialgruppe der US Army ihrer Einstellung: „Erst schießen und sich dann wundern, wie die Skelette laufen konnten und was die komischen Männer in den roten Roben damit bezwecken in der Luft herumzufuchteln".

Jetzt nährten sie sich schnell ihrem Ziel. Sie waren im direkten Auftrag vom Präsidenten unterwegs und ihre Befehle waren eindeutig. In das Zielobjekt eindringen, alle relevanten Informationen beschaffen und wieder verschwinden. Bei dem betreffenden Zielobjekt handelte es sich um eine der „fliegenden Festungen" der „Tayaner", ein Wort, das sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen als Bezeichnung für die unbekannten Feinde durchsetzte. Wobei „Festung" wohl ein besseres Wort war, um das Objekt zu beschreiben, den fliegen tat es seit den frühen Morgenstunden nicht mehr.

Aufklärungsberichten zufolge war die so genannte Festung in erster Linie ausgehöhlter Stein, halbkugelförmig angeordnet mit einer flachen Oberseite auf der ein befestigtes Gebäude ruhte. Das Gebilde war mit solcher Wucht auf den Boden gekracht, dass sich die Basis eingedrückt und in den Boden eingegraben hatte. Nun stand es wie ein überdimensioniertes Kunstwerk in der Wüste und würde sicherlich bald nach dem Krieg eine Touristenattraktion darstellen.

Die Soldaten erreichten die Geröllberge am Fuß ihres Ziels. Trotz ihrer Sichthilfen war der Aufstieg beschwerlich und mehr als einmal konnte man einen Fluch über das COM hören, wenn mal wieder einer der Männer weggerutscht war. Über ihren Köpfen ragten die Gesteinsmassen in die Nacht und blockierte jede Sicht auf die Sterne und den Mond. Nach einigem Suchen fand die Truppe einen Spalt, der in das Tunnelsystem der Festung führte und begann mit neuer Vorsicht vorzudringen.

Die Waffen im Anschlag und die Infrarotsichtgeräte vor den Augen bewegten sich die Menschen durch die engen Gänge. Eine eisige Stille lag in der trockenen Luft und sie sahen Nichts außer dem kalten Blau des Steins. Während die Truppe sich stetig nach oben arbeitete, durchsuchte sie sporadisch Räume, die an die Gänge angrenzte, fanden aber auch dort nichts Bemerkenswertes. Mal Räume wie Schlafzimmer oder Schlafsäle eingerichtet, mal etwas das nach einem Lagerraum aussah. Eine Waffenkammer war noch das aufregendste was die Soldaten fanden und mit einem gewissen beruflichen Interesse studierten die Männer die Schwerter, Hellebarden und Äxte im Licht der Taschenlampen.

Schließlich kamen sie zu einer Treppe und die Umgebung veränderte sich. Die Wände waren nicht mehr grob behauen, sondern gemauert. Es zeigten sich teilweise tiefe Risse, aber die Erschütterungen schienen nicht ausgereicht zu haben, um das Bauwerk nachhaltig zu beschädigen. Die Wärmeabstrahlung verschob sich zu einem helleren Blau und die Soldaten mussten nur noch mit einer leichten Schieflage zu Recht kommen. In Zweiergruppen durchsuchte das Team den Komplex, fand aber auch weiterhin kein Lebenszeichen der Bewohner.

Nachdem alles ruhig blieb, durchsuchten die Männer noch einmal die Räume, die mit den gestapelten Kisten, Vitrinen und offenen Auslagen an altertümliche Läden erinnerten, aber diesmal entnahmen sie Proben, sammelten Unterlagen und installierten Überwachungsequipment. Als sie damit fertig waren, trafen sie sich vor der einzigen Tür, die nicht offen gewesen war und sich nicht auf Anhieb öffnen ließ. Die Tür aus massivem Holz saß perfekt im Türrahmen und das Holz widerstand jedem Bohrer, also hatten die Soldaten keine Möglichkeit festzustellen, was sich im Inneren befand.

Da es keine Anzeichen darauf gab, dass sich noch Gegner im Gebiet befanden, ließ der Anführer die Tür aufbrechen, oder ließ es zumindest versuchen. Die Tür zeigte sich von direktem Beschuss wenig beeindruckt und auch das C4 brachte nicht den erwünschten Erfolg. Nach einer kurzen Beratung mit seinem Sprengmeister, ließ der Anführer eine etwas größere Menge Sprengstoff an einer Wand anbringen, die die Rückwand des unzugänglichen Raumes bilden sollte. Nach der Detonation stürzten einige Teile des Gebäudes ein und zwei Gruppenmitglieder wurden leicht verletzt.

Als die übrigen zehn Soldaten schließlich den Raum stürmten, fanden sie nichts außer einem leeren Raum und der Tür, die sich von dieser Seite problemlos öffnen ließ. Ein wenig enttäuscht rückte die Einheit ab, aber die Enttäuschung hielt sich in Grenzen, denn sie hatten was sie wollten und sie konnten noch von der ereignislosen Mission berichten. Eine Stunde später stürzte sich ein Heer von Wissenschaftlern auf die mitgebrachten Gegenstände und fing an jeden Tropfen an Wissen aus ihnen herauszuquetschen. In einigen tragischen Fällen wurde auch der letzte Tropfen Leben aus den unvorsichtigen und unglücklichen Forschern gequetscht, aber das dämpfte die enthusiastische Stimmung auf dem Militärstützpunkt nur wenig.

* * *

Missmutig ließ Hermine den Tagespropheten sinken und schob sich in eine bequemere Position. Ron, der auf dem anderen Ende der Couch saß und mit seinem Zauberstab gespielt hatte, streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Nachdem er sich geräkelt hatte, fragte er gelangweilt, „Irgendetwas neues?" Hermine betete ihren Kopf niedergeschlagen auf ihrem Arm und schüttelte den Kopf so gut es in dieser Haltung möglich war. Seit drei Wochen saßen sie im Fuchsbau und hatten auf Neuigkeiten gewartet, doch sie wollten einfach nicht kommen.

Eine Weile saßen die beiden Freunde schweigend da und lauschte in die Stille. _Komisch_, dachte Hermine, _wir waren uns mal so nah, doch jetzt…_ Irgendwie wurden sie sich jeden Tag fremder, als ob mit Harry auch der Zusammenhalt zwischen ihnen verschwunden war. Man merkte erst wie wichtig eine Sache ist, wenn sie fehlt, sagt man und Hermine spürte jetzt wie wahr diese Weisheit war. Harry hatte sie beruhigt wenn Ron einen blöden Kommentar gemacht hatte und Harry war der Mensch gewesen an den sich Ron gewendet hatte, wenn sie ihn zu sehr mit ihren Vorträgen genervt hatte.

Harry hatte ihnen geholfen ihre Schwächen zu überdecken und jetzt prallten ihre schlechten Eigenschaften aufeinander und sie merkten wie wenig sie zusammenpassten. Es war nicht so, dass sie sich nicht mehr mochten oder häufiger stritten, sondern es war eher das Gegenteil. Sie redeten einfach weniger miteinander, weil Rons Bemerkungen sie störten und Ron von ihren Reden gelangweilt wurde. Deshalb war Stille zwischen ihnen in diesen Tagen nichts Ungewöhnliches. Lange taten sie nichts anderes als sich gegenseitig anzustarren und zu versuchen die Gedanken des anderen zu erraten, doch dies hatte noch nie wirklich funktioniert.

Schließlich sah Ron weg und begann wieder mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen. Hermine seufzte leise, so dass Ron es nicht hörte, und zog Pergament und Feder zu sich heran. Mit ihrer freien Hand nahm sie die Feder auf und begann wahllos Muster auf das Pergament zu zeichnen. Für eine Weile waren die einzigen Geräusche in dem Zimmer das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Papier. „Hör auf damit", schnappte Ron plötzlich und starrte Hermine verärgert an. Hermine erwiderte den Blick und ein Tintenfleck breitete sich auf dem Pergament aus. Zum ersten Mal war die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen feindlich und Hermine sah genau worauf dies hinauslief, doch sie konnte sich nicht bremsen. Ron konnte so ein Idiot sein.

„Hör du doch auf", fuhr sie ihn an. Mit einem leichten Klatschen traf der Stab auf Rons Handfläche und der Rothaarige umklammerte ihn das die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Drohend neigte sich das Ende Hermine entgegen. „Dein Gekritzel macht mich Wahnsinnig", zischte er und hob seinen Zauberfokus herausfordernd höher. Da wurde es Hermine zu unheimlich und mit dem letzten Rest Selbstbeherrschung bewegte sie sich zum Rückzug. Sie schmiss die Feder hin und sprang auf. „Du machst mich Wahnsinnig, Ronald Weasley", kreischte sie und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Ron hörte ihre Schritte die Treppe hoch poltern, doch starrte immer noch auf die Stelle, wo bis gerade seine ehemals beste Freundin gesessen hatte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Rolle Pergament. „Accio Pergament", sagte der Junge und die Rolle flog in seine Hand. Außer einem dicken Tintenfleck befanden sich vor allem Linien auf dem Blatt, die scheinbar zufällige Muster bildeten, aber Ron meinte durch den Zufall sehen zu können. Für ihn ergaben die Linien einen Blitz, einen Blitz der von einem Herzen eingefasst wurden. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten. Wütend zerriss Ron das Pergament und warf die Schnipsel in den Kamin. „INCENDIO", brüllte der Gryffindor und das Feuer schlug so hoch wie seine Wut.

* * *

Harry stand auf einem grünen Hügel und sah auf ein Tal herunter in dem sich eine Armee auf den Angriff vorbereitete. Die Sonne stand hinter ihm, wärmte seinen Rücken und sein Schatten eilte ihm voraus. Die Luft roch wunderbar frisch und schmeckte nach Sieg. Es war ein guter Tag, sagte sich Harry. „In den Kampf", sagte er zu sich selbst und wollte sich auf seine Feinde stürzen als ein zweiter Schatten neben seinem auftauchte. „Zu Ehre", sagte eine Stimme und Harry wusste ohne sich umzudrehen, dass Kareth hinter ihm war und darauf wartete, dass er den Angriff begann.

Da erschien ein dritter Schatten. „Zu Ruhm", sagte Belgos und Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als auch der vierte Schatten sich dazugesellte. „In den Tot", schwor Quirin und Harry spürte inneren Frieden, der jede Angst verbannte. Jetzt glaubte er mit seinen Freunden aufbrechen zu können, da kam ein weiterer Schatten hinzu. „Zur Unsterblichkeit", hauchte eine unbekannte Stimme und Harrys Herz begann Feuer zu fangen. Mit einem wilden Schrei lief er auf die feindliche Streitmacht zu.

Seine Füße flogen über den Boden, trotz der schweren Rüstung, die er trug, doch er merkte das zusätzliche Gewicht gar nicht. Er bemerkte, dass er keine Waffe bei sich trug, aber er wusste seine Freunde hinter sich, also stürmte er unbekümmert weiter auf die erste Linie der Verteidiger zu. Es waren gesichtslose Schatten, die ihm schwarze Speere entgegenrichteten und stumm auf ihn warteten. Mit einem weiteren Aufschrei übersprang Harry die erste Reihe der Armee und landeten mitten unter seinen Feinden.

Wie im Rausch schlug er mit bloßen Händen um sich und zerriss die Gegner, die ihm zu nahe kamen. Seine Kontrahenten waren viel zu langsam, mühelos wich er ihren Angriffen aus und nicht ein einziges Mal wurde er getroffen während er sich durch die Truppen kämpfte. Plötzlich waren keine Gegner mehr vor ihm und er taumelte auf eine Lichtung in der Armee. Hinter ihm spürte er, wie seine Gefährten zu ihm aufschlossen und einen Schritt hinter ihm inne hielten. Harry gegenüber stand oder vielmehr schwebte ein bekanntes Gesicht. Voldemort starrte ihn mit bösen Augen an, aber sein Grinsen war viel schlimmer und das Fehlen des Körpers machte es nicht besser. Denn es waren nicht die makellosen Zähne, die Harry gesehen hatte sondern acht Rubine, von denen eine unheilvolle Aura ausging.

Wie gelähmt starrte Harry auf die Edelsteine von denen vier plötzlich anfingen von ihnen heraus zu leuchten und gleichzeitig merkte Harry, wie seine Gefährten hinter ihm niederfielen. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Lachen von einer anderen Welt raste der Kopf von Voldemort auf Harry zu und das letzte was der Junge sah, war das Funkeln der Rubine.

Mit einem Keuchen wachte Harry auf. Sein Herz schlug wie wahnsinnig und er schwitzte wie nach zehn Tagen Quidditchtraining unter Wood - am Stück. _Ich muss aufhören so was zu träumen_, dachte sich der Verstoßene. Jedenfalls hoffte er, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Er versuchte sich hoch zu drücken, doch seine Hände fanden keinen Widerstand. Erst dann tauchte Harry vollkommen aus seiner Traumwelt auf und nahm die Umgebung war. Ein leichtes Stöhnen entkam seinem Mund, als er sich umsah. Wo er hinblickte, sah er nur silberweißen Nebel und es war kein freundlicher, angenehmer Nebel, wie der aus Mystras Visionen, sondern die kalte, unpersönlicher Variante, die sich durch fundamentales Desinteresse an ihrer Umwelt auszeichnete.

Egal wie sehr Harry seinen Kopf wendete und drehte, überall war es Weiß, manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger. Ab und zu meinte er auch Farbkleckse zwischen dem Nebel ausmachen zu können, aber da war sich nicht allzu sicher, denn es könnten auch farbige Punkte sein, die vor seinen Augen tanzten. Er schwebte hilflos im Raum, den Rucksack immer noch an sich gepresst und musste feststellen, dass seine Beine und Arme zur Bewegung vollkommen nutzlos waren. Er versuchte zu gehen, doch strampelte nur, er versuchte zu schwimmen, doch das brachte nur ein paar Nebelschwaden dazu sich zu verwirbeln.

Hilflos und auch ein wenig ratlos hing Harry in dem fremden Ort herum und ein zweites Problem kam ihn in den Sinn. Selbst wenn er sich bewegen könnte, wohin sollte er sich bewegen? Er wusste nicht mal wo er war, ganz zu schweigen davon was dieser Ort war. Er zwang sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben, Panik würde ihm auch nicht helfen. Er ließ sich einfach treiben und sah in die weite Leere hinaus, die bei genauerem Hinsehen gar nicht so leer war. Es schienen sich … Dinge zwischen den Wolken oder Nebelbänken zu bewegen und die Farbflecke waren anscheinend auch keine Einbildung seinerseits.

Als er beim Anblick eines besonders nahen, violett pulsierenden … Dings den Gedanken formulierten, es aus der Nähe inspizieren zu wollen, kam es plötzlich rasant heran geschossen. Dann bemerkte er seinen Fehler, nicht es kam auf ihn zu, er flog kopfüber auf es zu. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen Körper und brachte sich in eine etwas komfortablere Lage. Schnell setzten seine Fliegerinstinkte ein und er begriff, dass es hier an diesem Ort vor allem darauf ankam seine Bewegungen zu denken. Letzen Endes war es nicht viel anders, als auf einem Besen zu sitzen. Er schwebte elegant zu seinem Ziel und stoppte wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.

Das Gebilde erinnerte ihn ein wenig an das Portal, das er benutzt hatte um zur Erde zu gelangen, doch war dieses nicht durchsichtig sondern ein sich ständig verbiegender Ring aus gasförmigem Amethyst. Gerade als er das Phänomen berühren wollte, knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihm, „Das würde ich nicht tun." Erschrocken versuchte Harry sich zu drehen, vergaß aber dabei zu denken sich zu drehen und das Ergebnis war eine komische Verdrehung seines Körpers, die dazu führte das seine Füße nach hinten zeigten und sein Kopf fast das violette … Zeug berührte.

Er erinnerte sich wieder an die herrschenden Regeln der Physik oder besser deren Fehlen und richtete sich wieder auf, beziehungsweise tat das was er für Aufrichten hielt, denn als er sich nun umdrehte, sah er die Fußspitzen des unerwarteten Besuchers. Mit trockenem Mund ließ er seinen Körper rotieren und sagte sich dabei die ganze Zeit, ‚Es gibt kein Oben und Unten, es gibt kein Oben und Unten'. Als er sich dem anderen Wesen angepasst hatte und beide denselben metaphorischen Boden unter den Füßen hatten, konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seiner Umgebung.

Vor ihm stand ein menschenähnliches Wesen, das ein wenig kleiner als er war, aber dabei so viele Muskeln hatte, dass es fast so breit wie hoch war. Und es hatte einen massigen, haarlosen Hundekopf, aber hey, Harry hatte schon verrücktere Dinge gesehen. Was ihn ein wenig Nervös machte war der verbissene Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des Neuankömmlings und der große Zweihänder auf dessen Rücken. „Ähm", machte Harry, ein wenig unschlüssig, was er als nächstes tun sollte, „Hey". Das Gesicht des Hundmannes, Mannhundes, wie-auch-immer zeigte keine Regung und sein Blick durchbohrte Harry weiterhin.

Harry wurde ein wenig nervöser und wollte gerade fragen, „Was bist du?", als das Mischwesen vor ihm, ihn ansprach, „Ich grüße dich, Harry von der fremden Ebene. Ich bin Warktral, Hüter von Lunia und Diener in Tyrs Gerichtssaal. Mein Herr hat mir befohlen dich aufzusuchen und zu warnen. Deine Verbannung ist ein gerechtes Urteil, aber die bösen Götter werden sich nicht damit zufrieden geben und dich verfolgen lassen. Sei vorsichtig auf deiner Reise und bedenke, dass die Flucht vor einem überlegenen Feind keine Schande ist. Das sind die Worte meines gerechten Herren", schloss Warktral und drehte sich um.

Harry war zu überrascht um ihn zurückzuhalten und der Tyrdiener war fast im Nebel verschwunden als Harry das Gesagte verarbeitet hatte. „Halt, warte!", rief Harry ihm hinterher und eilte hinterher. Er holte den Mischling überraschend schnell ein und der Mann drehte sich auch wieder zu ihm um. „Wohin soll ich gehen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, aber die Hoffnung wurde schnell wieder zunichte gemacht. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du musst deinen eigenen Weg finden, aber ich empfehle dir nicht die violetten Portale, es sei denn du möchtest einmal die unendlichen Ebenen des Abgrundes besuchen", sagte Warktral mit seiner bellenden Stimme.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz…", sagte Harry und erntete einen durchdringenden Blick von dem Diener Tyrs. „Der Abgrund ist die Heimat der Dämonen, des Chaos und des Bösen. Dort willst du nicht enden, vertrau mir", brummte der Mann und wollte sich wieder umwenden, aber Harry war noch nicht fertig, „Du meinst also die Hölle?" „Nein, in der Hölle herrschen Regeln und das Böse folgt einer Ordnung, der Abgrund ist schlimmer als die tiefste Hölle. Und jetzt muss ich gehen", erklärte Warktral und kehrte sich um. Harry blieb verdutzt zurück, denn sein Gehirn rang mit dem Unterschied zwischen der Hölle und dem was sich anhörte wie die Hölle.

„Warte doch", rief Harry schließlich und folgte dem Mischwesen. Da er sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun wusste, setzte er sich an die Seite von Warktral und schwebte neben ihm durch den Raum. „Ich komm mit dir", verkündete Harry und wurde abrupt zum Stillstand gebracht. Der Diener Tyrs hatte ihn beim Arm gepackt und presste ihn zusammen wie ein Schraubstock, ein sehr großer Schraubstock. „Hör mir gut zu, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Du musst alleine zu Recht kommen. So will es mein Gebieter", knurrte der Mann und spießte Harry dabei mit seinen Blicken auf. „Okay, okay. In Ordnung, ich verstehe", sagte Harry und der Druck auf seinem Arm ließ ein wenig nach. „Sag mir nur, wo ich hier bin", bat Harry.

Warktral ließ ihn los und zögerte kurz. „Du bist auf der Astralebene, dem Raum zwischen Allem. Du kommst von jedem Ort hier hin und von hier zu jedem Ort. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen", sagte der Mann. „Mit Orten meinst du Ebenen?", versicherte sich Harry und sein Gegenüber nickte. Dann schwebte der Mann fort und diesmal wagte Harry es nicht ihm nachzusetzen. Stattdessen rückte er seinen Rucksack zu Recht und schwebte aufs Geratewohl in die ihm unbekannten Weiten der Astralebene.


	16. Kap 15: Die Wege der Macht

**Kapitel 15: Die Wege der Macht**

Elminster schritt zügig an den grimmig guckenden Wachsoldaten vorbei, die es nicht wagten, ihn aufzuhalten. Es gab hässliche Gerüchte über den ersten und letzten Soldaten, der es getan hatte und keiner der Männer wollte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie wahr die Gerüchte waren. Einige Soldaten salutierten sogar vor dem rüstigen Greis, der seine Ausstattung der Kriegssituation angepasst hatte und sich aus seinem Turm im Schattental ein paar nützliche Gegenstände besorgt hatte. Unter dem schlichten weiten, roten Umhang prunkte ein schimmernder Panzer hervor, an seinen Händen funkelten goldene Ringe, um denn Hals trug er eine Lederschnur mit Glasperlen und eine Kette aus Knochen, beides recht harmlos aussehend, was nicht für das Langschwert an seiner Seite oder den mit Eisen beschlagenen und mit Runen verzierten Kampfstab in seiner Hand galt.

Auch sein Gefolge machte Eindruck auf die Soldaten des Armeestützpunktes, auch wenn ihnen die physische Präsenz ihres Anführers mangelte. Die kleine Schar bestand zum einen aus Kareth, der sich wieder in Drachenleder hatte kleiden können. Als er und Belgos nach Suzail zurückgekehrt waren, um Quirin einzusammeln, hatte die Stahlregentin ihn zu sich rufen lassen und ihm eine Rüstung aus der Haut von Nalavarauthatoryl überreichen lassen. Im Schnitt hatte man sich an seiner alte Rüstung orientiert, doch die neue war wesentlich dicker und schwerfälliger und Caladnei persönlich hatte bei der Verzauberung der Brustplatte Hand angelegt. Alles in allem war es ein guter Ersatz für den Verlust aus der Schlacht, auch wenn der Halbdrache sich in der fremden Haut noch nicht ganz wohl fühlte.

Zu seiner Seite hielten sich Belgos und Quirin, beide noch in denselben Rüstungen wie bei der Schlacht von Suzail, doch ihre sonstige Kleidung war qualitativ hochwertiger und zeigte nicht mehr die Spuren von endlosen Wanderungen durch die Wildnis von Faerûn. Dazu hatten sich beide neu bewaffnen können. Quirin führte jetzt ein Schild aus reinem Mithril, auf dem kunstvoll das Zeichen Tyrs prangte, mit sich. Es stammte von den Goldzwergen aus der großen Kluft, wo Caladnei längere Zeit gelebt hatte. Belgos war mit zahllosen Wurfwaffen aus gebrochenem Obsidian ausgestattet worden und natürlich verzauberten Waffengeschirren, da die Klingen Leder selbst ohne Druck zerschnitten.

Wer ein wenig aus der Reihe fiel war der unscheinbare John Smith an der Seite von Elminster. Der Zauberer hatte zwar Zeit gefunden sich zu waschen und neue Kleidung anzuziehen während Elminster seinen Geschäften in Faerûn nachgegangen war. Trotzdem sah man ihm immer noch die Strapazen der vergangenen Wochen an und die Soldaten warfen ihm mitleidige Blicke zu. Er erinnerte sie daran, dass der Wachdienst nichts das Schlechteste war.

Schließlich öffnete ein letzter Soldat eine Stahltür und die Gruppe betrat den Konferenzraum des Militärstützpunktes in Utah. Vertreter der Armee, der Regierung und der Wissenschaft waren bereits anwesend und musterten die Gruppe, die ein wenig unentschlossen im Raum stand bis der drahtige Mann am Kopfende auf ein paar freie Stühle deutete. Der Stuhl ächzte als Elminster sich hineinfallen ließ, wohingegen bei Smith der Stuhl nicht mal Notiz von seiner Anwesenheit nahm. Quirin setzte sich ebenfalls nachdem er sein Schwert und sein Schild unter den kritischen Blicken der anderen Sitzenden auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Belgos und Kareth bevorzugten es hinter Elminster zu stehen.

Der Mann am Kopfende räusperte sich und nahm dann eine Fernbedienung zur Hand. „So jetzt wo wir alle da sind, willkommen. Ich habe sie her gebeten, um sie über unsere Situation zu informieren und ihre Prognosen für die Zukunft einzuholen. Ich glaube, sie haben von Mister Smith gehört, unserem Beauftragten für außerplanetarische Besucher und Angelegenheiten. Neben ihm Mister Elminster, ein Gast aus Faerûn, und seine Begleiter", stellte der Mann vor, auf dessen Namensschild General A. Heppler stand. John starrte auf seine Hände als sein Namen gesprochen wurde, als könnte er die Aufmerksamkeit nicht ertragen, wohingegen Elminster gutmütig in die Runde blickte.

Als nächstes stellte Heppler die anderen Anwesenden vor und rief danach per Knopfdruck eine Karte Amerikas auf, die hinter ihn an die Wand projiziert wurde. „Wie sie sehen muss die ganze Ostküste als Feindesland betrachtet werden", erklärte der General der Versammlung und zeigte mit einem Stab auf den tiefrot gefärbten Osten des Landes. „Wir haben keinen Kontakt zu militärischen oder zivilen Einrichtungen in diesem Gebiet und Aufklärung zeigt uns, dass fast alle großen Städte zerstört oder massiv beschädigt worden sind. Außerdem werden von unserem Feind überall Lager errichtet in denen Menschen festgesetzt werden. Wozu wissen wir nicht." Ein Husten unterbrach den nüchternen Vortrag. „Ja, Mister Elminster? Sie möchten etwas sagen?", fragte der Militär ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

„Wahrscheinlich werden einige von den Gefangenen für das Heer rekrutiert", sagte der Zauberer bedächtig und stopfte dabei seine Pfeife, „Die Eroberungen strapazieren die Streitkräfte von Tay." „Ha, das ist lächerlich. Kein Amerikaner würde freiwillig für den Feind kämpfen", ereiferte sich ein Mann des Militärstabs und machte Anstalten auf den Tisch zu hauen. Dann hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne und sein empörtes Gesicht wurde zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske. Wie in Trance langte er an seinen Gürtel und plötzlich war der Raum vor Schrecken wie elektrisiert. Langsam zog der Armeeangehörige seine Pistole und hielt sich selbst an die Schläfe. Sein Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug und die Menschen konnten nicht mehr tun als ihn erschrocken anstarren.

Belgos, Kareth und Quirin machten keine Anstallten einzugreifen. Nur letzterer lehnte sich zu Elminster und flüsterte, „Es reicht." Der Armeeberater ließ einen Augenblick später den Arm fallen und Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus. „Nun, Herr Adams, wenn ich mich nicht irre, wie sie sehen ist freier Wille kein relevanter Punkt in dieser Angelegenheit", sagte Elminster und zog an seiner Pfeife. Zitternd verstaute der Mann seine Waffe im Holster und als die Waffe verschwand, löste sich auch ein wenig die Anspannung im Raum, auch wenn einige besorgte, und auch interessierte, Blicke zwischen Adams und Elminster hin und her wanderten.

Heppler räusperte sich und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Ähm, meine Herrn, wie sie sehen, haben, ähm, sind besonders die Gebiete im Herzen unseres Landes umkämpft. Ich will ihnen nicht vorenthalten, dass es schlecht aussieht und wir täglich mehr Boden verlieren", er räusperte sich noch mal und blickte kurz zu Elminster her rüber, „und auf unerklärliche Weise ganze Basen verlieren." Elminsters Kopf verschwand hinter einer dichten Rauchwolke, also sah keiner seinen Gesichtsausdruck. „Trotzdem besteht Hoffnung. Wie sie vielleicht wissen sind mehrere der fliegenden Festungen in Gebieten abgestürzt, die noch unter unserer Kontrolle stehen. Wir wissen nicht warum sie landeten und die Funde der Untersuchungen werden noch erforscht, aber wir hoffen, dass dies eine Möglichkeit bietet den Vormarsch des Feindes zu stoppen."

Auf der Karte blinkten drei grüne Punkte und vier blaue Punkte auf, alle entlang des 110. Längengrades. „Die drei grünmarkierten Absturzstellen sind von uns untersucht worden. Die Einheiten hatten keinen Feindkontakt und konnten umfangreiches Material bergen, das hier untersucht wird", erklärte Heppler und hielt dann inne, „Ja, Mister Smith?" Der Kopf des abgekämpften Zauberers war hochgeschossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war besorgniserregend. „Ha-haben sie etwa, haben sie etwa da-das Zeug hierher gebracht?", stotterte der Begleiter von Elminster und so etwas wie Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich glaube, dass sagte ich gerade", antwortete der General geduldig und wollte mit seinem Vortrag fortfahren, als sich John an Elminster wandte.

„Wir müssen hier weg!", kreischte der Mann am Rande der Hysterie. Eine große Hand kam aus der Rauchschwade und legte sich beruhigend auf seine Schulter, während alle Blicke fragend auf ihn gerichtet waren. „Du lernst, mein Freund. Belgos, Kareth, Quirin. Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt", erklang die Stimme des alten Zauberers gelassen und die Faerûner verließen den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. „Du wusstest, dass sie kommen?", wunderte sich John mit einer Mischung aus Resignation und Sorge. „Natürlich", lachte der Weise von Schattental bitter, „warum glaubst du habe ich sonst Kämpfer mitgebracht?" „Ähm", erscholl es vom Kopfende, „Würden die Herrn uns bitte einweihen?" Wie eine belebte Statue drehte Smith sich zu dem Sprecher um und sagte tonlos, „Sie sollten ihre Männer in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen. Die Tayaner werden bald hier sein."

In dem Moment flog die Tür auf und ein aufgebrachter Soldat stürmte herein. „General, Meldung von Vorposten drei. Feindliche Festung gesichtet. Zeit bis zur Ankunft geschätzte zwei Stunden, Sir." Unsicher blickte der Befehlshaber zu Elminster, der nur leicht nickte. „Danke, Soldat. Alarm auslösen", befahl Heppler knapp und wandte sich wieder der Versammlung zu. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir uns beeilen. Mister Miller", sprach er den Leiter des Forschungsteams an, „bitte berichten Sie uns von ihren Funden."

In der folgenden Stunde berichteten die Forscher von ihren vorläufigen Erkenntnissen, die sich mit „Interessant, aber nutzlos" zusammenfassen ließen.

Danach ließ Keppler alles Zivilpersonal evakuieren und die Militärs machte sich daran die Verteidigung zu planen. Elminster schien kein Interesse daran zu haben und erhob sich. Smith beeilte sich hinterherzukommen, was nicht weiter schwer war, denn der Auserwählte Mystras hatte es nicht eilig. Zusammen schlenderten die beiden Zauberer durch die Gänge. Schließlich hielt es John, der nervös und zappelig wirkte, nicht mehr aus, „Warum hast du niemanden gesagt, dass es eine Falle war?" „Weil es keine Falle war", erwiderte Elminster. „Also sind die Festungen wirklich abgestürzt?" „Ja." „Wieso?" Als Elminster einfach weiterging ohne zu antworten, tat John etwas, dass ihn selbst erschreckte. Er packte den größeren Mann am Arm und hinderte ihm am weitergehen.

Ermutigt, dass er immer noch lebte, sagte der Beauftragte für außerplanetare Besucher in Todesverachtung, „Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen. Sag mir was los ist." Elminster sah auf den Mann herunter, dessen Knie leise klackernd zusammenschlugen. Dann wurde seine ernste Miene heiter und er begann schallend zu lachen. Ohne Probleme schüttelte der rüstige Greis den haltenden Arm ab, legte seinen eigenen um die Schultern des Amerikaners und schlenderte weiter, den anderen mitziehend. „Sehr gut, mein Freund. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Wenn du so weiter machst wird aus dir noch ein guter Mensch. Sehr gut, ja ja. Du willst Antworten? Gut! Du sollst sie haben. Ich denke, dass die Festungen abgestürzt sind weil das Gewebe sie nicht mehr tragen konnte und ich habe die Tayaner hier herkommen lassen, weil ich wissen will, wie weit ihre Magie beeinträchtigt ist."

Einen Moment dachte Smith über die Worte nach, dann starrte er den Mann an, der ihn immer noch an seine Seite presste. „Du meinst …?", begann der Braunhaarige. „Ja, es haben sich einige unerwartete Komplikationen ergeben. Je länger ich hier bin, desto mehr schwindet meine Macht. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es bei den roten Magiern nicht anders ist, aber ich brauche Sicherheit", erklärte Elminster. Eine Weile gingen die beiden Männer schweigend durch die hin und her eilenden Soldaten. Als sie nach draußen kamen, fragte John, „Warum hast du es ihnen nicht erzählt?" „Sie haben nicht gefragt", erwiderte Elminster gelassen, „Außerdem würde es keinen Unterschied machen. Sie sind lediglich Kinder in einem Kampf zwischen Titanen. Der Ausgang dieser Schlacht ist für den Krieg ohne Bedeutung."

„Also war das Treffen sinnlos?", vermutete John, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Kareth tauchte vor Elminster auf und sagte, „Wir haben die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Sie kommen träge, offen und siegessicher, wie du gesagt hast." Elminster nickte nur und sah gedankenverloren in den Himmel hinauf. „Vollkommen sinnlos", murmelte John und tat den fragenden Blick von Kareth mit einer verwerfenden Geste ab.

* * *

Harry saß auf einem Stück Etwas, das sich wie Stein anfühlte, und starrte in die Astralebene hinaus. Er hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und mit ihm auch das Interesse an diesem Ort. Er musste schon länger als einen Tag dort sein, aber er hatte keinen Hunger, war nicht müde und hatte kein Bedürfnis eine Toilette oder Busch aufzusuchen. Nachdem Warktral ihn verlassen hatte, hatte er sich in eine zufällige Richtung aufgemacht und war dann von Objekt zu Objekt geschwebt. Er hatte mittlerweile Portale in allen Farben gesehen, doch nie hatte er es gewagt durch eins hindurchzugehen. Woher sollte er wissen, dass er nicht an einem Ort ohne Luft landete oder in der Hölle.

Auf Faerûn war ihm alles möglich erschienen und irgendwie gehörte dieser Ort auch noch zu Faerûn. Hin und wieder trieben Sachen vorbei, Gegenstände, Trümmer aller Art, Knochen in allen Formen, ein oder zwei Dinge, die Mal Bäume gewesen sein konnten. Jetzt ließ er sich einfach treiben und hatte wenigstens das Gefühl sich auszuruhen auch wenn er es nicht brauchte. Schließlich packte er einen der schweren Wälzer aus und begann zu lesen, doch konnte sich nicht auf die magischen Worte konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken trieben wie er selbst unkontrolliert umher und schienen kein Ziel zu erreichen.

Mal dachte er an Hogwarts und seine Freunde, mal an Kareth und seine Zeit auf Faerûn, im nächsten Moment waren seine Gedanken bei seinen Eltern, dann wieder bei Alusair. Was ihn aber am meisten beschäftigte waren die Worte von Tyr und ihre Implikationen. Warum waren alle Götter so zufrieden gewesen? Waren alle gegen ihn? Hatte er etwas übersehen? War es überhaupt wirklich passiert oder hatte er sich das Ganze nur eingebildet? War die Astralebene real? Lebte er überhaupt noch oder war dies sein privates Jenseits? Waren seine Abenteuer in Faerûn Wirklichkeit gewesen oder hatte er alles nur geträumt? Es war abwegig genug um möglich zu sein, bei all den Visionen und Göttern. Soviel er wusste konnte Elminster ein Todesser gewesen sein, der ihn vergiftet und an Voldemort ausgeliefert hatte.

Beim ersten Mal wehrte sich Harry gegen diese Möglichkeit und auch beim zweiten und dritten Mal, aber jedes Mal wenn sich der Gedanke wiederholte wurde seine Abwehr schwächer und nach und nach zweifelte er an allem, sogar an seiner eigenen Existenz. Dann spürte er ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Nacken und er sah angestrengt in das weißsilberne Nichts. Zuerst konnte er nichts erkennen, also sah er sich weiter um, denn das Kribbeln wurde unangenehmer und verhieß böses. Weit entfernt sah er dunkelgraue Bänder sich ihren Weg durch die Ebene bahnen. Er konnte nicht mal erahnen um was es sich bei ihnen handelte und darum hielt er sich von ihnen fern. Später sollte er erfahren, dass es sich um die Verbindungen zwischen Portalen verschiedener Ebenen handelte, die für den unerfahrenen Ebenenreisenden so gefährlich waren wie Riffe für die Landratte auf See.

Als er das Gefühl schon als Hirngespinst abtun wollte und sich wieder setzte, sah Harry eine Gruppe kleiner Punkte, die auf ihn zukamen. Eine wage Eingebung drängte ihn dazu zu verschwinden und er erinnerte sich an die Warnung von Warktral. Dies mussten seine Verfolger sein, die Handlanger der bösen Götter. Er raffte seine Sachen zusammen und warf sich den Rucksack über. Mit einem letzten Blick nach hinten stieß er sich ab und setzte seine gesamte Konzentration ein um von den Verfolgern fort zukommen. Seine Flucht zog sich hin, obwohl Harry keine Ahnung hatte wie lang sie dauerte.

Wann immer er sich umsah, konnte er die Verfolger als schwarze Punkte in der Entfernung ausmachen und egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, er konnte sie nicht loswerden. Hin und wieder schob sich eine Nebelbank zwischen ihn und die Häscher, doch egal ob er die Richtung änderte oder nicht, sie blieben hinter ihm. Eine kleine Ewigkeit später bemerkte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Erst war es wieder nur ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Gefahr, dann entdeckte er weitere Verfolgergruppen, die ihn umringten. Harry verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen und tatsächlich verlor er die erste Verfolgergruppe, doch die anderen kamen von scheinbar allen Seiten langsam näher.

Er hatte keine Möglichkeit einer Gruppe auszuweichen ohne einer anderen Gruppe näher zu kommen, also floh er weiter immer der Nase nach. Mit jeder Ewigkeit, die die Jagd dauerte rückten seine Verfolger näher und gerade als Harry erwog sich in den nächsten Farbpool zu werfen, geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit verfärbte sich der ganze Horizont zu seiner linken Seite schwarz und die Schwärze raste auf ihn zu. Noch während er überlegte, was es sein könnte und ob es gefährlicher war als seine Verfolger, holte der psionische Sturm die Handlanger der bösen Götter ein und verschlang sie. Bevor Harry sich darüber freuen konnte wurde auch er von der Kraft des Phänomens mitgerissen.

Wie ein Blatt im Orkan wurde Harry umher gewirbelt und in seiner Hilflosigkeit konnte er nicht mehr tun, als sich an seinen Rucksack klammern und hoffen, dass irgendwann die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen. Kreischend hämmerte der Sturm auf ihn ein, als ob er ihn Grün und Blau prügeln wollte und mit Sicherheit würde er damit Erfolg haben. Schließlich verlor Harry das Bewusstsein und während der Sturm um ihn herum tobte zog Harrys Geist sich aus der Wirklichkeit zurück.

* * *

„Das sieht nach einem ganz schön großem Brocken aus", merkte Kareth an als er die sich nährende fliegende Festung der Tayaner beobachtete. „Ja", stimmte ihm der Kommandant des Stützpunktes zu, der neben ihm stand, „Wir haben nicht annährend genug Sprengkraft in unserem Arsenal um dieses Ding in kleine Stücke zu schießen. Was sollte sie daran hindern uns einfach platt zu sitzen?" „Ich", erklärte Elminster ernst und reichte seinen Stab wortlos an Quirin weiter. Dann presste der Weise aus Schattental die Handflächen gegeneinander und murmelte arkane Silben vor sich her, die keiner Sprache angehörten, die Menschen noch kannten.

Wie ein Leviathan schob sich der fliegende Berg an die Basis heran und verdunkelte die Sandwüste mit seinem gewaltigen Schatten. Unruhe breitete sich unter den Soldaten aus, die es nicht gewohnt waren unmotorisierte Gesteinsmassen im Luftraum zu bekämpfen. Als der mobile Stützpunkt der Roten Zauberer sich auf wenige Meilen genährt hatte, verstummte Elminster, verschob die eine Handfläche um 90 Grad zur anderen und entspannte dann wieder seinen verkrampften Körper. Dann fiel die fliegende Festung plötzlich zu Boden und die Erde erbebte unter dem Aufprall.

„Ihr Werk?", fragte der verblüffte Kommandant mit großen Augen, was Elminster mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken quittierte, während im Lager überraschte Rufe laut wurden. Bevor die Euphorie allerdings überhand gewinnen konnte, schälten sich die ersten Umrisse aus der Staubwolke der Absturzstelle. „Oh – mein – Gott", stöhnte der Kommandant, als er erkannte, was sich da auf ihn und seine Männer zu bewegte. „Also stimmen die Erzählungen wirklich. Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen, aber jetzt kann ich es wohl kaum mehr leugnen", sagte der entgeisterte Kommandeur, als die erste Reihe Skelette sichtbar wurde, dicht gefolgt von einer zweiten.

„Und es sind verdammt viele", kommentierte John, der das Fernglas von dem Befehlshaber gereicht bekommen hatte, „Und sie sind nicht alleine. Das sieht nach Ärger aus." Den Punkt, den er zuletzt betrachtet hatte, fixierend, drückte er Elminster das gewölbte Plastikgehäuse in die Hand und deutete auf eine bestimmte Stelle der Staubwolke, die sich träge verteilte und langsam zerstob. Der alte Mann schien mit dem Gerät vertraut zu sein und fand auf Anhieb den bezeichneten Punkt und stellte den elektronischen Feldstecher schärfer. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen gab Elminster die Sichthilfe an Kareth weiter, der deutlich mehr Probleme damit hatte.

Nachdem Smith ihm bei der Handhabung geholfen hatte und er dasselbe sah wie die anderen, hatte er sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle. „Hol's Kelemvor! Das ist ein großer Zirkel", fluchte der Halbdrache und verfolgte gebannt die Bewegungen der Gruppe von rot gekleideten Menschen, die hinter den Reihen von Skeletten folgten. „Was ist ein Zirkel?", wollte John von Elminster wissen, als er das ernste Gesicht von Kareth sah. „Eine Gruppe von Magiern, die sehr mächtige Zauber wirken können, wenn man sie lässt", antwortete der Weise von Schattental ausnahmsweise direkt. Eine Tatsache die John nur noch mehr beunruhigte, da der alte Mann nur dann ohne geheimnisvolle Andeutungen und Rätsel sprach, wenn die Lage sehr ernst war. Eigentlich konnte sich der Amerikaner nur an eine Situation erinnern an der der Auserwählte von Mystra eindeutige Worte an ihn gerichtet hatte und das was als er ihm bei einem Hinterhalt der roten Zauberer das Leben gerettet hatte.

Und wenn Elminster beunruhigt war, dann… Der Beauftrage für extraplanetare Besucher und Angelegenheiten wollte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken. Mittlerweile war das Fernglas bei Quirin angekommen, der seinen Blick schweifen ließ. „Es kommt noch besser", sagte der Heiler, als er an einem Punkt verharrte, „Es sind zwei Zirkel." Die Gruppe starrte einige Momente wortlos der anrückenden Armee entgegen, die sich auf ungefähr zwei Meilen genährt hatte. Auch ohne Feldstecher konnte man schon die einzelnen Reihen von Skeletten erkennen. Zwischen den bleichen Knochen der untoten Krieger marschierten Gruppen von Humanoiden in schwarzen, dornenbesetzten Vollrüstungen.

Der Kommandant sprach in sein Funkgerät und Granaten und Raketen flogen auf die Angreifer zu. Die meisten Geschosse explodierten noch in der Luft weil sie von magischen Projektilen oder unsichtbaren Schilden getroffen wurden und die wenigen, die ihr Ziel erreichten hatten kaum Auswirkungen auf die untoten Kämpfer und ihre menschlichen Meister. „Kareth, Quirin, Belgos", sagte Elminster ruhig, während es um ihn herum immer chaotischer wurde und John und der Kommandeur in eine heftige Diskussion verstrickt waren. Die drei Männer traten näher an ihn heran und lauschten aufmerksam. „Ich werde hier bleiben und die Zirkel im Zaum halten, doch hier auf dieser Ebene wird es mir nicht ewig gelingen. Ihr müsst euch zu ihnen durchschlagen und zumindest den Zirkelleiter unschädlich machen. Bedenkt, dass ihr keine Teleportationsmagie benutzen könnt, um schneller zu ihnen zu kommen. Einer der Zirkelleiter hat das ganze Gebiet mit einem Dimensionsanker versiegelt und selbst ich kann diesen Bann nicht aufheben. Los, geht! Mystra sei mit euch."

Die erfahrenen Abenteurer nickten, sahen sich an und sprangen über den Rand der Aussichtsplattform. Elminster sah ihnen kurz hinterher, dann schloss er die Augen und stimmte einen Gesang an, dessen Worte das Gewebe in Wallung brachte. Der alte Zauberer sah dem Kampf mit der Gelassenheit eines Menschen entgegen, der schon alles gesehen hatte und der seinen Frieden mit dem Schicksal gemacht hatte. Zwei große Zirkel der roten Zauberer, das bedeutete ungeheure Macht in Form von aufgestauter Magie, die nur darauf wartete, entfesselt zu werden, aber wenn die Götter es wollten würde er auch diesen Tag überstehen.

Neben dem Auserwählten Mystras gestikulierte der Kommandant heftig. „Schluss jetzt, Mr. Smith. Hören sie auf mich wie einen Idioten zu behandeln. Für mich mag Magie etwas neues sein, aber glauben sie mir, sie haben meine volle Aufmerksamkeit", versicherte der Befehlshaber und zeigte auf die anrollende Armee, „Also erklären Sie mir was hier vor sich geht und zwar schnell!" John seufzte. „Okay, okay, in Ordnung, okay", beschwichtigte der Zauberer und sammelte sich einen Moment. „Ich werde es versuchen, aber erwarten Sie nicht zuviel, denn ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich bin auch kein Experte auf diesem Gebiet", erklärte der Mann, dessen Blick zwischen seinem Gesprächspartner und dem feindlichen Heer hin und her glitt.

„Wir haben es hier mit der Legion der Knochen zu tun - schauen Sie nicht so ungläubig, ich kann nur weitergeben was mir erzählt wurde – ein Heer, das auch ihnen gefallen würde. Skelette murren nicht, essen nicht und führen jeden Befehl aus, den man ihnen gibt und das ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Jedenfalls erzählte mir das Elminster, so in etwa, ungefähr, zumindest andeutungsweise…" Der Kommandant zog eine Augenbraue hoch und John bemühte weiterzukommen. „Bei den schwarzen Rüstungen müsste es sich um Ritter von Tay handeln, wobei hier kein ritterliches Gehabe erwartet werden darf." „Sind sie auch Untote?", wollte der Kommandant wissen, dessen Blicke auch immer öfter zum Schlachtfeld gezogen wurden. Neben dem Dröhnen der Explosionen mischten sich auch Rufe unter die Geräuschkulisse, die von besagten Rittern auszugehen schienen.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste, wobei Elminster einmal Vampirgeneräle erwähnte, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere. Aber sie befolgen die Befehle der roten Zauberer angeblich mit derselben Treue wie Untote und tun alles um ihre Meister zu schützen." Der Beauftragte für extraplanetare Besucher und Angelegenheiten sprach nun immer schneller, denn es kam zu den ersten zaghaften Ansätzen einer magischen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Elminster und den roten Zauberern. „Aber bei allem Fanatismus sind diese Kämpfer wohl nichts im Vergleich zu den roten Zauberern und ihren Zirkeln. Hier war Elminster immer besonders wage, aber ich glaube das Prinzip verstanden zu haben. Ein Zirkel besteht aus mehreren Magiern, maximal neun und einem Zirkelleiter. Der Zirkelleiter funktioniert als Medium für die Magie der anderen und kann deren magische Energie aufnehmen und damit Zauber wirken, die weit über das Potenzial eines einzelnen Magiers hinausgeht. Das Konzept ist eigentlich sehr faszinierend…"

„Halt, mich interessiert nicht, wie der Hokuspokus funktioniert. Wie viel Schaden können diese Zirkel anrichten?", fragte der Kommandant während er sich unter einem Blitz wegduckte, der zwischen ihm und Elminster hindurchzischte, sich dann nach unten bog und in eine Stromleitung einschlug. „Oh, das kann ich nicht sagen, aber wenn man bedenkt, dass Elminster Respekt vor ihnen zu haben scheint würde ich sagen, Sie wollen es gar nicht wissen", erwiderte Smith, der sich zusammen mit dem Kommandeur schnell von der Plattform entfernte und einen der Bunker aufsuchte. „Und ob ich das wissen will. Soll ich meinen Soldaten befehlen das Feuer auf diese Robenträger zu konzentrieren?", fragte der Befehlshaber.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas bringen würde. Kümmern sie sich besser um die Legion der Knochen. Kugeln sind recht effektiv gegen sie. Um die Zauberer werden sich schon Elminster und seine Freunde kümmern", versuchte John ein wenig Optimismus zu verbreiten. Der Kommandant führte ihn in einen Raum mit Überwachungsbildschirmen. Einige zeigten nur noch Rauschen, andere das anrückende Heer. Eine Kamera hatte Elminster im Blickfeld und zeigte wie mittlerweile ständig Magie auf ihn einprasselte, doch sie schien ihn nicht weiter zu beeindrucken und er gestikulierte ohne Eile mit seiner freien Hand einerseits und mit dem großen Stab andererseits.

„Wo sind diese Freunde überhaupt?", wunderte sich der Kommandant schließlich und John riss sich von Elminster und dem magischen Feuerwerk los. Er hatte noch gar nicht bemerkte, dass die Faerûner verschwunden waren und suchte schnell die anderen Monitore nach ihnen ab, doch sie waren nirgends zu sehen. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand er schließlich ehrlicher Weise, auch wenn er ahnte wo sie sich aufhielten, aber er wollte den Befehlshaber nicht noch mehr belasten. Dieser gab gerade Anweisungen an seine Unteroffiziere und wenige Momente später fingen die Maschinengewehre an zu knattern.

Außerhalb der befestigten Basis flogen drei Nebelfetzen über die Steinwüste. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte man die menschlichen Formen in den Schemen. Zwar nicht verborgen - aber dennoch ungesehen - nährte sich die Gruppe den feindlichen Reihen unter dem Schutz des Zaubers von Quirin. Es offenbarte sich die große Schwäche der Knochenlegion. Tote murrten zwar nicht, aber die stummen Krieger konnten ihre Herren auch nicht vor der anrückenden Bedrohung warnen und die Ritter von Tay waren zu weit hinten, um die Gefahr rechtzeitig wahrnehmen zu können. Deshalb erreichten die Abenteurer unbehelligt die Frontlinie und gingen wie abgesprochen fließend von der Flugbewegung als Nebel in die Laufbewegung ihrer physischen Form über. Natürlich hätten sie auch versuchen können, in der Gasgestalt bis zu den Zirkeln vorzudringen, aber dabei bestand das Risiko einer überraschenden Entdeckung und nach kurzer Beratung waren die Männer darüber übereingekommen, dass dieses Risiko größer war als der direkte Kampf gegen die Legion der Knochen.

Kaum hatte Quirin sich vor den Untoten materialisiert, riss er seinen Schild hoch und brüllte, „Für Tyr!" Das Zeichen des gerechten Gottes erstrahlte im weißen Licht und die Skelette vor ihm zerfielen zu Staub. Mit gezogenen Waffen stürmten die Abenteurer in die Bresche herein. Noch zwei weitere Male schnitt das heilige Licht von Tyr durch die untote Armee und der Weg zu den Zirkeln war fast frei. Doch mittlerweile hatten die Ritter von Tay bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und ihre Posten verlassen, um ihre Herren zu schützen. Mit der erschreckender Schnelligkeit und Disziplin formte sich eine Wand aus geschwärztem Stahl zwischen den drei Gefährten und den roten Zauberern, die mit ihrer ganzen Konzentration gegen Elminster kämpften.

Beiläufig schob Kareth ein Skelett beiseite, das einen großen Zweihänder schwang und stürzte sich mit Gebrüll auf die Gerüsteten. Der erste Kämpfer, der ihm gegenüber trat, war ein glatzköpfiger Hüne, der wie die meisten seiner Kameraden auf eine Kopfbedeckung verzichtet hatte, damit seine Tätowierung, die sich über den ganzen Schädel zog, zur Geltung kam. Den ersten Angriff des Tayaners unterlief der Halbdrache, doch sein Konter prallte harmlos am Schild des anderen ab. Klirrend trafen sich Krummsäbel und Langschwert in kurzer Folge, denn Kareths Gegner führte die Klinge mit erstaunlicher Behändigkeit. Dann fand der Anhänger Helms eine Lücke zwischen Schild und Schwert und stieß mit einem Triumphschrei herein, aber seine Freude hielt nur kurz, denn selbst seine magische Klinge glitt wirkungslos an der offensichtlich ebenfalls magischen Rüstung ab.

Das höhnische Lachen des Riesen erstarb, als sich ein Wurfmesser von Belgos in dessen Stirn grub. Eine Pause verschaffte das Kareth aber nicht, denn schon während seines Kampfes mit dem Glatzkopf hatte sich ein weiterer Ritter aus dem Verteidigerring gelöst und versucht Kareth in die Zange zu nehmen und nur seiner Intuition und der Rüstung aus Drachenhaut verdankte es der Halbdrache, dass er nur einen blauen Fleck am Rücken gewonnen hatte und nicht seinen Kopf verloren. Mit den Schwertern um sich wirbelnd fuhr der Halbdrache nun herum, schlug den Angriff seines hinterhältigen Gegners beiseite und drehte sich auf der Schildseite an dem unbeweglichen Gegner vorbei.

Die schwere Rüstung des Tayaner machte es ihm unmöglich sich schnell zu drehen und deshalb hatte Kareth genug Zeit kräftig auszuholen und seine Klinge mit aller Gewalt in den Rücken des Mannes zu befördern. Diesmal war Winkel und Kraft ausreichend um die dicke Rüstung trotz ihrer magischen Verstärkung zu durchschlagen und die Magie der Waffe entlud sich in den Körper des Getroffenen. Ohne einen Tropfen Blut zu verlieren, kippte der Ritter von Tay nach vorne und nur ein wenig Wasserdampf zeigte, wo die Frostklinge die Panzerung durchschlagen hatte. Als Kareth sich wieder den restlichen Gegner zudrehte, kamen gleich zwei scharfe Schwertschneiden auf ihn zu und er konnte sie erst weniger Zentimeter vor seinem Kopf stoppen. Seine Armmuskeln schwellten beim Versuch die tödlichen Klingen von sich fern zu halten an, doch seine Kontrahenten warfen ihr ganzes Gewicht auf ihre Waffen und der Halbdrache konnte mit nur je einem Arm dagegen halten.

Es war eine Kraftprobe, die er zu verlieren drohte, doch dann kam sein zweites Naturell ihm zur Hilfe. Innerhalb eines Augenblickes verwandelte sich sein Äußeres in das eines Drachen. Der Schrecken stand seinen überraschten Gegnern ins Gesicht geschrieben als sie von den Flammen verbrannt wurden, die so heiß waren, das selbst der magische Stahl ihrer Rüstungen verformt wurde. Noch ihm Rausch seiner plötzlichen Verwandlung bemerkte Kareth eine Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel, doch es war zu spät um noch reagieren zu können. Unverhofft tauchte Quirin neben ihm auf und durchschlug mit seiner gesegneten Waffe nicht nur die Klinge, die Kareth einen Moment später den Schädel gespalten hätte, sondern auch den Helm des Angreifers und den Kopf, der darunter verborgen war.

In einem kurzen Moment der Ruhe legte der Dolchtaler dem verwandelten Kämpfer die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte, „Tyr ist mit dir." Dann kam auch schon der nächste Feind heran und Kareth warf sich mit einem Urschrei gegen ihn. Überrascht von der waghalsigen Aktion vergaß der Ritter Tays mit seiner Waffe zuzustoßen und wurde von den Beinen gerissen. Sich nicht weiter um den gefällten Gegner kümmernd, sprang Kareth auf und sah die erste rote Robe. Doch der magische Wettstreit zwischen den roten Zauberern und Elminster schien vorbei zu sein und die roten Zauberer wandten sich der neuen Bedrohung zu. Kaum war Kareth auf den Beinen traf ihn ein Blitz in die Brust und warf ihn wieder zu Boden.

Doch davon ließ sich der Kämpfer nicht beeindrucken. Unbeschadet federte er wieder auf die Beine und spürte nur noch wie etwas an seinem Kopf vorbeizischte und dort einschlug wo kurz zuvor sein Haupt verweilt hatte. Auf Verdacht schlug der Halbdrache halbhoch hinter sich, doch sein Schlag wurde von einem Schild geblockt. Verblüfft sah der Mann in das Gesicht seines ersten Gegners, der grinste und etwas sagte, dass Kareth nicht verstand. Um sie herum ereignete sich eine Explosion nach der anderen und erzeugten unglaublichen Lärm und behinderten die Sicht durch aufgewirbelten Staub. Die Schutzzauber, die die Granaten und Raketen aufgehalten hatten, waren anscheinend zusammengebrochen.

Doch das realisierte der Halbdrache noch gar nicht. Der Dolch, der seinem Gegenüber aus dem Kopf ragte und die Frage warum sein Gegner noch lebte, beschäftigte ihn viel mehr. Kareth duckte sich unter dem nächsten Angriff seines Gegners hinweg, wurde aber von einem hochschießenden Knie getroffen. Der Kontakt war wieder nicht schmerzhaft, dafür sorgte die Meisterarbeit von Rüstung, aber er landete auf seinen Knien und damit in einer unvorteilhaften Position. Mit einer Vorwärtsrolle brachte er sich vor dem vermeintlichen Folgeangriff in Sicherheit und sprang in der Erwartung eines weiteren Angriffes auf. Doch kein Sausen war zu hören und kein Zischen kündete die Ankunft der nächsten Attacke an. Stattdessen lag der Hüne mit einem weiteren Wurfdolch, diesmal im Hinterkopf, auf dem Boden.

Kareth sah Belgos für einen Moment, starrte den Halbdrow böse an und die Botschaft „Warum nicht beim ersten Mal" kam deutlich rüber. Der Dunkelelf hob nur entschuldigend die Schulter und verschwand dann in einer Staubwolke. Das Schlachtfeld war mittlerweile ein einziges Chaos und Kareth hatte keine Ahnung wo sich die Zirkel befanden oder wo er selbst überhaupt war. Eigentlich konnten sie nicht allzu weit weg sein. Aufs Geratewohl sprang er in eine Staubwolke und als er sie auf der anderen Seite wieder verließ, fegte der grüne Strahl eines Zaubers knapp über ihn hinweg. Er konnte keinen speziellen Zauber damit in Verbindung bringen, aber grün war neben schwarz die Farbe der Nekromantie und die Auswirkungen waren meistens unangenehm. Eine Gruppe von drei Magiern standen keine 20 Meter von ihm entfernt und richteten gestikulierende Hände auf ihn.

_Was ihr könnt, kann ich auch_, dachte sich der Kämpfer und versuchte seinerseits einen Zauber zu wirken, doch das Gewebe zerstob bevor er den Zauber fertig stellen konnte. Dafür ging ein Hagelschauer auf ihn nieder und er musste die Arme hochreißen um sein Gesicht vor den beißenden Geschossen zu schützen. Als der Ministurm vorbei war und er die Arme wieder runter nahm, sah er sich einer Wand aus Metall gegenüberstehen, die Momente zuvor nicht da gewesen war. Als er noch überlegte, ob und wie er das Hindernis überwinden sollte, schossen fünf glühende Kugeln über es hinweg und schlugen in seinen Brustpanzer. Wieder einmal beschützte ihn die Rüstung vor Schaden und er nahm sich vor, sich beim nächsten Besuch in Suzail bei Alusair und Caladnei noch mal dafür zu bedanken.

Dann ging er in die Hocke, sprang und hob sich mit einem Schlag seiner Flügel über die Mauer, die ihn von seinem Feinden trennte. Doch von denen fehlte jeder Spur. Nur einige rauchende Krater, aufgewirbelter Staub und ein Haufen schwarzes Metall waren zu sehen. Auf der Suche nach weiteren Gegnern, die Ohren gespitzt, ging der Halbdrache weiter, doch der Lärm und der Staub verwirrten selbst seine unnatürlich scharfen Sinne. Dann meinte er das Knirschen von Sand hinter sich zu hören und fuhr herum, aber er konnte nichts sehen. Dann meinte er Schritte von links zu hören, aber auch dort war niemand. Dann schlug eine Flamme von brennend weißem Licht in ihm ein und verbrannt den Sand unter seinen Füßen. Er selbst ging dank seines drakonischen Erbes unbeschadet aus den Flammen hervor, was man von den drei kokelnden Leichen um ihn herum nicht sagen konnte.

„Ich sagte doch das Tyr mit dir ist", verkündete Quirin und trat aus einer Staubwolke hervor. Sein Haar war zersaust, seine Kleidung zerrissen und sein lachendes Gesicht von Kratzern überzogen, die es nicht wert waren geheilt zu werden. „Und seine Diener", erwiderte Kareth mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Woher wusstest du, dass die Feiglinge mich umkreist hatten?" „Der Gerechte sieht alles", antwortete der Dolchtaler und entfernte einen Fleck von dem heiligen Symbol seines Gottes auf dem Mithrilschild. „Nur wo ist dieser Schatten schon wieder?", wollte der Heiler wissen. Die Soldaten hatten mittlerweile das Feuer eingestellt und die Schleier aus Sand legten sich wieder. Die beiden Männer sahen sich um erblickten aber keine Menschenseele oder Seelenlose außer den jeweils anderen.

Alles was zum Vorschein kam waren bleiche Knochen, geschwärzte Krater und Überreste der Ritter von Tay. Dazu kamen der mobile Stützpunkt der Angreifer und die rauchenden Gebäude der Militärbasis zu beiden Seiten. Von Belgos fehlte jede Spur. „Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Quirin mit gequältem Humor, dabei wurden seine oberflächlichen Untersuchungen der Leichen immer hektischer. Die Sorge um seinen Freund brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns, als er sich auf jeden schwarzen Umriss stürzte, den er finden konnte. Nach unendlichen Minuten des Suchens rief ihn Kareth, der neben einem Explosionskrater hockte.

So schnell er konnte eilte der Diener Tyrs über das Schlachtfeld und kam rutschend neben dem Halbdrachen zu stehen, der wieder seine menschliche Form angenommen hatte. Als Quirin die Blutlache sah, die sich am Boden des kleinen Kraters gebildet hatte, schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. „Nein, bitte nicht", flüsterte er und warf Waffe und Schild beiseite. Kareth legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte stumm sein Beileid aus, als Quirin den leblosen Körper von Belgos umdrehte. „Nein", murmelte der Heiler immer wieder und untersuchte impulsiv die Wunden seines langjährigen Gefährten. Dessen Schulter war von einem Schlag zerschmettert worden, sein Arm mehrfach gebrochen und noch immer tröpfelte sein Blut aus der tiefen Wunde am Hals.

„NEIN! NEIN!", schrie Quirin und sank über dem Leichnam des Halbdrows zusammen. Kareth versuchte den Dolchtaler nach einer Zeit sanft von dem erkaltenden Körper wegzuziehen, doch der Mann schlug seine Hände vehement beiseite. „Quirin…", setzte der Halbdrache an, doch der Heiler fuhr ihm dazwischen. „Sag nichts. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Dass es der Wille der Götter ist, dass ich nichts mehr für ihn tun kann, dass er einen guten Tot gestorben ist, das ich ihn gehen lassen muss, aber ich sag dir was: Er hätte nicht sterben müssen, nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Ich hätte da sein sollen, an seiner Seite. Er hat mir sooft das Leben gerettet und ich war nicht da um seins zu retten. Es ist nicht gerecht. HÖRST DU MICH, TYR? DAS HIER IST UNRECHT!", schrie Quirin in die Welt hinaus.

Wackelig erhob sich der Mann und drehte sich mit emporgehobenem Blick im Kreis. Kareth stand hilflos daneben und konnte nur zusehen. Er wagte es nicht den Mann, der sein Leben lang einem Gott gedient hatte, der Blasphemie zu beschuldigen. Trotzdem musste Quirin seine Gedanken gelesen haben. Der Blick des Heilers fiel auf ihn und doch schien er durch ihn hindurch zu sehen. Die Augen waren trocken und in ihnen spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit, Wut, Verzweifelung, Trauer und Entsetzen wieder. Dann sprach Quirin in Richtung Kareth, aber nicht zu ihm, „Wenn meine Dienste irgendetwas bedeutet haben, gib mir die Macht dieses Unrecht wieder gut zumachen."

Quirins Worte klangen wie eine Bitte, doch es war eine Forderung und Kareth dachte nur, _Bei den Göttern, er hat den Verstand verloren. Man fordert die Gunst der Götter nicht ein, man bekommt sie nach Gutdünken gewährt_. Aber Quirin schien in diesem Punkt nicht seiner Meinung zu sein. Zwar ging der Mann auf die Knie, aber es war keine Geste der Unterwürfigkeit. „Ich habe mein Leben für dich gegeben, wie es von dir bestimmt worden ist. Ist es dann zu viel verlangt, wenn dein Diener um ein Leben bittet? Mein…" Was immer der Heiler noch sagen wollte, die Worte blieben in seinem Hals stecken. Entsetzt riss der Kniende die Augen auf und sein Rücken bog sich durch.

Kareth glaubte Zeuge einer göttlichen Bestrafung zu sein, denn der Brustpanzer von Quirin zitterte als würde jede Rippe nach außen gebogen werden. Ein gewaltiger Urschrei ging von dem Gepeinigten aus und mit einem Knall zerbarst der Drachenpanzer. Schuppen flogen durch die Luft, aber kein Blut oder Knochen wie Kareth erwartet hatte. Stattdessen mischten sich Federn zu den Schuppen und der Halbdrache musste sich die Augen reiben. Ein keuchender Quirin erhob sich und die Reste seiner Rüstung fielen von ihm ab. Dafür ragten die Flügel eines celesteschen Wesens aus seinem Rücken und die Wunden in seinem Gesicht waren geheilt. Ein verblüffter und euphorischer Kareth trat an ihn heran und packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„Du bist wirklich ein Heiliger", sagte Kareth und blickte in die Augen, die immer noch in die Ferne gerichtet waren, aber keine Trauer mehr zeigten. „Dein Gott hat uns ein Wunder geschenkt, trotz deiner Blasphemie", lachte der Halbdrache erleichtertet und schüttelte den kleineren Mann. „Manche Geschenke muss man einfordern, damit man sie bekommt", erklärte Quirin ernst und die grauen Augen fokussierten sich auf Kareths, doch ein freudiges Glitzern schimmerte wieder in ihnen. Ohne weiter auf seine Verwandlung einzugehen, ging Quirin zu Belgos und legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust.

„Tyr", begann der Heiler feierlich, „heile diesen Körper und geleite seine Seele zurück zu seiner sterblichen Hülle. Du bist der Gerechte und der Gerechtigkeit soll genüge getan werden. So bittet dich der Mund deiner Worte, das Werkzeug deines Willens und der Diener deiner Macht." Wie schon bei Harrys Heilung, als dieser am Abgrund des Todes stand, begann goldenes Licht die Wunden von Belgos zu verschließen und der Arm richtete sich mit ein wenig Hilfe von Kareth während die Knochen wieder zusammenwuchsen. Dann geschah das Wunder und Belgos schlug die Augen wieder auf und füllte seine Lunge mit einem tiefen Atemzug frischer Luft. Selig lächelten Kareth und Quirin auf den Halbdrow herab, der misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammenkniff.

„Was ist passiert?", verlangte der Warlock zu wissen und sprang auf, als hätte er in einem Jungbrunnen gebadet. Erleichtert klopfte Kareth Quirin auf den Rücken und stand auf. „Das", sagte der Halbdrache, „ist die Frage, auf die wir eine Antwort suchen müssen." Dabei blickte er zu der Rauch verhangenen Basis der Amerikaner und sein Blick wurde wieder sorgenvoll, denn er konnte selbst aus der großen Distanz erkennen, dass von dem Teil der Befestigung auf dem Elminster zuletzt gestanden hatte, kaum mehr als ein paar Trümmer übrig geblieben waren.


	17. Kap 16: In den Wolken

**Kapitel 16: In den Wolken**

Das Rauschen des Windes weckte Harry aus seinem unfreiwilligen Schlummer. Langsam tauchte er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit auf und nahm wieder seine Umwelt wahr. Sein Kopf dröhnte von den Nachwirkungen des Zusammenstoßes mit dem Sturm und seine Augen tränten vom scharfen Wind, der ihm ins Gesicht peitschte. Er wollte die Tränen fortwischen, doch musste feststellen, dass er seinen Arm nicht bewegen konnte. Etwas umklammerte seinen Oberkörper wie eine Schraubzwinge und presste die Arme an seine Seite. Er musste schon länger in dieser Haltung sein, denn seine Hände waren taub vor Kälte.

Das war das Nächste, was ihm auffiel. Es war kalt. Bissiger Wind, den er bisher nicht auf der Astralebene gespürt hatte, pfiff um ihn herum. War er noch auf der Astralebene? Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn sein Magen knurrte und er hatte unglaublichen Durst. Der Wind blies immer noch um ihn herum, doch wäre es nasser gewesen, hätte Harry eher an hohe Wellen gedacht, auf denen er ritt. Etwas trug ihn rhythmisch hoch und runter, hoch und runter. Wäre die beißende Kälte nicht gewesen, wäre es vielleicht sogar sehr entspannend gewesen. So wollte er aber einfach nur irgendwohin, wo es windstill war und am besten auch noch warm, mit einem großen Stück Fleisch, auch wenn es Drachenklöten sein sollten.

Endlich schaffte er es einen halbwegs klaren Blick zu bekommen, doch er sah nicht mehr als Weiß und Silber. Er presste noch mal die Augenlider zusammen und öffnete die Augen nur zu einem Schlitz um sie vor den Böen zu schützen. Zuerst erkannte er nicht was er sah, dann riss er vor Schreck die Augen auf. Er blickte auf den angelegten Vorderlauf und den Bauch eines großen Drachen, der ihn mühelos durch die Luft trug. Seine erste Reaktion war ein Versuch sich freizumachen, doch es blieb bei einem lachhaften Versuch. Der Griff der Kreatur war so fest, dass es seine Bemühungen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkte. Danach versuchte er zu schreien, aber sein ausgetrockneter Hals brachte nicht mehr als ein Krächzen hervor, das sofort im ihm umgebenden Getöse unterging.

So blieb dem Jungen nichts weiter übrig als zu warten, bis der Drachen ihn losließ und da es sich anscheinend um einen metallischen Drachen handelte, also aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um einen guten Vertreter dieser magischen Rasse, könnte seine Lage wohl sehr viel schlimmer sein. Wie schon auf der Astralebene hatte Harry keine Möglichkeit zu messen wie viel Zeit vergangen war, nur dieses mal bemerkte er das Verstreichen von Zeit in Form von gesteigertem Hunger und Durst. Zudem wurde er schon wieder müde, als plötzlich der Wind ausblieb und der Drache seinen Flug abrupt verlangsamte. Der Griff um seine Brust löste sich und Harry fiel zu Boden, sein Rucksack mit ihm.

Keuchend blieb der Junge auf dem Rücken liegen und starrte in die Wolken über ihm. Sie waren grau und sahen nach Regen aus. Sie hatten nichts mit den trägen Wolken der Astralebene zu tun, sondern rasten nur so über den Himmel. Mühsam richtete sich Harry in eine sitzende Position auf und rieb sich seine Arme und Beine um die Kälte zu vertreiben und sein Blut wieder in die Glieder zu bekommen. Dann rückte er die Brille zu Recht, die wie durch ein Wunder auf seiner Nase verblieben war. Mit sich selbst beschäftigt, merkte der suspendierte Auswählte von Mystra nicht, dass der Drache verschwunden war und ihn dafür eine große, schlanke Frau beobachtete. Als erstes von seiner neuen Umgebung nahm Harry den mit weißen Marmor gefliesten – und ziemlich kalten – Boden wahr und danach faszinierten ihn die hohen Säulen, die das Dach der länglichen Halle trugen, wobei ‚Dach' nicht das richtige Wort war, denn eigentlich war es mehr eine gebogene Kuppel aus der ein Großteil herausgeschnitten worden war.

Dass verminderte zwar die Möglichkeiten den Raum zu heizen, was Harry in dem Moment bitter bereute, aber für einen Drachen schien diese Konstruktion Sinn zu ergeben, da so ein windgeschützter Landeplatz entstand. Erst zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkte er die Frau, die ihn aus einiger Entfernung begutachtete. Da der, nicht grad kleine, Drache zwischen den vielen Säulen der Halle nicht einfach hätte verschwinden können, ließ dies nur einen Schluss zu. Die schlanke Frau musste die Menschenform des silbernen Drachen sein, der ihn hergebracht hatte. Unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte, blieb er erst einmal stehen und beobachtete sie.

Sie musste ungefähr seine Größe haben, trug das weiße Haar kurz und zeigte damit ihre spitze Ohren. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren markant und stringent, unterstrichen durch die silbernen Augen, die Harry aufzusaugen schienen und zwar nicht nur seine äußere Erscheinung, sondern seinen Geist und seine Seele gleich mit. Kurzum, der Junge fühlte sich nackt und das machte die Situation noch unangenehmer als sie sowieso schon war. Hinzu kam, dass sein Gegenüber nicht mehr als ein Tuch trug, das von einer schlichten Schulterbrosche gehalten wurde. Die Bekleidung – Harry kramte aus seiner kurzen Muggelerziehung die Begriffe Toga und Stola heraus – fiel zwar sehr locker, konnte aber nicht alle Reize verbergen, die Harry vor kurzem zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Dass diese Reize zu einem Wesen gehörten, das gut hundertmal so alt wie er sein konnte, störte seine Hormone dabei wenig.

Das wirkliche Alter des verwandelten Drachen konnte er nicht einmal erahnen und selbst wenn. Der Drache könnte kurz vor dem Exitus stehen und die Form eines Babys annehmen oder umgekehrt. Eine Vorstellung, die die prekäre Situation auch nicht gerade verbesserte. Außerdem häuften sich diese Situationen seit seiner Ankunft auf Faerûn grade zu exponentiell. Harry wurde nervös und lief bestimmt auch ein wenig rot an. Seine Gedanken kreisten in unvorteilhaften Bahnen und sein Gefühl, dass die stumme Beobachterin jeden seiner Gedanken lesen konnte, wurde stärker und stärker, obwohl sie nicht sprach oder die kleinste Miene verzog.

Schließlich rief sich Harry zur Ordnung, holte tief Luft und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Hi", sagte der Junge oder versuchte es zumindest, denn seine trockene Kehle produzierte eher ein „Rrh". Außer das ihre Augen jeden seiner Bewegungen verfolgte, provozierte Harry keine weitere Reaktion bei seiner schweigsamen Gastgeberin, was neue Abgründe der Unsicherheit öffnete. Harry räusperte sich, um es erneut zu versuchen. Bevor er jedoch weitere Versuche der Kommunikation aufnehmen konnte, erschien etwas hinter der Frau, das aussah wie verdickte Luft, und ein Silbertablett mit einem Silberpokal trug. Das halbdurchsichtige Wesen, das über Rumpf und Arme oder zumindest deren Annährungen verfügte, präsentierte dem Jungen die Erfrischung und er griff nach kurzem Zögern zu.

Die klare Flüssigkeit in dem Kelch erwies sich als eiskaltes Wasser und im zweiten Zug leerte Harry das Gefäß. Danach war ihm wesentlich mehr nach Reden zumute. Da sein Gegenüber sich weiterhin mit Beobachten zufrieden gab, brach er wiederum das Schweigen, während das Tablett mit dem Kelch wieder davon schwebte. „Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter", sagte er und kam sich ziemlich dumm vor, da ihn der Eindruck beschlich, der Drache in Menschengestalt wüsste viel mehr als er. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast", fügte Harry hinzu und stotterte anschließend, „Denke ich." Als nach wie vor eine Reaktion ausblieb, wechselte er die Taktik, „Wer bist du?" Stille. Harry seufzte und eine weitere Vermutung entsprang seinem Verstand, „Du verstehst mich gar nicht, oder?"

Doch kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, kamen sie ihm selbst unsinnig vor. Die Passivität der Frau hatte nichts mit Sprachbarrieren zu tun, sondern war ein ganz überlegtes Abwarten ihrerseits. Sie wollte sehen, was _er_ tat. Es war ein Test, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Aber was wollte sie testen? Harry grübelte. So merkte er auch erst spät, dass weitere Diener aus Luft zwischen den Säulen erschienen und einen Sessel brachten, den sie ihm unterschoben. Dankbar ließ sich Harry in das dicke Polster fallen und stellte erfreut fest, dass es auf irgendeine Weise beheizt war. Bevor er die bequemste Position in dem Möbel gefunden hatte, wurde auch noch eine lange Tafel gebracht, die die Entfernung von knapp zehn Metern zwischen Retter und Gerettetem überbrückte.

Ehe der Junge sich versah, wurde die gesamte Tafel mit Speisen beladen, die bekannt und unbekannt aussahen. Harry lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen und für den Augenblick waren die Probleme mit seiner Gastgeberin vergessen, doch sofort entsprangen der Situation neue Ungewissheiten. Wie gesagt, war die ganze Platte mit Essen voll gestellt, nur aller Platz in seiner Reichweite wurde von einem großen Teller eingenommen. Der Zauberer erwog aufzustehen und sich selbst zu bedienen, als sein Blick auf sein Gegenüber fiel. Die zeigte nur auf verschiedene Töpfe, Platten, Schüsseln und Terrinen und dann setzten sich die kaum sichtbaren Diener in Bewegung und beluden ihren Teller.

Nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, wie er an die Speisen kam, musste er sich nur noch entscheiden auf welche er sich gerne stürzen würde und das war das nächste Problem. Einige Dinge auf der Tafel sahen nach Fleisch aus, anderes erinnerte an verschiedene Gemüsesorten, aber er konnte kein Gericht entdecken, das ihm definitiv bekannt vorkam. Also entschloss er sich zu einem waghalsigen Manöver und ließ seine Hand einen Bogen beschreiben der den ganzen Tisch einschloss. Sofort nährte sich einer der stummen Diener, nahm seinen Teller und begann aus jedem Gefäß etwas auf das Geschirr zu häufen. Zurück kam ein großer Berg aus mindestens einem Dutzend verschiedener Fleischsorten deren Farbgebung von zartrosa zu schwarz reichte, übergossen mit unterschiedlichen Soßen und garniert mit allerhand … Beilage.

Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Harry Gabel und Messer auf und begann aufs Geratewohl zu probieren. Während er sich von einer Köstlichkeit zur nächsten arbeitete, von der jede herrlicher schmeckte als die vorangehende, bemerkte er, dass sein Teller nicht wahllos zusammengestellt worden war, sondern anscheinend einer Komposition folgte, die sich ein Meisterkoch ausgedacht haben musste, denn kleine Experimente zeigten, dass jede Soße zu einem bestimmten Fleisch gehörte und nur dann seinen vollen Geschmack entfaltete. Harry war bei weitem kein Gourmet, aber es fiel ihm einfach auf.

Als er den Gedanken weiterverfolgte, wurden seine Kaubewegungen langsamer. Hätte er sich selbst etwas zusammengestellt, hätte er mit Sicherheit eine falsche Kombination gewählt, denn er hatte die Bewegungen des Butlers verfolgt und stellte ihm nachhinein fest, dass die Anordnung auf dem Tisch anscheinend zufällig war und nicht die Auswahl, die seine Bedienung getroffen hatte. _Ein weiterer Test_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Seine Entscheidung die Auswahl seines Gerichtes einem Fremden zu überlassen, war sozusagen belohnt worden. War es denkbar oder interpretierte er zuviel in die Situation herein?

Er bemerkte, dass seine Gastgeberin zu ihm herübersah, wie er mit der Gabel voll … irgendetwas, das nach Brokkoli schmeckte, aber rot war und wie ein Pils aussah, auf halben Weg zu seinem Mund erstarrt war und nahm das Essen wieder auf. Die Frau schien schon fertig zu sein, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher bei all den Dingen, die ihm die Sicht auf ihren Teller versperrten. Ihr Gesicht jedenfalls war so ausdruckslos wie bisher. Harry schob die Beobachtungen beiseite und beschäftigte sich weiter mit seinem Teller, bis dieser wieder blitzte als sei er nie benutzt worden.

Gesättigt oder besser gesagt: bis zum Bersten gefüllt, ließ sich Harry in den Sessel sacken und schwenkte einen weiteren Silberpokal mit Wasser in seiner rechten Hand. Plötzlich drängte ein lauter Rülpser aus seinem Hals, so plötzlich, dass er ihn weder unterdrücken, noch seinen Mund mit der Hand bedecken konnte. „Entschuldigung", sagte er sofort und lief peinlich berührt rot an. Doch dazu hatte er keinen Grund, denn seine Gastgeberin war nicht mehr zu sehen, als er sich umsah. „Hallo?", rief er kleinlaut, aber es kam nicht mehr als ein schwaches Echo zurück. Der Zauberer stand auf und ging unschlüssig ein paar Schritte in die eine Richtung und dann in die andere, ohne sich wirklich entscheiden zu können, was er nun tun sollte.

„Haaallooo?", versuchte es der Junge ein wenig lauter, doch der Drache kümmerte sich nicht darum. Stattdessen tauchten ein paar luftige Diener auf und räumten den Tisch und den Stuhl weg. Harry versuchte die Diener anzusprechen, wurde aber behandelt als wäre _er_ Luft. Als sie an ihm vorbei schwebten, bemerkte Harry, dass der Teller seiner Gastgeberin nicht angerührt worden war und seine Stirn kräuselte sich. Ein wenig Misstrauisch folgte er dem schwebenden Tisch zwischen zwei Säulen hindurch. Die Verfolgung fand ihr schnelles wie abruptes Ende jedoch bereits an der ersten Tür, die aus der Halle führte. Dreimal so hoch wie Harry und ebenso breit, schlugen die beiden Flügeltüren aus schlichtem, aber sehr massivem Holz mit einem ebenso massiven Knall vor seiner Nase zu. Erfolglos lehnte sich Harry gegen das Hindernis, das all seinen Anstrengungen mühelos trotzte. Auch zaghaftes Klopfen bis Trommeln mit beiden Fäusten brachte ihn nicht weiter.

Verwirrt und müde schleppte sich Harry zu seinem Rucksack und wollte sich sein Hab und Gut grade über die Schultern werfen, als doch jemand das Wort an ihn richtete. „Sieh an, sieh an. Wenn das nicht der Verlorene ist", sagte eine Stimme, die zwar fast, aber nicht ganz, höhnisch klang. Harrys Kopf schoss hoch und er sah die beiden Gestalten, die sich lautlos genährt hatten. Seine Blicke flogen von den drahtigen, dürren Körpern mit koboldähnlichen Gesichtern zu den Waffen, die sie bei sich trugen. Der linke hatte zwei exotische Klingenwaffen an seiner Seite baumeln und der rechts von ihm hatte einen Bogen geschultert und obwohl beide ihre Waffen nicht gezogen hatten, ging eine Aura der Bedrohung von ihnen aus. Automatisch fiel Harrys Hand zu dem nicht vorhandenen Schwertgriff und tastete dann vergeblich nach seinem Zauberstab.

Seufzend nahm er eine Verteidigungsstellung ein und ballte seine Fäuste in einer trotzigen Geste, ohne dabei die Neuankömmlinge aus den Augen zu lassen. „Sicher, dass das der Junge ist, von dem uns die alte Lady erzählt hat? Sieht ziemlich ängstlich aus für jemanden, der einem roten Wyrm entgegengestürmt sein soll, oder nicht?", sagte der Bogenschütze zu seinem Kameraden und ließ ein gackerndes Lachen folgen. Gleichzeitig begann er sich von dem anderen zu entfernen und um Harry zu kreisen, was den Jungen dazu zwang seinen Blick hin und her schwenken zu lassen, wollte er beide im Auge behalten.

Der Unbewegliche, der mit merkwürdig gebeugten Gliedmaßen zwei Dutzend Meter vor Harry stand, ließ ihn ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen, als er seinem Partner antwortete. „Ich glaube, die Situationen sind nicht zu vergleichen", gab er zu bedenken und seine Stimme war unerwartet weich im Vergleich zu der schrillen Aussprache seines Begleiters. Dem Bogenschützen entfuhr ein weiteres gackerndes Lachen und dann sagte er, „Möglich, aber er sieht trotzdem wenig nach Held aus." „Der Schein kann trügen", erwiderte sein Kollege ruhig, die Augen immer noch auf Harry gerichtet. „Sicher, aber ich frage mich, was das Kind wohl tun würde, wenn ich den Bogen runter nehmen würde", spekulierte das bizarre Wesen, das nur einen Lederpanzer und einen Lendenschurz trug, mit unverhohlener Vorfreude.

Harrys Körper verkrampfte sich, als er seitlich von ihm stehen blieb und nach dem Bogen griff. „Lass das, Gremarruk. Die Lady hat gesagt, wir sollen es nicht übertreiben!", schnauzte der andere seinen Begleiter an, der maulend die Finger vom Bogen ließ. „Bleib ruhig, Brüderlein, ich werde ihm schon nicht wehtun", beruhigte der Zurückgepfiffene und fügte mit einem Seitenblick auf Harry leise hinzu, „Jedenfalls nicht sehr." „Sicher", schnaubte der Andere und sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Selbst aus der kurzen Entfernung konnte Harry nicht die Augenfarbe seines Gegenübers ausmachen, dafür sah er aber schon die Verschlagenheit dahinter und nahm sich vor, sich nicht von der weichen Stimme täuschen zu lassen.

„Ich sehe schon, dass ihr euch lieb gewonnen habt. Ich lass euch beide dann mal allein. Vergiss nicht, Brüderlein, er ist nur ein Mensch", rief Gremarruk über seine Schulter, als er zwischen den Säulen verschwand. Das verbleibende Wesen sackte noch ein wenig mehr in sich zusammen und seufzte, als irgendwo eine Tür zuschlug. Harry, immer noch verwirrt von der Situation, erlaubte sich nicht in seiner Wachsamkeit nachzulassen. „Komm, Junge. Du brauchst Schlaf", sagte der Namenlose, drehte sich um und winkte den Zauberer hinter sich her. Doch Harry dachte nicht daran, dem komischen Wesen zu folgen. „Ich denke nicht daran", erklärte er trotzig und der Bewaffnete blieb stehen.

Betont langsam drehte sich das Wesen um und sagte dann kühl, „Also gut, bleib hier. Mir gleich. Ich reiß mich bestimmt nicht darum dich zu trainieren." „Warum solltest du auch?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. „Eine gute Frage, aber solltest du nicht fragen, warum _du_ trainieren solltest?", entgegnete der Bruder von Gremarruk und fuhr dann im noch kühleren Ton fort, „Ich sag es dir ganz ehrlich, das Schicksal deiner Welt geht mich nichts an. Ich habe keine Freunde auf der Erde". Die Worte seines Gegenübers trafen Harry wie ein Schlag in den Magen und sein Mund öffnete sich, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Wort kam aus seinem Mund.

Ehe der Junge sich von diesem Schlag erholen konnte, war der Andere weitergegangen und schon fast zwischen den Säulen verschwunden. Gegen seinen Willen beeilte sich Harry hinterher zu kommen, denn was auch immer auf ihn warten würde, schlimmer als die Vorstellung von einer zugigen, kalten Nacht in der großen Halle konnte es nicht sein. Kurz vor einer weiteren Tür holte der Hexenmeister das Wesen ein, das sich mit einer komisch wirkenden Kombination aus Hüpfen und Schlurfen fortbewegte. Wortlos ging es durch zahllose Korridore aus hellem Sandstein, die mit weißem Marmor gefliest waren, vorbei an vielen Türen aus poliertem Holz mit silbernen Türknäufen.

Der Trip endete schließlich vor einer solchen Tür, die sich durch nichts von den vorherigen unterschied. Sein Führer berührte den Knauf und geräuschlos schwank die Tür auf. „Hier kannst du die Nacht bleiben", erklärte das koboldähnliche Wesen mit seiner menschlichen, aber dennoch distanzierten Stimme, „Nach dem Frühstück komme ich wieder und wir können reden." Harry sah an dem Namenlos vorbei und erkannte einen lichten Raum mit einem Bett und einem Schrank an der Wand zu seiner Linken. Woher das Licht kam konnte er nicht erkennen, aber auf den ersten Blick machte es den Eindruck eines kleinen, gemütlichen Zimmers. Vorsichtig und bereit auf etwaige Fallen zu reagieren, nahm Harry das Angebot an und schritt in den Raum.

Der Rucksack glitt ihm aus den Händen, als er erkannte, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte. Was er für ein hohes Bett gehalten hatte, war bloß eine tiefe Ablage auf der eine Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken lag und der Raum war alles andere als klein. Die Illusion, dass sich direkt neben der Tür Fenster befanden, entstand durch Säulen aus schwarzem Marmor, die den kleinen Vorraum vom eigentlichen Teil seiner Unterkunft abtrennten. Mit großen Augen stellte sich Harry zwischen die Säulen und strich ungläubig mit einer Hand über den kühlen Stein, während er alles in sich aufnahm.

Zwölf Säulen in je einer Manneslänge Abstand säumten den Innenraum zu den vier Seiten und trugen das Dach, in dem sich eine große quadratische Öffnung befand. Vor seinen Füßen befand sich eine breite Treppe, die hinab in den tiefer liegenden Wohnbereich führte, und Harry machte das richtige ‚Bett' aus, eine Konstruktion, die selbst sein Ruhelager in Hogwarts winzig erschienen ließ. Dabei war die Bauweise ungewöhnlich schlicht. Eine Platte aus gehämmertem Silber ruhte auf vier massiven Silberblöcken von knapp einem Fuß Höhe. Ob es wirklich reines Silber war, konnte Harry natürlich nicht wissen, aber für ihn sah es zumindest so aus. Auf diese Grundlage hatte man noch mal ein bis zwei Fuß Felle aufgetürmt, die sowohl als Decke wie auch Matratze dienten.

Neben dem Bett befanden sich noch eine Sitzgruppe aus zwei Sofas und zwei Sessel mit einem niedrigen Tisch in einer anderen Ecke, dazu ein Schreibtisch und verschiedene Schränke, die die Einrichtung vervollständigten. Das Arrangement wirkte einladend, unterstrichen von dem hellen Braunton der Möbel und zwei rauchlosen Kohlebecken, deren angenehme Wärme Harry entgegenwehte. Als der Hexenmeister den ersten Eindruck verarbeitet hatte und einmal tief ein und wieder ausgeatmet hatte, drehte er sich um und fand die Tür geschlossen. Er durchquerte den kleinen Vorraum, öffnete behutsam die Tür und suchte den Korridor nach seinem namenlosen Führer ab, der aber nirgends zu entdecken war.

Schulterzuckend zog er die Tür, die kein Schloss sichtbarer Art besaß, zu und nahm seinen Rucksack auf. Dann schlenderte er die Treppe hinab und begutachtete sein Refugium aus der Nähe. Probeweise strich er über die Schranktüren und die Sessel, als ob er sich von deren Existenz überzeugen wollte. Seinen Rucksack auf einem Sofa deponierend warf er sich schließlich auf das Bett und versank mit einem wohligen Seufzer in den Fellen, die angenehm auf seiner Haut kitzelten. Sofort fiel die Anspannung, die aus der fremden Umgebung und dem Umgang mit den unbekannten Wesen resultierte, von ihm ab und er wurde schlagartig schläfrig. Er schaffte es noch sich von seinen Drachenlederschuhen zu befreien und eins der Felle über sich zu ziehen, dann war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Für fast die gesamte Menschheit war und blieb die Ankunft der fliegenden Festungen ein Mysterium, doch nach zwei Wochen intensiven Studiums hatte Tom Vorlost Riddle das Rätsel gelöst. Das unerwartete Auftauchen konnte nur das Werk von unvorstellbar mächtiger Magie sein, die über lange Zeit in einem Artefakt angesammelt und gebündelt worden war. Und als kluger Zauberer stellte man sich nicht gegen jemanden, der eine solche Macht kontrollierte. Das war der Schluss, den der dunkle Lord gezogen hatte und auf diese Annahme hin hatte er eine Gesandtschaft ausgesendet, die den Boden für eine Allianz bereiten sollte. Eine Allianz, die er zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt in seinem Sinne zu modifizieren gedachte.

Von den drei Männern hatte er nicht wieder gehört, aber nach einer Woche war eine Frau in elegant geschnittener, roter Robe erschienen, um ihm die Grüße der Zulkirs zu überbringen, den Herrschern der fliegenden Festungen. Freundlich in ihrem Auftreten und großzügig mit Geschenken hatte sie dem dunklen Lord genau das gesagt, was er hören wollte. Obwohl sich Voldemort vor Erwartung kaum beherrschen konnte, zwang er sich vorsichtig zu sein und spielte auf Zeit. Die Verhandlungen für ein persönliches Treffen dehnten sich und trotzdem verzog Khalia, das war der Name der Botschafterin, nie eine Miene, obgleich sie erkannt haben musste, dass er nur taktierte. Einzig ihre beiden Leibwächter in den pechschwarzen Vollrüstungen, die immer den Eindruck erweckten den nächsten Moment Amok zu laufen, erinnerten Riddle daran das Spielchen nicht zu weit zu treiben.

Nach fünf zähen Tagen von Scheinverhandlungen war Voldemort ausreichend von der vorläufigen Ernsthaftigkeit der Möglichkeit einer Allianz überzeugt gewesen und hatte eingewilligt den Anführer der roten Magier, einen Mann mit dem Namen Szass Tam, in dessen Festung auf dem Hauptmassiv über Amerika zu treffen. Sein Plan war simpel: Vertrauen aufbauen, potenzielle Rivalen ausschalten, Zwietracht unter den roten Magiern sähen und wenn die Zeit reif war aus dem Hintergrund nach der geheimnisvollen Machtquelle greifen.

Nun folgte er Khalia durch die Gänge der gewaltigen Festung an den Hängen von Berg Thay und beäugte kritisch die grob gehauenen Steinwände. Sobald er die Macht hatte, würde er umdekorieren, sagte sich der dunkle Lord im Stillen. Hin und wieder begegneten ihnen Menschen oder menschenähnliche Wesen in Rüstungen oder Roben, die respektvoll beiseite traten und das Haupt senkten. Trotz seines ausgeprägten Egos zweifelte Voldemort daran, dass die Ehrbezeugungen ihm galten. _Jedenfalls noch nicht…_

Die Reise endete in einer schwach ausgeleuchteten Kammer, die dem Besucher bekannt vorkam. Anscheinend galten überall dieselben Regeln, wenn es darum ging einen Raum so einzurichten, dass sich der Gast möglichst unterlegen vorkam. Die Beleuchtung konzentrierte sich auf den vorderen Teil des Raumes, wo Khalia ihm bedeutete stehen zubleiben, während der hintere Teil mit dem obligatorischen Podest und dem Thron nur notdürftig ausgeleuchtet war. Nachdem sich Khalia neben dem Thron aufgebaut hatte und eine Haltung der höflichen Aufmerksamkeit angenommen hatte, begann das vertraute Machtspielchen das Voldemort selbst oft genug gespielt hatte. Den Gast warten zu lassen unterstrich die eigene Bedeutsamkeit und untergrub das Selbstwertgefühl des Wartenden.

Obwohl Voldemort um die Mechanismen wusste, verfehlten sie ihren Effekt nicht und Voldemort begann nach einer halben Stunde unruhig zu werden. Seine Haltung mit lässig hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen, die gönnerhafte Geduld ausdrücken sollte, sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und er begann mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden zu tippen. Nach einer weiteren viertel Stunde ertappte er sich dabei an seiner schwarzen Robe herumzuzupfen und er konnte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen von Khalia erahnen, die in der Zeit nicht mehr getan hatte als zu atmen und ihn durch ihre Präsenz dazu herauszufordern sich zu empören oder nach einer Annehmlichkeit zu fragen, was subtil zu weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten geführt hätte.

Nach einer Stunde war die Farce vorbei und Voldemort sah von seiner Robe auf. Zwei weitere Ritter in ihren eindrucksvollen Rüstungen bauten sich hinter dem thronartigen Stuhl aus Elfenbein auf und ein großer, dürrer Mann in einer schwarzen Robe, die Voldemorts schäbig erschienen ließ, betrat den Raum. Als er Voldemort sah, verharrte er kaum wahrnehmbar, als wäre er sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er von einem Gast erwartet worden wäre. Die kurzen, schwarzen Haare ergrauten an einigen wenigen Stellen und Geheimratsecken deuteten sich an. Der Kinnbart verlängerte das schmale Gesicht und gab ihm eine schnittige Note. Die rabenschwarzen Augen ruhten lauernd auf Voldemort und die dünnen Lippen waren zu einem geisterhaften Grinsen verzogen, als sich der Mann niederließ.

Sich aufrichtend begegnete Voldemort dem Blick und als erfahrener Meister der Täuschung beschlich ihn sofort das Gefühl nicht in die wirklichen Augen seines Gegenübers zu gucken. Er konnte die Maske nicht durchdringen und auch seine Legilimensfähigkeiten versagten, aber er spürte instinktiv, dass sich etwas Altes und Andersartiges unter der Illusion verbarg. Seine Haut prickelte unangenehm. Der durchdringende Blick seines Gastgebers unterdrückte auf einen Schlag alle Ambitionen seinerseits und der dunkle Lord verschob alle Pläne dessen Macht zu usurpieren auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Stattdessen glitt er in seine Rolle als bescheidener Verbündeter und begrüßte Szass Tam mit einer formvollendeten Verbeugung.

„Ich grüße dich, mächtiger Szass Tam, Herrscher von Tay", sagte Tom Riddle und bemühte sich um seinen freundlichsten Ton. „Tatsächlich?", lachte der Angesprochene spöttisch und nur mit viel Mühe konnte Voldemort verhindern, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste. „Nette Worte, _Lord_ Voldemort, doch meine Bescheidenheit verbietet es mir mich ‚Herrscher von Tay' nennen zu lassen", belehrte Szass Tam seinen Besucher ironisch. „Dann wird es sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis Ihr diesen Titel - in aller Bescheidenheit, versteht sich - führen könnt", bemühte sich Riddle die Sache zu retten, während sich das Prickeln auf seiner Haut verstärkte. „Oh, bravo, Lord Voldemort", sagte Szass Tam diesmal ohne Sarkasmus und deutete Applaus an.

„Meine … Kollegen würden dem vermutlich widersprechen, aber Sie sind nicht den weiten Weg hier hergekommen, um interne Machtstrukturen mit mir zu diskutieren, nicht wahr", fragte Szass Tam zuvorkommend und machte es sich in seinem Thron gemütlicher. Ein unverbindliches Lächeln legte sich auf die schlangenähnlichen Züge von Voldemort und er wählte jedes Wort mit mehr Sorgfalt, als es ihm lieb war. „Nein, nicht direkt. Eure charmante Botschafterin", Riddle nickte in Richtung von Khalia, „vermittelte allerdings den Eindruck, dass eine Allianz für beide Seiten von Vorteil sein könnte." Nachdenklich legte der informelle Anführer der roten Magier die Fingerspitzen zusammen und ließ eine kurze Zeit einfach nur seinen Blick auf seinem Gast ruhen. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit verspürte der dunkle Lord so etwas wie Nervosität.

„Ich habe binnen vier Zehntage ein Reich erobert, das so groß ist wie ganz Faerûn, ohne auf Widerstand zu stoßen", sagte der Mann schließlich betont langsam, „Warum sollte ich Verbündete brauchen?" Tom öffnete seinen Mund, um sich in eine Erklärung zu stürzen, aber schloss ihn dann wieder. Was Szass Tam gesagt hatte, war vorhersehbar gewesen, aber er hatte sehr viel _nicht_ gesagt. Aus seinen Unterredungen mit Khalia hatte er herausgehört, dass die roten Magier ebenfalls an die Überlegenheit von Zauberer über nicht magische Menschen glaubten, auch wenn der Begriff der Reinblütigkeit nicht gefallen war. Zumindest bewegten sich die roten Magier und die Todesser in dieselbe ideologische Richtung, aber im Gegensatz zu den Todessern hatten die roten Magier die Stärke ihre Ansichten aggressiv und offen zu vertreten.

Voldemort sah in diesem Punkt eine Basis, auf die man eine Allianz stützen könnte. Aber Szass Tam hatte Recht. Wozu brauchten die roten Magier Verbündete, wenn ihnen die ganze Welt unvorbereitet in den Schoss gefallen war? Tom Riddle dachte bei Angriffen in Kategorien von Häusern und Dörfern und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, kämpfte er nicht mehr als einen Guerilla-Krieg. Vielleicht hundert Zauberer und doppelt so viele Kreaturen bildeten seine Armee. Dass er dennoch drauf und dran war England unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, war nüchtern betrachtet nicht mehr als eine Reihe von glücklichen Umständen und Versagen der anderen Seite. Was er von Szass Tam wusste, stellte sich ganz anders da.

Der Mann hatte womöglich aberhunderte von Zauberern und abertausende von Kreaturen aller vorstell- und unvorstellbarer Art hinter sich und dachte bei seinen Feldzügen in Ausdrücken wie Kontinente und Welten. Also was konnte der dunkle Lord diesem Mann anbieten? _Denk nach, denk nach_, ermahnte sich der dunkle Lord, während er sich bemühte äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben, _Du bist nicht umsonst der meist gefürchtete Zauberer in der Geschichte Englands_. Er sammelte seine Gedanken und schüttelte sich mental. Wie gelöste Ketten fiel der Zauber, der seinen Geist sabotiert hatte, von ihm ab und seine Selbstsicherheit kehrte zurück. Sofort ordnete sein Verstand sich und analysierte die Lage mit gewohntem Scharfsinn. Die Neuankömmlinge hatten eine Schwäche offenbart, die er selbst nur zu gut kannte, aber er durfte ihre Nasen nicht darauf stoßen. Neue Pläne formten sich in seinem Kopf.

„Mein möglicher Beitrag mag im Vergleich zu den großen Möglichkeiten eurer Heerscharen unbedeutend erscheinen, aber sind es nicht oft die kleinen Rädchen, die eine Maschine am laufen hält?", sagte Riddle und hob den Austausch von subtilen Signalen und unterschwelligen Botschaften auf eine neue Ebene. Szass Tam bedeutete ihm mit einer kleinen Geste der rechten Hand fortzufahren. „Ich könnte ein sehr nützliches Rad sein", erklärte der dunkle Lord und versuchte möglich ominös zu klingen, während er die Erscheinung von Szass Tam genau beobachtete, denn seine nächsten Worte würden womöglich alles entscheiden. „Mit sehr wertvollen Informationen über das Leben." Die Augen von Voldemort verengten sich kaum merklich und plötzlich durchbrach sein Blick für einen Lidschlag die Illusion die Szass Tam umgab.

Er sah das, worauf er spekuliert hatte und hatte dennoch Mühe sein wohlüberlegtes Ende herauszubringen. Wie zu erwarten war, hatte auch Szass Tam Vorkehrungen getroffen, um sein Leben zu verlängern, doch war dabei wesentlich weiter gegangen als Voldemort sich jemals erträumt hatte. Unter der ansehnlichen Täuschung war der erschreckend faszinierende Leichnam von Szass Tam verborgen, der durch Magie auch noch über seinen Tod hinaus beseelt war. Ganz neue Möglichkeiten ergaben sich in Toms Verstand, während er sagte „und den Tod." Diese Worte erregten offensichtlich Szass Tams Interesse, der sich sofort in seinem Thron aufrichtete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Voldemort wie Khalia kaum merklich zusammenzuckte und er gestatte sich ein schmales Lächeln.

„Ihr legt ein sehr … verlockendes Angebot vor", ließ der heimliche Herrscher von Tay seinen Gast wissen, „Wir werden darüber nachdenken. Bitte seid solange unser Gast. Khalia wird sich um eure Bedürfnisse kümmern, bis ich euch rufen lasse. Geht in Frieden, Lord Voldemort." Mit diesen Worten entließ der Leichnam seinen Besucher, der von der höflichen Botschafterin hinausgeführt wurde. Beim Hinausgehen gratulierte sich Voldemort. Er war gekommen um eine Intrige zu spinnen und hatte stattdessen einen Pakt gegen seinen Erzfeind Tod geschlossen, darin war er sich sicher. Dennoch hielt das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut noch lange an.

Unbemerkt von allen löste sich ein Schatten aus einer dunklen Ecke des Audienzsaals und folgte dem dunklen Lord….

* * *

**A/N:** Hier endet der erste Teil der Geschichte.

Wir ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt, entfernt sich die Handlung immer mehr vom Titel und deshalb haben puzz3d und ich beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit ist, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und unter neuer Überschrift weiterzuschreiben. Der genaue Titel steht noch nicht fest, doch als Übergangslösung dient "Harry Potter und das Schild der Ordnung". Vermutlich wird es auch noch einen dritten Teil geben in dem die Handlung sich wieder von Faerûn und der DnD-Welt distanziert und das HP-Universum wieder mehr zum tragen kommt.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, die sich auch von langen Wartezeiten nicht beirren ließen. Wir hoffen, ihr bleibt auch weiterhin dabei.

Man sieht sich im Sequel.


End file.
